War of the Heart
by Trinkets for Tall Tales
Summary: Young Queen Zelda has her share of troubles. Hyrule is overrun by an unending barrage of monsters, the roguish soldier Link has stolen her heart, the Gate of Souls has gone awry, AND a maniacal sorceress won't rest until she has Zelda's head on her wall and Link in her bed. Oh, and Zelda's cursed...it's complicated. [Hyrule Warriors reimagined with more romance.]
1. The Emptiness

**This was all birthed from the stress of finals week and a need to be doing something other than writing final papers. I have watched Zelda Universe's English dub of Hyrule Warriors, but keep in mind I have not actually played the game myself. I have tweaked some of the characters slightly and the events of this story will not stringently follow the events of the game. Enjoy.**

* * *

The War Across the Ages was one of the darkest times in Hyrule's history. The land was overrun with moblins and bokoblins and all sorts of other horrific creatures. They pillaged and wreaked havoc upon the outlying territories, and those in Castle Town didn't know where all of these beasts were coming from. Each time a regiment of the Hyrulean army seemed to quell the threat, more monsters would emerge from elsewhere. To make matters worse, the very young monarch of Hyrule, Queen Zelda, was plagued with vivid nightmares each night. She knew that there was meaning to them, but she had not yet mastered all her powers and was unable to interpret these visions.

When time permitted, Zelda's faithful guardian, Impa, trained her in the magical arts so that she, too, might be ready to face the threat of war. Impa, who was of the mysterious Sheikah tribe, was bound to protect the monarchy. It was her belief that Zelda, once she had better control over her mind and her abilities, would be the key to restoring peace to Hyrule once and for all. But the young queen was headstrong and nervous alike, crumbling beneath the pressure of commanding her forces and maintaining a calm face. The stress made the nightmares worse, and the nightmares worsened the stress, perpetuating a toxic cycle. Impa was the one strand of sanity that kept the queen from dissolving into madness. But even Impa was blind to the extent of Zelda's problems. For in addition to the nightmares and the stress, Zelda was (and always had been) shadowed by a feeling of utter and absolute loneliness. Sometimes, it was this loneliness, rather than the nightmares, that caused the queen to cry the nights away. And this was one of the tortured queen's best-kept secrets.

* * *

Link gazed up at the night sky. It was brilliant, really: the number of stars that twinkled down at him. Each individual star was so bright, and yet each was surrounded by a dazzling company. It brought a sleepy smile to his face in spite of the discomfort of his current situation.

Hardly a moment passed without some groan from another soldier or a jolt as the wagon bumped over a rock in the road. Link was one of the many newest additions to the Hyrulean army, packed tightly into an open wagon en route to the castle. He was squashed in between two men he didn't know, on his back and staring up at the sky. Everyone was trying to sleep, but it was difficult to manage with such rickety transportation.

Link didn't mind, though. When a Hyrulean captain had come to Faron Woods calling for new recruits, it was as if something had clicked within him. For his whole life, Link had been an orphan and a wanderer. He had traveled from place to place, seeking work and simultaneously seeing the land. He'd enjoyed being a farmhand and he'd seen many of the vast beauties of Hyrule. But all along, he'd been followed by a sense of emptiness. No matter where he went, he could never seem to escape the sense that there was some greater destiny awaiting him. . . something beyond farm work and travel. He'd been in Faron Woods in time to intervene on some sort of crisis, an attack from a squadron of bokoblins and a few moblins. Link had handled a sword before, and, gratefully, so had many of the villagers. Reinforcements from Castle Town arrived and the threat was soon suppressed. But the rush of it all didn't leave Link's system.

That's when the call to enlist had come. It may just be a new job, but Link optimistically considered it the hand of fate. His future training at the castle was a new beginning for him; the thought of it sent adrenaline pounding through his veins once more. With such a thing in mind, Link didn't mind the smell of sweat or the hard planks plastered against his back. His future was upon him, and he was ready to face it head-on.

* * *

Gasping, Zelda sat up in her bed. The dark of night still blanketed the skies outdoors. Her heart sank. If it was still night, then it would only be logical that she go back to sleep. And if she went back to sleep, then there was a high likelihood that she would have more nightmares.

She sighed, pulling her robe close around her, and slipped out onto her balcony. Even the outside air felt heavy to breathe: there was such a tangible tension throughout Hyrule. Out beyond the castle walls, the land seemed quiet. But Zelda knew that countless battles raged on along the borders of Hyrule. And they would continue to do so until she and Impa could trace the source of their problem.

Thinking about it all only worsened Zelda's temperament. The queen returned to her bed, reluctantly sinking into the armchair in her room. Perhaps if she didn't sleep in her bed she could fare better in her dreams. . .

Zelda reached for a nearby tome, revisiting stories of Hyrule's past. Though it was relatively futile (she and Impa had puzzled over the conflict for weeks already), she sought through the pages of the volume for some clue as to how previous monarchs resolved their problems.

These skirmishes were a unique situation. In Hyrule's history, wars were usually waged on grander scales, but they were also typically concluded with finality. No matter how many times the Hyrulean army conquered these monsters, more always appeared elsewhere. The supply was endless, whereas the Hyrulean army was not an everlasting resource. How many human lives had to be sacrificed. . . and seemingly, to no avail?

Zelda's tired eyes reread a story she'd heard countless times growing up: the story of the Hero of Time and one of her many namesakes, the princess Zelda of that era. Together they defeated the evil Ganon in one final duel, sealing him in the Sacred Realm. Zelda used to think that the story ended with a twinge of sadness. After all they had been through together, the princess sent the hero back through time to right the wrongs of the past. But then the true happy ending for the story came. For even in the past, the hero found the princess, hence reuniting them for a future of preserving good side by side.

There was a pang of longing in Zelda's heart as she finished the story. It was something she didn't dare discuss with Impa. Though Impa meant well and loved her, Zelda knew how adamant she was about celibacy and the focus that accompanies a life of solitude. But Zelda didn't feel that it could be fair: previous Zeldas always had heroes rushing to their aid, and the Impas and advisors of the past never seemed so opposed to their companionship. However, none of the past rulers ever dealt with these strange, never-ending attacks either.

Against her will, Zelda's head nodded and her eyes gradually fluttered shut. Another nightmare came. An unspoken darkness rushed at her, consuming her in a great cloud. And as always, she was completely and utterly alone, with no one who cared at all.

* * *

"My queen. Heavens, were you there all night?"

Zelda stirred at Impa's voice. Her guardian eyed her warily, "I presume the dreams continue, then."

Zelda yawned and nodded in defeat. Impa was the wisest person she'd ever known, and even she was totally unable to interpret such a vague vision. "Of course it could all be a trick of your mind. You're under such great stress," Impa said.

Zelda shook her head, "The dreams preceded these attacks. I know they must mean something."

Impa's expression hardened. Zelda readied herself, knowing full well what was coming. "You are still young yet, your majesty," Impa said, "Time will tell. For now, we have more pressing matters."

Zelda sighed. She was sweaty from sleeping in her robe and her back ached, but she tried to sit upright and seem more poised. The end result was more of a slump, but Impa carried on. "A battalion of our forces has quieted the uprising in Faron Woods, but I expect the threat will resurface elsewhere as it has continued to for the past several weeks," Impa said, "I believe I have a theory as to the source of this madness."

At this, Zelda did sit upright, "Wha-"

Impa raised a hand, interrupting her, "It is only a theory, but I feel I must follow my senses in this. But I require your permission, highness."

"Whatever for?" Zelda asked.

Impa's expression was solemn. "If I am to investigate, I must go alone. And that would necessitate me leaving you here, without my protection. It would only be for a short while, but it is still a compromise of my sworn duties as your protector," she said.

"No, I will go with you," Zelda argued, standing.

"Absolutely not," Impa replied, "I refuse to allow it. If I am correct, there could be great danger. You are safest here, within the protection of the castle walls. Though I will not be with you, you will at least be surrounded by legions of our soldiers. And I intend to return swiftly."

Zelda sighed, "Impa, really. I don't like being removed from the action. My lineage is full of great warriors—queens who fought for their land! Allow me a chance to prove myself."

"No, Zelda, my mind is made up," Impa said, "You must stay. However, if you forbid me to go, then I will oblige you as my sovereign."

Zelda shut her eyes. It was something she always did when she was frustrated; it helped to calm her. Impa's relationship with her was complicated. Sometimes Zelda was treated like a queen who was in charge, and sometimes she was treated like a child in need of reprimanding. It seemed dependent on Impa's whims as to which role Zelda was going to fill. "As your sovereign, I insist you allow me to-"

"Zelda, this is not a game," Impa's tone was stern, "You cannot come with me, and your power is not something that you can merely flaunt about to get your way. You must learn that."

Zelda bit her lip, keeping the outbursts building within her safely inside. "Fine," she said stiffly, "I grant you my permission to leave."

Presently, Zelda didn't much want Impa to linger around anyhow. Impa stood where she was, feeling the strife between the two of them. She exhaled gradually, drawing Zelda into an embrace. Zelda didn't return it at first, rigid in Impa's arms. "I know you're upset," the Sheikah said quietly, her lips pressed into Zelda's hair, "But I need you to trust me as your guardian, right now. This is a small matter, and it will be for the best."

Gradually, Zelda wrapped her arms around Impa. Though the warrior was eternally somber and even somewhat detached, Zelda knew Impa cared for her greatly. Their squabbles didn't detract from that. And after the tragic death of Zelda's parents years ago, Impa was truly all that the queen had.

That was another sad thought, Zelda realized. With Impa gone, it would be like the dream brought to life. She truly would be alone.

Zelda shook the thought from her mind; she felt she might cry if she entertained it. "I know," she said, keeping her voice from quivering. She refused to let Impa see her upset; to do so would be mortifying.

As they broke apart, Zelda cleared her voice and steadied it. "Will you at least tell me where you intend to go?" Zelda asked.

"No," Impa said.

"Why not?" Zelda sighed.

"Because you would follow me if I did," was Impa's knowing reply.

* * *

Before Impa departed, she persisted that Zelda accompany her to inspect some new recruits. "They come from Faron Woods," Impa clarified, "Most of them were witness to the damage there. I think that an encouraging word from you would do them a great deal of good."

Zelda refrained from rolling her eyes. She hated tasks like these: tasks that reminded her more of a dignitary instead of a warrior. But Impa seemed to prefer that she give speeches than wield a sword. Zelda cast an unenthusiastic glance over the castle wall upon which she and Impa walked, gazing down into one of the courtyards below. Surely enough, several fresh men were being addressed by a Hyrulean captain. Zelda felt guilty at the sight. How many more recruits would arrive, only to die in these eternal brawls?

Nonetheless, Zelda maintained an austere composure for Impa's sake and followed her guardian down into the courtyard. She'd been through the motions of this several times before: walking up and down along the flanks as they all bowed to her with awe, addressing them bravely and thanking them for their sacrifice, sending them off with her best wishes. Zelda could do it in her sleep, but Impa saw some sort of great significance to these rituals.

At first, it was exactly as monotonous as it always was. Impa led the way as Zelda followed, passing by perhaps fifty men. They were all in a line, dropped reverently to one knee with heads bowed as Zelda passed. "I'll never know their names. I'll never remember their faces. I'll never know a single thing about any of them," Zelda thought to herself as she walked.

Then, everything changed.

Zelda heard a quiet gasp to her side. For the first time ever, her eyes met the eyes of one of the recruits who had dared to raise his head. Zelda's breath left her in a rush. This soldier was not merely looking at her but staring openly. The intensity that swelled in his deep, blue eyes pierced Zelda's heart; she felt as if this soldier was staring straight through her.

The amount of men that Zelda had seen in her life, especially compared to some, was rather limited. Most of her interactions had been with stuffy politicians, usually of the Goron or Zora race, or the occasional captain or knight. But never in her life had she seen a man so handsome as this soldier. His golden hair was tousled and his features sharp and defined. And his eyes were simply hypnotic. He was clearly not a boy, but he wasn't significantly her elder either. He was a man just crossing over the bridge of adulthood, not unlike Zelda's current age. She couldn't bring herself to look away.

Finally, the captain of the guard noticed that something was amiss. "You there!" he barked, storming toward Link, "Lower your head this instant!"

Zelda's embarrassment caught up with her. She could feel the warmth rapidly filling her face and spreading throughout her entire body. What in Hyrule had gotten into her?

Impa turned around, confused as to what the fuss was about. To Zelda's horror, the captain seized the soldier by the neck of his chainmail and flung him to the ground. Zelda withdrew, gasping. "Apologize to her royal highness, the queen of all Hyrule, you dog," the captain demanded.

Now sprawled at Zelda's feet, the soldier lifted his eyes once more. But he said nothing as their eyes met. Perhaps he, too, was stunned. Perhaps he was feeling this inexplicable emotion that had captured Zelda and sapped away all of her control. "Now!" the captain thundered. He kicked at the soldier, forcing him to fall forward once more.

 _Finally,_ Zelda found her voice. "Stop!" she managed to cry. Her voice was far more feeble than usual, not at all the commanding tone she usually undertook. She had no idea what had overcome her. Even Impa looked at her with confusion.

The captain had lost his patience. He beckoned two soldiers over. "Take him to the dungeons for a whipping," he spat, "Until this rat gets it through his head that he's to follow orders when they're given."

All too quickly the handsome soldier was being scooped up by the guards, hoisted to his feet and led stumblingly away. Zelda was stricken as she watched. She wanted to cry out at the injustice of it all, but she seemed to have been rendered speechless again. She opened her mouth but no sounds came. The soldier, silent through everything, risked one more glance over his shoulder, meeting Zelda's eyes once more.

"N-no, wait!" Zelda stammered. Her control over her body was gradually returning to her, and she knew she had to interfere.

" _Zelda,_ " Impa said sternly.

Zelda started to walk after the retreating guards, outstretching her hand toward them, "Stop!"

" _Zelda!_ " Impa caught hold of the queen's shoulder, yanking her back.

The castle door slammed behind the guards. "Your majesty, he must be reprimanded," the captain tried to explain, "His indiscretion is unacceptable if he intends to be a part of our flanks."

"Your speech, Zelda!" Impa hissed, "Control yourself. You have a duty."

It took all of Zelda's restraint to keep from wrenching away from Impa. She didn't care about duty at the moment, and she especially didn't care about rehearsed speeches. How could she boost morale when a man was being whipped for merely looking at her? She had to act! Her spirit screamed that she take charge.

And yet, Zelda could feel Impa's fingers digging into her shoulder. She could feel the bewildered eyes of the surrounding guards, trying to make sense of her peculiar behavior. She swallowed. She would have to wait. If she didn't want Impa or her troops to question her authority further, she would have to maintain a brave face for the time being.

Shaken but resolute, Zelda slowly returned to the line. She walked the rest of the path, stopping at the end and asking the soldiers to rise. She addressed the remainder of them, using rhetoric she'd learned explicitly for furthering patriotism. And once she had finished, she didn't recall a word of it.

* * *

Link wasn't sure what had overcome him. He was still dazed as the two guards brought him to the castle dungeon and forcibly removed his new armor from his torso. His hands were shoved into manacles that dangled from the ceiling, causing him to lean forward and remain in place.

"Ten lashes," one of the guards ordered the keeper of the dungeon.

It had all happened so swiftly, like a blink or a splash of color across his memory. Link had never laid eyes on a woman so beautiful before in his entire life. He'd been instructed to lower his head, but some quiet voice within him had urged him to sneak a glance when his queen had passed by. It was then that Link had lost all power he might've previously had over his body. The moment he had seen the queen, his blood had run cold.

She had a rosiness that blossomed across her cheeks and pink, plumped lips. Her eyes were a piercing blue, as blue as the spring sky. Her hair was long and blonde, braided regally down her back. When she'd noticed him, she had gasped and Link's heart had stopped. His mind had run away with him, and he had envisioned kissing those parted lips in that moment. He'd had to force himself to swallow, trying to rid his mind of such inappropriate thoughts of his own queen.

Link's teeth sank into his lip, stifling his cry of pain. His back arched away as the strands of a whip licked at him, tearing through his bare skin. His eyes squeezed shut as the pain seared through his body, a fire heat stinging all along his nerves.

But, for her, he could bear it. Thinking of the queen and her beauty was a small distraction, and it made the pain a little less brutal. Link dared to hope that maybe he'd even see her again. Considering his captain's reaction to his previous encounter, he doubted it. But there was always a chance. He even thought that he'd seen her lose her breath when she'd seen him, too.

There was another crack as the whip snapped forward again. Link winced. He could feel the blood dripping down his back. "Only eight more," he thought to himself, "Only eight more for the queen."

He focused on the image of her and readied himself for the next blow.

* * *

"Zelda, it was only right that that soldier reap the consequences of his actions," Impa stated, "If he cannot follow a simple command now, how can he be expected to be obedient in battle?"

All of Impa's logic fell on deaf ears for Zelda. She had thought of nothing other than the new recruit for the entire morning, and Impa knew that it had been troubling her. They stood in one of the castle's hallways, at odds with one another. "Don't you understand?" Impa asked.

Zelda didn't know what Impa expected her to say. If she spoke her heart, Impa would never understand and likely berate her. Her only other choice was to speak words she didn't mean. Eager to have the Sheikah off of her back, Zelda lied, "Yes."

Impa studied her, clearly unconvinced. Nevertheless, Impa's mission still awaited her, and time was of the essence. "Good," Impa finally said, "I trust you to remember, in my absence, that there is an order to everything for a purpose."

Zelda nodded quickly. "I have spoken to the captain of the guard, and you will have a knight escort in my absence," Impa explained.

Taken aback, Zelda looked to Impa. Such a command wasn't truly surprising, considering how overprotective Impa could tend to be, but it would be inconvenient considering certain plans that Zelda had developed for later. "Within the castle?" Zelda asked.

"Of course," Impa's tone left no room for argument.

Zelda's lips drew into a taut line. She was displeased, but she knew that if she let on, Impa might grow suspicious. "Very well," she said.

Impa seemed uneasy, but Zelda knew that the she was growing restless with each passing moment. She pulled Zelda into one last hug. "Be vigilant," Impa said, "Guard your senses. Promise me?"

"I promise," Zelda said. She gripped Impa a bit harder than she intended to; the reality that her protector was leaving began to settle in.

Satisfied, Impa released her. She lifted Zelda's chin, meeting the queen's eyes one last time, and then left.

* * *

Zelda watched Impa's horse race across the drawbridge from the castle window, waiting until it was shrinking into a speck in Hyrule Fields before she acted. She had little time. There were guards everywhere throughout the castle, and Zelda knew her escorts would be seeking her out in no time. She hurried down the halls, making her way toward the dungeon while she still had time.

She tried not to run so as not to draw attention to herself. The guards she passed nodded in acknowledgment of her, but they didn't act as if anything was amiss. At last Zelda crossed the courtyard once more and reached her destination. The prison master bowed as she entered. "I'd like to speak to the recruit who was imprisoned this morning," she said, enunciating the words she'd practiced in her head perfectly, "To ensure he is aware of the severity of his misdemeanors."

"Of course, your majesty," the guard led Zelda to a hallway lined with prison cells. Suspecting nothing, he left her to return to his post.

Against her will, Zelda's breath quickened. She tried to compose herself as she approached the cell.

Inside, the soldier sat on a bench, hunched over with his head hanging. Zelda controlled herself and kept from gasping at the sight. His torso was exposed, and harsh, red scars now littered his back. Zelda's fingers curled around the prison bars as she swallowed.

She didn't know what to say. Any plans she had devised left her when she saw him again. Blessedly or unfortunately (Zelda wasn't sure which), the prisoner glanced up and noticed her standing there.

Zelda froze at his gaze. Quickly, he scrambled to his feet and stooped into a bow. "Your highness," he mumbled.

Zelda wet her lips, "P-please, there's no need for that."

The soldier stood upright. Zelda fought to keep her eyes from wandering the length of him. His body was strong and well-built; it looked as if he had seen many days of hard work. It was he who broke the silence once more, "I apologize for my actions this morning, your highness."

Guilt swept over Zelda like a flood. She swallowed and regained control of the conversation. "No," she kept her voice low, nervous to be overhead, "No you did nothing wrong. I'm so sorry for what's happened to you. You shouldn't have been punished. . . it's terrible."

The soldier came forward, standing just in front of Zelda. "You owe me no apology," he managed a small smile, "I disregarded orders: a criminal offense for a soldier."

Zelda examined his face, staggered by the sincerity of his voice and expression. "But why?" she asked. There was a slight trembling to her voice that she did not like.

The soldier hesitated, warring with himself on how to respond. Meeting Zelda's eyes, he said, "I'm. . . not sure. I was just, well. You're very beautiful. I was. . . it was distracting."

He averted his eyes then, glancing downward. He'd become fidgety, and Zelda could see a flush rising in his cheeks. Something within her was pleased that he was nervous around her. "Again," the soldier said quietly, "I apologize."

Zelda was unsure of how to respond. Her heart was racing in her chest. She hadn't allowed herself to dare to hope that the soldier could've possibly reciprocated an attraction toward her. She often snuffed out such optimistic notions before they went to her head. The fact that he found her beautiful churned something deep inside her gut, something that had been silent until she'd laid eyes upon the soldier.

"You don't owe me an apology," she whispered again. Her voice was still a bit shaky and she hated it.

A short silence passed. The soldier looked up curiously, "Was that all you came for, then? To know my reasons?"

Zelda maintained eye contact with the prisoner, "What's your name?"

"Link," he replied.

"Link," Zelda repeated softly. Remembering her manners, she said quickly, "I'm Zelda."

Link smirked, "I know."

"Oh." Of course he did! Zelda scolded herself internally. She was the queen; everyone in Hyrule knew her name!

"Your majesty?" the voice of the prison master echoed through the corridor.

Zelda tensed. "I'd better go," she whispered.

Again, the soldier seemed to hesitate, battling internally over some decision. After a moment, he lifted his hand, slowly running his knuckles over Zelda's fingers. "Well goodbye then, your highness," he said quietly.

A shiver racked through Zelda's entire body at the touch. She jerked herself away from the bars, shocked at what a powerful effect Link had over her. Their eyes locked again before she finally tore her gaze away. "Goodbye," she breathed.

* * *

Meanwhile, trouble stirred in the Valley of Seers. Cia, the sorceress charged with guarding the Gate of Souls, had become distracted as she watched time unravel. It was a handsome young hero, in particular, who had captured her intrigue.

Yet, as Cia watched over this young hero, a darkness crept into her heart. The sorceress, however, was blind to this poison, overcome by her budding feelings for the hero. Her curiosity soon turned to infatuation. Indeed, her desire for the hero became so great that she was nearly sick with want. Not a night passed in which she did not dream of Link's strong arms around her, Link's blue eyes staring into her own with adoration.

But one day, a horrific storm disrupted her fantasies. In her all-seeing orb, she watched, full of loathing and envy, as Link saw Hyrule's young queen for the first time. The look that Link gave Zelda made Cia want to both cry and scream all at once. She coiled her fingers into tight fists as Zelda returned Link's stare. Cia knew what that look meant; she'd recognize it anywhere. "You don't know what you're getting yourself into, my queen," she hissed.


	2. The Dangerous Game

**It'll be a while before the War of Ages actually becomes relevant, but Link and Zelda need a little while to become acquainted first. I am imagining that no one is opposed to that.**

* * *

"It's just because he's a man," Zelda repeated in her head, "It's just because you don't often speak with men. You were caught off guard. . . . It's not _him_. There's nothing special about him specifically. Control yourself, Zelda!"

Zelda undid her hair from its braid, letting it fall loosely around her head. She stared at her reflection in the mirror. She looked tired; there were visible dark circles beneath her eyes. Speaking to Link earlier that day had only increased her stress. Her heartbeat hadn't slowed to a normal pace since. Even now, whenever she thought of him and the way he had looked at her and called her beautiful, her whole body would shudder.

Zelda ran her brush through her hair a few times and forced herself to take deep breaths. If Impa ever heard about how she was acting— _or_ the fact that she had gone to see Link in the dungeons—she'd forbid Zelda from ever leaving her chambers again. Perhaps worse. Zelda sighed and nestled down beneath her covers. She closed her eyes and kept her mind from wandering back to the handsome blonde prisoner.

* * *

The darkness was a huge cloud, billowing out and filling the entire sky. No matter which way Zelda turned, it was there. She was running through a field, her heart beating like a war anthem in her chest. Her breaths were short, staccato gasps. The black cloud kept growing larger and larger, circling around her. "Help!" Zelda tried to call. But she couldn't form the words.

Then there was screaming. Zelda couldn't pinpoint the voice exactly. . . but it was familiar to her. Zelda recognized that she knew this person, but she couldn't identify them in the dream. She saw nothing but the cloud, yet these screams ricocheted inside her head. A second voice joined the chorus of screams. In a moment of panic, Zelda realized that the second voice was her own.

* * *

"Your majesty?"

Zelda jerked straight up in her bed. Instantly, she felt dizzy from how quickly she had moved. She slapped a hand onto her forehead, wincing and shutting her eyes. Her entire body had broken into a sweat. Those cursed dreams!

A confused guard waited outside her door, cracking it open but not daring to enter the queen's bed chambers without permission. "Yes?" Zelda asked.

Her voice was a croak. She didn't even sound like herself.

"Um. . . are you alright this fine day, your highness?"

Zelda frowned. Whatever was he meaning to. . .

Outside, a bell tolled. Zelda squinted her eyes to see sunlight pouring in through the windows. She gasped and leapt out of the bed. It was noon—how had she managed to sleep for so long?

She tripped over her rug as she scrambled for her armoire. "Your highness?" the guard asked nervously, "Do you require assistance?"

"Send for my ladies in waiting at once!" Zelda stammered. Behind her folding screen, she wrestled her way out of her nightgown. Why in Hyrule had her maids not already awoken her? How many activities on her itinerary had she already missed for the day?

"As you wish, your highness!" the soldier said quickly. He sounded very nervous and uncomfortable, and Zelda would've pitied his position for a moment had she not been so flustered herself.

Moments later, two maids Zelda recognized shuffled into the room. "Why did you not wake me?" Zelda snapped. She immediately regretted how gruff she sounded, but she also wanted answers.

"We thought it would be best to let you sleep," one of them said meekly. She began to quickly lace up Zelda's corset, "You've seemed so tired lately, and you looked so peaceful."

"Well, I wasn't peaceful," Zelda said, internally cringing at the edge to her voice, "And queens don't have time to sleep in! Hyrule is on the brink of war. I'll expect you to wake me promptly from here on out."

"Of course, your highness," the other maid replied dutifully. She held out the royal robes for the queen to slip into, giving the other maid a reproachful glance.

Zelda slid into her gown without further comment, but her mind was fixed upon the shy maid's words. " _You've seemed so tired lately._ " So others were beginning to notice too. She had to find a way to regain her strength. Weariness was not an attribute well-suited for a queen.

* * *

Zelda's brain was scrambled the whole day. The last thing she needed was another reason for her people to think she was unfit to be queen. She was already younger than most of her predecessors, and she was inexperienced when it came to strange problems like these recurring monster attacks. If people heard how she had slept most of the day away, they'd not only continue to accuse her of being youthful and stupid, but they'd doubtless consider her lazy as well. Zelda would never hear the end of it from Impa, either.

After getting such a late start, the queen had to make special time to catch up on her morning correspondence with the Gorons and Zoras alike. Each sought an explanation for the new monsters besieging their realms, and Zelda had none to give. She was growing discouraged because there were only so many ways a monarch could fill a letter with empty promises of news soon.

Next was a meeting with the captain of her guard. Zelda was informed that Impa had personally arranged this before her departure.

Zelda had to mentally convince herself to be calm for this meeting. She had a hard time looking upon the captain without judgment after seeing his harsh treatment of Link. However, the captain smiled and bowed politely as Zelda approached. She forced a smile as the captain addressed her, "Your majesty, as I'm sure you are now aware, Lady Impa organized a system to be put into place in her absence, a system for your protection."

"Yes, I was informed of it yesterday," Zelda replied shortly. She didn't mean to sound so hostile, but one of her least favorite things about her Sheikah guardian was Impa's tendency to baby her. Impa always said it was so as to not "overwhelm" her. But it only served to make Zelda feel inadequate.

"You are to have a guard accompanying you at all times, save for your personal time in your chambers," the captain went on, oblivious to Zelda's tone, "Each night, two will be stationed outside your door, should you need anything. Lady Impa was adamant that you not be alone, considering the danger of Hyrule's current situation."

"Yes, thank you, that's fine," Zelda said. She was already eager to be through with the meeting.

"The guards will all be on a rotation of a few hours," the captain explained, still missing Zelda's irritation, "The first will commence once we conclude our meeting."

"Absolutely perfect," Zelda said, turning to go, "I do _love_ to be observed when I take my lunch."

"Naturally, your highness," the captain smiled in understanding.

Once her back was turned, Zelda rolled her eyes. As far as men were concerned, Zelda had yet to meet one who could recognize dripping sarcasm when he heard it.

* * *

"One, two, three, strike!"

Link wiped a hand across his face. The daily drills were an aspect of military life that he hadn't accounted for. When he'd accepted to train as a soldier, he'd envisioned himself on the battlefield or on covert missions. The amount of time that was instead spent in the castle courtyards was not ideal for him. However, seeing the queen had brightened that aspect slightly.

Link smiled to himself as he thought of her visit. What had provoked her to come and see him? That couldn't be normal behavior: to visit a soldier every time one committed an offense. Link didn't dare to allow himself to hope it was because she saw something in him. _But maybe_. . .

The captain stormed onto the courtyard. Link instinctively straightened his posture upon seeing him. He hadn't been able to sleep on his back after the whipping, but he'd been released from the dungeon after only one night with a warning. Nonetheless, going back was not in his plans.

"You two," the captain pointed at two soldiers presently engaged in combat, "You are to personally assist the queen until dusk."

Link's ears perked with interest. The captain turned to address the crowd of trainees, "All of you are to be on rotation until Lady Impa's return. The queen's security has been heightened in the Sheikah warrior's absence and we are all to alternate shifts watching over her. You are to follow her orders directly but do not allow the queen out of your sight. There will be no tolerance whatsoever for any misdemeanors, is that clear?"

 _Watch the queen? Easy, Link could do that for days._

He shook his head. What a ridiculous thought! He instead replied "Yes sir" in sync with all of his fellow trainees.

"Good," the captain huffed, "Continue with your exercises."

* * *

Zelda knew she had to keep herself busy or else she would go insane. Impa was gone, and even though Zelda had her annoyances with the stoic Sheikah, she still missed her terribly. Being trailed by two awkward guards did nothing to ease her mood. If anything, their eternal gaze made her all the more fidgety and desperate for a distraction.

Thus, Zelda decided to continue her training. Though Impa was obnoxiously over-protective of Zelda in some ways, one distinct wish of Impa's was that Zelda be well-versed in battle. Just in case an emergency were ever to arise. Several days of the week were dedicated to private sessions during which Impa would train Zelda in the ways of the saber and hand-to-hand combat. Though Impa wasn't there to engage her, Zelda still thought it would do her some good to practice. "Please wait here at the door," she asked the guards once they had entered the training chambers.

She knew her voice was tight, but her nerves were frayed. She felt like a mouse being stalked by two cats with the guards following her around aimlessly. The guards exchanged a glance (Zelda could read it perfectly: "Are we allowed to leave her? Is this okay?"), but they finally relented and waited outside.

It was like Zelda could breathe for the first time in ages. In the training chamber, full of dummies and targets, Zelda inhaled and changed out of her dress into more comfortable clothes. She unsheathed her favorite saber and took a few swings at one of the dummies. Each strike was like a small awakening. A fire raced through her nerves, fueling her.

She soon found herself smiling as she did some strength exercises. Though her muscles ached in protest, it was the first taste of freedom she'd had since this ridiculous new system.

She dedicated time to target practice with her bow and arrows as well. She craved to run around the courtyard a few times, but she knew she'd be watched and that just stole away all of the fun of it. After spending as much time as she possibly could, she finally concluded that it was time to return to her queenly duties. Begrudgingly, she pulled her gowns back over her head. She placed her crown back on her head. In that moment, the weight of it reminded Zelda of a shackle.

* * *

There were large, grand windows to nearly every room of the castle. Link had been told that the queen much admired light. He'd heard the legends that one of Queen Zelda's ancestors had been the Sage of Light, so it only made sense that her descendent would have a penchant for sunshine. An unforeseen benefit to all of these windows, though, was that it allowed outsiders a peek into palace life. Link was allowed one such peek as he was strolling along the castle walls one day on patrol.

In a room that he had been told was the "training chambers" of the queen, Link caught a glimpse of movement through the window. He paused in his route, curious. He recognized the queen. . . though she hardly looked like the queen in that moment. She was alone, and her hair was pulled back. Her outfit was more form-fitting and not unlike that of a soldier's uniform. Her gaze was intense and focused as she rehearsed a few different moves with her sword; she was oblivious to Link watching her.

Link grinned as he observed her. She was talented, to be sure. He was impressed. The queen was often known for her wisdom or her youth, but her prowess with a saber was something of a hidden skill. She also seemed different in this setting: more alive, somehow. Link couldn't exactly put it into words, but a kind of energy emanated from Zelda as she spun around the room. It made her even more attractive than she already was.

"Link!"

It was the voice of one of his comrades, staring at the frozen Link in confusion. Link snapped to attention and continued walking, "Oh, er, don't mind me. I. . . it was just the queen. She was alone in that room. . . I wanted to ensure that she was alright."

"Really?" the other soldier crossed paths with Link and peered down toward the training chambers, "Hmm. Curious."

Link shrugged and kept walking. Inside, he smacked himself. He needed to snap out of this strange fascination that overtook him when it came to the queen. It was bound to get him into trouble.

* * *

A week had passed and there was no word from Impa. Zelda was at her wit's end. Not only was her worry beginning to get the best of her, but the same nightmare still repeated itself on an endless loop every night. Also, the captain of the guard had somehow found out that she'd been alone in the training chambers, and now she was forced to be watched there as well. Her only time truly alone was when she was asleep, and it was slowly nibbling away at Zelda's sanity. She didn't know how much longer she could continue to function without screaming.

Since it had been a week, she resolved to try to contact Impa on her own. Because Impa's location was undisclosed, this left Zelda only one option. Zelda possessed a limited amount of psychic abilities as a wielder of the Triforce. Even Impa didn't know much about telepathy, but she had begun to teach Zelda some of the little she did know. Zelda had learned that, especially between the wielders of the Triforce of Courage and the Triforce of Power, she was able to have a stream of telepathic communication. But the wielder of each had yet to surface in this era. Zelda was the owner of the Triforce of Wisdom, which was more or less to be expected. It had been passed along as an heirloom in her lineage for centuries. The other Triforces seemed more random with the selection of their beholders.

With non-wielders of the Triforce, mental communication was much more challenging. It was possible, but typically the other recipient had to at least be a magic-wielder of some kind. Impa _was_ a magic-wielder, but because Zelda was the one who held the Triforce, she must be the one to initiate contact. To help the queen concentrate her abilities, Impa had gotten Zelda a crystal ball. It was meant to help clear her head and hone in on her intended subject.

Zelda refrained from rolling her eyes as two soldiers accompanied her into the private chamber. "Please just stand by the door," she ordered tiredly, "I need a moment to see if I can reach Impa."

Zelda placed her fingertips over the crystal and shut her eyes. Inside the orb, a mist swirled. Impa had explained that it would clear when Zelda's mind cleared.

One of the soldiers sniffed and scratched at his nose. The other shuffled his feet, moving slightly to the side. Zelda frowned. " _Concentrate!_ " her mind encouraged.

The sniffly soldier sneezed. The clouds in the crystal ball puffed out, enlarging rather than shrinking. The other whispered something to his comrade.

Zelda bit her lip. "Impa. . . where are you Impa?" she moved her lips silently, trying desperately to forget that she was being watched.

For a moment, the mist began to clear. Zelda saw flashes of images: lush greens, earthen browns, the smell of a fresh rain. Was Impa. . . in the forest?

There was a rapping at the door. Zelda jumped, and the crystal instantly fogged. "Oh confound it all," Zelda muttered in frustration.

"What is it?" she turned to face her soldiers.

"Um, one of your generals requests an audience with you, your highness," a guard replied, "Says he has an update on the situation near Kakariko Village."

"Naturally," Zelda replied. Where wasn't there a " _situation,_ " nowadays? Surely it wouldn't be long before the monsters stormed Castle Town itself.

The queen massaged her temples and shut her eyes, "I'll be off to see him now."

Impa would have to wait.

* * *

Zelda walked briskly down the hall, her shoes clicking against the tile. She had this recurrent fantasy of her guards tripping and her being able to flee. It had yet to happen, but it didn't prevent her from keeping a quick pace whenever she could.

But all of time slowed into a halt as Zelda rounded the corner. Approaching her was the captain of the guard. Link and another soldier were following him obediently. Link glanced up in that moment, and Zelda's eyes immediately locked with his. She gasped. It'd been a week since she'd seen Link, and she wasn't at all prepared for another confrontation with him.

She seemed to have lost the ability to stop walking. She ran straight into the captain and smacked heads with him. She tumbled to the floor, her crown falling to the side. "Your majesty!" her two guards exclaimed in terror. No doubt they regretted that their captain had witnessed them allow the queen to plow straight into people.

"Your highness, dear me, deepest apologies!" the captain stammered, hastily stooping down to help Zelda to her feet.

Zelda could feel her whole face turning red. She wasn't clumsy—why did she suddenly lack authority over her own limbs? "I'm completely alright," Zelda stuttered, "Just in a bit of a hurry."

"My queen," came a deep voice to her left.

Zelda's heart hammered away as she met Link's gaze. He held her fallen crown, extending it out toward her reverently. Zelda swallowed and bowed slightly, allowing him to fit it onto her head. His fingertips grazed her hair and she felt that same shiver from before zip down her spine.

"You two!" the captain barked to Zelda's current protectors, "How long have you been on duty? Do you always permit the queen to leave your watch when you escort her?"

"Since this morning, sir," one of the guards answered quickly, "And no sir."

The captain shook his head in disapproval, "Well your shift ought to be up anyhow."

He turned to Link and the other soldier, "You two relieve them. And mind the queen, for pity's sake. She's got enough to worry about besides being neglected by her guards."

Zelda's heart dropped to her stomach. Somehow, she had not yet been monitored by Link. Now she would be forced to be in his company for several hours at the very least.

The captain seemed to then remember Link's previous incident. His eyes narrowed, and he wagged a finger in Link's face, "Most especially you! Consider this your chance at redemption. Ensure that the queen is granted her every wish or it will be another whipping for you. No funny business!"

"Absolutely, sir," Link replied. He risked a glance at Zelda as he said it, and Zelda could've sworn he'd winked at her. Whatever was she in for?

* * *

It would have been absurd to retire to bed so early, but Zelda was determined to conjure up an excuse to be alone. Having Link's eyes bore into her wherever she went was driving her mad. She was also beginning to get crazy ideas. . . like that Link was smiling at her. She simply had to get away.

Thankfully, she came up with an idea. Normally she took her baths at night, but it would not be out of the question for her to bathe before supper. And even Impa would scoff at the idea of her being surveyed during a bath. It would be positively indecent. Thus, Zelda declared a need for a bath. . . _a very long bath_. Link and his fellow guard were stationed outside.

Zelda sighed as a lady in waiting scrubbed shampoo into her hair. Though Link was still in close proximity, Zelda tried her hardest to relax in her giant tub. The hot water at least enticed her muscles to loosen, even if her brain continued to churn at a mile a minute. Another maid added another bucket of hot water, and Zelda reclined further into the tub. Maybe she could just drift away. . .

"Will you be needing anything else, my queen?" the maid asked.

"No, that will be all. Thank you," Zelda murmured, shutting her eyes. Was it improper to nap in the tub? . . . Did it matter?

The door shut, and Zelda embraced the momentary solitude. She still was haunted by the same loneliness from before, but it was ironic how being tirelessly accompanied did nothing to ease the pain. It wasn't just the presence of people that Zelda craved; it was understanding. It was a partner. . . like the queens always had in the olden stories of Hyrule.

After spending what she deemed to be an appropriate amount of time in the tub, Zelda decided she had to face the world once more. She sat up in the water and groaned when she saw her towel and robe spread out neatly across a chair. . . that was across the room. "Ladies!" she called out. Perhaps she was spoiled, but she was also the queen. She wasn't about to prance across a chamber in the nude.

To Zelda's horror, Link cracked open the door, "Yes?"

"What are you doing?" Zelda squealed. She immediately dove back beneath the bubbles, retracting her legs from where they lay along the rim of the tub, "Get out!"

Link hurriedly closed the door to a crack, "I'm sorry! I'm sorry! What do you need?"

"I need my ladies in waiting!" Zelda cried. Her voice was a shriek and she loathed the sound of it, but she was completely embarrassed to have been seen bathing by a guard. _By Link!_

"Whatever for?" Link asked.

"To. . . to fetch my robes! Just send for them! Where is the other guard?" Zelda demanded.

"He had to relieve himself for a moment," Link replied, "And I can bring you your robes, if that's all you need."

"Out of the question! Don't be ridiculous!" Zelda retorted. She knew Link was a new soldier, but surely he could see the problem with this.

"Look, I won't look, I swear," Link said. Zelda could've sworn there was an air of teasing to his voice, "Must you really send for your maids for such a simple task?"

"Yes! It's how things are done!" Zelda couldn't believe she was having to spell all of this out, "Do as I say!"

To Zelda's utter horror, Link cracked the door open wider. "Link?" she squeaked.

"You say this is ridiculous," Link kept his eyes fixed on the ceiling, "But I think it's ridiculous to send for two already busy women just so that they can hand you a bit of cloth that you're too lazy to fetch for yourself."

Staggered, Zelda fought to regain her composure, "Whuh-lazy? H-how dare you? You can lose your job for something like this!"

Link raised his hands in defense, still refusing to look at Zelda, "Look, I'm not trying to get a look at you, I swear. This just seems so pointless to me, and we can be done in two seconds if you cooperate. Just tell me which direction to walk, and I'll bring you your precious robes."

Zelda was still scandalized, but she knew she had to make a decision quickly. She could entertain Link's stubbornness or continue to argue (uselessly) with him. Zelda knew that if the other guard returned and saw Link with her, it would be the dungeons for Link. If not worse. He could have his hands chopped off for something like this. Even be sentenced to death, if the prison master was feeling especially cruel. Did he not realize how unreservedly stupid he was being?

"To your right! Push that chair over here and quickly!" Zelda snapped.

Link obeyed, feeling out the chair and bringing it to a halt along the side of the tub. "There, was that so hard?" Link retreated back to the door, smirking.

"You're an idiot!" Zelda exclaimed, "You could be hung for something like this!"

Link met Zelda's scrutinizing gaze for a flicker of a moment. Zelda's outrage melted away and her blood ran cold. "It was worth it to see you all flustered, your majesty," Link winked.

The door shut and Zelda's jaw dropped.

* * *

Dinner was the most awkward meal Zelda had suffered yet. She'd been dining alone with Impa gone and no guests paying her a visit. But, of course, two guards stood at the door of the dining hall, watching her every move as the cooks brought her various courses. And of course one of the guards tonight was Link. Zelda could only hope his shift would be over soon.

Link's companion seemed to have something on his mind. He kept shifting his weight anxiously and biting at his lip. Zelda tried not to stare, but his behavior was beyond odd. Finally, he leaned over and whispered something to Link. Link rolled his eyes but whispered something back. The other guard hastily slipped out the door.

"What happened?" Zelda demanded.

"Off to relieve himself again, your majesty," Link said.

"Perhaps he should see the castle medic," Zelda snapped, rolling her eyes.

Link was unaffected by the sarcasm, replying suavely, "I'll be sure to mention it to him, your highness."

Zelda was stunned for a moment, unused to smooth responses when she was being snippy. She blinked but then said quickly, "Link, I regret what happened to you a week ago, but your behavior today was completely unacceptable. I don't want you to suffer, but you can't be so blasé about castle policy. You're too cocky for your own good. It's going to get you into trouble one day."

"Well, I ask for your forgiveness, your majesty," Link said. To Zelda's relief, he seemed genuine as he spoke.

"I asked you to call me Zelda," Zelda said quietly, recalling their conversation from the dungeon.

"Now that just wouldn't be proper, would it?" Link said, shooting her a smile.

Zelda shook her head, "That is precisely what I mean! You can't simply pick which rules to follow and which to ignore."

Link frowned, "Isn't it all a bit ridiculous to you too? All this protocol about who can do what and who can speak when? Don't you ever feel trapped by it? There's battles raging out there and you're confined to days that are planned out before they even begin!"

Zelda stared at him for a moment. She knew that Link was speaking for himself, but of course her life was remarkably similar. "It doesn't matter," she finally said, "It's just the way that order is maintained around here, and it's how things have always been done."

"Of course," Link replied, disappointed.

Zelda paused, clearing her throat as she took another bite. There was a thick silence. Zelda hated it; she could nearly feel Link's restlessness in the air. It perhaps rivaled even her own. Finally, she said, "I do hate it too."

"Hmm?" Link raised his head.

"The structure," she clarified, "It's necessary. But suffocating."

"I don't see how you stand it," Link said.

"Well, I'll be free of some of it once these skirmishes fade away," Zelda said, sounding more optimistic than she truly felt, "A lot of the rigidness is a result of Hyrule's state of unrest."

"Ah, I see," Link replied teasingly, "Because Hyrule is at war, you get told when you can take your breakfast."

Zelda frowned at first, but then smirked in return, "Precisely. Each time there is another attack, it directly correlates with how many courses I receive for my dinner."

Link laughed aloud. Zelda felt a warmth bloom in her chest, but it was different from the uncomfortable fire she usually felt around Link. This one was far more pleasant. Much more like when they had spoken in the dungeon versus when she had crashed with the captain in the hallway. "Why aren't you out there with them?" Link asked.

"With whom?" Zelda cocked an eyebrow.

"Your soldiers," Link said, "I know you know how to handle a blade."

Zelda didn't even question how Link knew that about her; the conversation flowed too easily for her to notice. "Impa wouldn't allow something like that," she said, "I have to consider my safety."

"Well, I'm sure you can take care of yourself," Link said, "Besides, you're the queen of all of Hyrule. Don't you get to make those decisions?"

Momentarily, Zelda was stumped. "To an extent," she finally said, having no better answer, "I have to consider what would happen if something ever became of me. I have to think of my people; it'd be irresponsible for me to be out there."

"Of course," Link said, more or less giving up, "Wouldn't want anything to happen to those lovely legs of yours."

Zelda's fork clattered to the table. She coughed, forcing herself to swallow the bite of food in her mouth, "What did you just say?"

Link grinned, "I may have caught a glimpse when I first opened the door earlier. Completely by mistake, of course."

"Goddesses, Link," just like that, Zelda was red all over again, "You mustn't say such things!"

She could feel her heart rate picking back up again, her hands growing clammy. Curse this strange power Link had over her! She stabbed a piece of meat, urgently racking her brain for a different topic. Unfortunately, her mind was completely blank.

"Forgive me," but Link seemed less sincere and far more playful this time, "I won't mention it again, if you insist."

Was Link. . . flirting with her? Zelda had such little experience in the area, it was hard for her to be sure. "I insist," Zelda muttered, keeping her eyes glued to the table.

Link's expression was smug. He'd won, unquestionably. Zelda hated how easily he could render her speechless and lap away any intelligent thought from her head. If this was the game he insisted on playing, then Zelda would simply have to conceive of a way to beat him at it. "Relax," Link smirked, "You're too uptight."

At last, a thought emerged amidst the chaos of her mind. "At least I'm not obsessed," Zelda said coyly, " _I'm_ not the one of us who can't keep my eyes to myself."

Link's mouth fell open slightly, taken aback. Zelda couldn't fight a self-satisfied grin of victory as she delicately took another bite. She batted her eyes innocently, pretending she hadn't known what she'd done. Link swallowed, mischief gleaming in his eyes as he regathered his thoughts, "Now don't you go getting a big head just because—"

The door slammed open, causing Link to jump and Zelda to shriek. She hastily covered her mouth with her napkin, gagging slightly as she swallowed. The cook who had just entered the dining hall was wholly humiliated. "Oh, goddesses, forgive me, your highness!" he spluttered, rushing to Zelda's side, "I didn't mean to startle you! I'm such a clumsy oaf, I-"

Zelda coughed a few times, "I'm fine, really. It's perfectly alright. You're excused."

It took several more moments of encouragement, but finally the cook left Zelda with her dessert. Once the door was shut, the queen was eager to return to taunting Link. But something had shifted in the soldier's expression. "What is it?" she asked.

Link glanced to the side, breaking eye contact, "The other guard will be back any moment. You were right. I need to watch myself more closely. We shouldn't. . . speak to each other like that."

Zelda's heart sank. She didn't know why, but it was like a shroud had suddenly come over her. Her eyes felt slightly moist. She dabbed at them angrily, steadying her voice and replying, "Very well. . . . glad you agree."

The last statement was a bitter lie. Zelda wanted nothing more than to be away from Link in that moment. If he saw her upset, that would be the last straw.

He was right, though. The other guard soon returned, and Zelda finished her dessert in a painful silence. Each bite had lost its taste, and she could only pick at her food. Once she gave up, she practically ran from the dining hall. When she was in the sanctuary of her chambers, she flung herself onto the bed and sobbed. And she wasn't even entirely sure why.

* * *

The dream that night was worse. It was so painfully realistic. The scream was louder each time she dreamt it, skating over Zelda's flesh and through her bones until it consumed her. Whenever Zelda was about to identify it, she always awoke. Only to dream her way into the nightmare again once she fell back asleep.

"Your majesty! Your majesty! _Zelda!_ "

Zelda blearily opened her eyes. Her chambers were dark, save for the silver outline of moonlight across her furniture. She was sitting upright in bed, a firm, warm grip upon each of her shoulders. Link's intensely blue eyes peered straight into her own.

"Link. . . whuh?" Zelda's brain was mush. What was going on?

"You were whimpering in your sleep. The other guard dozed off, but I could hear you through the door. Are you alright?" Link asked gently.

It all came back to Zelda. She was supposed to be angry with Link, not in his arms. She wrenched herself away, saying coldly, "Of course I'm alright. You're tired. . . you were likely imagining things. Get out of my chambers, for goddesses' sake, Link! What castle rule have you yet to-"

"Listen!" Link hissed. He released her shoulders but hesitantly reached out to cup her cheeks, turning her head to face him.

Zelda couldn't have objected even if she'd wanted to. She was spellbound once again, prey to Link's staggering gaze. Link searched her expression, stroking over the skin of her face with his thumbs. Zelda quivered. He had some nerve to touch the queen of all of Hyrule so intimately, but at the same time, Zelda thought she might cry if he stopped.

"I know I wasn't imagining things, _your highness,_ " Link said slowly, "And I know you're upset with me. But you don't have to put up this front all of the time. You're wonderful; everyone loves you. You only have to ask for help, and you'll receive it."

"I don't. . . need your help," Zelda said shakily. She was fighting a losing battle, she knew. She detested so much that Link was seeing her like this.

Link frowned. For a moment, his eyes lowered and focused upon her lips. Zelda's chest constricted—every last breath leaving her. But Link locked eyes with her once more, saying, "I'm sorry. I'm sorry about earlier at dinner. But you know I'm right. It's a dangerous game, one that neither of us should play. You yourself said that it's the way things are done. You're right, for pity's sake. _You're right!_ Don't women enjoy being told that they're right?"

Zelda blinked back a stubborn tear pricking at her eye. "Not this time," she whispered.

Link exhaled. He caught sight of the tear, smearing it away before he lowered his hands. His touch had been so warm. Zelda's skin wailed in protest as he drew away.

To Zelda's surprise, Link shut the door and went over to her armchair. He sat down. "What in Hyrule are you doing?" she whispered.

"Preparing for a long night," he said.

"Link, you—if you're caught in here-" Zelda was at a loss as to where to even begin to protest.

Link raised his hand for silence, "I'll be careful."

"I don't need to be watched as I sleep," Zelda huffed.

"On the contrary, your highness," Link said, "I believe you're lonely. And you're afraid."

Zelda's eyes widened at the agonizing truth behind Link's accusation. Link continued, "And if having someone at your side keeps some of the nightmares at bay, then that is how I'll spend my night."

Zelda wet her lips. _It was so wrong, it was so risky and foolish and—_

"Go to sleep, my queen," Link urged. His voice was tender and smooth again, making something within Zelda purr contentedly.

Perhaps it was all a dream. . . a beautiful, happy dream for a change. Her drowsiness overtook the queen. Her last thought before she was fast asleep was a faraway hope for Link's kiss. In her reverie, Zelda caught it, letting it glow all throughout her until she shone like a star. She smiled and fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

Link was exhausted, one cheek pressed into his fist. He was desperate to stay vigilant. The queen might need him.

Link unsheathed his dagger and made a tiny slice against his finger. The prick of pain shot through him, shocking himself awake. He couldn't fall asleep. His shift would hopefully end in the morning. . . he only had to last Zelda until dawn.

 _Zelda._ The name sounded so natural, sweet as honey on his tongue. As if it belonged there. In the haze of his fatigue, Link dreamt of calling the queen by other names too. Names like "treasure" and "darling" and "mine."

It was useless. It was like playing with fire. Link cut another quick line on his finger. _Snap out of it! Remember your place!_

He stiffened his posture in the chair, gripping the armrests firmly. He returned his watch to Zelda, but all the torture resumed once more.

She was so breathtakingly beautiful, even in her sleep. Worse yet, she was growing aware of the hold she had over him. She was clever, strong in body and will, knowledgeable in the ways of the sword. A bit tense perhaps, but could Link even consider that a flaw? He didn't think that he could. . .

Though it was brainless to do so, Link allowed himself to fall a bit more in love with her as he watched. _Goddesses, he'd come to the castle to find his destiny, not his death!_

However, that night, with the lovely young queen sleeping so serenely and gilded in the moonlight, Link didn't think that death sounded too dreadful at all.


	3. The Great Stone Cage

**To the anon who asked, the war will likely seize the plot around the fifth chapter. And good news! Among my Christmas presents this year was a copy of Hyrule Warriors Legends. Playing the game myself is awesome, and I'm sure it will enhance aspects of this story.**

 **Here's to all of us being more useful than Link's coworker.**

* * *

Zelda awoke the next morning in a slight haze. She felt comfortably warm and content as she sat up. Shocked, she recognized the foreign feeling: she actually felt well-rested. Zelda ran her fingers through her hair absently. She hadn't had a nightmare! After weeks of torment—what had been different?

Through her window, the sky was only the faintest shade of blue as night had just begun to shed its cloak. Puzzled, she tried to piece together the night before. Her eyes came to rest on her empty armchair. She gasped.

Link! She'd been having a nightmare before Link had come in and sat with her. The memory knocked straight through her.

Where he was now, Zelda had no idea. He'd probably left before he could be caught. Zelda shuddered. Being in the queen's chambers while she slept. . . that would earn a beheading, unquestionably.

The peace Zelda had felt temporarily gave way to embarrassment. Of course it had to have been Link who saw her in such a distressed state! It couldn't have been anyone else except the man who seemed to orchestrate her every heartbeat. He'd seen her bathe, he'd seen her cry, and now he'd seen her in her nightclothes. And he'd risked his very life to calm her down. . .

Zelda jumped as a handmaid opened the door. "Oh, I see you're already awake, your highness," she said cheerily, "I'm here to draw your curtains."

Zelda hastened out of the bed, "Yes, thank you. Please be quick in dressing me; I have immediate business to attend to."

* * *

Zelda strode across the courtyard to the captain of the guard. "Your majesty," he bowed.

It occurred to Zelda that she hadn't properly planned out what she wanted to say, "Um, yes, are the guards who were assigned to me last night here now?"

The Hyrulean captain's eyes widened with revelation. "Your majesty, I must apologize," he said, "I did not realize until this morning that they were not relieved during the night. And you needn't worry; the troublesome, incompetent one has been dismissed as of this morning. He had a whipping and was sent home straight away."

Zelda felt her knees threaten to give out. She inhaled quickly, preserving her balance. "What?" she managed to ask.

"The one who slept through the night," the captain clarified, "With the. . . _urinary condition_ that prevented him from being a suitable guard. How he made it so far into his training was an enormous oversight on our part, I have to say. You have my deepest condolences for being subjected to such careless supervision."

"O-oh," Zelda forced a smile, "No, of course. That's quite alright. He did seem. . . unready. What of the other?"

"Ah, he was absolutely exhausted when his relief came," the captain said, "He's off duty for the time being so that he may rest."

Abruptly, the captain's demeanor changed. "Is something the matter, your majesty? He didn't cause you further pain, did he?"

Zelda felt a blush building in her cheeks, "No, of course not! I was merely, uh, concerned for him. Having worked such long hours, you know. I wanted to ensure that he was well."

The captain's expression relaxed once more, "Ah. Yes, your majesty, I believe he'll be fine once he's slept. I'm impressed with his resolve; he's begun to atone for his earlier transgressions in my eyes."

"Well, that is a relief," Zelda agreed.

Seeing that there was nothing else that she could do for the time being—without arousing suspicion, at least—she retreated back to the castle, feeling mildly disappointed.

* * *

It seemed something terrible was occurring in Eldin Caves. Zelda had received further letters from the Gorons concerning it; there had been some disturbance deep within their mines. Zelda wasn't sure how to respond, especially with there being no word from Impa. She could send factions of the Hyrulean army to investigate, but beyond that, Zelda still lacked the answers everyone seemed to hunger after.

She finished listening to the testaments of some of her citizens in her throne room. It was an ancient tradition of the royal family that she felt strongly about keeping. Most of the people were concerned about village raids, but the army already inhabited any areas under threat. After she'd reassured as many citizens as she could, she slipped off to the royal kitchens for a snack and a brief reprieve. Her guards, gratefully, waited barely inside the door, allowing her to roam.

Perhaps it was frowned upon for a queen to be in an area as mundane as the kitchen, but Zelda had always found such rules particularly ridiculous. The cooks all nodded at her in quick recognition as they bustled around. Zelda smiled, feeling her rigid posture loosen as she slipped into one of the corners. She plucked an apple from one of the nearby fruit bowls and leaned back against the counter, taking a bite. If only life could always be as exciting yet simple as this kitchen. There were no mysteries here, only fresh scents and sticky fingers.

"Do apples always send you deep into contemplation?" a voice beneath her asked.

Zelda nearly dropped the fruit. At her feet, Link smiled up at her from where he scrubbed the floor. Zelda thought that he looked even handsomer than usual out of his uniform and with his hair pulled back out of his face. He squeezed the water out of his rag and into his bucket. "What are you doing here?" she asked, caught off-guard.

"I'm off duty for the day after what you put me through last night," Link winked at her, "I rested a bit, and they assigned me to kitchen duty to keep me out of trouble."

Zelda could feel the heat of her humiliation filling her body once again. "Look, about last night-" she began.

She interrupted herself when she noticed one of Link's fingers was bandaged. "What happened to your hand?" she asked.

Link looked down at the floor and started scrubbing, "Nothing. Minor accident during our exercises."

"Well," Zelda straightened herself upright, "I want to offer you an apology for last night."

When Link raised his eyes to hers, his gaze was completely solemn. "There's no reason for you to give me one," he said quietly, "You did nothing wrong."

"No, let me finish," Zelda was careful to keep her volume low so as not to attract the attention of the cooks or her guards, "You weren't supposed to see any of that. You shouldn't have spent the ni—"

Zelda caught herself. That was too risky to say aloud. "You shouldn't have had to do what you did," she amended.

"Well, it was my decision to do so and no fault of yours," Link stood up, taking his wash bucket with him, "Though you certainly seem adamant on apologizing for one thing or another. Perhaps you are too hard on yourself, your highness."

Something in his tone whisked Zelda back to another portion of the previous night: the part when he'd tenderly cupped her face in his hands and crushed her hopes. Zelda bit her lip, trying to choose her words carefully, "I don't need your analysis on myself."

Link studied her, sensing that something in her demeanor had changed. "Well, I won't force it upon you," he said, "But know that I'd do what I did again anytime, at any moment."

Zelda glanced away. The incessant teasing, the compliments and deep stares, all of it was too much. Was it not him who was saying just yesterday that they needed to leave each other alone? Could he not at least play by his own senseless rules? "Stop it," she raised an eyebrow at him, "You're playing that 'dangerous game' of yours, again."

Link shrugged, giving her a sad, lopsided smile, "Touché."

Like her minor triumph at dinner, Zelda was resolved to, once again, not be the one left flustered after this exchange. What could she do to get under Link's skin and put him in his place? Messing with her head and then demanding that they stop when she returned the gesture—she'd had enough of his mood changes.

An idea came to Zelda. Link had rolled up his sleeves for his current task. He also held his wash bucket, so Zelda knew he'd be unable to retaliate. She reached out and quickly stroked his arm, just barely allowing her fingernails to graze over his skin. "Stay out of trouble," she smiled, "And no more games. As per your orders."

Link quivered at the touch, his eyes widening. Zelda turned on her heel to leave before he had the time to reply. There! The sting of his words from earlier didn't throb quite so much anymore.

* * *

Link lay on his bed. Well. . . he called it a bed. Truth be told, a blanket spread across the straw probably wouldn't constitute a bed for many. But he was thankful to have something.

Most of the trainees had been assigned to sleep in the royal stables that weren't already in use. Link's quarters were in one of the lofts, the space occupied by a handful of other soldiers as well. The smell of crisp hay was overpowering, but Link didn't mind it. As a former farmhand, he was well-accustomed to much worse.

However, Link couldn't sleep. He didn't know what to make of himself. One touch of the queen and his skin was gooseflesh! What in Hyrule was wrong with him? With which strange, mystical power did the queen persist in tormenting him?

To make matters worse, it was early evening. Most soldiers enjoyed this time before bed as a chance to socialize, but Link was still far too tired to enjoy any camaraderie. Tucked away in the lofts above, he tried again to find sleep. But certain conversations snagged his half-awake attention.

"The queen, though! A real looker, isn't she?"

Link almost sat up, but he forced himself to lie still. What right did he have to be offended? Goddesses! . . . really, what was the matter with him?

"Aye. Not that she'd give you any time of day, I'd reckon!"

Guffawing ensued. Link shut his eyes, trying to drown it out.

"She's built like one of the temple goddesses with those hips. It's just a wonder to me she don't have any suitors."

Now there was a sickening thought. Link considering covering his ears with his hands. Imagining Zelda laughing alongside some mysterious stranger made him feel vaguely nauseous.

"Who's to say she don't? The queen's a private lady; she keeps her business to herself."

Oh goddesses. _Did_ she have suitors?

"T'ain't matter anyhow. Look at yerself. A rapscallion, straight off of the streets. Do ya know what they'd do tah ya in a royal court? Ya'd be hung by yer toes, wit the crows feasting on yer flesh, if they ever got whiff of ya layin' one of yer grimy mitts on her."

"Aye, face it lads. The likes of us don't stand any chance with a woman as regal as a queen."

Link's jaw hurt. He realized he'd locked it stiffly into place. He kneaded at the joint with his hand, forcing himself to relax.

"Shame, though. I'll bet I could show her the ways of a real man. I'll bet she's sorely lackin' that in her life."

Link rolled over, mentally rolling his eyes as well.

"Private lady or not, I'll bet she'd not object to havin' a man of our persuasion in the royal bed chambers. I could prove myself fit to be king if you gave me a night with her."

More laughter. Someone calling for them to calm down quickly. Someone yelling "'Twas too far! 'Twas too much!"

Link was positively fuming. Oh, the thought of one of the other trainees with his hands on Zelda. . . !

He was about to lose his mind. He'd punch someone if he didn't get out of there and quickly. He stormed down the ladder to the loft and thrust his way through the crowd and out into the open air beyond the barn. No one even seemed to notice him leave.

The sky was still simmering with dusk, the sun a low burn over the castle wall. Link wandered until he came to a water trough. He splashed himself in the face a few times for good measure. When he was breathing normally again, he sat down in the grass, leaning back against the water pump.

Of course he wasn't the only one who found the queen to be beautiful. It was undeniable that she was gorgeous. But to hear others speak of her so lewdly. . . it had stirred something deep within him. He hadn't realized it before, but there was some animalistic instinct within him that was wildly defensive of her.

And yet, there was a tragic truth to the soldiers' words as well.

" _Face it lads. The likes of us don't stand any chance with a woman as regal as a queen._ "

Link exhaled through his nose, closing his eyes. He'd tried to reason with Zelda. He'd tried to explain that very thing to her. Yet she couldn't seem to find it within herself to be reasonable; his sound logic had sent her into some kind of resentment instead.

Did Zelda even truly care for him?

He knew she was lonely. He saw it in her eyes whenever she looked at him. Perhaps he was her new toy. She knew she had a persuasion over him. He was hers to manipulate purely for her sheer enjoyment.

Surely she didn't actually want him. Why, they barely knew one another! Perhaps she found him attractive. But want to be with him? Like the soldiers had so bluntly said: not a chance.

Link forced himself to repeat it as he reentered the stables.

"Get it out of your head, she doesn't like you. You're a soldier; she's the queen. She's messing with you. She's lonely and she's bored and you're a willing victim. She doesn't like you. She doesn't like you. She can't."

He made his mind whisper it over and over again until it was well-injected into his system. Until he believed it.

He'd stop messing with her, no matter how fun it may be, and it would all end. The charade would crumble and he could finally find the destiny he felt called to.

He didn't know why a deep sorrow plagued him when he finally fell into a restless sleep.

* * *

Another week passed, and it felt to Zelda like she was slowly but surely being tortured to her death. Though she longed to deny it, she was truly beginning to fear for Impa's safety. If something were ever to happen to her Sheikah protector, Zelda imagined she'd have some sort of severe mental collapse. . . probably lose the ability to produce coherent speech entirely.

At last she had an opportunity to try to contact Impa again. Her days had been so busy and her mind so occupied, she'd hardly had a moment to herself. Gorons and Zoras alike had finally sent representatives to meet with Zelda in person—er, _being_. Hosting foreign guests in addition to planning the new routes for her soldiers to survey had drained the very last of her energy. But finally she found a chance to retreat to her private chamber and make use of her crystal ball.

With two guards at the door as always, Zelda tried her hardest to clear her senses. She shut her eyes and traced her fingers over the orb's surface.

Much to Zelda's excitement, the fog inside began to clear. "Impa?" Zelda asked silently, concentrating on the word.

This time, the setting was different. Zelda caught flashes of a barren wasteland, a place she did not recognize. She could almost feel the sand blowing in the wind, irritating her skin. The air was dry and charred. "Impa, it's Zelda! Can you hear me?" Zelda mouthed the words this time, her brow furrowing.

The images and feelings were whipped away as quickly as they had come, and the crystal filled with smoke once more. Zelda nearly growled with aggravation. What had gone wrong? Why could she not do it?

She coaxed herself to take deep breaths, releasing the crystal from what had become a very tense grip. She was too upset; she'd have to try again later. In the mean time, all she could do was pray that Impa was safe and en route back to the castle. That would have to suffice for the time being.

* * *

To worsen matters, Zelda missed Link horribly. She loathed herself for it. Since their conversation in the kitchen, she'd gone another week without seeing him. The nightmares were just as daunting as before and her life just as hectic. The teasing from Link had been the only playful aspect of her days, and the compliments had become private moments that she stowed away safely in her heart.

But.

Zelda was always gripped with a new wave of irritation when she recalled Link's demands that they stop. What was he after—baiting her along only to yank himself away when she drew near? And then he still had the impudence to touch her, to protect her in the night, and goad her further in the kitchen! Honestly, was he sick in the head?

He couldn't possibly care for her, Zelda concluded. He liked getting a rise out of her. He toyed with her for his own twisted pleasure. . . perhaps he knew she couldn't stop him even if she wanted to. But it wasn't as if it could go any deeper than that.

There were moments in which Zelda wished that it could. But no!

She shook her head, annoyed that she could so easily allow her fantasies to run away with her.

Link was charming, handsome, and—when he wished it—a gentleman. With a light blush, Zelda recalled the way he had gazed into her eyes and held her face during the night he'd passed in her chambers. But it wasn't as if he actually _fancied_ Zelda. He was a soldier-eager for action and war! He'd come to train for battle, not to court the queen, for goddesses' sake!

She reminded herself of this, saying, "Come now, Zelda, get him out of your mind. He's just a man, and the only difference between him and any other man is that he's a bit bolder than the rest. He seeks to serve you, but he doesn't actually _care_ for you. Stop being so ridiculous! What would Impa have to say?"

Zelda frowned. In that moment, she found that she didn't much care, actually, what Impa would say.

* * *

Usually, training helped to relieve some of the tension.

After her unsuccessful attempt at contacting Impa the day before, Zelda had a lot on her mind. Moreover, yet another dignitary was due to arrive at Hyrule Castle later that day. Even after consulting with multiple Gorons and Zoras alike, evidently they still were not satisfied. They Hyrulean soldiers Zelda had assigned to Zora's Domain had only recently departed, but there were already complaints. The current Zora princess, Oreni, was expected to arrive sometime later that day.

To say that Zelda was dreading it would have been the understatement of the century. She despised playing hostess, and Oreni's personality was so vastly different from her own, at least one argument was bound to occur. Listening to the Zora princess go on and on would be like pushing pins into her head.

Some time spent in her training chambers was just what she needed to relieve some of the strain. Of course it wasn't nearly as effective without a partner. . .

Zelda swung her rapier through the air fluidly, sticking it straight into the dummy before her. For the first time, the sensation did nothing to help alleviate her mounting frustration.

Did it even matter if she trained if she was always training alone? It wasn't as if her opponents in battle would stand still before her and wait to be skewered! Zelda yanked her sword back out, gritting her teeth.

Curse Impa for leaving her to this! Curse Impa for leaving her alone!

Zelda stormed back toward her guards, her rapier still in hand. "I need some air!" she snapped at them.

With a somewhat alarmed look in their eyes, they hastened after her as she marched out of the room.

The training chambers were conveniently near to the castle courtyards, and bursting through the thick doors filled Zelda's nose with fresh air. In the moment, she didn't care that she had startled several trainees doing drills. She breathed, chanting inside, " _Calm down, calm down, calm down._ "

She turned around, catching the surprised expressions of several trainees. Everyone's eyes were fixed upon her. "Your highness," the captain overseeing training bowed respectfully.

In that moment, Zelda was struck with an idea. Why pine for a partner when she had hundreds at her disposal?

"Captain," she replied, striding up to him confidently, "I was just doing some personal training, but I recognize that I'd be much better prepared if I had a partner in Lady Impa's absence. Do you have any soldiers available with whom I could practice?"

The captain's expression brightened, "Ah! Yes, I think I have someone. He's actually one of our best, and he's taking a break at the moment."

He leaned past Zelda and shouted, "Link!"

Zelda's stomach twisted into a knot. Her fingers tightened instinctively around her rapier as she swallowed. "O-oh. Um, actually, on second thought-" she began to stammer.

"Captain," Link jogged forward obediently. He acknowledged Zelda, bowing in greeting, "Your majesty."

Zelda sucked her lip into her mouth, at a loss for words.

"The queen requested a partner for her training. Do you think you could be of assistance?"

"Really, it's-" Zelda tried again.

"Of course," Link said smoothly. He risked a sly glance at Zelda, "Anything for the queen."

* * *

Link followed the rather huffy queen back to her training quarters. "You look lovely," he smirked, speaking quietly enough that the guards couldn't hear, "This getup serves as a great diversion for your opponent."

He chided himself internally. He'd said no more teasing! No matter how tempted he may be, he knew he had to resist.

Zelda whipped around to face him, her frustration clear on her face. "You said no more games," she snapped, "I'd appreciate it if we could keep this professional, if you know how to do such a thing."

Link forced a weak smile, trying to prove his authenticity, "I'll certainly try, your highness."

Zelda went to a shelf and tossed Link a sword. "Well then," she said coolly, "We'll start with some simple sparring. I'm told you're good, so know that I'm expecting to at least feel challenged."

Link grinned wider at her dare, "Oh, well I'm quite sure I can at least give you that."

The queen did not wait for him to ready himself. In a moment, Zelda had whirled toward him, her rapier ready. Link hurriedly lifted his own blade, their metals colliding with a great clang. Just as swiftly, Zelda retaliated, trying to sneak a jab beneath Link's arm. He blocked her, but only barely. His eyes widened. He might have to try a bit harder than he thought. . .

Within a few minutes, the two of them had driven themselves halfway across the chamber, each of them moving with lightening speed and unable to best the other. "I'll say this," Link shouted over the sounds of their swords, "You're better than I gave you credit—better than any woman I've ever seen before!"

"Oh?" Zelda yelled back, "You've seen a _man_ more skilled than I?"

For a brief, terrifying moment, Link wasn't entirely sure that he _had_ seen a man better than her.

Thankfully, the momentary boast had been just the distraction for the queen that Link had so desperately needed. One quick movement and he had knocked the queen's rapier from her hand, sending it sailing across the room. Unfortunately, the inertia from the movement got the best of Link and sent him toppling forward.

Zelda was knocked from her feet as Link fell into her, pinning her firmly to the ground. He caught himself just before he collapsed onto her completely.

Well, professional indeed.

Zelda stared up at Link, petrified, as he had her wrists pinned beneath his hands. His legs lay on either side of hers, leaving her perfectly trapped. Both of them were panting heavily, having been fully invested in their exercise. Sweat rolled down Link's face, and he could see the perspiration glistening Zelda's brow as well.

His heart thumped away wildly in his chest. He wanted to reach down and wipe her hair from her face. He wanted to reach down and kiss her. But he didn't dare.

"Other than me? No," Link finally answered her question, sending her a soft smile and a wink.

Oh, he couldn't help but tease her! It all was just so natural.

Zelda licked her lips nervously, struggling to catch her breath. "Get up," she whispered.

Like being abruptly awoken from a dream, Link jerked to his feet and offered Zelda a hand. Too shaken to contend with him, she took it and he helped her up. He sheathed his sword, all of a sudden acutely aware of the eyes of the other two guards watching him.

Zelda ran a hand through her hair. Link noticed that it was trembling. "Are you alright?" he asked her seriously.

"Fine," she said quickly.

For a moment, Link risked allowing himself to hope. Was it possible that Zelda could sense their connection to? Was it truly possible that it all wasn't merely a chance for her to taunt Link. . . could she actually be drawn to him?

"However, you distracted me," she said sternly, changing the subject.

"Well, your opponent in battle could've done the same," Link replied, "And he might've done much worse than pin you to the ground, I might add."

"Still, it was unfair," Zelda raised her chin.

"What? Are you-" Link instantly began to object.

Lifting her hand, Zelda called for silence. Link bit his lip, agitated. "I demand a rematch," she said, "Later. After I've reclaimed my focus."

Link released his lip, permitting himself to grin, "As you wish, your majesty."

"You are free to go for now," she said.

Link acted on an impulse before he could stop himself. Bowing before her once more, he took hold of one of her hands and pressed his lips to it. Her skin was soft and smooth. Link thought he heard Zelda gasp above him.

When he straightened himself, he made sure he met her eyes. Her expression was unreadable, besides being astonished at his usual brashness. "Your majesty," he nodded.

* * *

Zelda was sitting in her study, poring over a document, when her concentration was interrupted. The door opened with a creak, there was a quick exchange of murmurs between her guards, and then Link and another guard entered the parlor. Zelda instantly straightened in her seat, alert.

"We're your replacements for the next few hours," the other guard explained.

"Of course," Zelda replied, trying to sound as natural as possible.

Careful to avoid the eyes of Link, she stood from her chair, "Are you alone? I requested further company for welcoming our guest this evening."

"Yes, they are on their way, your highness," he responded.

A small part of Zelda relaxed slightly. Heaven forbid Oreni arrive and immediately whine that she was not properly protected. . .

"Well good," Zelda said, "Come with me then, both of you. I have to check the condition of her suite before she arrives."

Not a word was exchanged between Zelda and Link as the queen inspected the guest suite and reviewed the dinner menu. Honestly, Zelda felt it was probably for the best. She couldn't figure out what in Hyrule Link wanted from her. . . perhaps he himself didn't know. But she knew it'd be dangerous in so many ways to figure that out herself. Her heart could only take so much.

However, the feeling of his eyes trailing her wherever she went left as jittery as ever. Which was absolutely _perfect_. Just the state she needed to be in when Oreni arrived: a state of panic.

To pass the time, Zelda had retreated to the royal library. Though it seemed unlikely, she still hadn't given up hope entirely on there being some trinket of wisdom tucked away in one of the old tomes of Hyrule's history. She perched herself in an armchair (as comfortably as she was able beneath Link's stare) and filed through a book regarding history prior to the Hero of Time. Prior to the formation of Hyrule itself, even.

This especially ancient book contained the legends of the land in the skies—Skyloft—and how the foundations for the grand kingdom of Hyrule were originally lain. While that incarnation of the princess Zelda (though the royal lineage had yet to form, so she was not yet technically a princess) didn't have to face an endless pool of monsters, she _did_ have to tame a land overrun with the lingering spawn of the demon king, Demise. With the help of her trusted hero, of course.

That hero always seemed to surface in each of these legends. And while little documentation of this era—the Sky Era—remained to date, it was still known that Zelda had been rescued and aided by an incarnation of the hero of legend.

Sullenly, Zelda wondered where her own hero might be.

She was torn from her thoughts by a pounding on the library door. Link allowed a captain to enter. "Your majesty!" he panted, sweat on his face from where he'd run, "Her grace-the Zora Princess Oreni-is at our gates-requesting entrance-as we speak!"

Zelda gasped, nearly dropping her book as she shot out of her chair, "What? She-she's a few hours early!"

"What ought we do?" the captain wheezed, wiping at his brow.

Link and the other guard cautiously approached. Zelda knew they probably only wanted to help, but, honestly, Link being near to her did nothing of the sort. "Oh, goddesses!" she muttered, shoving the book back onto the shelf, "Allow her entrance, I suppose! And alert the staff to be ready!"

"Your majesty? May we assist you in some way?" the other soldier offered. Link said nothing, and Zelda couldn't read the expression on his face.

"Just. . . escort me to the grand foyer," Zelda huffed, "And prepare to witness a tantrum. If we've kept her waiting, the likelihood of one is high."

* * *

Zelda knew she probably shouldn't have spoken of Oreni in such a way in front of Link and another soldier, but the day hadn't exactly been a good one for her. Surely enough, Oreni created quite a scene upon entering.

The Zora princess was lovely, breathtaking to behold. All Zoras possessed an inherent grace to them that Zelda envied at times, with their slender, blue bodies and light gaits. Like her ancestors, Oreni had beautiful violet eyes and sleek facial features. However, much of the illusion was shattered by the haughty scowl that seemed to be permanently plastered upon Oreni's face. A small squadron of Zoras escorted her in, and Zelda held her breath, readying herself.

Usually, Impa was here to help keep the peace. But today, Zelda was going to have to fend for herself.

Oreni halted in front of Zelda, who stooped into a civil and expected curtsy. "Your grace, welcome," Zelda said, forcing a smile.

Oreni did not return the gesture. She placed a hand on her hip, examining her surroundings with a look of disgust. She was wearing some sort of elaborate headdress that jangled obnoxiously whenever she turned her head. Thus, it clamored loudly as she pointed her chin upward, scoffing, "I'm welcome? Well! I'd have never guessed it based upon my treatment from your own guards. Do you know how long I was made to wait? Out in Hyrule Field, too!"

Zelda bit her tongue, commanding herself to swallow down the sharp insults ready in her mouth. "I do apologize," Zelda said politely, "We only were not expecting you for a few more hours yet. Surely you understand, with the current situation and all, that we cannot be too careful."

"Ah yes, the 'current situation,' as you put it," Oreni rolled her eyes, "The one I was told was being handled. And yet my people still go to sleep with fear each night. Tell me, queen, why I have seen no difference? Why have the humans not come to our aid after countless centuries of loyalty from us?"

"Let's discuss it over dinner, shall we?" Zelda suggested. It was very fortunate that she managed not to scream.

" _Go to sleep with fear each night?_ " As if Zelda knew nothing of what that was like!

Zelda caught a glance of Link. He maintained a neutral expression, but Zelda could recognize the surprise in his eyes. Maybe he couldn't play by his own rules, but at least he could recognize snobbery when he saw it.

Oreni rolled her eyes again, causing a racket as she shook her head, "I see I'll be made to oblige by your schedule if I want to accomplish anything. Fine! I'm not in the slightest bit hungry, but if that is how you insist on doing things, I suppose I'm unable to refuse you. Like a prisoner in a great stone cage of a castle, I am! Why is it that humans must always talk over meals? Greedy pigs!"

"Right this way," Zelda said through gritted teeth, snapping for some of her soldiers to lead the Zora through the hallways.

A prisoner in a great stone cage of a castle, indeed! Another thing Zelda was sure Oreni knew nothing about.

* * *

The air felt acidic, like a layer of toxic smoke danced around, as Zelda and Oreni took their dinner. In Zelda's mind, there was a pendulum swinging back and forth, ticking off the seconds before an explosion between the two royals was bound to occur.

Thank the goddesses the cooks had been ready in spite of Oreni's untimely arrival. The queen and the princess both sampled a soup as they waited on the main course. For the time being, there was silence.

Link and a handful of other soldiers were posted at the doors, prepared for battle, should it break out. The Zora guards stood intermingled among them. At least they didn't seem as petty as their monarch. If anything, their expressions were merely stern and guarded.

Oreni dabbed at her mouth with her napkin and cleared her throat. "This soup tastes spoiled," she commented, "Do you have an alternative?"

"I am sorry it was not to your liking," Zelda said dryly, "And no. The next course ought to be ready momentarily."

Each woman sat at one end of the long table, perfectly at odds with one another. The distance was an exact representation of their feelings toward each other as well. "Well," Oreni huffed, "I can only hope it's more appealing than whatever you deem this. . . rubbish."

"You there!" Oreni snapped her blue fingers with flourish.

Zelda inhaled swiftly. Oreni was pointing at Link. "Yes you," Oreni snapped at the dumbfounded soldier, "Take this back to the kitchen and be quick about it!"

Link sent Zelda an inquisitive gaze. Zelda knew she could try to be reasonable and rationalize with Oreni that Link wasn't a kitchen boy. But she also knew that that would do nothing at all.

"Do as she wishes," Zelda told him begrudgingly.

In that moment, a wave of appreciation for Link swept over the queen. Without a word, he obediently took Oreni's bowl and retreated through the doors. The Zora princess had addressed him as if he was her own personal manservant, and yet he had carried himself with respect and acted as if her behavior was normal instead of pretentious.

"Well," Oreni said, her tone conceited, "At least your men around here are easy on the eyes. If only they could be as useful as they are visually appealing."

Zelda didn't hide her frown. First of all, some snakelike emotion within her reeled in objection at Oreni noticing Link's good looks. Had she no discretion? Additionally, though Oreni was insulting the Hyrulean army, Zelda took the affront personally. "I cannot pretend to know what you mean," Zelda said coldly.

Oreni twirled her spoon in her hand, appraising it. From the look on her face, Zelda read that Oreni found even the castle cutlery to be dissatisfactory, "My father and I were told that you'd sent your soldiers to reinforce our own regiments. The enemy has yet to strike, but there have been sightings of lizardalfos on the horizon, nearing the borders of our domain. But what have yet to be sighted are these supposed reinforcements you've sent."

"Well, they were dispatched but a few days ago," Zelda said, "It's possible they've not yet reached Zora's Domain, though they should be there either today or in the coming days."

Oreni shot Zelda a disapproving look, "I see that their pace is of little concern to you. Each day matters when your way of life is being threatened! I'm sure you know that the number of humans and Hylians to Zoras is nearly three to one. If we are attacked, our extinction is much more imminent than yours. So you feel you can be careless in your dealings with us! Do our centuries of allegiance to you humans mean nothing to you? Is that something you can merely toss aside, queen? Do you seek to make a new enemy amidst all this nonsense?"

Zelda's temper mounted. She chose her words cautiously, speaking very slowly, "I did not say that, nor did I even imply that. Your people have always been one of the closest allies of the crown, and I cherish that—"

"Is that so?" Oreni interrupted, her tone sardonic.

Link reentered at that moment, followed by cooks bringing the night's entrée. Otherwise, Zelda might have thrown her dinner knife at Oreni's head. She sat as tensely as an animal ready to pounce as her plate was placed before her. Oreni rambled on, "I feel, queen, if my people were as dear to you as you claim, you might've sent more of your people to our aid. I'm told that these soldiers, as they arrive at their leisure, are a mere scouting party?"

"Yes," Zelda snapped, sawing into her meat savagely, "Though to say a 'mere' scouting party is akin to calling gemstones pebbles. The soldiers I assigned your territory are some of Hyrule's very finest, and they are more than equipped for their task. They exceed the rank of scout by a mile with their training."

Oreni didn't waste a moment, asking cruelly, "Were they trained in punctuality as well, queen?"

Oh, the way Oreni only said " _queen_ " and refused to call Zelda by name made her blood boil! Zelda slammed her silverware down, fully glaring across the table at the Zora princess, "You yourself have clarified that there is yet to be a legitimate threat of any kind in Zora's Domain, so perhaps you can bring yourself to comprehend why I might not yet send half of my forces scurrying to your rivers when dozens of them lose their lives daily in very real, very present battles. Is any of this unclear to you?"

Oreni shoved her chair back from the table, standing abruptly. Her guards shifted uneasily. "I refuse to be spoken to as if I were a simpleton," she said coldly, "And I will not be leaving until I acquire what I came for."

"And what is that, dare I ask?" Zelda, too, stood. Her knuckles were turning white from where she gripped the table, "Goddesses forbid I deny you!"

"At least two more squadrons of Hyrulean soldiers! This time ones that can arrive without delay!" Oreni spat.

"Ludicrous! Absolutely preposterous!" Zelda was livid. She'd had enough. Impa would intervene were she here, but there was no one present who dared address the queen's fury, "You speak so protectively of your own people and yet you feel human lives are at your disposal? As if I would send more than I have already dispensed to an area that is not even under siege! You ask me to make myself a fool in the eyes of my people and a tyrant in the eyes of my army and I absolutely, completely, and utterly _refuse!_ "

"Guards!" Oreni shouted, "Remove me from the presence of this witch this instant!"

The Zora onlookers came to their princess' side, looking uncomfortable beneath Zelda's scowl. Oreni pointed at Link once again, "You there! The handsome one and your friend! Take me to the courtyards where I may see these precious soldiers your selfish monarch cannot bear to waste!"

"No!" Zelda shouted back, shooting Link a look, "You will not listen to a word of this nonsense!"

She shot a look at the Zora guards, "Escort the Zora princess to her chambers!"

"You will not command my soldiers!" Oreni spoke with as much umbrage as if Zelda had threatened their lives.

"And you will do the same for mine!" Zelda's entire face was red, her hands now clenched into fists.

The Zora and Hyrulean soldiers alike were petrified, each devoted to their respective queen and each terrified for their safety at the hands of the other.

"My queen," a voice tore sliced the tension.

Zelda spun around, facing Link. "Your majesty, perhaps a walk along the castle walls to clear the air for the both of you," he said coolly, "Before these. . . _negotiations_ resume."

"Oh? So she can view our troops? I think not!" Zelda quipped.

"I am satisfied with that suggestion," Oreni said. Her voice was sickeningly sweet. Zelda wanted to strangle her! "Some air might do me some good. I dare say you may need to clear your head and reconsider, queen."

Zelda opened her mouth before shutting it again. She was incensed—more furious than she'd ever been in recent memory. For Link to usurp her like this-

Link leaned in toward Zelda, saying in a low voice, "I understand that she is out of her mind. However, consider that you may lose the allegiance of her race merely because one conversation went awry."

"You forget your place!" Zelda hissed back, "Return to your post."

Link gave her a look she couldn't decipher, bowed, and returned to the door. Zelda turned back to face Oreni, staring frigidly across the table. "Guards, escort us both outdoors," she ordered.

* * *

Once they were on the castle walls, Zelda allowed as much distance as possible between the Zora princess and herself. Link's unfortunate friend was assigned to lead Oreni and offer her a running commentary on the Hyrulean army. Oreni, of course, had requested Link for the job, but Zelda had flatly declined. That was one line the queen was unwilling to cross.

When Oreni was nearly out of sight, Zelda began her own walk. A few guards preceded her. Link came alongside her, extending his arm as a peace offering. Zelda glowered, "No. Get away from me."

To her annoyance, Link smirked, "Apologies, your highness. To abandon you is strictly against my orders. I'm afraid you are stuck with me."

"Then distance yourself from me!" Zelda said harshly, "I don't want to be anywhere near you!"

Link's smile faded and his eyes grew serious, "Look, your majesty, I'm sorry if I-"

"Overstepped?" Zelda cut him off, "Well, you did. You thoroughly embarrassed me! I already have critics, more than I can put a name to, who think me unfit to rule. The last thing I need is a trainee for my army speaking on my behalf and trying to do my job for me! I'm tempted to dismiss you immediately before you can make yourself a further nuisance."

Link sighed, "That was not my intent, I hope you know. It's not as if anyone else was going to interject. You're rather fearsome when you're upset."

He smiled as he uttered the last part. Zelda rolled her eyes, maintaining a brisk pace as they walked, "You're not here to interject _at all,_ Link. I don't need you flying to my aid."

"Well, it just seemed to me that I had a bit of an influence over the princess that I could use to your advantage," Link said. There was a devilish gleam to his eyes as he suggested, "Perhaps you'd like for me to pay her a visit later tonight? I'm sure I could convince her to see things from your perspective with a little flattery in her personal quarters. Maybe some wine. . . "

"That is the very last thing in this world that I would like!" Zelda growled. A red hot feeling, something beyond her anger, seethed in her belly. She wasn't entirely sure what to call it, but she knew this unnamed emotion very much did not want Link anywhere near Oreni.

"Easy, my queen," Link joked, "I'm still at your disposal. Merely an idea, that's all."

"Stop that!" Zelda ceased walking, facing Link and crossing her arms.

"Stop what?" Link asked. Once more, as if a lever had been pulled, his expression changed from smug to solemn.

"Goading me," Zelda said, "Trying to get a rise out of me. What in Hyrule are you after?"

Link hesitated, staring into Zelda's eyes. It seemed that he, too, had difficulty figuring her out. Zelda's breaths quickened under his study. "I could ask you the same thing," he finally said guardedly.

"You and I seem to be getting on smoothly and you tell me that we cannot 'play games,' and yet I seem to be your victim of choice when it comes to your mockery. You interject yourself into my life against my will, you are irrationally arrogant in your disobedience of my requests for privacy, just what is it that you want from me?" Zelda questioned, lowering her voice.

Below them, soldiers continued to train as the sun sank in the sky. Zelda certainly did not want this conversation to be overheard. It was suspicious enough that Link walked alongside her whereas the other guards did not, but that could be explained away if the need arose.

Link must've been aware of the multitude of eyes around them as well, because he resumed walking. His arm brushed against Zelda's as she rushed to catch up with him, and she wasn't sure if it'd been intentional or not. He kept his voice quiet as he spoke, "If you haven't noticed, I've left you quite alone since our match earlier today. Other than a comment about Oreni just now, I haven't teased you at all. I am trying to be more careful, your highness. I am trying to be more proper as you wish for me to be, since you are a strict believer in doing things the way they have always been done."

Link's tone wasn't hurtful, but something about them stung. "I am not," Zelda argued just as quietly.

Link raised an eyebrow at her. Stammering, she tried to elaborate, "Look. . . yes. The structure of royal life is implemented for a reason. I want to be a worthy queen, Link, and part of that comes with following the rules laid before me and understanding their merit. But-"

Zelda found her voice faltering. Why must she always be reduced to such a mess when in Link's presence? However, Link did not press her. He walked alongside her patiently, waiting for her to gather her thoughts. She finally whispered, "You were right about me on that night-when I had the nightmare. I _am_ lonely. I. . . want to have you near, and I wish you'd allow me that instead of merely joking around and pushing me away."

Link offered her a soft smile, "If that is your wish, I think that I can allow that, your highness."

"Zelda," Zelda corrected, resisting the urge to roll her eyes.

Link was silent for a moment. Finally, he smiled again, saying very softly, "Zelda."

Zelda hated how she nearly trembled at the sound of it. Her name sounded so divine when Link was the one saying it. She wished he'd offer her his arm again, but he didn't. But it was obvious that something had changed between them. He asked her, still speaking softly, "And how is it that you are lonely, Zelda? Surely you've made some friend here."

His teasing grin flickered across his face for a moment, "With personalities like Oreni's in your life, I don't see how you stay away from Zora's Domain."

"Oh goddesses," Zelda muttered, "She's perhaps worst of all. The Gorons are prone to overreaction, but at least they aren't so infernally _petty._ "

Link had fixed his gaze ahead, but he smiled in acknowledgment. Zelda, too, looked onward as she spoke, "I have Impa, of course. Our friendship is. . . strange, though. She's my elder, but I know she thinks of me as a friend. But at the same time, she is my guardian and the general of the Hyrulean army. Thankfully, she's not been needed in battle yet, although that day may soon be coming. Her various roles in my life do keep her at a distance from me, although I'd have to say that she is my closest friend."

Pain welling in her eyes, Zelda's voice wavered slightly as she continued, "And I was close to my parents, of course. I don't, um, remember everything. I was very young when they died, but I know that they loved me. If they were still alive today, I imagine we'd be close."

"I'm sorry," very subtly, Link strummed his fingers across Zelda's. The gesture was quick and small enough so that an onlooker would not notice it, but Zelda knew it was Link's way of expressing sympathy. The touch made her feel the same pleasant warmth from the night Link had spent in her chambers, "You don't need to talk about them, if you'd rather not."

"No, it's alright," Zelda said, "I—I miss them, of course, but I'm open to discussing them."

"They were claimed by The Sickness, were they not?" Link asked gently.

Zelda nodded. Years ago, a very strange illness had overtaken Hyrule. Medics throughout the land had no leads as to what caused it, and it was without a cure. Hyrule's finest scientists had researched it for months, but to no avail. So little was known that it came to simply be called "The Sickness." It spread rapidly and gradually reached the castle, infecting Zelda's parents. Zelda was so small that she'd been quarantined as her parents withered away, unable to see them or speak to them. They died, as did everyone who contracted the ominous disease, and with that, so did the sickness itself. It had yet to resurface, although the thought of it haunted Zelda from time to time. She'd had so many other matters to worry over, she often forgot it. But whenever her parents were introduced in conversation, she could never recall them without also remembering the poison that had taken them away from her.

She pushed the thought from her mind, "What of you? Do you have friends at home?"

Link's smile became bittersweet, and he risked a quick glance at her, "Ah. No, I have neither friends nor home, I have to say."

"No home? Whatever do you mean—where do you live?" Zelda furrowed her brow.

"I live wherever the stars lead me," Link refocused his eyes ahead, "I was living in Faron Woods when I enlisted, but I wouldn't say that that's my home by any means. I've been on the road since I was a boy, doing odd jobs here and there to get by. I've been a farmhand mostly, wherever I'm needed. It's a very free life, and it's beautiful in that way, but I can't boast that it's a very friendly one. People tend to not stick around when you don't have anything to your name."

Intrigued, Zelda scanned Link's face. He spoke lightly, but she could also detect an air of pain to his voice, particularly with his last sentence. "And what of your family?" she pressed, hoping she was at liberty to do so.

Apparently she was, for Link said smoothly, "I never had one. That I know of, anyhow. My first memories are of an orphanage, and I ran away after I, uh, had a bit of a scuffle with the headmaster. I spent too much time daydreaming instead of working, in his words. He was quite determined to beat a work ethic into me, even if he had to do so with his fists."

"Oh Link," Zelda murmured.

"Spare your sympathy, Zelda," Link grinned sadly, "It's all in the past, now. I decided I wanted to make my own path. So I did."

"So you're a wanderer, then?" Zelda asked, awed at Link's determination and free spirit.

"Yes," Link said, "Until I find my true destiny, I'm content to keep searching."

"Even if it means a friendless existence?"

That was the one part Zelda couldn't understand. Of course, she'd resigned herself to a very similar fate, but Link didn't _have_ to lead a lonely life. He had the power to change his future, if he wished to. A tiny part of Zelda's heart resented him for that.

Their eyes met once again, and Zelda's heart took note, seizing up within her chest. "That's the one part of it I'd be willing to change," he said.

"Your majesty!"

Zelda snapped her eyes away from Link's as one of her guards approached her. "Oreni has stated that she is quite ready to return indoors," he said, a note of fear in his voice, "She would like to be shown to her quarters by, er, by Link."

The conversation with Link had been so interesting that Zelda hadn't even noted that much of her anger had subsided. However, like a match to a fuse, hearing that the Zora princess wanted an audience with Link sent all of her previous rage flooding back. "Well, tell her that she cannot handpick soldiers to cater to her outrageous needs," Zelda said spitefully, "Any of the guards already accompanying her are more than suitable for the task."

The guard looked terrified to relay such a message. "Your highness," Link said calmly, "I wouldn't mind, truly. I can do it swiftly and then return to my station."

Zelda glared at Link. Had her earlier reprimand gone straight through his head? Link said quietly, "I am not trying to contradict your judgment, but if my presence is a determinant in maintaining the Zora alliance, then I am willing to help."

Zelda's fingers curled into fists, but she knew that Link was right. Though Oreni was the most pampered and small-minded being Zelda had perhaps ever met, she unfortunately held the fate of her people's alliance with Hyrule in her hands. Though Zelda was the reigning queen of Hyrule, in a very exasperating way, she was subject to uphold some of Oreni's wishes.

"Very well," Zelda said grudgingly, "Tell Oreni that Link will be with her shortly."

Much relieved, the guard darted away. "Don't be angry," Link pleaded softly. He reached out to touch Zelda's hand, but she retracted it.

"Just be quick about it," Zelda muttered, "And don't indulge her."

Link turned some thought over in his head. Grinning, he finally suggested, "Perhaps we should have our rematch tonight. Seems you might need to get some energy out of your system."

Reluctantly, Zelda allowed herself to smile.

"I accept."

* * *

Zelda admired herself in one of the long mirrors in her bed chambers. She liked herself this way: suited up in the clothing of a warrior, her hair pulled back out of her face, her body ready to attack.

At present, she wore some of Impa's Sheikah attire; she certainly did not intend on changing into her other training clothes in the presence of Link in the training chambers. Thus, she made do with what she had at her immediate disposal, which were Impa's old things. Giving herself another glance-over in her mirror, Zelda happily thought that she could pass for a Sheikah herself.

Outside the door to her chambers was quiet. Zelda had to be sneaky, but honestly, the thought alone gave her a rush of adrenaline. After ensuring that all of Oreni's superfluous needs had been met, Zelda's guard had changed and Link had retired for the night. Zelda had written a note to Oreni (to see her physically was still a bit too overwhelming of a thought for the moment), promising to reconvene more peaceably in the morning, and then she had told her new guards that she was going to bed.

Of course she wasn't really. Link awaited her in her training chambers, and now it was up to her to not leave him hanging. She slipped out onto her balcony and quickly assessed her surroundings.

Zelda's chambers overlooked the garden, which was empty at night, but guards still patrolled the castle walls. Although, to Zelda's advantage, the guards would be concentrated on what lay beyond the walls rather than what lay within. If she timed their patrols well, she'd easily be able to slide past unnoticed.

Clouds hung over the face of the moon, shielding Zelda in shadow as she stood against her wall. She knew a gust of wind was all it would take to blow her cover. Taking a deep breath through her nose, she crept down and inched toward the balcony's edge. Thus far, no guards were in sight.

A night breeze skimmed her face, and just like that, moonlight lit the sky. Now it was up to Zelda's own stealth to get her to Link. If the night would not shadow her, she would have to become a shadow herself.

A hidden benefit of having a garden beneath her balcony was the ivy that decorated the castle walls. Zelda had always liked it, all the curlicues and twisting of the vines. Now especially, she felt a new fondness for it as she quickly lowered herself over the railing and clung to the plant. Years of rain and sunshine had thickened and sustained the stalks, and Zelda breathed an inner sigh of relief to find herself not plummeting to the ground below. Gradually, she began to ease herself lower.

Soundlessly, Zelda's feet hit the ground. She peered upward, freezing when she noticed a guard marching along the castle wall. She flattened herself against the ivy, watching until he had rounded a corner. When it was safe to do so, she proceeded forward, keeping to the shadows of the trees in the garden.

The courtyard, when she reached it, presented a new challenge. The area was mostly clear, so Zelda had fewer options for concealing herself from patrolling soldiers. She ducked behind a crate, trying to formulate a plan.

As she knelt in the grass, she let her mind wander briefly to Link. She found herself smiling as she thought of him. Half of her wasn't in the least bit surprised that talking to Link was all that had been needed to calm her down from her rage. Half of her didn't know what to make of him at all.

She and Link were more similar than she'd realized, but Zelda reminded herself of what Link had said earlier. He enjoyed freedom, wandering. He couldn't possibly find anything about Zelda's position appealing—confined to a castle, following the rules he so openly detested. A part of her ached to do it, but Zelda whispered in confirmation to herself, "He doesn't like you, Zelda. You're letting your emotions get the best of you."

How _could_ he like her? So he wanted a friend; that was fair. But Zelda clearly couldn't be that friend, traversing the land at his side. Even if there was a great part of her heart that longed to be just that. And bitterly, Zelda recalled that _she_ had admitted to Link that she wanted to keep him close. Link had confessed nothing of the sort. How foolish she was! She'd laid her heart bare before him, and Link had been a gentleman to have listened to it all. But he pitied her, clearly. He'd made it clear that he intended to leave her alone and not tease her further. It was only when Zelda was weepy over Link's whipping or her nightmares or her deceased parents that Link shared more tender moments with her—it was only when he sympathized for her that he became more caring. That was when the compliments came; once those moments passed, it was back to the teasing. Or, most recently, it was back to the silence, since he'd opted to be more proper. He'd consented to comfort her only because Zelda had expressly requested it.

Zelda shook her head, smudging a tear out of her eye. She hated that it was even there in the first place—why did it hurt her so much that Link didn't care for her?

She knew why. She knew, deep in the chasms of her heart, that she had begun to fall in love with Link. She'd led a life of loneliness and, suddenly, a man had appeared who had not only the gusto to challenge her authority but also the gentleness to dry her tears and fend off her nightmares.

Zelda knew that was the reason she nearly went ballistic whenever Oreni requested Link's company. She knew that was the reason she missed Link each time they went a day without seeing one another. "You silly, foolish girl," she chided herself quietly.

She wouldn't allow herself to dwell on the thought further. Link was waiting on her, and she had a day's worth of pent-up aggression to unleash. It was only a matter of reaching him. . .

Since the courtyard was near the castle's front, more guards walked the castle wall. Zelda eyed them, scoping out their paths. Also warranting concern were the few guards stationed outside the castle itself. Some of them were only a few yards away from Zelda.

A distraction of some kind. . . Zelda needed something to avert the guards' attention. What could she do?

Zelda racked her brain for a plan when she felt something inside the folds of Impa's old uniform. Curious, Zelda reached into the cloth and withdrew something small and round. Zelda's eyes instantly brightened as she recognized it: a Deku Nut.

Aiming behind her, Zelda flung the Deku Nut toward the castle wall. As she anticipated, there was a great crackling sound as the shell shattered. A small cloud of smoke puffed out. "What was that?" one of the stationed guards called.

"What?"

"Over there! That smoke!"

The two guards closest to Zelda rushed past her to investigate. Even some of the guards patrolling the walls migrated toward them, curiously peering down. Almost too perfectly, another cloud fanned over the face of the moon. It was like fate.

Taking advantage of the moment, Zelda ran to the castle doors and slid inside. Guards still monitored the entire castle interior, but Zelda knew where they would be and how to avoid them.

After a few more moments, she reached her training chambers unnoticed. The room was nearly fully lit with moonlight. And yet Link was nowhere to be seen. . .

"Your majesty."

The deep voice from behind her made Zelda jump. She whirled around, readying herself. Link walked out from the shadow, shamelessly appraising Zelda's outfit with his eyes. Zelda could feel heat flaring throughout her body. She shied away from his gaze, backing into the shadows of the room, "Did you come to fight or did you come to greet me? And it's Zelda, for heaven's sake."

Link laughed quietly. "Well, you certainly get to the point," he walked over to weapon rack and selected a sword for himself, "We'll have to be cautious. You can see straight into this room from those windows, depending on where guards might be standing."

Zelda chose her own sword, her favorite rapier, and unsheathed it, "All the better practice."

Link smirked, "Practice, ha! If you're caught, you're escorted back to your room. If I'm caught, I'm escorted to the noose."

A chill swept through Zelda at the thought. However, she kept her voice detached as she said coolly, "Then don't get caught."

With that, she gave a warning swing at Link. He dodged it, eyes wide and taken aback at her bravado. Yet, within a moment, he'd collected himself. He came at her, and the two swords met with a clash.

The fight was more intense than before. In Zelda's mind, it was almost as if she and Link were dancing. Their movements each had a purpose to them: each step was meant to be an attack upon their opponent, while also avoiding the reflections of the enormous window. They watchfully kept to each dark crevice of the huge chamber, twirling around each other almost rhythmically.

"What if someone hears us?" Link asked as their weapons met.

Zelda forced him back, pushing him off with her sword, "They can't. These walls are thicker than the others; you can't hear a thing. Impa designed it so that we could train with explosives as well."

For a brief moment, Link looked anxious at the thought of her handling explosives. Zelda grinned and seized her chance, coming at Link again. Link defended the blow, but barely. Zelda's heart swelled with pride in her chest. She had the upper hand—he'd lowered his guard. If she kept coming at him, she would win this time.

Furiously, she forced her sword this way and that, backing Link away from her. "Give up?" she called, her voice a happy taunt.

Link's eyes flashed, and he grinned in return. Something was coming. . . but Zelda wasn't sure what. "I never give up," he said passionately.

He put his words into action, suddenly reenergized by Zelda's jeering. Now it was Zelda who struggled to keep up as Link matched her every strike, his movements becoming more fluid and rapid until he was the offender and Zelda the defender. To her displeasure, she found herself stepping backward as she lost ground.

Link jabbed low, nearly missing Zelda's hip. In her efforts to stoop and block him, she lost her footing. Zelda shrieked and with a flick of his wrist, Link had unarmed her. Snatching her rapier so that he had a weapon in each hand, Zelda found herself most tragically trapped in a corner of the room.

Link's teeth shone in the moonlight as he smiled at her, pompous. "Anything to say?" he gloated, mischievously lifting her chin with his sword.

Zelda batted him away, mildly irritated, "Oh, get over yourself."

She wasn't known for being the best loser. Had Impa been there, the Sheikah could have attested to that.

Link laughed, and though she was exasperated at losing a second time, Zelda couldn't help but crack a smile. Something about seeing Link so giddy made her happy too. He was his most handsome when he was grinning so much.

After having his laugh, a quiet fell over the room. Link's smile faded, and like so many previous encounters, his visage became more grave. His blue eyes met hers, and Zelda felt herself fighting the urge to squirm as he made a study of her. She felt like a bug beneath a magnifying glass. "What?" she whispered.

She didn't know why she whispered. It felt fitting for the altered mood of the room.

Link didn't reply. He tossed the swords aside. Their clattering to the floor made Zelda jolt, the noise riotous among the stillness. She gulped, trying again, "Link?"

Her voice was reduced to little more than a squeak that time. As per usual, Link seemed able to make her do things beyond her control and against her liking. In this case, it was break into a sweat and lose dominion over her voice.

Link's eyes lowered slightly, centering on her lips. Zelda gasped. She inwardly cursed herself; she was sure Link had heard her. Then, Zelda's heart practically burst out of her chest. Shocked, she was powerless to do anything other than watch as Link leaned forward. "Zelda," he breathed.

They were so close. Their noses touched. Zelda could feel the warmth of Link's breath ghosting across her lips. Her heart was out of control, thundering like the gallop of hoof beats. And Link's eyes continued to burn into her. She was melting, pooling into nothing beneath the fire that blazed in those eyes. In that moment, with Link so near that she could nearly taste him, Zelda realized that she might've been wrong.

Perhaps Link felt it too.

 _Everything._ The attraction, the craving for her company, the pain when she was gone. Every emotion that Link awoke within Zelda. . . could it truly be possible that she had the same effect on him? She wasn't merely some object of his pity or someone for him to tease? She was possibly. . . something else entirely.

The chance of it was utterly overpowering. Zelda heard herself gasp again. It was as if she was a puppet being controlled by someone else. She felt herself tear away and sprint past Link. She felt herself hasten through the door. She felt herself fix her gaze ahead, refusing to look behind her at Link. Everything came easily and automatically as her body controlled itself.

Avoiding the guards once more, Zelda didn't stop until she had climbed back up her ivy and was safe in her chambers once more. When she eased herself onto her bed, she found that she was violently shaking. She looked down at her hands, sickly fascinated to see that she couldn't still them no matter how she tried. She'd sweat completely through Impa's uniform. She tried to calm herself down—tried to remember how to breathe—but her mind was still sprinting, processing everything a mile a minute.

Zelda hadn't allowed herself to hope that Link could care for her. If he did. . . then what could that even mean? What would become of the two of them—there was no way they could be together. Link didn't have a rupee to his name; he was essentially a vagabond. He had no political prowess to claim, no family name to brag about, he had nothing.

It was almost more horrible than imagining that Link didn't like her at all: knowing that even if he did, they could never be together.

Finally winded from her flight, she fell backward onto her bed. She covered her face with her hands, silent tears forcing their way past her eyes. But she wouldn't permit herself to actually cry out. Guards were still positioned outside the doors to her chambers. She may have authority over little else, but one thing she would not tolerate: no one else would know of the hold Link had over her. Thus, her tears fell without sound.

* * *

Various paintings of Link cluttered the walls. Cia quite admired her collection. She'd painted each herself from memory. It was rather easy to recreate something when it was the only image on your mind. And Cia saw Link every time shut her eyes.

Beneath the themed décor of her bed chambers, Cia watched Link from her crystal ball. He was too handsome for his own good, Cia thought admiringly. The way Link applied himself to his training, the small smile he often wore upon his lips, the gleam to his striking eyes. . . everything Link did was simply mesmerizing. And perhaps best of all, things seemed to have failed with that horrid queen of Hyrule. Cia would give anything to slit that pretty little throat! Yes, Queen Zelda seemed to forget herself when she was around Link. And Cia would be delighted to remind the queen to whom the soldier belonged.

But yes, happily, Zelda and Link seemed to have parted ways for some time. It'd been a while since Cia had seen them together in her crystal, which pleased her greatly. She watched, entranced, as Link paced some sort of training room alone. He almost seemed nervous as he walked, raking his hands through his hair and mouthing things to himself. Cia bit her lip, admiring the sight. Whatever could have gotten him so worked up?

Then, Link snapped to attention. Immediately vigilant, he ran into a corner of the room, waiting on something. Cia's stomach dropped as Zelda entered the room. Though Zelda herself couldn't see him, Cia saw the smile that broke across Link's face.

A single tear pooled in Cia's eye.

She watched, unable to look away though she desperately yearned to, as the two of them engaged in some kind of play duel. When Link leaned in to kiss the queen, Cia cast her ball aside. It was too much; she couldn't stand it.

For several moments, Cia sat. Unmoving, unspeaking. The tear trailed down her cheek. When she raised her hand to wipe it away, she'd been overtaken by a new emotion: anger.

Cia collected herself and stood from her bed.

 _Fine._ This time, the queen had meddled too far. The damage had been done: she had captured Link's interest. Possibly even his heart. And Cia would be delighted to put a stop to it.

"Wizzro!" Cia called.

The twisted wizard's cackle could be heard before he materialized before the great sorceress. "Yes, Mistress?" the creature bowed. His voice was a skin-crawling hiss.

"Inform the Dragon Knight that there's been a change of plans," Cia smirked, "Our next point of attack is Hyrule Castle."

* * *

 **I am striving to from here onward post updates on either Friday or Saturday. I'm resuming school soon, so that seems to make the most sense. Sadly, there cannot be updates EVERY Friday or Saturday. I'm truly trying to make this story its very best, and school will have to come first soon. I know for a fact there will be weeks this month that have no update, for example. However, I am going to try to only have a gap of a week, if a gap at all, between updates.**


	4. The Choice

**Well, I'm back in school now, and that unfortunately must be my top priority right now. This update is coming much later than I would like, and I do apologize for that. I hope I can post more regularly from here on out, but I sadly can't really make promises about that.**

 **That being said, I've made a Spotify account for this story. If you love music as much as I do, go to my fanfiction profile and follow the link provided there to listen to some of the playlists I've created to correspond with different elements of the story. You might enjoy them!**

* * *

At first, Link didn't move. The door shut behind Zelda as Link stood paralyzed, processing all that had happened.

Zelda had rejected him.

He breathed out, slowly easing the air from his lungs as his mind spun. He could've _sworn_ that he'd seen the desire in her eyes. That she'd felt it all too. Everything. That she'd wanted him back. She'd said that she was lonely and wanted him near, but.

But he must've been mistaken, hopelessly lost somewhere between the realms of fantasy and reality. Because now she was gone.

He rifled a hand through his hair, trying to remain calm.

Perhaps Zelda would alert the captain that he had come onto her. Perhaps, in only moments, he would be arrested and later executed.

Or, worse yet, perhaps she would never acknowledge him again and have him thrown from the castle.

Deeming it best not to linger, Link left the room and hurried back to the stables.

Thankfully, many of the soldiers were in a deep sleep when Link slipped inside. By the time he collapsed in the hay of his loft, he was overwhelmed. There was a tempest of emotions raging inside him, each feeling fighting to crash over and dominate the others.

There was anger, screaming at the outrage of Zelda using him and leading him to believe he stood a chance with someone like her.

There was bitterness, seething that the queen was able to run and lock herself away in her chambers. She could determine his fate with one word from her lips.

But largest of all the storms was sorrow, a mourning for a beautiful thing dead and lost. _Zelda didn't want him._ Of course she didn't! Who would yearn for a nomad with no fortune or family?

It made perfect logical sense, but all the same, Link felt he had a reason to grieve. It was his grief that ultimately swallowed him up in a restless sleep.

* * *

Zelda awoke feeling smothered, the weight of her stress gradually pressing down upon her more and more. She grazed her fingers down the surface of her face, feeling where her tears had dried on her cheeks.

She frowned as she sat up in the bed. Ah yes. Last night she had realized that Link returned her feelings. And she had also recognized that the two of them could never be together. Such pleasant times.

There was a pounding at her door that brought a headache along with it. Zelda squinted. The sun hadn't even risen yet. . .

A maid poked her head in the door. "What in heavens' name?" Zelda muttered, "It's not even dawn-"

"My deepest apologies, your highness," the maid said quickly, "It's just that her grace, Princess Oreni, says that she is in dire need at once!"

Zelda clapped a hand onto her forehead, compelling herself not to groan aloud.

It seemed that whether or not she was in the midst of an emotional crisis, the world would continue to spin.

* * *

Oreni was hardly more endurable the next day. Additionally, sleep-deprived and heartbroken were not Zelda's ideal temperaments for dealing with the princess. Oreni had a list of complaints regarding the inadequacies of her sleeping arrangements, and Zelda had no choice but to tirelessly listen. Breakfast tasted bland to Zelda, but she wasn't sure if the chef was at fault or if she was simply in dismal spirits.

"I'm sure you've reconsidered since your outburst," Oreni said across the table.

Wearily, Zelda raised her head. She hadn't realized it, but she'd fallen into a daze as she'd eaten. If it were permissible for queens to nap, Zelda would have demanded one. "To what are you referring?" Zelda asked sleepily.

"I mean that I'm sure you _will_ be sending two more battalions of soldiers back with me," Oreni said.

Zelda felt like her arm was weighted down by a chain as she lifted it to take a bite of her meal. All of her movements were slow and sluggish. Briefly, she entertained the possibility of being sick.

"One," Zelda said after she had swallowed.

She hoped her voice sounded authoritative and respectable. She was in no mood for arguing.

Oreni's expression hardened. Yet, even she seemed aware that the queen was not to be pressed. "Only if I may inspect them in action first," Oreni finally said, "To ensure that they are. . . qualified."

Outrage sparked within Zelda, but in her current circumstances, her exhaustion was greater than her indignation. "Whatever you wish," Zelda said as she raised her glass to her lips, ensuring the phrase was laden with subtle sarcasm. After all, that was her area of expertise.

* * *

Typically, Zelda would have accompanied Oreni to supervise the troops. But she was absolutely desperate for a break from the Zora princess. And it wasn't even high noon!

Thus, Zelda entrusted Oreni to the captain of the guard to survey the different regiments of trainees. Meanwhile, she sped off toward the library. Or her personal chambers. Anywhere that she knew Oreni wouldn't go.

As always, two guards struggled to keep up with her as she walked briskly down the hallways. Sunlight now poured through the windows, illuminating her path. She realized she was drawing near to the castle entrance to the royal gardens. Perhaps some fresh air was what she needed rather than an enclosed space. Altering her route, Zelda opened the door and allowed a breeze to caress her face.

In that moment, Zelda forgot that there was an impending war. She forgot that Link and she were bound to never be together. She simply felt the sun on her cheeks and smiled.

"Your highness, did you intend to reach the gardens?" one of the guards asked carefully.

Zelda refrained from huffing with irritation. "Yes," she said shortly, "I feel I need the exercise just now. Please follow me at a distance."

The garden boasted an abundance of trees and flowers, but it also had a rather famous hedge maze. With Oreni's grating voice still lingering in her head, nothing sounded more appealing to Zelda than getting lost. She clasped her skirts and entered the maze.

The grass brushed against her ankles as she walked. She could hear the soldiers' footsteps following behind her, but she ignored them, losing herself in the sunlight and greenery around her.

In the midst of the shower of light around her, she didn't hear the clink of armor. The maze emptied into a stone courtyard, supposedly the place of legend where her ancestor and the sacred hero once laid eyes upon each other for the first time. In that age, the traitorous demon king Ganondorf waited inside, and it was a young Zelda who had implored a mere boy from the forest to help her foil the villain's plans. As the present Zelda entered the courtyard, her breath was stolen from her body.

Straight ahead of her stood Link and another soldier, making their rounds around the castle. Link's expression had just been void of emotion, but once his eyes fell upon Zelda, Zelda saw a shift occur. His features tensed. His eyes narrowed.

"Your majesty, are you unaccompanied?" Link's comrade asked, surprised.

Panting, Zelda's assigned escorts finally caught up with her. "N-no," Zelda said. Something about Link's gaze made her long to run away. She almost shuddered. His disapproval was so intense.

"She's fine," Link said coldly. Only Zelda was privy to the hurt in his tone, "She has a bad habit of running off and leaving soldiers behind. With no explanation."

The words might as well have been a brand pressed into Zelda's flesh; they were scathing. She bristled, forming fists out of her hands. "What is your current assignment?" she asked Link's confused friend.

"At present, we're just making our rounds around the castle," he answered, glancing uneasily between Link and Zelda. Evidently, he could sense the strain between the two of them.

"Well," Zelda straightened her posture, trying to seem more authoritative than she felt, "It would seem that my current assignments are winded. Will the two of you replace them and allow them to fill your roles?"

Link's mouth twitched ever so slightly. "Begging your pardon, your highness," he said gruffly, "But it might be that they are the best qualified to watch you at the moment. You see, not all of us received ample sleep last night."

The masked cruelty behind Link's words was like a knife slicing away at her skin. He was peeling her open bit by bit, without a care in the world. A protest of anger awoke within Zelda. "That's none of my concern!" she said sharply, "You'll do well to remember your place, soldier. You're in no position to refuse your queen."

The appalled expression upon Link's companion's face communicated that he agreed. Link turned away from Zelda, seeing he had no choice and reluctantly submitting.

"Y-your highness? Really, we're fine," one of Zelda's former assignments spoke up from behind her.

"You have your orders," Zelda said abruptly. Her tone had evolved into something much harsher than she intended by the time the words had left her lips.

The guards hastily exchanged places. Link cast a sideways glance at Zelda as he did so. Zelda could feel the despise radiating off of his person. It was a dreadful feeling.

* * *

Time was short. Who knew how long it would be until Oreni had handpicked the choicest of Hyrule's troops and demanded another audience with the queen? Besides, getting rid of Link's assigned partner was no small task. But Zelda knew she would go crazy if she couldn't get Link alone for a conversation. The way that he was looking at her was making her mind fizz and spark in all the wrong ways.

Link walked ahead of Zelda on the grass. The two of them hadn't exchanged a word since Zelda had assigned him to herself. The other guard warily followed behind the queen. Zelda had no particular destination in mind. Her objective was just to avoid Oreni at all costs and concoct a scheme to be free of the other guard.

One of the castle storerooms was a short distance away. They would soon be near the front of the castle and exposed to several guards and other staff. Panicking, Zelda took a turn for the dramatic. She curved her foot just so and stumbled into the grass. "Your majesty!" the guard trailing her let out an undignified shriek.

Lightning-swift, Link caught Zelda's arm, holding her upright. His grip was firm, and when Zelda peered up to glance at him, she noted that another shift had occurred. The faintest pinpricks of worry now dotted his eyes. The guard cleared his throat, quickly lowering it to a decent octave, "Your majesty, are you alright?"

Calling upon every dramatic inclination she had ever repressed, Zelda moaned slightly. "Erm, I'm not sure I can walk," she said, keeping her voice breathy and light, "If you could carry me to that storeroom—"

When Zelda had altered her voice, she noted that Link's hold on her had tightened. She gasped in pain. He seemed to recognize his error, loosening his fingers a little. Yet at Zelda's suggestion, he immediately stooped down and scooped the queen up into his arms. Very suddenly, Zelda found her head resting against Link's chest, his heartbeat a steady song against her ear. She could feel his muscles tensing as he adjusted her weight in his arms. The onslaught of heat that flooded her body was truly embarrassing. She was sure she must be as red as Din's Fire by this point.

"I'll go for help!" the guard said.

"No!" Zelda yelped, "Um. . . please. I'll be fine. I'd rather not have attention drawn to me just now. Especially with Oreni here. It'd be a disaster. If you please, just fetch me a cool compress. Tell no one of this!"

The whole ordeal was terribly jumbled and nonsensical, but thankfully the guard seemed too frantic to question anything. He sped off without another word. Meanwhile, Link brought Zelda into the storeroom.

This especial storeroom was intended for the hay. Bales upon bales of it towered high, leaving a crisp and fresh scent aloft. For Link, it hearkened to his temporary home. He laid Zelda across one of the piles. "Are you alright?" he asked quietly, his voice sincere for the first time that day.

Zelda risked a hesitant smile, "Yes, it was all an act."

Instantly, Link frowned. "What are you after?" he asked. His voice was stiff once more.

Swallowing, Zelda said, "I want to talk about last night."

"Oh? Do you want to gloat then? Are you eager to relish your triumph over me?" Link's words were a torrent bursting out from him. Obviously he had a great deal to say and a great deal to feel.

"Not at all," Zelda frowned, "And you dare insult me? Might I remind you of your silly insistence that we not play ga—"

"Goddesses, Zelda!" Link cursed, "Would you stop bringing that up? I was wrong, alright? Are you satisfied? Is this what you want, my admonition?"

"Whatever are you talking about?" Zelda asked. Her voice turned softer. Fear began to trickle through her.

"What do you want from me, Zelda? I care for you!" Link said angrily, " _There!_ Though it could very well cost me my neck, you have it. _There_ is my confession of my true feelings!"

Zelda gasped. Link was far from finished. He shot up from the hay and began pacing the floor in front of the queen, "I know how things happen, Zelda. I know it's impossible. I know it's positively mad. But I can't help it; I've fallen for you. I'm through dancing around it and fighting how I feel. I'm through trying to stay away from you and not play games. I know you feel it too! Tell me that I'm not crazy!"

Zelda sank back into the hay, overwhelmed. Such different emotions waged war inside her. A piece of her was exhilarated, gliding high among the clouds and the stars. A part of her was dying, wretched at the idea of being tempted by a gift so beautiful and pure that she could never accept. "I. . . Link," she tried to form proper sentences, "I can't. You must understand that my emotions are not-"

"I knew it!" Link pointed at Zelda wildly. But Zelda did not miss the way Link's hand shook as he gestured, "I _knew_ you felt it too! I could see it, Zelda. It's not a game to play anymore; it's real. The connection between you and me. And I can't contain it anymore. I _want_ you."

Zelda's entire body was trembling. Her eyes had grown wet, and there was too much happening for her to know entirely why, "That, that doesn't matter."

Link shook his head and turned to look her directly at the queen. Zelda crumbled away under the blues of his eyes, " _No._ It's your choice now. You accuse me of teasing, but I'm not the one tampering with the other's sanity."

" _If only he knew the truth,_ " Zelda thought.

"No more wasting time. Either you accept my feelings and return them, or you banish me from this forsaken torture. Send me to the battlefields, send me back to Faron Woods, I don't care! But if you don't feel the same way, or if you don't have the gall to face what is happening between us, then spare me the pain of it now and be rid of me!"

"Link," Zelda fought to steady her voice, now barely a whisper, "We. . . we can't-"

Link rolled his eyes and waved his hand, "No, none of that! You have a choice to make. No excuses or toying around. If we want to be together, then we can. I don't care about the precious rules you hide behind any longer! But you have to want it too. So choose, Zelda. Either choose me or send me away, but for goddesses' sake, don't toy with my heart any longer!"

With that, Link turned and left. The finality of the door slamming felt like a slap to Zelda's face.

Zelda realized that a tear or two had escaped. She wiped them away rapidly. The reopening of the storeroom door made her shout in surprise. The other guard cautiously poked his head inside, extending a bit of cloth, "A cold compress, your majesty?"

* * *

The rest of the day was sheer gloom for Zelda. Link made it clear through his body language and expression that he wanted to be as far from her as possible, and she had no qualms about ordering another rotation of the guard, even though it had only been a short while since Link and his comrade had first joined her.

The only happy thing about the day was that Oreni finally seemed to deem her stay too long. Accompanied by the most-qualified trainees she had spotted, Zelda was more than glad to send off the Zora princess with a wave and a private wish that their paths never cross again.

The evening was as dreary and gray as a storm. Zelda hated this even more than the loneliness that had filled her before meeting Link. After eating barely any dinner, she sent herself to bed under the pretense of not feeling well.

Once she was alone in her chambers, she set to pacing her floors. The cool tile against her bare feet grounded her. Shrouded in the moonlight just beginning to seep through her window, she allowed, for the first time that day, her thoughts to roam free.

 _Impa was still gone._ No word whatsoever. Was she dead?

 _Oreni had left with a battalion of Hyrule's finest._ Had Zelda been too quick to agree? Was she a weak queen, unfit to rule? Easy to sway?

 _Link had feelings for her._

That thought was most especially loaded with reactions. Only one night prior, she had reviewed what this meant, so she wasn't sure why it was just as confusing even now.

Of course she felt the same. The effect that the handsome soldier had upon her heart and general well-being was concerning at best. Terrifying at worst. The way they could talk to one another, the way they could tease, all of it was a thrill that had long been absent from Zelda's life, a void only now beginning to be filled.

But it was all so horrid. So bitingly unfair. Zelda's feelings didn't matter! If word were to ever get out that Link cared for her, he'd pay for his attraction with his life. And marriage was a diplomatic matter for Zelda, not romantic. It had to be that way.

No matter how deeply she might care for Link, she would never make him die for a momentary pleasure.

Zelda realized she had come to a halt in front of her balcony's glass doors. She was staring emptily up at the sky, looking past the lights that speckled it. She wasn't sure what she was searching for, but she was sure that whatever it was, it wasn't there.

She settled into her bed, feeling numb. That was it then. That would have to be her choice.

* * *

Zelda's main prerogative for the next day was to make contact with Impa. She was absolutely determined. As soon as she had forced herself to eat at least half of her breakfast (she still lacked an appetite), she set off for her crystal ball.

Of course fate had not yet finished persecuting her.

It figured that after weeks of hardly seeing Link unless she forced him into her presence, Zelda would begin to see him everywhere. As she walked down the castle corridors, she saw him in the distance, marching in the opposite direction. A strange urge to call out to him arose within her. She stifled it, ashamed of herself.

When she had her fingers on the crystal once more, though, she found herself unable to concentrate. She replayed what she had seen of Link walking away from her. She imagined if she _had_ called out. What would he have done? What would he have said? Would he even have acknowledged her at all?

Honing in on Impa was impossible. Instead, Zelda saw Link's face within her glass. He was staring right past her, looking through her as if she were water. In the crystal, Zelda heard her own voice echo to him, but he turned away, acting as if he hadn't heard. There was a flash of smoke and then Zelda saw herself. She was older, the lines on her face gave her away. Her eyes mourned, looking empty and tired. Her lips seemed set into a permanent frown. Zelda snapped her fingers away from her crystal, staggering backward.

Was that to be her future? Had her loneliness at last devoured her whole, leaving nothing but a hollow bitterness in its wake?

In that moment, Impa was the farthest thing from her mind. "Come with me at once!" Zelda beckoned her guards, already quickening her pace as she fled the chamber.

* * *

Link felt like there was something pressing down on his shoulders. Some yoke, making his steps slower and more painful than usual. Secretly, he knew he was just being ridiculous. As a soldier, especially, he really needed to have a better grasp on his emotions. Zelda's confusion and rejection of his feelings should not have wounded him as much as they had.

The thought from the night before returned to haunt him: What had he honestly expected? Queens don't fall for peasants.

His shift for making rounds was coming up, but he had a few moments' peace at present. He stopped in front of one of the castle's grand windows, absorbing the view of the sun sinking delicately through the sky. Passionate reds and oranges were painted all across the castle corridors with its light.

Link glanced down at his shoes. Normally, he appreciated the beauty of nature. The wilderness had been his home for so long, it bore a unique allure in his eyes. But today, he simply did not have the heart to admire much of anything.

There was a flurry of footsteps behind him, the rustling of cloth. Sadly, Link raised his head, expecting nothing special.

Something, or someone, flung itself onto him. With this new weight, he stumbled backward, barely maintaining his balance. Soft lips were pressed against his own. Dainty arms wound around his neck. Stunned, Link found himself cradling a warm body squeezed against his own.

"I choose you."

It was Zelda's voice. It was her rose petal lips moving against his own as she spoke. Link pulled himself away, gasping for air. He took a moment to revel in the sight of her. She was staring at him desperately, panting. He soaked up every detail, the rapid rise and fall of her shoulders, the parting of those lovely lips, the quivering of the arms looped over his shoulders.

"Link," she said shakily, "I've made my choice. It's you. Please. I choose you."

Link leaned in, taking her lips with his own and shutting his eyes. "Thank the goddesses," he whispered, tenderly pulling her closer against him.

* * *

Much of Link's night was spent exploring the rich caverns of Zelda's mouth. The sanctuary of her bed chambers provided the two with the privacy they needed. Link felt as if he lost all control whenever he was around Zelda, but he still had the presence of mind not to pounce on her when they were in public.

The rest of the day had been positively agonizing. Evidently, Zelda had managed to tear away from supervision for a few brief moments under the guise of not feeling well and needing to relieve herself. She'd caught Link at the perfect time to spill out her decision, but the whole ordeal was a tease. She'd had to leave almost as quickly as she'd come. The promise of talk (and other utilizations of the mouth) that night had been the only thing that had helped Link keep his nerve that day.

He'd seen Zelda later that evening when she was about to take her dinner. Upon noticing him, she blushed and swiftly averted her eyes. It had taken great restraint to keep him from seizing her right then. Finally, the moon rose and Zelda went to bed early. Link had wasted no time in climbing up onto her balcony from the ivy outside. He had been welcomed by her arms and coaxed inside.

Now he sat in the armchair, though this time, it was not a sleeping Zelda who lay on the bed before him. Zelda was in his lap, gripping him so tightly that Link wondered if she feared he might vanish if she didn't hold him down. Her eyes were shut as she willingly engaged Link's lips and returned his affections, her hands holding his face and tilting it just so if she needed a new angle.

Just when Link was beginning to become short of breath, the fringes of his vision buzzing away into whiteness, she tore herself away with a gasp. Clearly, she was having the same difficulty of breathing and kissing simultaneously.

Link allowed his head to thunk back against the chair. He felt sated, overjoyed and at peace at the same time. He smiled sleepily, reaching out to thumb Zelda's lips and then tuck some of her hair behind her ears. She grinned back, kissing him again but more softly and sweetly. Some of the hunger that both had possessed for each other had since been satisfied.

"What's to come?" Link asked whenever her lips were not moving against his.

"Mm, what do you mean?" Zelda asked, her eyes shut. This was all like a dream for her, one that she feared to wake from should she open her eyes for long. The thought made Link feel warm.

"I mean for us," Link said. Gently, though he wanted nothing less, he eased her face away from his. He wanted her alert so that he could get clear answers. And quickly so that they could then resume their studies of the other.

"Well, we obviously have to be careful," Zelda leaned in, and Link raised his fingers to her lips. She scowled at him, and he couldn't resist smirking at that.

"You seem a bit starved for attention, my queen," he teased.

"Oh?" Zelda arched an eyebrow, "Shall I just go on to bed then? Since you're clearly uninterested."

She shifted in Link's lap, and his hands swiftly came to rest on her hips, holding her firm. "Now I didn't say that," he said.

His voice sounded lower and throatier than he'd intended. Gratefully, he was too invested in Zelda to be embarrassed over it.

Zelda flashed a victorious smile. "That's what I thought," she leaned in close again.

Her breath on Link's skin made his body tense. He let her kiss him once, soft and quick, barely a graze of skin, before slowly easing back once more. "Beyond being careful," he mumbled, "What else?"

Zelda studied him. The lack of light in the room made the blues of her eyes look all the fiercer. "It seems to me like you want me to say something specific," she said, "What is it?"

Link swallowed. What was it? He knew that there was a fear, small but nagging, that was scratching away at the inside of him. But even he wasn't exactly sure what had him so nervous. "I suppose-" he struggled to find the words, but Zelda just kept watching him patiently, "I just need to know that this is real. That it's not a game. That when I wake up tomorrow, you'll still want this."

Zelda kissed his neck and worked her way up to his mouth, light brushes of her lips. Link squinched his eyes shut. " _Breathe!_ " he mentally coached himself. "Oh Link," she whispered.

Her voice was so close. The hairs on his neck stood on end. "I promise. Look at me."

Their eyes met. "I'll always want you," she said seriously.

Hearing those words sent a new surge of energy through Link's body. More confident now, he ran his hands up Zelda's back, loving the way his touch summoned a river of trembles. He leaned up and met her lips again. This time, the kiss went on for longer. Link had never felt such a thrill from another person before. When Zelda's breaths stuttered, when she drew back slightly overwhelmed, he told her, "That's what I needed to hear."

* * *

Secret meetings at night became the norm for Link and Zelda. Daytime became torturous for Zelda in a completely new sense. Suddenly she was allowed to touch Link, trace the scruff on his cheeks and neck, taste his lips, and yet she knew she had to restrain herself, lest Link be beheaded. Thus, each time they passed one another in the hallway, Zelda found herself biting her lip and gluing her hands firmly to her sides. It was humiliating, but she honestly couldn't trust herself when it came to Link. There was no way to predict what she might do.

But at night, she could indulge herself. She could lose herself in Link's arms and kisses. After the two of them had become. . . "reacquainted" each night, Link would always sneak off to the stables. Their private routine proved rather successful; the two hadn't detected even the slightest suspicion among any of the other guards thus far. And for the first time since she could remember (not including the night Link had passed in her chambers), her vague nightmares of darkness vanished. Though Zelda still hadn't been able to reach Impa. . .

The confidential relationship between her and Link had been ongoing for about a week, making it three weeks since Impa's departure, when Zelda chose to confide in Link one night. She was up against the wall of her chamber, Link's body framing her own and keeping her decisively in place, pleasantly trapped beneath his body heat. "Link," she said. Her voice betrayed her immediately, sounding woeful despite the fact that she had Link's lips working against her own.

"What's the matter?" Link asked gently.

He drew away from her so that their eyes could meet. Zelda melted beneath the solemnity of his gaze.

"I want to share something with you," she finally said, "But it's very private. I—well, I actually haven't ever told anyone about it before. Other than Impa, of course."

"That's okay," Link said. Her hair had become ruffled by some of their activities, and he parted some of the loose ends out of her eyes.

Zelda inhaled, "It's. When you said before, the night that you spent in my chambers, that you thought I was lonely, it's more than just that. I am lonely, less so now that we've made amends, but I have this. . . deep fear. It _devours_ me. It follows me around like a shadow, waiting to swallow me up in darkness."

Link's brow furrowed in thought, "What is it you're afraid of?"

"I don't know," Zelda said breathlessly, "It used to just merely be loneliness, I thought. But for weeks now, I've been having those dreadful nightmares. I didn't dare tell anyone about it except Impa. She forbade me from speaking of it to anyone else, fearing that it might spread a paranoia throughout Hyrule."

While speaking, Zelda's breath had quickened. She paused to try to stabilize herself, wetting her lips. Link moved his hands down to her hips, the touch warm but firm. He pulled her body into his own, and she did not hesitate to wrap her arms around his neck. The movement felt natural, preordained. She buried her nose into his shoulder, comforted by the smell of his uniform that she'd come to recognize. "It's alright," Link said soothingly, "You don't have to tell me."

"No," Zelda whispered.

She knew that this moment was impactful, more than it might initially seem. This was a fateful choice: would she trust Link or Impa? Her will swung back and forth between the two options. But the decision came easily to Zelda.

"I want to tell you," she cleared her throat. She drew back so that their eyes could meet once more, "I dream of Hyrule falling away, being consumed by a great dark cloud. I'm not sure what it represents, but it always engulfs me before I wake. And I always hear this great, horrid screaming right before I wake. But I can't recognize the voice. It's familiar to me but-but. . . I have this terrible fear that it might be yours."

Zelda could feel her voice quivering. She blinked, fighting back her tears. That last confession was a thought she hadn't allowed herself to think. The idea had crossed her mind, yes, but she always immediately silenced it. She couldn't bear to think that now that her loneliness had finally been satiated that she might have to lose her savior. Her Link.

Link seemed unfazed, having no visible reaction to the theory. He reached up with his thumb and smeared away the trace of a runaway tear on Zelda's cheek. "I'll be fine, Zelda," he said smoothly. He sounded so self-assured, but-

"But how can you know?" Zelda asked. This wasn't an argument she wanted to have, but it was as if a gate in her had been opened. All of her dammed up questions and fears and doubts now came flooding out, unable to be stopped, "How can you know what will happen? I'm supposed to be something of a prophetess! The royal line has been blessed with clairvoyance and telepathy, and yet I'm plagued by these terrible dreams and I haven't any idea what they're supposed to mean!"

"Does Impa have any ideas?" Link probed.

Zelda shook her head, sniffling, "No, she's unable to interpret them. All she knows is that they're some sort of omen."

For a moment, Link said nothing. He simply looked pensive, lost in the realm of his own private thoughts. Finally, he began slowly, "I'm going to be fine, Zelda. Don't waste your time worrying over someone like me."

Zelda resisted the impulse to roll her eyes. "I don't believe you," she said quietly.

She instantly clapped a hand over her mouth. She hadn't meant to utter that dangerous stream of thought out loud.

Link studied her. There was an undeniable disappointment in his eyes. He sighed, "You don't trust me?"

"Well how can I?" Zelda asked, "You can't control your destiny! How can I trust you to manage something that is beyond your power? I don't know if the goddesses will spare you or n-not. . . "

Zelda's voice began to shake again, and she hated it. She gulped down a breath to calm herself.

Sharply, Link broke away from her. He crossed his arms behind his back and paced around her chambers. Feeling helpless to interfere and also resenting herself for upsetting him, Zelda sank onto her bed, burying her face into her hands.

After what felt like an age, Link stopped in front of her. "Zelda, look at me," he said.

There was a certain authority to his voice that made Zelda's stomach tighten, her nerves jumping with interest. He did not sound angry. Hesitantly, she lifted her head.

"I may not be able to control the future," he said, "Or when I live and die. But I know that this was meant to happen. This, between you and me. You shared a secret with me, so I will share one with you. I know that I'm meant to be a part of something that is beyond me. I've always felt it, this strange tug of fate on my lifeline. I'm still searching, but I think that you might be it."

Zelda couldn't do anything but stare at him. Link seemed mildly nervous, but he cleared his throat and kept speaking, "I know that I've not yet earned your trust, but I'm going to have to ask for it now. I need you to trust that I'm going to be alright. I can feel it that I'll be okay. I think the goddesses meant for you and me to meet. It was meant for you and me to see each other on the first day of my training. We were meant to be together, so I know that I won't merely be ripped out of your life.

Trusting isn't something that comes naturally, like feeling happiness or sadness. It's a choice. You have to choose to do it. So please choose it now, Zelda. Trust me that, no matter what may come to Hyrule, you and I will be alright."

Her mind full to the brim, Zelda sat dumbstruck. It all seemed so grandiose, bringing destiny into everything. How could Link possibly be so certain of something that hadn't even happened yet? A portion of Zelda's heart remained obstinately unconvinced. Yet another portion of her echoed all that Link had said. There was something within her, a dull glow that yearned to grow brighter and brighter until it shone like a star. This glimmer longed to trust in all the beautiful things that Link had just voiced.

In a whisper, for that was all that she could manage, Zelda gradually relented, "I trust you."

Link knelt in front of where she sat on her bed. He slipped her hands into his own. Zelda shuddered at the contrast, how warm his skin was against her cold fingers. Lifting her hands to his lips, he kissed each. When he lowered them again, the passion within his stare stole Zelda's breath away. "We're going to be okay," he whispered back.

Shutting her eyes, Zelda nodded. She heard the rustle of fabric, Link rising up. She felt his hands shift to hold her face. She felt his lips confidently against hers. Desperate for affirmation, she clapped her hands over his, holding him in place, losing herself in the kiss. It communicated more than his words could.

Both were light-headed when the contact broke. "I should go to bed," Link panted, his chest still heaving.

Nodding, Zelda stood, walking with him to the balcony. Feeling embarrassingly needy, she tugged his arm, pulling him back for one more kiss before he left for the stables. Eagerly, he gave it to her. Then, with the white of the moon on his back, he clambered down the vine into the gardens, stealing away like a thief of the night.

Zelda went to bed, feeling a grand mixture of emotions. Unease and doubt. But perhaps most strongly, she did feel a tenderness and an attraction, a pull within her, to Link's confidence. As she lay down against her pillows, she struggled at first to find sleep, but she eventually drifted away, thinking of Link's conviction and envying that attribute of him.

* * *

For the first time since she and Link had admitted their feelings, the dream returned to Zelda in the night and sucked her away. Zelda tried to fight against it, tried to stir herself awake, but it was useless. A victim to her own mind, Zelda saw herself in the same field as before, watched the horror spread across her face as the black cloud chased after her.

But this time, there was more.

Faron Woods in flames. Eldin Caves in chaos, filling rapidly with magma. The protective wall around the castle destroyed and Castle Town deserted.

The scream pounded through her skull, repeating over and over eerily.

Then another voice, dark and mystical. Zelda had never heard such a baleful sound before.

" _Wielder of the Triforce of Wisdom, I see you. I am coming for you. Wisdom cannot protect you from power!_ "

Tearing herself away from the nightmare and the ghoulish sound, Zelda shot upright in her bed. Her face was wet with a blend of sweat and her own tears. "Your highness!"

Two guards were immediately in her chambers, looking at her with grave concern. Zelda wiped away her tears, realizing that she herself had been shrieking out.

Her body was convulsing wildly. This dream had been the most dramatic yet. Zelda had no words to describe it; the vision of it alone gave her terrifying flashbacks. Her mind zipped to thoughts of Link. He was the only person she felt she could talk to about all of this. Where was he?. . . she had to find him!

Worst of all, the scream had been _so_ close this time, so near that it felt as if had been Zelda's own blood, flowing through her body. She had finally identified it.

It wasn't Link's voice crying out in anguish. It was Impa's.


	5. The Strike of Lightning

**One thing that I want to just be clear about is that this story will be a** _ **retelling**_ **of Hyrule Warriors. The plot of the game provides the skeleton that I work from, but some details will be different (as you can already see that in Link and Zelda's relationship).**

 **Bad news. I bought Breath of the Wild on its launch day, and I am obsessed. So, on top of school, I'm afraid I now have longings to explore Hyrule's terrain to combat with as well.**

 **Good news (?). I know that this update is so very overdue. In case it should happen again as I crawl toward graduating, I have made a tumblr account for my fanfiction page. If you haven't heard from me in a while, I will try to post excerpts for future chapters there so that you can have something to tide you over. It's trinketsfortalltales . tumblr. com (without the spaces).**

* * *

Zelda wanted Link. No, _needed_ him. She knew that the two horrified guards would not be able to soothe her. But she knew she couldn't see Link without raising suspicion. No matter how troubled she may be, she would never risk his personal safety so that she could be comforted. "I-I'm f-fine," she couldn't control the trembling of her voice despite how desperately she tried to make herself sound believable, "I j-just n-need s-some-um water. Please."

Zelda smeared her hands across her face rapidly, wiping away the tears that didn't seem to stop. She couldn't lose Impa. If something were to happen to her. . . Zelda couldn't even imagine.

At Zelda's command, one guard fled the room. The other remained glued to his spot at the door, completely bewildered at what to do and anxious for his queen. A small crowd of other maids and guards accumulated. There was a whispering in the halls that Zelda could hear from her bed. It made Zelda want to jump off of her balcony.

Finally, the water came. Zelda gulped it down, though a handmaiden had to steady her hands. Zelda knew the only thing she could do was try to act calm and wait to be alone again. Then, perhaps, it would be safe enough to try to contact Link. "Please, I'm fine," she said, "I. . . I would like to be left alone."

The handmaiden's eyes widened in disbelief. The guard also looked extremely skeptical. It was one of Zelda's least favorite aspects of being a young queen: she was supposed to be an ultimate authority, and yet people still refused to take her seriously. "I insist," she responded to their looks, "I'll be alright."

Reluctantly, the handmaiden drew away. "As you wish, your highness," she said, giving Zelda one last worried glance as she left.

Very gradually, the guard eased the door shut. Zelda lay back against her pillows and strove to regulate her breathing.

Impa was in danger. Grave danger, from the sound of her voice. And Zelda's psychological powers had been too weak to contact the Sheikah, no matter what she had tried. Whatever was she supposed to do? Send a search party? But to where? Impa had effectively removed herself from the map. If Zelda couldn't find a way to reach her personally, no one else would stand a chance.

Zelda waited for what she hoped was an appropriate amount of time before she dared to move. Undoubtedly, everyone was on their guard. If she was too loud, someone would surely hear her.

She crept to her balcony, easing its glass doors open. She didn't bother to change out of her nightgown, hastening to the ivy as soon as the guard on duty had passed by. She scrambled down, much more clumsily than when she had donned her Sheikah garb, and ran through the grass. As her breath quickened with her movements, she realized she didn't know exactly where Link would be.

Recalling to memory what she knew of the soldiers, she assumed he might have been assigned to sleep in some menial place. Perhaps the armory or the stables. She decided to start with the stables. If Link wasn't there, it'd be easier to make less noise than in a cluttered place like the armory. All of the horses had been relocated to other stables once Hyrule had been made to increase its armies, so at least she needn't worry about spooking an animal.

Zelda slowed as she reached the main stables. She was sure she looked positively mad: wild hair, clad in her nightclothes. Still, she had no choice but to press onward now. She gulped and eased the door open. By the light of the moon, she could see the sleeping bodies of soldiers, spread across hay bales and in the horses' stalls. Before her eyes could adjust to the shadows for her to make out their faces, a hand clapped tightly over her mouth.

Zelda gasped but didn't scream as she felt the tip of a blade press against her side in warning. Her hands flew to the hand over her mouth. She could feel its grip tightening on her face. From the strength of the hold, she had no doubts it could crush her jaw. "Don't struggle!" a voice whispered harshly in her ear.

Then the voice gasped. Instantly, she was released, and she inhaled shakily. She whirled around and saw Link's stunned face. "Oh, Zelda!" he whispered, bringing her into his arms.

Zelda accepted his embrace openly, burying her nose into his shirt. He smelled clean and like hay. He'd obviously bathed before bed. "Let's go outside," he said, "So as not to wake the others."

He tugged Zelda back out of the stable, and the two of them situated themselves in the grass nearby. A grove of trees shielded them from the view of the guards patrolling the walls. "I'm so sorry," Link stammered quickly, "You startled me. I couldn't sleep and thought I heard something-"

"It's alright," Zelda said tiredly, in no mood to argue, "I. . . can't sleep either."

"What's the matter?" Link brushed her hair aside and cupped her face in his hands, "Something's bothering you."

Zelda felt like she might cry all over again, but she bit her lip and fought to keep her emotions at bay. "I know who the voice in my nightmares belongs to," she finally managed.

Link said nothing, waiting for her to continue. One tear rebelled and slipped down Zelda's cheek. She wiped it away and said, "It's Impa's."

She must've looked pathetic, because Link drew her into his arms again. She shut her eyes as he ran his hands up and down her back. "Zelda, I'm so sorry," he said softly, "Have you been able to contact her?"

Zelda shook her head, rustling the fabric of his shirt as she moved. "I don't know what to do," she breathed, "I can't get in touch with her, no matter what I try."

Sensing that her voice was growing tighter, Link shushed her gently, "Sh, it's okay. You don't have to discuss it if it will upset you. Impa's a skilled warrior and a powerful woman. She can handle herself."

Zelda wanted to tell Link that he hadn't seen her dreams, so he couldn't be expected to know the peril Impa was truly in. But she knew she'd start sobbing if she tried, and then she might possibly rouse some of the other soldiers. So she just absorbed the feeling of Link holding her in his arms.

"Why don't you get some rest?" Link whispered finally.

Immediately, Zelda's body tensed. She wasn't about to abandon her only source of comfort. "No, I don't want to go back!" she clutched his shirt tighter.

"Then come lie down with me," came Link's response.

The night breeze blowing wasn't what caused Zelda to shiver just then. She suddenly wished she had on more clothing. Arching an eyebrow, she shot Link a look. Link smirked at her expression, "Relax, my queen. We'd just be sleeping. . . nothing more."

Zelda sighed, "That actually sounds nice. At least for a little while."

"Well, it's settled then," Link helped Zelda to her feet and took her hands in his, warming them. He led her into the stables, guiding her where she'd make little noise. She climbed after him on the ladder. It occurred to her that she had never slept anywhere besides a royal bed before. The moonlight seeping in through cracks of the stable glinted off of Link's teeth. He motioned Zelda into the hay, patting on the blanket he slept on every night.

It took some fidgeting until Zelda was comfortable and there weren't pieces of hay poking into her. "The smell's overwhelming," she whispered, barely audibly.

"You get used to it," Link whispered back, stroking her hair, "Try to get some sleep. I'll wake you before you're missed."

Shyly, Zelda inched closer to Link's body, wrapping her arms over his shoulders. Link eagerly took her into his arms, effectively tangling their bodies together. In the cool of the night air, Zelda felt warm and safe in Link's embrace. She traced her hand over his back, and suddenly she drew back. "What's this?" she whispered.

"Nothing." But Link averted his eyes.

Carefully, Zelda slid her hand beneath Link's shirt. He lay still, allowing her to explore. She ran her fingers along thick scars that littered his back. It was obvious that they weren't fresh, having scabbed over and in the process of healing. All the same, the sheer number of them appalled Zelda. "Were these. . . were these for me? From your very first day of training?" she asked slowly.

"It doesn't matter," Link assured her, "It was worth it."

"Oh Link," Zelda blinked, willing her tears back once more.

"Sh," Link said, peppering her face with kisses, "It's the past now. I'm fine. Just lie still and try to get some rest. You desperately need it."

Though there was new sorrow in her heart, Zelda listened. She shut her eyes and focused on the steady rhythm of Link's heart. She grew accustomed to the powerful smell of hay, and eventually, she dozed off into a restful sleep. It was just like the night Link had passed in her chambers: something about his presence soothed her. And just as before, she was not tormented with the terrible nightmares that night.

* * *

" _Zelda._ "

The voice was right next to her ear, barely above a whisper. Zelda wasn't startled though; she recognized the voice.

"Mm?" she blinked a few times, still groggy from the sleep she'd received.

"It's time to get up," Link whispered, rubbing her back, "You need to be getting back to the castle before they notice you're gone."

That sounded like one of the last things Zelda wanted to do. She hadn't felt a peace like she felt as she lay in Link's arms in ages. But at the same time, she knew he was right. If Zelda was discovered missing, the castle would be in chaos. And if they discovered her in Link's "bed," Link would be executed.

"Alright," she said quietly. There was a tinge of sadness to her voice as she spoke; it echoed back to her like a melancholy song.

The stables were still rich with a heavy darkness. Zelda couldn't be sure what time it was; she was sure that the soldiers typically woke at dawn. Thus. . . it had to be before dawn still. Blissful as the sleep had been, she did feel as if she'd only slept for an hour or so.

Her eyes adjusted to the dark, and she could barely see Link's blue eyes studying her carefully in the moonlight. She reached out and cupped his face in her hands. In response, his eyes fluttered shut. "Did you sleep at all?" she whispered.

"A little," Link said, "I'll sleep more once you're back. I'll be fine."

Zelda leaned forward and kissed him gently. It was one of their more tender kisses, both of them drowsy and unable to do more than just barely graze the other's mouth with light touches. "Thank you. I can't thank you enough," she whispered.

"You don't have to," Link replied, "Do you want me to come with you?"

"No, I don't want to risk you being seen with me," Zelda said. She was very sure of this. After what Link had done for her, she'd do anything to keep him from the hands of danger.

Link nodded, and though it was dark, Zelda thought she could glimpse the dark circles beneath his eyes. She was sure he was exhausted. She ran her fingers through his hair, smoothing it, and kissed him one last time. With that, she made her way down the ladder and soundlessly exited the stable.

By the time she was at the castle gardens again, she was awake enough to try to amble up the ivy on the wall. Timing it so that none of the nightly guards were passing her way, she crawled back up to her balcony. The energy she had used, however, left her exhausted afresh. Those hours of sleep she'd sacrificed were sorely missed now. Not even caring if there was loose straw on her person, she burrowed beneath her covers and fell soundly asleep.

* * *

All too soon, Zelda was being shaken awake by a lady-in-waiting. "Your majesty," the delicate voice rang out, "It's morning."

Deeming the action immature, Zelda resisted her urge to groan. It took her a few moments to orient herself, but a flood of memories from the previous night suddenly engulfed her. She shot up in bed, "Oh!"

Impa! Impa in grave danger. A warning that Link had been able to war away with his words and arms. But now, once again, they were a reality.

"Your highness! Are you alright?" the maid was clearly taken aback. Briefly, Zelda wondered what she must look like. She was confident her hair was a mess, and she hoped there were no stains on her nightgown.

"No of course," Zelda stammered, practically leaping out of the bed, "Only dress me quickly. I have important business to attend to."

* * *

Though it had only resulted in failure before, Zelda was determined to try to reach Impa. If it was impossible to contact the Sheikah, then so be it. But let it never be said of Zelda that she didn't try.

Seeking her crystal ball again and ignoring the presence of the two guards standing behind her, Zelda traced her fingers along the glass sphere. Times were more desperate now than ever before; it was nearing a month since Impa's leave. With her newest nightmare fueling her passion, Zelda strove to clear her mind of all other thoughts.

"Impa?" she silently called out, focusing on the word.

And then, a miracle happened. The fog in the ball cleared, and Zelda saw a figure running through what looked like a mountainous landscape. The figure was athletic and moved graciously among the rock and other debris she was surrounded by. Zelda was taken aback by the success of her attempt at contact, staggering backwards. "Is it really. . . ?" she breathed aloud.

Surely enough, though her royal garb was now tattered and worn, there was no mistaking that it was Impa running among the rubble. The Sheikah's expression was solemn. "Impa! It's Zelda," Zelda said silently, gripping the ball tighter.

"Well done, my queen," came Impa's wordless reply, heard only in Zelda's mind, "I am proud you have reached me. Yet I fear I have terrible news."

Though the words were grim, Zelda couldn't help but feel excited. She was so thrilled that she had finally reached Impa and was able to hear her counselor's voice. "What is it?" she asked via their new psychic connection.

Impa's voice suddenly became more garbled and difficult to distinguish. Zelda's brow furrowed with alarm. What could be happening?

"My queen, I fear I cannot speak at length. I must remain on guard—I am not safe here. Only know that I am on my way back to Hyrule Castle! Expect me soon!"

"Impa? Be careful, Impa!" Zelda tried to say, but even as she spoke, the crystal ball became full of smoke once more.

"No!" Zelda whispered aloud, her fingers sliding mournfully off of the glass.

There was a small part of her that was at peace: Impa was alive yet. But nonetheless, her guardian's safety was still at risk. And Zelda was powerless to do anything but await her return.

* * *

There was darkness beneath Link's eyes when Zelda saw him that day—paint strokes marking his skin and alerting everyone that he had a late night. There wasn't a moment to speak, but Zelda tried to communicate with her eyes when she saw him. She tried to say everything: "thank you"s, "I can never repay you"s, and "you're amazing"s. She hoped Link could read at least some of them. He smiled at her briefly as they passed. Zelda immediately began calculating when she could next see him.

* * *

That night, Link did not come to Zelda's chambers. For a brief moment, Zelda worried that something might be wrong, but then she assumed that he was likely just exhausted. She, too, was exhausted. However, that didn't mean that _she'd_ be able to rest. She hated to see what sorts of terrible things her mind would conjure up in a nightmare, so she resolved instead to sit at her desk for a while and attend to business matters she had neglected.

Zelda knew that she hadn't gone through all of her correspondences from earlier that day, so she tiredly began sifting through some of the untouched letters. One was from Princess Oreni. Zelda quickly set it aside. Best to read that one when she was fully coherent and feeling particularly patient. Some of the other letters were requests from her subjects. One bore beautiful penmanship and humbly asked if the Rain Festival was still going to be held this year.

Zelda gave a soft gasp. The Rain Festival—a Hyrulean tradition—had completely slipped her mind! She'd been so occupied with Impa's safety, these strange appearances of monsters, and, well, Link, that she'd neglected to set aside any time for some of Hyrule's more entertaining customs.

It was the norm that the Rain Festival fell on a spring night, shortly after the first spring rain had fallen. It was meant to celebrate the start of a new season and to welcome in a new batch of crops for Hyrule. The Rain Festival was particularly special because Castle Town citizens were allowed to participate. Often, entire courtyards in Castle Town were cleared of their typical merchants and busybodies so that everyone could dance about freely and enjoy some of the local foods. It was also a rare time that the royals in Hyrule Castle mingled with the citizens. Zelda's dresses for the Rain Festival had always been a subject of conversation for weeks afterward.

Zelda sighed, glancing out the window at the moon for a few moments. Now was hardly the time for a festival, especially with Impa still absent and with all the attacks that seemed determined to bathe the land in shadow. On the other hand, perhaps it was the perfect time for a festival. The people could probably use some encouragement. . . Zelda doubted they'd be opposed to a distraction.

Fingering the letter, she closed her eyes, weighing her options. She reached for some parchment to form her response.

* * *

"Of course security will have to be heightened," Zelda frowned at the captain of the guard, "We can't take any chances with an event like this."

She paused, "At the same time. . . we can't be too overt in situations like this. I don't want my people to feel as if they are in danger. So keep some distance and be as subtle as possible."

"Of course, your majesty," the captain bowed.

Due to the quickly approaching spring, the festival had been set to happen next week. Thus, the castle had been a madhouse in preparing for the event. All of the handmaidens, stable boys, butlers, groundskeepers, gardeners, and guards were eager to attend—it wasn't often that they were permitted breaks from their duties that allowed them to mingle with their fellow countrymen. The castle was also responsible for providing several royal banners and some of the food. Later that day, Zelda would have to meet with the head cook to discuss the menu.

When the captain left, Zelda briefly wondered if Impa would approve of her decision to host the festival. Surely Impa would not shun tradition—even if the timing was terrible. Hopefully she could arrive before the festival. Nothing would make Zelda happier than to have her guardian back in the safety of the castle again. And she was also growing increasingly curious over what Impa had discovered.

But there was no time for wishful thinking. She had to be fitted for her dress and attend a hearing for her citizens—and that was before lunch!

* * *

Zelda turned, watching the skirts of her new dress sway in the mirror's reflection. This dress was beautiful, but it didn't shine like some of the gowns she'd worn before for balls. Since the festival was among the citizens of Hyrule, Zelda had suggested going for a simpler look. Something elegant but naturally so. She thought the end result suited her well.

There was a rapping at the door. "Come in," the queen beckoned.

Link opened the door to Zelda's chambers, and Zelda reveled in the stunned look that captured his expression. "Zelda," he said breathlessly, "You look wonderful."

"Oh," Zelda flushed under the attention. Even after confessing their mutual feelings, Link still had the power to make her skin rosy and her knees shake, "Thank you. It's for the Rain Festival next week."

"Ah," Link recovered, smirking, "Quite the time for a celebration, wouldn't you say?"

"Do you think it unwise?" Zelda asked seriously.

Link smiled softly, "No. I think the people will appreciate some merrymaking to combat all of these stories they've been hearing. I heard just today that Princess Oreni has nearly lost her head over the incompetency of our fine men."

"Oh, don't start with her," Zelda rolled her eyes, "I want the festival to happen, but I can't afford to put aside my country's problems. I'm at my wit's end. I'm hoping Impa has some sort of solution. . . maybe she's discovered some sort of magic to keep the monsters at bay."

"Now don't you go worrying yourself away," Link stepped nearer, taking Zelda's hand in his own, "Your people know you haven't forgotten their safety. Right now, in this moment, your biggest worry should be how your dancing fares against that of the local women."

"Terribly," Zelda said glumly, "I'm a horrible dancer."

"Hm," Link slid his other hand onto the small of Zelda's back, "Well, that simply will not do. Hyrule can't have a queen who can't dance."

"You dance?" Zelda laughed.

"What's so funny?" Link began to guide Zelda across the room, following zigzagged maps that only he could see, "We weren't savages in Faron Woods."

"We don't have any music!" Though she was protesting, Zelda couldn't keep the smile from her lips.

"We don't need it," Link leaned his forehead against Zelda's, drinking in the sight of her, "Just follow my steps. Let me teach you."

Zelda did as he asked. Together, the two glided across the floor, Zelda's skirt parachuting out around her. The way that Link was looking at her made her feel dizzy but in a pleasant, dreamish sort of way. She hardly noticed when they stopped moving, merely clinging to one another. "You have the most beautiful eyes," Link said quietly, "Such blue. I'll never forget them."

Zelda closed them when Link tipped her head back and greedily took his lips with her own.

" _Zelda_ ," his voice was low and heavy when they parted.

Zelda felt short of breath as well. She could see perspiration wetting Link's head.

He licked his lips, "Zelda. . . I—"

She waited patiently for him to finish. She couldn't have spoken even if she'd wanted to; her coherency had fled her being.

After several laden moments, Link merely shook his head. "You. . . you drive me crazy. You make me feel so many things," he smirked.

"Oh?" she prompted, giving his hand a teasing squeeze.

"Yes. Bliss, hunger, possession, intrigue. Many things," he said.

Zelda stood on her toes, placing a delicate kiss on his throat. To her pleasure, his Adam's apple bobbed as he swallowed. "The feeling's mutual," she whispered.

* * *

It all happened in a flash. Like a strike of lightening splitting open a gray sky.

Soldiers rushing the royal dining hall. Zelda nearly choking on her food from surprise. Out-of-breath updates from the captain of the guard, sweat pouring down his face. Word of Eldin Caves falling. Need for immediate reinforcements. Goron and human deaths alike. More stalfos and poes than ever before.

The captain of the guard said that it was urgent the oldest training regiment be sent to their aid. He was confident they were now ready.

Zelda's heart stopped in her chest.

Link was in that regiment.

"Your majesty, I need your approval before the troops can be sent out. We must act quickly! What is your command? What would you have us do?"

There was no time. People were dying each moment Zelda debated. Forcing her food to remain in her stomach (for she had begun to feel very sick), she said quietly, "You may dispatch the troops tomorrow morning."

* * *

The chances for Link to visit Zelda's chambers that night were slim. Zelda knew this. Since her most recent decree, his regiment had been undergoing last minute preparations for battle. She doubted Link would be able to slip off at any point unnoticed. Granted, it was always a challenge for Zelda to slip off as well, but she welcomed a challenge. If she was to see Link, she would have to arrange such a meeting herself.

She waited until the moon was high. She was exhausted; worrying over Link and the heaviness in her heart had drained her. But she wasn't about to pass up a last chance to be in his arms.

Calling back to her previous experience, Zelda slipped out of her chambers and down from the balcony, sneaky as a phantom. She reached the stables and made her way inside. This time, Link was not waiting to seize her.

Carefully avoiding the sleeping bodies, Zelda made her way to the ladder and climbed up into Link's loft. There, faintly outlined by the moonlight that leaked through the cracks in the roof, sat Link, wide awake. His eyes widened upon seeing her. "Zelda," he whispered, his voice faltering.

He took her hands and lifted her up into the loft, surrounding her with his embrace and keeping her close. "I was about to try to come and see you," he whispered, "I _had_ to see you! I've been going crazy all day."

"I know," Zelda fought to keep from crying, "I have too."

For the moment, she forgot that Link would be gone with the morning's light. She only tried to breathe in the smell of Link, to soak up the heat from his body. She needed to make memories now to sustain her while he'd be away.

At first, it seemed like neither had anything to say. "Do you remember what I told you the night you told me about your nightmares?" Link finally asked.

Zelda squeezed Link tighter, "You told me that you and I would be alright."

Link rested his head atop hers, running his hands along her back, "And we will."

"Oh Link," Zelda murmured.

She refused to cry. What good would it do? Her tears couldn't save him.

"There's never been a truly successful battle against the monsters," Zelda said quietly, "Even if it seems like a victory, they always come back in greater swarms. So, so many men have died."

"You sound like you've given up hope," Link said.

Zelda shrugged limply against his chest, "Maybe I have."

She knew it was very unbefitting for a queen. As the monarch, she was expected—no, _obligated_ —to be a symbol of inspiration for the kingdom. Yet, around Link, she felt safe enough to expose her own insecurities and speak her true feelings.

"You can't do that," Link whispered sternly, "Neither of us can afford to do that."

He tried to lighten the tone; Zelda could practically feel his smile against her cheek, "You've seen my swordsmanship. I can best even you, so you know I'll be alright."

Zelda shrugged again, "You don't have to go. I can help you escape. I can find some place for you to hide away, where no one will ever find you."

"I am not running away," Link's voice was firm, allowing no opposition, "I'm going with the men tomorrow. On that, my mind is made up."

"But why?" Zelda looked at him, "What am I supposed to do? We won't even be able to contact one another!"

"You can pray to the goddesses for me," Link said, "That will help. And I'll write you."

"No, you can't do that," Zelda sighed, "If a letter like that was ever intercepted, you'd be sent to the gallows."

"Hm," Link said. Another silence followed.

"Link," Zelda's voice trembled ever so faintly, "I don't want you to go. Please. Please stay for me. The worry will kill me. Please don't do that to me."

She sounded like a child with her pleading, but she was too desperate in the moment to be ashamed. Though she made no sound, a few tears did stubbornly trek down her face.

In a smooth motion, Link leaned back onto the hay, gently guiding Zelda to lie on his chest. He loosened one of her hands from its fierce grip on his tunic and lifted it to his lips. He kissed her palm, then, very slowly, each fingertip. Zelda felt like she might be eaten alive by the many emotions gnawing away at her insides. Dread. Lust. Grief.

"Zelda," he said. Though he was trying to calm her, Zelda could hear how quickly his heart was beating inside his chest. She knew that he was terrified as well, "I. . . _can't_ stay."

Zelda had expected as much. She clenched her eyes shut, keeping the rest of her tears behind the barrier of her eyelids. "You know I hate to leave you. A part of me will wither each day that I don't see you. That I can't speak to you."

"I finally found you, and now destiny is taking you away from me," Zelda whimpered quietly.

There was a stirring from the stable floor. Zelda lowered her voice even softer, "Do you think that you're going to die?"

The question was spoken with so much fear and was so very quiet, she wasn't sure that Link had heard it at first.

But Link did reply, "I don't think so. I feel like. . . something's protecting me."

There was a smirking to his voice, "Perhaps I'm favored by the goddesses. And even if you no longer do, _I_ believe what I said to you on that night. You and I will be alright."

He went on, "I have to do this, Zelda. I feel like this is a part of that fate that I told you about. What if this is my way to prove myself worthy of you? If I come back a war hero, perhaps then we could truly be together."

"Is that what you think?" Zelda opened her eyes, sitting up and glaring at Link, "You would risk your life to impress me?"

Link sat up as well. He reached out to cradle Zelda's face, but she wrenched away. "That's not what I meant," he frowned, "I would risk my life to become who I'm meant to be. And I believe I'm meant to be with you."

"Then _be_ with me," Zelda begged one last time, "Don't do this for the glory. Stay right here. I'll die without you, I know I will."

Her resolve weakened once more. Though she was still irritated with him, she leaned forward and kissed him. Link held her in place, returning the kiss. "I will be with you," he whispered when a need for air forced them apart, "Choose to trust in that. We'll be together."

Knowing she'd lost, Zelda bowed her head. "Can I sleep here tonight?" she smeared her hand across her eyes. She'd have to restrain her emotions for the time being. She didn't need Link to see what a mess she truly was.

"Of course," Link kissed her again, directing her body with his hands so that she was curled comfortably into his side, lying down on the hay.

Zelda took one of Link's hands and intertwined it with her own. "Tell me a story," she whispered.

"Okay," Link said.

His voice was slow and soft, flowing smoothly as water as he told Zelda of a young orphan boy who fled his homeland on a quest for his identity. Link spoke of how this boy grew into a man, doing whatever work he could find, until his good fortune landed him a position in the castle. Link said that the man met the queen there and was awestruck by her beauty. The more he interacted with her, the more he was taken with her brilliance, her kindness, and her wit as well. By the time Link revealed that the magnificent queen, somehow, fell in love with the man and bestowed her enchanting kiss upon him, Zelda was asleep.

* * *

Zelda sat up ramrod straight, gasping loudly. The soldiers below were shuffling about, and the faintest rays of morning sunlight trickled in through the beams of the stable. She had overslept!

" _Link!_ " she hissed.

She ducked down quickly, afraid she'd be spotted. At first, Link was oblivious to there being anything wrong. He blinked, smiling sweetly up at Zelda. Then his eyes widened with realization. He snapped upright, peering down from the loft. "Link! C'mon, lad, pull yourself together! Don't tell me you're still sleeping up there!" someone called gruffly.

"What do we do?" Zelda mouthed to Link.

Zelda could practically see the plan shaping in Link's eyes. Link raised a finger to his lips and motioned Zelda farther back in the loft. Pressing against the paneling of the stable's wall, Link pushed some of the wood outward, revealing a small window that had been closed.

Zelda gave Link an incredulous look. "Jump?" she mouthed. Both of her eyebrows shot high into her hairline.

Link nodded, giving her hand a squeeze. Zelda could break her leg if she landed improperly, but she'd rather have a fracture than be discovered in bed with Link and have him hung.

Inhaling rapidly, she shimmied out of the little opening and fell to the ground. Thankfully, she landed on her feet, absorbing most of the impact of her weight.

To her shock, there was a thump, and Link appeared beside her. "What are you doing?" Zelda whispered.

"Seeing you off," he said.

"No! Go back! You can't be seen with me!" Zelda shoved him against the wall, aghast.

Before Link could do something stupid—like kiss her in broad daylight—she broke out into a run toward her room. Stealth was no longer a concern. With the sun now streaking across the tulip colors of the sky, Zelda knew somebody was bound to see her. Her main objective was simply to get to her room as quickly as possible so that she could create a convincing story for why she was running around the castle grounds in her nightclothes.

With horror, she noticed the sound of footsteps behind her. "Link-" she turned her head.

"Your majesty!"

In a tornado of movement, Zelda and Link were met by an oncoming party of castle guards. Instantly Link was accosted, thrown to the ground by two of the guards. "No, wait!" Zelda pleaded. In her mind, she flew back to the first time she'd ever seen Link. The day he took ten lashes for looking at her.

" _Zelda!_ "

Zelda froze at the sound.

Impa broke through the crowd of guards. The Sheikah warrior's expression was hard and stern as ever, but something melted when she saw the queen. "My queen, thank the goddesses you're safe!" she smiled with ever so slight relief.

"Impa!" Casting protocol aside, Zelda flung her arms around Impa's neck. Impa stiffly returned the embrace, allowing only a few moments of contact before pushing Zelda back. The Sheikah had never been very fond of touch.

"My queen," Impa's tone became firm once more, "What in Hyrule has happened? Your chambers were empty when I came to wake you this morning!"

"You!" the captain of the guard pointed at Link in recognition, fire in his gaze, "Why you ruffian! Pray to the goddesses now that your life is spared for meddling-"

"No!" Zelda interrupted frantically. A million thoughts were ricocheting wildly in her head, making concentration difficult, "No, this had nothing to do with him! I. . . you see-"

Zelda locked eyes with Impa, "The dreams have worsened."

Though no one else would understand, Zelda knew Impa could catch her meaning. The queen continued, "I-I've been given to sleepwalking lately, due to the depth of my trances. Th-this soldier found me this morning. He didn't harm me-"

"Then why did you flee from him, your highness?" the captain probed, "You can be honest with us. Don't worry over his fate; his life is of little concern."

The words invoked such a fear in Zelda that she could hardly speak at first. She cast a look at Link. The calmness in his blue eyes, though a soldier kept him pinned to the ground with a boot to his back, filled Zelda with the peace to continue. "No, he merely startled me when I finally awoke. He had no malicious intent."

"Ain't you s'posed to be in formation wit' the others?" one of the guards sneered down at Link, "Why've you got the time to be talkin' wit' the queen? In her nightie, of all things?"

"That's quite enough!" Impa snapped. Zelda blushed, subtly crossing her arms to conceal the outline of her breasts.

"The queen has explained. Release this man so that he might find his place among the other soldiers," Impa ordered.

The guard who had taunted Link grunted, reluctantly removing his shoe from Link's back. Without a word, Link stood, straightening his tunic and avoiding Zelda's eyes. "To your place, soldier!" the captain barked. He sounded absolutely furious.

Obediently, Link turned to go. Only this time, he did risk one last look at Zelda. The motion was so swift, Zelda was certain no one else saw it but her. But Link gave her the smallest and quickest of smiles. "S-soldier," Zelda called, her voice faltering as Link began to run.

Link froze, looking back again. "Thank you for everything," Zelda said with all of the sincerity that she could muster.

Link nodded in understanding and continued to run toward his troop. Zelda felt cries wriggling up her throat, but she bit her lip and remained silent. "Your majesty," Impa's hand locked around her wrist, "Come with me."

* * *

"My queen, was that the same soldier that defied orders the day I left?" Impa's tone was already thick with disapproval once the queen was back in her bed chambers.

Zelda looked away, already knowing precisely where Impa was going to take this conversation. And she simply did not have the heart to engage her now. Not when Link was leaving, perhaps to never be seen again, and she couldn't even see him off because she had to be scolded.

"Have you lost your senses, Zelda?" Impa rattled on, "What happened? What in Hyrule were you doing with that man?"

Sighing slowly so that the sound glazed over her teeth, Zelda said, "What I said was true, Impa. The dreams have gotten worse."

"What have you done?" Impa pressed, hands on her hips, "Are you. . . my queen, are you pregnant?"

"Heavens no, Impa," Zelda would have rolled her eyes, but she knew that do so would only antagonize Impa, "I was never with him in that way."

She raised her hand, "I don't want to discuss him further. I want to hear your news. What did you discover in your absence?"

Impa's eyes shifted, a somber look swelling in them. "Our situation is more dire than I feared," she said, "My mission was to investigate the Gate of Souls. When I finally reached it, I was too late. Disorder has already run rampant, and I fear some ghastly fate has befallen the sorceress tasked with watching the Gate. I know that this chaos is responsible for the monsters. In order to cease their appearances, order must be restored to the Gate. With disappointment, I must admit that I was unable to draw near to it on my own. Upon reaching the Valley of Seers, I was spotted by legions of monsters and driven out. I must return with reinforcements."

The queen's head spun with all of this new information. "The Gate of Souls?" Zelda knew that she had heard of it, but she couldn't remember from where.

"It is a portal to other realms, a rift in the rivers of time," Impa said, "Think of it like the Mirror of Twilight from the Twilight Era. The origins of the Gate of Souls are unknown, but it has existed for centuries, well-hidden from mortal eyes in the Valley of Seers. Ever since its appearance, it has been guarded carefully by the Guardian of Time, a sorceress. The sorceress of this age is called Cia. But from what I witnessed upon nearing the valley, it seems as if something is horribly wrong. And I believe that the gate is the source of all of these ceaseless monsters—I believe someone is summoning them from a different age."

"Cia?" Zelda asked.

Impa shook her head, "It is difficult to say. I intend to go back as soon as possible to investigate and put a stop to this madness."

"If this is truly the source of our trouble, then I won't hesitate to give you whatever you may need," Zelda said. She paused, frowning, "I don't suppose that I would be permitted to come?"

"Of course not!" Impa exclaimed.

Bitter but expecting nothing different, Zelda turned away, approaching her balcony. Impa softened slightly, saying tiredly, "My queen, how often must we review this? Your place is here. No trouble can befall you—your people need you. The valley was crawling with every type of foul beast imaginable. It is simply too dangerous."

"I do not like being a bystander," was all that Zelda could bring herself to say.

"I don't expect you to do this willingly," Impa replied, "It's all a factor of being a ruler: making sacrifices. It's part of growing up."

"Goddesses, Impa!" Zelda spun around, livid, "I'm not a child! I'm grown now! Stop coddling me like I'm so very helpless and naïve and stupid!"

Impa said nothing, her posture stiff and unwavering. Zelda faltered, running a hand through her hair, "I'm sorry. I just. . . I wish I didn't have to watch those I care for suffer."

The topic was tiptoeing dangerously near Link, so Zelda quickly altered course, "I, uh, in your absence, approved the return of the Rain Festival. Do you think that unwise?"

"No," Impa said, "I think the people need something happy to think on in times like these. They needn't know how severe matters truly have become."

The silence that followed felt like a scream to Zelda. Impa must've sensed it too, for she sighed and stood beside the queen, both of them looking beyond the glass doors, past the balcony, past the castle walls. "I'm sorry to scold you so much," Impa said finally, placing a hand on Zelda's arm, "You were so young when your parents passed on from this realm; I sometimes struggle to not think of you as my own daughter, though you are not so very much younger than I in age. I will strive to treat you with more dignity."

There was nothing Zelda could say. She threw her arms around Impa's neck, trying to forget that Link was gone now and that Impa would soon leave once more and she was still confined to her stone cage. "In my dreams, it was you who was screaming," Zelda said into Impa's shoulder, "Please be careful. I can't lose you."

"I will, your highness," Impa's voice sounded as strong as ever.

When they broke apart, Impa said, "I think it wise to begin looking for the reborn spirit of the hero. It is my hope that he will present himself when he sees Hyrule's need, the hero of legend is always called by destiny to fulfill his purpose in the restoration of Hyrule."

Zelda felt her heart quicken. Perhaps the hero was not so far off, then. "Will you look for him?"

"Yes, though my main prerogative will be to return to the valley with troops," Impa said, "After the Rain Festival."

Zelda looked at her in surprise. In a rare moment of tenderness, Impa smiled, "I sense you want my company for a bit longer. I will stay until the festivities for this week have ended. Which, in regards to that, I'm sure you have matters to see to."

"Yes, I had better be off," Zelda grinned back. There was a lightness in her chest knowing that Impa would be in attendance of the festival. With Link suddenly whisked away, now at least she could have one dear friend in attendance with her.

As Impa turned to leave Zelda to be dressed, she called to her from the doorway, "My queen."

Zelda tensed. Impa's voice had become more solemn once again.

"The boy. If he comes back, you mustn't see him again. Think of Hyrule, my queen. Think of your ancestors. You have a duty to fulfill as queen. If you're not a child, then prove it so by ceasing to act upon such rash impulses. Am I clear?"

". . . yes," Zelda said simply. A frown carved into her face as Impa shut the door behind her.

* * *

The day of the Rain Festival drew near, but news of the different foods that would be served and the guests in attendance were of no interest to Zelda. Each day, she waited on edge for an update about Eldin Caves. She tried to force herself to believe that hearing nothing was better than hearing that some tragedy had occurred, but the silence did little to relieve the anxiety that kept her tossing and turning through the nights.

Though it was a comfort to have Impa back and safe from harm, Zelda knew she could not bring these worries before Impa. Impa would be repulsed to discover that Link had such a hold on the queen, and of course she would remind Zelda again of the importance of celibacy. A fate that Zelda couldn't be father from desiring for herself.

It helped slightly that the days were so consumed with busyness. If Zelda wasn't listening to the people's suggestions during her hearings, she was selecting hors d'oeuvres for a booth or nominating a fabric for the banners. All trivial things and some of the aspects of her job that she didn't particularly care for. The socializing and interactions took their toll, and by the day of the festival, she was preemptively fatigued.

It had only been a few days since Link had been dispatched, and though there was a melancholy that hung about Zelda, she found herself forgetting her worries for a few moments. As soon as she and Impa arrived at the festival, escorted by a slew of castle guards, there was a chorus of collective gasps. Zelda blushed. Though the dress was simple to her, of course the people still found it grand.

The Castle Town square was quite a sight. Lanterns hung from the clotheslines, providing a soft light to accompany the setting sun. Colorful banners decorated the streets, and the smell of many ornate dishes was thick in the air. The queen in her dazzling attire was the final piece, completing the happy scene.

Impa assumed her post with some of the guards, lingering on the edge of the crowd. A farmer approached Zelda, bowing and asking for a dance. Relaxing slightly, Zelda smiled and nodded. A song of stringed instruments and rich voices burst from the small band that stood in a corner of the square, and then Zelda found herself swept away into a lively dance. The movements were quicker than what she was used to in the royal ballrooms, but she found herself keeping pace fairly well. She even thought she caught a glimpse of Impa smiling in amusement at her.

When the song shifted, Zelda politely broke away from her partner, seeking a drink. A sudden, firm grip on her shoulder made her squeak in surprise. Turning around, relief filled her expression once she saw to whom the enormous hand belonged. "Dakaro!"

The giant Goron grinned and roped the queen into a bone-crushing hug. "Careful!" Zelda gasped, "You're going to snap me in two!"

Dakaro instantly released her, "Sorry, milady!" he said in his gravelly voice, "It just does me well to see you in good spirits!"

Zelda smiled weakly. Of course, unintentionally, the comment had made her think of Link and what she'd lost. But she could keep up the guise, especially for an old friend.

If Oreni was black, than Dakaro was white. Both were of the royal families for their races, but they couldn't have been more different. Zelda had known both since she was little, but Dakaro had easily always been her favorite. He was not yet the chief of the Gorons since his father still lived, but Zelda had no doubts that he'd be a fine one when the day came.

"Well, it is a party after all," she said mildly.

"Here at least," Dakaro's smile also wavered. He wore a red sash draped across his chest, representing the colors of the Gorons. Zelda thought of them and a wave of guilt swept over her. Though the Gorons had not demanded an audience in the way that Oreni had, Zelda knew that they, too, had been living in fear. Their letters had said as much.

"How are things?" she asked seriously.

Dakaro scratched at the tuft of hair on his head, "Eh. It's dark times, milady. No other way to say it."

"Word of Eldin Caves reached us a few days ago," Zelda said, "Soldiers were dispatched immediately. I'm so sorry."

"Yes, it's all a bit mysterious," Dakaro said, "There were some disturbances earlier in the mines. . . evidently two King Dodongos broke loose, deep within the caves."

Zelda gasped. The dragon-like beasts were something of a legend. Even Gorons avoided the monsters and let them sleep in peace within the heart of the caves. "The Gorons there were tasked with guarding a ring we had discovered. And just between us, milady, it's since been missing."

"A ring?" Zelda arched an eyebrow.

"Yes. It was the strangest thing. There was a sort of power that emanated from it. A miner discovered it not too long ago; there's no telling how old the thing was. Because of its potential dark power, we thought it best to not try to move it."

Dakaro shook his head. Zelda's stomach had tightened while hearing the story. Something foreboding had been brewing in the mountains. "It was only shortly after it was discovered that the King Dodongos got loose," Dakaro said, "I was never even able to examine the ring myself before it was abducted. Though we're still not sure by what. The Gorons protecting it were slain. . . but we don't know if it was by the dragons or by something else."

"Dakaro, that's terrible!" Zelda said, her own heart breaking for the future chief, "Why was the castle not notified of this? The whole matter seems very serious!"

"Well, I was told that they did try to write you," Dakaro shrugged, "But the scribes didn't want to be too specific as to what was going on, in case the correspondence fell in the wrong hands."

Zelda's voice left her. Suddenly, before Oreni ever even came to visit, she remembered reading in a letter something about trouble in the Eldin Caves. What had her response been? Had she even replied? Gorons had died from this incident! She raised a hand to her lips in horror and shock. The guilt was overwhelming. . . she felt as if she might faint.

Dakaro misinterpreted her gesture. "Ah yes, I see word never reached you," he said sadly, "But don't worry over it now, milady. It does no good, and things quieted down after that occasion, really. It's only recently that there's been more trouble. There were major rockslides throughout the caves, so the Gorons who were there mining were trapped."

Dakaro's eyes glistened. He looked away and cleared his throat, "We still haven't received any word from any of those who were inside."

Zelda found her voice once more, "Dakaro, this whole ordeal is so tragic We haven't received word from our soldiers yet, but I'm certain they're doing all that they can to aid your people."

Words from the captain of the guard returned to Zelda, haunting her: " _More stalfos and poes than ever before._ "

Whatever was going on in the caves?

Before Dakaro could respond, there was a rumble of hoof beats in the streets. The music screeched to a halt, and those dancing around the square looked up in confusion. Impa appeared at Zelda's side swiftly and silently.

Breaking up the camaraderie were five Hyrulean soldiers. Their horses looked weary and beaten, and the armor of each soldier was bedraggled and torn. Hushed murmurs of concern traveled amongst the crowd, and the sick feeling intensified within Zelda's stomach.

"My queen!" the soldier at the front of the progression exclaimed.

His voice was hoarse, as if it'd been too long since he'd tasted a good drink of water. "They're coming!" he said in a panic, "They're on their way now—only a short distance behind us! We've barely outrun them! You must flee!"

It was as if Zelda's nightmares had finally come to life. The darkness was upon her.

"Who?" Impa said harshly, demanding the panicked gaze of the soldier, "Who is coming?"

"The Black Sorceress!" the soldier said wildly, "And her host of undead soldiers! They've wiped out all of our men—we're the only survivors! They won't stop until they have the heart of the queen!"

Everything that followed felt like a hallucination to Zelda.

Impa's fingernails dug into the skin of her arms so fiercely that they made her bleed. There was an eruption of hysterical screams as the formerly carefree people all dispersed madly, rushing for their homes. The commotion unsettled the horses, making one of them buck off its rider. He didn't rise from the street once he fell.

"Zelda! Zelda, you listen to me!" Impa's voice was tight, and in that moment, Zelda realized that her Sheikah protector was afraid. Though she felt her consciousness slipping, the distinction between dream and reality twanging back and forth violently in her head, Zelda made herself center in on the wildness in Impa's red eyes.

"You run to the castle," Impa said. Her voice had never been more intense, "Don't you stop for anything until you get there. Get your rapier and whatever you may need for a few days. Potions, food, anything! Do all of this in fifteen minutes. Then you flee. Don't take a horse; it'd be too much trouble. You go on foot. Use the hidden passages. Meet me in three days time in Faron Woods. Do you understand? Zelda, do you understand me?"

Zelda felt her head nod once, though she felt like she was in a trance. Impa, rightfully so, seemed unconvinced. "Dakaro!" she called, her voice cracking, "See to it that her highness reaches the castle safely. Send any remaining guards to the city's walls. I'll buy you both as much time as I can."

"It'd be my honor," Dakaro said.

His firm grip yanked Zelda away from Impa's desperate hold. "Milady, come on now," he said more gently.

Feeling as if her body was made of paper, Zelda stumbled to keep up as Dakaro practically dragged her down the streets. She tripped on the cobblestone at one point, a dreadful ripping sound following as her skirt tore. Undeterred, Dakaro scooped her up over his shoulder and bolted onward. Hazily, Zelda thought that it nearly felt like rolling—the way Dakaro was barreling onward.

" _They've wiped out all of our men—we're the only survivors!_ "

A whimper broke past Zelda's lips, tears finally beginning to stream down her face. Tears for the massacred Gorons. Tears for her own futility as a monarch. Tears for. . . for. . .

" _Link,_ " Zelda whispered.

Not hearing her, Dakaro called back over his shoulder, "We're nearly there, milady. You just hold on. Hold on!"

Zelda didn't remember reaching the castle, but they must've, because Dakaro was plopping her down on the foyer's tiled floors and barking orders at the stupefied guards. Devestated, Zelda sank to the floor, her legs giving out.

"Milady!" Dakaro's voice pitched with alarm, "Milady, come now! You must try to hurry! You must do as Impa said!"

"I can't!" Zelda sobbed. For the life of her, she couldn't cease her crying. So some dark witch wanted to kill her? Let her! What good was she anyway? She'd allowed Goron genocide to go overlooked. And the vile woman had already taken Link! If Zelda's life was what it took to stop her, then why not satiate her and stop the bloodshed?

Dakaro wrenched Zelda to her feet, guards darting around her and the Goron in a blur. Zelda had never felt her heart beat so uncontrollably. Perhaps the sorceress wouldn't get to kill her after all—perhaps her own body would do the honors. "Go!" Dakaro urged, shoving Zelda toward the grand staircase at the foyer's center, "You must go! Please, milady!"

Zelda lurched up the stairs, each step feeling wobbly and clumsier than the last. What was happening to her? She had to be sick. Was this what it was to die of a broken heart?

In her disoriented state, she finally reached her chambers. She forced herself to her armoire, forced herself to open its doors. The beautiful dresses filled her with disgust in the moment. What did all of this frivolity matter now. . . now that war was at her doorstep and the only man she'd ever cared for was dead?

An idea came to Zelda. She may have one outfit yet that would be of service to her.

Newly motivated, Zelda left her armoire and rifled through her chest of drawers instead. Finally, her fingers grazed across a sleeker, finer material. She pulled her Sheikah garb out from the drawer, its dark color providing a sharp contrast to the ball gowns. Hurriedly, Zelda tore herself free of her festival dress and suited up in the Sheikah outfit. If anything she owned allowed her to move quickly and silently, it would be this outfit.

" _Milady!_ "

It was a squeal from Dakaro. Zelda had just pulled the outfit's covering over her lips when there was a horrid crashing sound. The ground beneath Zelda's feet shook, and Zelda nearly lost her balance, gripping her bedposts for support.

"Milady! They're attacking the castle!" Dakaro exclaimed, bursting into Zelda's bed chambers.

"We're out of time!" he shrieked, seizing Zelda by the arm.

At long last, Zelda found her voice. "To the kitchens!" she said, "Quickly! The secret passage begins there!"

Dakaro waited for no further instruction. He tossed Zelda over his shoulder once more and thundered down the hallway. Moments behind his steps, one of the magnificent glass windows shattered, a boulder landing in the hall. Zelda realized that this black sorceress must have some strong catapults aiding her attacks.

"Down the stairs! To the left!" Zelda rasped out directions, watching as another shower of glass cascaded through the air from the impact of a second boulder.

Beneath his rocky skin, Zelda could feel the quickened pace of Dakaro's heartbeat. If they didn't hurry, they could be apprehended. . .

"Wait!" Zelda called out suddenly, "My rapier! Go to the royal armory!"

Dakaro knew the way to the armory thanks to his own visits to the castle. He quickly altered directions, bolting outside once the pair was on the ground level of the castle.

As soon as Dakaro began running through the grass, a whizzing sound filled the air. "Fire arrows!" he gasped. Only a few feet away, a patch of grass burst into flames.

"Put me down! You're an easy target!" Zelda thumped her fist against his shoulder to get his attention, "Go to the kitchens and wait for me there!"

"What? I'm not leaving you!" Dakaro snapped, "Lady Impa gave orders!"

"I don't care! We'll both die if we don't split up!" Zelda's voice rose in volume as her panic began to set in, " _Please!_ Let me get my rapier! I'll meet you there!"

Zelda could practically hear Dakaro's internal debate over listening to her or to Impa. But Zelda knew that if the dark forces were close by, there was no way they'd miss the sight of a lumbering Goron tearing through the courtyards. She may at least have a chance of evading notice if she were alone. Deciding to manipulate her power, she said harshly, "As your queen, I command you leave me!"

Dakaro groaned and set Zelda down. She nearly toppled backwards as he forcefully put a finger to her chest, "As your friend, I'm coming for you if you're not there in two minutes!"

With that, he sped back off for the castle. Zelda wasted no time in rushing into the armory. Unless she request it be left in her training chambers for her, Zelda's rapier, as well as all of the other royal weapons, were always stowed here.

The royal sword was easy to spot, glittering in the sunlight. Just as Zelda extended her arm, something else shimmered and caught her eye. There, sitting on a lone shelf, was the Goddess' Harp. Zelda blinked, murmuring aloud, "What are you doing here?"

The Goddess' Harp was one of the few ancient relics that was kept in Hyrule Castle. It had been kept safe for generations upon generations, originally having belonged to the goddess Hylia during the appropriately-named Era of the Goddess Hylia. Zelda's first recorded ancestor had wielded its magic, as had the first hero of legend.

It certainly wasn't meant to be kept in the armory. Not wanting to fight the impulse that overcame her, Zelda took it and slung it over her shoulder. As she seized her rapier, there was a loud _boom!_ outside. The swords lining the walls clattered terribly as the armory shook.

Emerging from the armory, Zelda gasped to see three bokoblins slinking toward her through the grass. The castle was taken. She was out of time.

In quick, bold slashes, Zelda sliced the bokoblin that dashed at her first, sending him shrieking to the ground. A second assailed her, and Zelda brought her rapier upward in one fell swoop, giving him a lethal wound. Yet there wasn't even a moment to catch her breath. The third bokoblin lunged for her before she could ready herself, cutting across her arm. She cried out and spun, impaling the creature on her rapier. Its face contorted and it breathed its last. But the sword was well-lodged in its body. Zelda wasn't sure how much time she had. She fled, leaving the blade stuck through the carcass.

"Foolish!" she scolded herself as she ran back into the castle. But it didn't matter now—she had to get away. Or else all of Impa's plans would be for naught.

Dakaro awaited her in the kitchen, looking impatient and anxious. He released a great breath upon seeing her, "At last!"

"Hurry! They're already in the castle!" Zelda urged, shoving Dakaro toward the pantry.

Within the pantry, there was a false floor that led to a tunnel. Zelda had never traversed the passages before, but she knew of their existence from Impa. One emptied near a wood at the edge of Hyrule Field. From there, it'd be a few days' journey to Faron Woods.

Inside the pantry, Zelda hastily stuffed her satchel with loaves of bread and other stored goods. A vial of red potion caught her eye. Surely that could come in handy!

A roar from Dakaro made her nearly drop the vial. "Dakaro!" she cried. The Goron was wincing, having been struck by an arrow.

"Go!" he boomed, "Before they see you! I'll fend them off!"

" _No!_ " tears pooled in Zelda's eyes once more, "You have to come with me! That was the plan!"

"Now!" Dakaro refused to hear any further objections. He forcefully shoved Zelda to the ground, turning his back to her to face their attackers.

Knowing she'd never be able to persuade Dakaro and that she was wasting precious time, Zelda dejectedly opened the trapdoor and slipped inside. She muffled her sobs into her sleeve as she heard Dakaro cry out overhead. She had to keep going. All hope would be lost if she allowed herself to be captured. She wasn't just Hyrule's queen; she was a wielder of the Triforce. If _that_ were to fall into the wrong hands, disaster would be imminent.

The tunnels smelled of sewer water, and Zelda tried not to think about the rats that probably scuttled about ahead of her. She felt her way by running her fingers along the walls, for it was pitch black and she could see nothing. Everything had quieted above as well; Dakaro's voice had long since faded.

It felt like eons that Zelda walked in silence, but she knew that her mind was probably playing tricks on her from stress. She couldn't keep her mind from wandering to what had happened. And this "Black Sorceress". . . who could she be? Why was she after her?

"Oh Link," Zelda murmured, thinking of Eldin Caves.

 _No!_ She'd cried enough already! She didn't even feel she had any more tears left in her body. And, dangerously, an ember of hope still smoldered inside Zelda's spirit. . .

The soldiers had said there were no survivors, but perhaps Link had escaped their notice. Maybe he was still alive somewhere, hiding and surviving on his own.

Zelda knew it was foolish to allow herself to fantasize about such things, but she also knew her soul would never rest until she saw Link's body for herself. Impa had allowed her enough time. She would quickly visit the scene of battle before going on to Faron Woods. Maybe then she could also get some answers as to who the Black Sorceress was and what she wanted.

At long last, the dank smell grew fainter, and she began to smell something fresher and earthen. She came to a ladder.

At the top, Zelda pressed the hatch upward, realizing she was at the edges of Hyrule Field. The walls for Castle Town sat far in the distance. Zelda's heart sank to see smoke billowing up from inside the city. She had to hurry! Her people suffered with each wasted moment.

Zelda scrambled to her feet and broke into a run into the woods. She generally knew the direction in which she should head. For now, her first intention was to find higher ground so that she could gather her bearings.

A little ways into the woods, the queen found herself questioning her gut. Everything began to look dizzyingly similar—had the trees in Hyrule always looked so much the same?

There was also a strange darkness permeating the air, a chill on the wind. It felt mystical and eerie to Zelda, as if some troublesome presence was not far off.

Just as the queen was warily rounding a tree, readying her dagger in case she may need it, a pair of terrible, huge yellow eyes popped up. Startled, Zelda leapt back. The strange thing let out a spine-chilling, childlike giggle.

Zelda realized that this was a Skull Kid, a child long lost in the woods that had since turned into a monster. Around its neck dangled a golden compass. Zelda was sure it'd been stolen; Skull Kids were notorious thieves.

Additionally, this Skull Kid was wearing some sort of strange mask. It was colorful, with hues of violets and reds and greens, but something about the mask seemed unnatural to Zelda. From what little training she'd received from Impa, she thought that she could sense dark magic emanating from this creature.

"Ooh, what have we hear? A nasty adult lost their way in the forest?" Skull Kid laughed.

Zelda didn't reply, but the eyes of the mask glowed suddenly in revelation. "Hee hee, playing games, I see?" Skull Kid asked giddily, "What funny clothes—you're not a Sheikah! You're wearing a mask just like me!"

"I love games!" Skull Kid clapped, "You want to play pretend? I can help!"

The mask turned black and began rattling. Waves of blue energy rippled across its surface, and before Zelda could react, a blast of magic shot through her. "Ah!" Zelda crumpled to the ground, holding her stomach. A pain spread throughout her chest. _What was happening to her?_

"Now your transformation is complete!" Skull Kid giggled once more, "And just for fun, here's a secret about that curse. You can't tell anyone about it. If you do, there's a price to pay—your life! The moment you say a word about the spell or who you are, you drop down dead! Just like that! Hah! People have to guess on their own and say who you really are out loud—it's such a fun game! Hee hee!"

Without another word, he vanished as quickly as he had come.

Crawling along the ground, Zelda dragged herself up to a small pool of water. To her distress, a pair of red eyes stared back at her above her mask. Sheikahs had red eyes, but Hylians certainly did not. Impa would never recognize her. . . and she couldn't explain what had just happened! What in Hyrule was she supposed to do?

* * *

"Wizzro!" Cia snapped. Her patience was wearing thin.

The foul creature glided through the air to Cia's side. "Yes, Mistress?"

Cia knocked at some of the rubble of the castle wall. Infiltrating the stronghold had been easy enough. In fact, Hyrule had been so weakened by her ongoing attacks, they'd hardly put up much of a fight. But, to Cia's great disappointment, Link was not among the barrage of soldiers she now held hostage. Also, the queen of Hyrule and her Sheikah advisor were nowhere to be found. It was simply too frustrating! What was the purpose of a good show if it was denied its finale?

Another frustration was that her most prized champion, the dragon knight, could not be of more service. He'd suffered some injuries in Eldin Caves, apparently. Cia hadn't been there to witness it, but it seemed some soldier battered her warrior up quite a bit. Would these aggravations ever cease?

"Any signs of the queen?" Cia asked brusquely, surveying the area with her scepter.

"None, Mistress," Wizzro crackled, extending a fine rapier in one of his bony hands, "Her sword is all we've been able to find. And that wretched Goron refuses to talk. We may have to pry the answers from him. . . what fun!"

"Hmm," Cia strummed her fingers on her scepter thoughtfully, "Curious. Our work doesn't stop here. Bring the Goron and the other prisoners; I'm sure you and Volga can conceive of some delightful ways to torture information from them. But we do not rest until I have the queen's head on my wall and the hero secured in my bed chambers. Come now! We've no time to waste!"


	6. The Mistrusted Sheikah Warrior

**Well hi.**

 **Guys, I'm sorry. I graduated college. I went on a vacation. Even now, I'm searching for jobs. In short, MY LIFE IS WILD!**

 **I HOPE it won't be so long again before my next update. I'll really try. I think of this story often and plan to see it finished on this site. Thank you for your patience with me as I try to give you guys only my best and a story worthy of your attention.**

 **I did post one sneak preview of this chapter on tumblr last week. Follow me if you wish to experience such samples yourself!**

 **Anyway, happy reading! I hope you enjoy some of these new developments**!

* * *

Link raised his shield not a moment too soon—a jet stream of fire immediately spewed up from the rock. Even through the protective barrier of his shield, he could feel the heat lapping at his skin. Regarding their intensity, Eldin Caves had not been kind to the soldiers.

Link tried to not think on how he could be burnt to a crisp with one wrong step. Instead, he thought of surviving this mission. If Hyrule was able to force the enemy back, he'd be reunited with Zelda that much sooner. And this time, he'd have accolades to his name.

This time, he'd be able to really be with her.

Thinking of the beautiful queen made things a little more bearable. Eldin Caves was absolutely crawling with stalfos, and battle had been brutal. The objective had been to overtake the enemy keeps, weakening them bit by bit, but the Hyrulean forces had just been too sorely outnumbered. There had already been two retreats and countless lives lost. Link knew that if they couldn't prevail this time, surrender was their only alternative.

But the Gorons had a new plan. They had brought a few bombchus to the battle, willing to damage their home if it meant ridding it of these terrible beasts. The Hyrulean captain, worn from battle, had been quick to agree. Though, personally, Link hadn't been convinced the use of explosives was warranted. . .

" _Duck!_ " came a nearby scream.

Link dove down, not questioning the order or from whence it came. A resounding " _boom!_ " thundered throughout the caverns. Rock and debris were hurled toward him from all directions. Link barely had the intuition to raise his shield once more. The ground shook beneath his boots.

One of the bombchus must've misfired. . .

Link grit his teeth, waiting for the rockslide to end. The explosion seemed to have also triggered some of the volcanic activity. Magma flew toward the roof of the cavern and fires blazed near the exit. Link suddenly wasn't so confident that he'd survive the day.

Gradually, some of the flames quieted. Link lowered his shield, his heart sinking to see a cluster of dead Gorons covered in ash and lying in a heap. That must've been where the bombchu had exploded. . . but what could have caused them to be so careless?

There wasn't time to meditate on what had occurred. The clicking of bones rattled nearby, and Link readied himself to face the stalfos crawling his way. To his horror, there didn't seem to be any other Hyrulean soldiers or Gorons in the immediate area.

Only a few feet in front of him, a rocket of fire flared up. Link stumbled backwards. A hand flew to protect his face and he groaned at the heat. He wasn't going to make it. . . he couldn't bear more of this heat.

A menacing figure emerged through the fire. Link lowered his hand and squinted. It was still difficult to see, his eyes watering from all the smoke. The man—if he was a man—was strangely dragon-like in appearance. He wore some sort of mask on his head, the skull of some horned creature. His body was coated in a thick red armor, not unlike the scales of a snake. The face was exposed, but his eyes were fully hidden in shadow from the mask. His skin looked like human flesh, but the being seemed too ominous to be human.

"Ah, I see some of these foolhardy soldiers persist in their pathetic scuffle against us," the thing said, "I must admit, I'm surprised they've lasted so long. It seems some discipline is in order."

"Boy," the thing spat, "Prepare to gaze into the abyss!"

Link's eyes narrowed. If he was going to die, it wasn't going to be while some foul creature taunted him. Summoning the last reserves of his strength, Link leapt forward, his sword ready.

It was clear that his foe was not expecting resistance. The strange beast blocked Link's attack but only barely. The enemy staggered backward a step, releasing a growl of surprise. "You dare challenge me?" he hissed.

The stalfos, perhaps out of respect for their leader, huddled around to watch but made no move to join the duel. Taking advantage of having the offense, Link tried to press his opponent backward with several more swings. But his injuries showed—he lacked the force to truly corner this new threat. "Once I've finished you," the creature hissed, "I'll break your queen. If you had any compassion, you'd give up now so that her torture won't be prolonged."

Of course this enemy did not know that Link had feelings for the queen. Which was a pity. . . he'd have watched his words had he known the truth! When Zelda had been threatened, something inside Link had sprung to action—some animalistic instinct that had previously been caged within. He'd die before he'd ever let Zelda suffer!

With a malicious grin, Link's opponent had collected a ball of flame in his hand. Some sort of dark sorcery was at work, and Link knew the fire was for him. In a moment, he'd be burnt alive. With a growl, Link charged.

The fire raged at him: a scorching heat instantly swallowing his body. But Link never smelled his flesh burn. Everything seemed to go silent for a moment, and Link was nearly blinded by a bright flash. The only thought that occurred to him in that moment was how beautiful the feeling was.

"Impossible!" his enemy shouted, "The dragon knight cannot be bested—what sort of magic is this?"

Link recognized that he was surrounded by a glowing orb of light. Weak as he felt, there was a strange energy that hummed throughout his body. From the back of his hand, a golden triangle shone like a beacon of light. Link didn't know what it was. He honestly wondered if he was dreaming. . . none of this had ever happened before.

However, the self-proclaimed dragon knight wasn't impressed. Link saw him readying another ball of fire. This time, one of his arms had writhed and transformed into a dragon's claw. What sort of monster was this?

The golden shield of light had faded, as had the mysterious triangle. Whatever it had been, Link couldn't count on it returning. His exhaustion and wounds had caught up to him. He had to flee; he'd never survive if he tried to beat this fiend that could alter its very shape.

Trying to recall which rock passage he should retreat to, Link ran. There was a mounting heat behind him; Link could feel it growing stronger and stronger. The snarls of stalfos rose in volume around him as they clambered toward him.

Link must've moved quicker than the dragon-man. Just as his vision was beginning to blur, he burst into the outdoor air again. He gulped down the fresh air, stumbling for a moment as his body reacted with shock to this new environment.

"Help me! Somebody! Please help!"

It was a high-pitched voice, so musical that it sounded like a tiny bell. A ball of blue light flashed before Link's eyes. A fairy!

This little fairy couldn't have chosen a worse place to appear. Small creatures like fairies were easy fuel for the fires in Eldin Caves. Though the thing was behaving stupidly, Link was moved with pity for it.

"Oh please sir!" the fairy's voice rang, "My home's burnt down! I've lost my family! I'm going to die if I don't get out of here!"

Grunting, Link snatched the fairy and kept running. "Sir, look out!" the fairy shrieked from his hand.

A jet stream of fire rocketed past Link, grazing his side. Link cried out in pain, stumbling to his knees.

"Sir! Oh, sir, please get up! They're coming!"

He wasn't going to make it. . .

There were trenches just outside of Eldin Caves, and bordering these trenches was a sparse forest. If Link could only make it to this forest—

He couldn't stand; his side ached too terribly. Link couldn't even be sure if he was bleeding or not. Feebly, he crawled toward the trenches. "Sir! How can I help you? What's wrong?" the fairy's voice was in a panic.

One handful of dirt. Another. It felt to Link like he was sludging his way through thick honey. Everything was so. . . slow. . .

"Sir! Look out!"

Link shouted in pain as a blade cut into his side, digging deep into his flesh. His skin was still in agony over the burn, but Link knew he was now pouring blood as well. He took little comfort in knowing that whatever had cut him had likely missed. He was dying. . . he'd never see Zelda again. . .

"That'll teach you to meddle, boy," the voice of the dragon knight was like a satisfied purr, "Water the ground with your blood as time forgets you."

Link gasped, some blood spitting from his mouth, as the sword was yanked back out of his body. Something thwacked against the back of Link's head. Hard. The pain spreading through his skull was the last thing he felt before his eyes snapped shut.

* * *

Zelda's eyes were red. Not just the irises but the skin around them as well. She'd rubbed at them, tried some of her basic magic, and cried, but her appearance seemed to be permanently altered. Her skin was a bit darker, as was her hair, but the most noticeable change was her eyes. Thanks to the Skull Kid's magic, she was now a true Sheikah.

Perhaps Impa would be able to sense that something was amiss when Zelda met up with her. For now, Zelda felt that she couldn't waste more time. Who knew what horrid fate had already befallen Dakaro, and Impa had given her a strict schedule to follow. And, if she was still hoping against hope to find Link, his time was precious short as well. Even though she had been cursed, Zelda had to keep moving on.

The night was long and cold. Zelda trekked through the woods, led along by a silver moon. She climbed to the crest of a hill, looking around to reorient herself. Eldin Caves looked about a day's journey away; she could just barely glimpse them in the distance. The faint glow of magma on Death Mountain was still aglow in the darkness of the night.

Knowing she couldn't shirk rest, no matter how rushed she might be, Zelda curled up beneath the shelter of a rock overhang. Restlessly, she slept for a few hours and then was up and on the move again before dawn had begun to blush across the sky.

She kept a fairly rigorous pace. She stopped only to drink from a stream and refill the canteen she'd packed. As she walked, she ate one of the loaves of bread she'd snatched. Before she knew it, the sun began to set. Her body was coated in a layer of sweat and her muscles ached. She chided herself internally. If she had already overdone it, she'd be in no shape to—

She didn't finish her thought. She had walked onto a precipice that overlooked a trench below. Eldin Caves were now clearly visible, the trees parting way reverently as the ground became more rock and ash than soil. Zelda clapped a hand over her mouth. The scene that lay before her was worse than even her nightmares of the darkness.

Strewn along the mouth of the caves were the mangled bodies of Hyrulean soldiers and Gorons. There was no mistaking that a massacre had occurred here. Some of the corpses stretched as far as the trench, but most lay in heaps near the caves themselves. Zelda knew even more would be inside, where the battle had actually occurred. It looked as if the enemy had refused to take survivors.

Though she now felt a little sick, Zelda slid down into the trench and broke into a run for the caves. If Link was there, she'd absolutely break. But she needed to know.

The smell was almost unbearable, but Zelda pressed on. So many faces. . . she'd probably seen them before. Probably uselessly encouraged them at some point. Perhaps they'd been friends of Link.

In the mouth of the caves, Zelda faltered, taken aback by the heat. But she couldn't stop. The number of bodies only increased inside Eldin Caves, particularly for the Gorons. To Zelda's mounting frustration, there didn't seem to be any trace of fallen enemies. Zelda wasn't sure if it was just that these bodies had been shown greater respect and given a proper burial by their allies. . . or if the Hyrulean army was really that ill-prepared to face this threat.

The heat had gotten to be dizzying, and there had been no sign thus far of Link. A geyser of fire erupted nearby, making Zelda gasp and jump away. Though she still needed some sign of Link, she had no other choice but to turn back. She'd be no good to anyone burnt alive.

At the entrance to the caves again, Zelda scanned the area. She lifted her canteen to her lips only to find it dry. It would be night before long, and she required a drink if she hoped to go back into the caves for one last look. She assumed there had to be water to the east, in a part of the forest beyond from whence she came. The trees in that direction still looked lush and green.

"Help! _Help!_ " a tiny voice rang like bell.

Zelda looked around, surprised. Her hand readied her dagger. The voice was too high-pitched to be human. . .

"You!"

A flash of blue light darted in front of Zelda's face. Zelda shrieked and toppled backward. The little light seemed undaunted, zipping back and forth through the air over Zelda's fallen body.

"Lady! You have to help me! Please! There's a man not far from here, and he's in trouble! He needs your help!"

Dusting the dirt from her Sheikah garb, Zelda stood upright. There was no mistaking that this light was a fairy, though Zelda had never actually seen one before. Fairies roamed the great outdoors, and, under Impa's protection, Zelda had not roamed the great outdoors. "I'll help you if you help me," she told the fairy, "I'm looking for someone."

"Deal!" the fairy said quickly, "What is your name?"

Zelda bit her lip. She couldn't answer truthfully, of course, lest she fall down dead. ". . . Sheik," she finally stuttered.

 _Stupid!_ Was that really the best she could come up with? But Zelda knew why the name had come to mind. "Sheik" was the false name by which her ancestor, one of the many Princess Zeldas, had aided the Hero of Time in an age long-past. The very harp that now rested in Zelda's satchel had been used by her.

" _Sheik?_ " even the fairy seemed a little unsure of the name, "Well, I'm Proxi. Now come with me! I'll show you to the man. He's one of the queen's soldiers!"

"Perfect," Zelda thought to herself. Maybe this soldier would know something of Link's whereabouts.

Zelda was out of breath after hiking back up the trench's walls. To her great relief, she could hear the trickling of flowing water: a nearby brook perhaps. Pushing aside some of the heavier underbrush, Zelda followed Proxi to a large tree. When she saw the limp body lying against it, she screamed.

It was Link.

Proxi utterly misinterpreted the gesture. "I know he looks bad—he's near death. But I think he stands a chance if we can only get him to help!" the fairy said.

Zelda heard nothing. Kneeling at Link's side, she shuffled through her bag. Thank the goddesses she had snatched that red potion! She uncorked the bottle and quickly pressed it to Link's lips. To her alarm, a lot of it spilled out of his mouth and dribbled down his face. But some of it disappeared down his throat. Hopefully it was enough. "C'mon and drink this," she whispered, "For me."

"Ooh, a potion! Nice thinking, Sheik, that should help!" Proxi flitted through the air anxiously.

As Zelda tried to coax more of the potion into Link's mouth, she let her eyes wander. The chainmail of his armor was bloodied near his side, clearly where his largest injury was. She'd have to dress that wound next. He seemed weak, having lost some blood, but she didn't see any other immediate concerns. His face had some scratches and burns. To Zelda's great relief, Link's throat bobbed ever so slightly. He'd swallowed the potion.

"What do you think, Sheik? Is he going to be okay?" Proxi asked.

Moving him very carefully, Zelda slung one of Link's arms over her shoulder. She tried to allow most of his weight to lean into her so that his muscles wouldn't be exerted. "I think he has a fighting chance," she grunted, "I'm going to take him to that brook and clean his wounds."

As a pleasant surprise, the brook was actually a river. A small river, not even coming up to Zelda's waist at its deepest point, but a considerable body of water all the same. Zelda lay Link on the sandy bank and began unfastening his breastplate. She blushed slightly as she slid his chainmail from his body, acutely aware of Proxi flying around and watching her every move. The fairy squeaked in alarm when Link's body was finally exposed. A large gash, already crusty with dried blood, spread across the skin above Link's hip. Zelda would guess he'd been speared—impaled on something nonetheless. The flesh around was blue with future bruises. Zelda knew this injury would haunt Link for a long time. "Oh my goddesses!" Proxi squealed, "What a terrible, horrible cut!"

"I think he'll be okay," Zelda said, more to calm herself than Proxi. This was no time to lose her nerve. If she could treat Link quickly and efficiently, she could spare him a lot of pain. The potion alone had probably already saved his life. Zelda shuddered to think what would have happened had she found him a mere few hours later than she had.

Wading out into the river, Zelda removed the fabric that wound around her face as a Sheikah covering. She dipped this into the water, taking a few moments to slow her breathing once more. She'd found Link. Alive. It was a miracle in itself. And he would survive; the two of them would be alright. He'd promised Zelda that. For now, his past words were all that Zelda had to cling to.

Zelda washed the wound with the water. Had she the presence of mind to grab a disinfectant when she was fleeing the castle, she'd have applied that now. But alas, she'd have to make do with her bandages. Making sure there was ample pressure applied to the area, she bound the injury tightly. The potion would heal a significant amount; hopefully her cloth could help with the rest.

As she finished, Zelda realized her hands were shaking. Link still hadn't woken, but, especially with his shirt removed, Zelda could see the light rise and fall of his chest. "Sheik," Proxi's voice made her jump, "He looks so much better now! Now, what about that person you were looking for? Can I help you find them?"

"No, that can wait," Zelda said quietly.

She retrieved her satchel and fetched another loaf of bread. She longed to hunt, maybe have some fresh meat or at least scavenge for some forest mushrooms, but she didn't dare leave Link. Having already moved the body once, she didn't want to disturb him again. He needed time to heal and she wasn't about to let him out of her sight.

"I'll look after him, Proxi," she said, eyeing the fairy, "Thank you for showing me this man, but I can see to it that he heals properly. You can return to your home."

"Oh, my home was actually burnt up in that battle," Proxi said. The ringing of her voice had a tinge of sorrow to it, "I used to live here in these trenches. But Link saved my life! I'm indebted to him forever, so actually, I think I'll stay around and see if he needs me when he wakes up."

"Hm," Zelda grunted.

Honestly, Zelda would prefer to be alone with Link when he awoke. There was much to be discussed. But, were it not for Proxi, Zelda would have never found Link to begin with. Reluctantly, Zelda realized how cruel it would be to cast the fairy aside.

Proxi's company actually proved to be useful. When Link showed no signs of stirring for the rest of the afternoon, Proxi's presence allowed Zelda to go find some of the mushrooms she had craved. A break from seeing Link unconscious also did her psyche some good. Watching him lay motionless for so long was beginning to worry her. "He'll wake up," Zelda caught herself muttering as she walked through the forest, "Any moment now. You'll see."

She also took a much-needed bath, too anxious over everything that had happened to be concerned with Proxi being close by. To her dismay, she saw that her entire body was indeed darker: the rich, earthen skin tones of the Sheikah clan. She was reminded that even her hair was a darker blonde, more like the goldenrods of the fields and less like the light, feathery shade of gold it had always been before.

Oh well. There was nothing to be done about it for now. As she scrubbed her skin, she tried to scrub away the thoughts of Dakaro's capture, Impa's frenzy, and Link's slumber as well.

As the sun began to bow lower and lower in the sky, Zelda realized how tired she was. Fear could really sap the energy of a person. "Proxi, I'm going to go to sleep," she said, not really caring if the fairy heard her or not.

Though sand got into her wet braid and clothes, she lay down next to Link on the riverbank. She knew she'd not sleep well anywhere that he wasn't. Curling her body toward his, she laid one hand on his chest. If he woke, she'd know it instantly.

* * *

Waking up in a sweat to the morning humidity of the river was never comfortable. Zelda squinted up unhappily. The morning sun was just beginning to filter through the clouds. Something. . . wasn't quite right.

With a screech of alarm, Zelda felt the sand beneath her fingers. Link and Proxi were both gone. Vanished without a trace, save for Zelda's Sheikah head covering lying folded neatly in the sand.

Zelda leapt to her feet, her heart immediately pounding in her chest. She could maybe hold her own in a fight (Impa had always seen to that), but if there was a survival skill that Zelda severely lacked, it was tracking. She was a decent hunter in the sense that she knew where to look for things. But knowing how to _follow_ things and keep a trail. . . Zelda couldn't be worse at it.

Hot, angry tears pooled in her eyes as she curled her hands into tight fists. "Stay calm," she tried to convince herself, "Stay calm."

Was that little fairy truly so thoughtless that she wouldn't say anything when Link awoke? And how in Hyrule had Zelda not felt him move? . . . had she been drugged? What if Proxi and Link both had been captured!

Zelda splashed the water of the river onto her face frantically. If she let her mind zip around like that, she'd go insane for sure. And no—if Link had been captured, why would his captors have folded Zelda's bandages for her? Then again, perhaps it was a horrible trick. . . meant to convince Zelda that Link _hadn't_ been captured. . .

Zelda forced her head under the water. _Focus!_ Right now, she had to focus. But where to start? Terrible tracker as she was, she was even worse off because there seemed to be no footprints in the sand. Even the indentation where Link's body had lain was gone—as if the whole ordeal had been some sort of sick fantasy that Zelda had dreamt up.

Knowing she had no other choice, Zelda repacked her satchel, quickly ate the last of her bread, and set off into the forest.

Two days had already passed. Zelda only had one remaining day before Impa expected her in Faron Woods. Maybe Zelda could convince Impa to help her find Link; the Sheikah was much more skilled in tracking than Zelda.

As Zelda drew near the edge of the forest, a clatter of sound perked her attention. At the mouth of Eldin Caves, shadows flared upon the walls inside. Though distant, the sound of metal smacking metal echoed faintly from within. Zelda straightened her shoulders. Perhaps some clues to Link's whereabouts were near.

The heat was nigh unbearable. Especially with her Sheikah face covering reapplied, Zelda felt as if she was being bathed in her own sweat. The smell of smoke did nothing to help—thank the goddesses her nose was covered.

With a hand shielding her eyes, Zelda eventually made it to an overhang that overlooked a wide expanse of space. Pools of lava bubbled among rocky paths, creating an underground labyrinth. If Zelda could make it through these passages alive, she remembered enough of her Hyrule geography to know she'd be close to Faron Woods.

Zelda blinked in shock as she lowered her hand. At first, she thought she must be dreaming. But no. . . there was no mistaking the giant's knife, a prize Impa had won after one of her many missions as Zelda's general. There, in the midst of a skirmish in the distance, the large weapon was swung by none other than Impa herself.

Zelda watched as her mentor guided a scraggly band of Hyrulean soldiers in an attack against some poes. Among them was what seemed to be a poe, though this being was distinguished from the rest. It seemed to be their leader, waving its arms around wildly. Rather than the glowing eyes that most poes possessed, a terrible mouth lined with teeth was revealed beneath its hood. The creature shook its head, and the mouth was replaced by a single, glowing red eye. "After them!" even from her ledge, Zelda could hear its raspy cry.

The queen's breath caught, for at Impa's side, was a worn but eager Link. His side showed no signs of an injury—perhaps the potion had worked to the fullest! Proxi darted around the scene overhead.

Heart sinking, Zelda calculated that Impa's band was sorely outnumbered. Worse yet, it looked as if the few soldiers and Gorons that stood in their company were trapped. The path that led to the caves' exit was blocked by two huge stone spires. Zelda saw what looked like bombchus in the distance, being guided by a few Gorons. Sadly, these bands of Gorons had their hands full trying to battle off hordes of stalfos that blocked their path.

Zelda returned her gaze to Impa. Even with the help of a mighty warrior like Link, the Sheikah could not handle so many magical enemies at once. Magic. . . _magic!_

Zelda opened the satchel, retrieving the Goddess' Harp. Music had not been something Zelda had ever dedicated much time to, but as royalty, naturally, she'd had a few lessons. It was said that the Goddess' Harp's magic could be awakened with song. In order to overcome such a powerful force of dark magic, something like the magical instrument might prove useful.

Running toward the battle, Zelda readied the harp. She thought she could remember the opening notes for "Ballad of the Goddess". . . hopefully that would be enough. If not, Zelda would fight alongside her people. To the death if she had to. She still had the knife she'd snatched.

With a leap, Zelda landed in the midst of the chaos. With deft fingers, she rapidly plucked the strings of the harp, coaxing a melody from it. With awe, Zelda watched as waves of magic blossomed from the harp, knocking the poes backward. Not just anyone could summon the magic of the harp; it was necessary that the player be a descendant of Hylia.

"Agh! What sort of treachery is this?" the red-eyed monster wailed, "Forward! Cut these fools down!"

Zelda cast a quick glance up at Impa. "I'm here to help," she said quickly, "Allow me to join you."

A few more movements of her fingers had created more waves of magic from the Goddess' Harp. Zelda grinned in satisfaction as the poes dissipated into clouds, defeated.

The dark wizard that led them snarled, summoning forth stalfos from the rock. Would the battle never end. . . ? "This'll show you!" it screeched, "You'll regret your decision to tamper with Cia, the Black Sorceress!"

"Attack!" Impa barked, "If we weaken their leader, we have a better chance of successfully blowing the stone spires! Link-help the Gorons!"

So that was the purpose of the bombchus! The small troop planned to blast its way to safety. Link broke away from the party, going to aid the Goron soldiers who guided the bombchus. Impa remained to face the dark wizard before them. Zelda decided to stay with her mentor.

Impa rushed at the foe, delivering several quick blows with the giant's knife. The enemy had clearly underestimated Impa's strength. He staggered back beneath the weight of Impa's blows. As might be expected for a poe or other creature of darkness, no blood spurted from its body. All the same, Zelda knew it had felt the weight of Impa's attacks.

Before Impa could strike again, the wizard had readied itself. It blasted dark magic at Impa, who only narrowly dodged the blow. Zelda gasped and rushed forward to help the Sheikah.

However, Impa, as Zelda had often experienced before, did not seem to need her help. The general was back on her feet instantly, delivering another set of attacks to the wizard. Some of Zelda's hope began to reawaken. Impa was certainly a force to be reckoned with. . . perhaps the Sheikah stood a chance after all!

With one more swipe upward of her knife, the wizard was flung back with an otherworldly screech of pain and rage. In the distance, two explosions sounded. The bombchus had been delivered successfully! It made for an epic climax to the battle: huge pieces of rock collapsing into magma and sending it spraying up like fireworks. The wizard's screams were a ghastly crescendo to the finale.

Zelda felt Link draw near, returning from his mission and ready to help should Impa need him. Though defeated, the twisted wizard was not finished. Before it disappeared, fleeing the scene of battle, the ghoul cackled, "You think that you've won? Fools! You will never taste victory against my mistress! Before the war's end, your precious queen will lie dead in an unmarked grave, buried by the despair of her people as Hyrule falls to its doom!"

Link shouted, furious, and ran toward the wizard, sword drawn. Zelda could see the bloodlust in his blue eyes. Had she not harbored feelings for him and known that he was only so enraged for her sake, she would have been afraid of Link.

But it was for naught. The wizard vanished before Link's blade could strike. "Retreat!" Impa ordered, "These caverns are unstable already—our time is short!"

The group chased after Impa as the Sheikah wove her way through the caverns. Link had fallen behind to help some of the injured soldiers keep pace. Zelda ran in time with Impa. "Who are you?" the Sheikah demanded.

"Sheik," Zelda said. Lying to Impa would be difficult. . .

Impa asked no further questions. Thanks to the Sheikah's sense of direction, Zelda and the others were soon in the open space of the outdoors once more. Not a moment after Zelda had stooped over to catch her breath (Impa was a very quick runner, after all!) did she feel the blade of a knife press into her neck.

Zelda gasped in alarm. "Link!" she heard Proxi's voice squeak.

"Who are you?" came Link's deep voice in her ear.

One of his hands gripped Zelda's hip firmly, pressing her body against his and prohibiting her from fleeing. His other held the knife that was against her throat. Zelda could feel blood trickle from her skin. Link meant business.

"Yes, who are you really," Impa eyed Zelda sternly, crossing her arms, "Sheik? The name is foreign. I see that you are Sheikah, and yet you are unknown to me. Where are you from?"

Desperately, Zelda tried to conceive of a story that would seem believable. To her gratitude, Proxi piped up, "Link, this is the Sheikah who saved your life! I showed her your body and she healed you! This is the girl who was lying beside you this morning!"

Zelda could feel Link's hold on her hip tighten. He seemed unmoved by Proxi's explanation. "Who are you?" Impa pressed.

"I-I'm a recluse from the Lanayru Mountains," Zelda stammered, "I came to help when I heard of Hyrule's afflictions. As a Sheikah, I am called to aid the royal family."

Impa's facial expression remained hard. Zelda could only imagine what Hyrule's war prisoners must feel like when under the capture of her general. If only there was a way to make Impa see who she really was! "It's clear you are Sheikah," Impa said, "Were you exiled from my people? Why did you live in solace?"

"It was my choice," Zelda said.

It was becoming harder and harder to breathe with a knife pressing into her neck. She was sure that Link's fingers were leaving bruises—he was holding her so tightly. "That's not good enough!" Link growled in her ear.

"Please!" Zelda said, "I come only to help you and the queen. Don't waste your time with unpacking my entire history when we might be aiding the greater cause!"

Zelda could feel Link stiffen at the mention of the queen. Impa stood steadfast, thinking deeply, before she finally relented and said, "Very well. Link, release her. But don't think you will merely be able to do as you please, Sheik. My questions are far from answered. The moment you arouse my suspicions further is the moment your life is in our hands."

"We can't trust her!" Link objected.

"Link, she saved your life!" Proxi pleaded.

"That means nothing!" Link snapped, "She could have her own motives for anything!"

"I didn't say to trust her, Link," Impa said coolly, "I said to release her."

With a shove, Zelda felt Link propel her from his body. She fought to remain in control of her emotions. Being cast off by him was more painful than she anticipated. It didn't help to see him looking at her with such anger and disgust. "You're obviously skilled in the art of battle," Impa assessed, "Though how you came to possess something as sacred as the Goddess' Harp mystifies and unsettles me. I think you can prove yourself useful, but before I allow you to join our ranks, I must at least know how you came to possess that artifact."

"It came to me," Zelda said. At least _that_ was the truth. "I'd never seen it before, but it presented itself to me one day."

Impa frowned. Zelda knew that Impa knew of the harp's heritage. Thus, Impa knew that Sheik must be one of Hylia's descendants. But there were several Hylians throughout Hyrule—even Link was Hylian. And the Sheikah also possessed the pointed ears of the descendants of the goddess Hylia. Surely it was not so very unusual for a Sheikah to be able to wield the harp's power!

Still, Zelda knew her answer was terribly vague. She was treading very dangerous waters here; if Impa didn't trust her, her life could be the cost.

"All of this is far too suspicious," a soldier said roughly.

Link's unfeeling glare communicated that he agreed. To Zelda's surprise, Impa came to her aid, "Sheik has not only saved Link's life but all of our own in Eldin Caves. She is right to say it is wasteful and reckless to spend our time discussing her character when our queen expects us in Faron Woods tomorrow."

Link gasped from behind Zelda. She watched, her heart twisting, as his eyes filled with concern. . . . how much did he know of what had happened in Castle Town?

Impa paid him no heed, saying, "Until Sheik gives us reason to think otherwise, she may travel alongside us."

There was a tangible atmosphere of dissent among the soldiers, but Zelda sensed that they all knew better than to question Impa's leadership. Zelda knew that everything had changed in that moment. She was no longer Zelda, not to anyone. Until she could think of a way to expose the truth, she was now Sheik. The forgotten and mistrusted Sheikah warrior, doomed to hide a terrible secret.

* * *

Under Impa's leadership, the group traveled toward Faron Woods. Many of the men and Gorons had wounds to tend to, but Impa did not allow the party to stop again until they were a good distance from Eldin Caves. When the soldiers began to set up camp, Link became concerned.

He needed to find Impa. There were urgent matters to be discussed. On his way to find the Sheikah general, he caught sight of _her_ : the mysterious, other Sheikah.

For the first time, Link allowed himself to truly take in the sight of her. Sheik had her back turned, her long blonde hair snaking down her back in a braid. It wasn't the same, beautiful blonde as the queen's though—Sheik's had a darker coloring to it.

It was obvious that Sheik was very fit; her Sheikah armor did well to accentuate that. Link averted his eyes before they traced the lines and curvatures of her muscles. The armor seemed especially tight across her hips and chest, much to Link's frustration. Her skin was also much darker than Zelda's, tan as a Sheikah's ought to be.

Link shook his head and forced himself to keep walking. He wanted this. . . _distraction_ out of their company as quickly as possible. Yet another excellent reason to speak with Impa.

The general stood separate from the rest of their company. Link assumed she probably did this often: isolated herself. From their few interactions thus far, Link got the impression that Impa was not the nurturing, gentle sort.

When Link had awoken that morning, he'd been startled to find a woman he didn't know lying so close to him. That alone made him uneasy. . . what had happened while he'd been asleep? Proxi had assured him that the woman had saved his life and nothing more, but all the same, Link had wanted nothing to do with her. What would Zelda say? Worrying over him in the castle, probably plagued by those terrible nightmares she had, while he cozied up to some exotic stranger?

To Link's good fortune, he had awoken just as a party of soldiers from the castle reached the area. They'd been led by Impa herself on some sort of emergency mission. Tragically, many of the soldiers were actually castle guards who had not yet tasted of battle. Thus, though she acted as if she was reluctant to accept him, Link secretly thought Impa was grateful to have someone of his experience join them.

Of course it was natural for Impa to be wary of him. In their only prior interaction, he'd been flung at her feet after Zelda had been found in his "bed" in her nightclothes. Though he knew little of Impa, Link knew how protective she was over the queen. Thus, he was the snake in the grass when it came to Hyrule's monarch. He'd have to be on his best behavior if he was ever to earn his way into the general's good graces. And he was certain that having a beautiful Sheikah warrior at his hip was not the way to do so.

Even as Link approached her, he discerned a coldness come over Impa's eyes. "Link," there was a hostility she didn't bother to hide in her voice.

"What has happened to the queen?" Link asked, striving to sound respectful, "She's in Faron Woods. . . is she alright?"

"The queen is not your concern," Impa said, "Or have you so easily forgotten that?"

Link did not allow his annoyance to get the better of him. He wanted answers, and losing his temper would not provide them. "If I'm to join you, I must know what our mission entails," he tried to reason.

Impa turned to face him, "You do not need to join us, Link. You may think that you're gracing me with your assistance, but rest assured, I'm more than prepared to continue on without you. I acquiesced your plea when you approached us this morning, seeing as you had become separate from your company. But if you're to interfere with my leadership, then perhaps some time spent wandering through Hyrule is warranted."

Link crossed his arms, matching Impa's unrelenting posture. It was clear that the Sheikah wasn't to be budged. Trying a different tactic, he let his eyes fall to the ground, saying quietly, "Please."

" _I'm worried about her,_ " was the unsaid entreaty beneath his tone.

To his surprise, Impa sighed. She, too, knew what it was to worry over Zelda. She said, "Castle Town has been overtaken. Queen Zelda has fled for her life with Dakaro the Goron."

Link fell backward a step. " _Remain in control!_ " a voice demanded in his head. He barely acknowledged it. A wave of feeling surged within him.

" _What?_ " he breathed, "Why do we stop here? Why do we waste time when she is in danger?"

"Link," Impa snapped, "If you think it wise to press the men until they collapse and are unable to be of service to anyone, then feel free to issue the same treatment unto yourself. Otherwise, everyone else is to answer to my command. I am anxious over the queen's condition, and if you think otherwise, you're as stupid as you are arrogant. You have much to learn before you are a decent soldier. Reign in your emotions and use your head, or prove yourself a fool."

In one, sharp movement, Link turned and left. He was fearful that if he did not, he might do something _truly_ stupid. Impa had tested his patience, and he was on the verge of snapping and unleashing his aggravation. He surely didn't need to add "high treason" to his list of crimes.

The temptation to leave and rush to Faron Woods on his own warred within him, but Impa had all information regarding the queen. If Zelda wasn't in Faron, Impa would know where to go next. If Link were to go on his own, he had no leads to follow. Sadly, he was a prisoner to the general's will, whether he wished to be or not. His only chances of seeing Zelda to safety lay with her.

Link had been so occupied with reigning in his fury at Impa, he hadn't realized where he was walking. His rage had brought him to the clearing where Sheik sat on a log. The anger simmering within Link immediately gave way to regret. He wanted as much distance between himself and this Sheikah as possible. Something about the way she had clung so desperately to him in her sleep warned him that she was a threat to Zelda. And he'd die before he betrayed the queen's trust in him.

Sheik seemed equally as startled. She leapt to her feet, "Link."

Link nodded, trying to appear as brusque as he could manage. "I-I. . . could we speak?" Sheik stammered.

That voice. So much deeper and gruffer than the queen's. Something within Link couldn't help comparing the two women. Both so different, yet both alluring in ways. . . Link hated that he even had such a thought about Sheik.

Though her face was mostly covered, Link could see Sheik's complexion color. He cut his eyes away, feeling an embarrassment of his own rise within him. Curse this strange woman for being able to evoke emotion from him!

Though it may have been naïve to do so, he had believed himself only to be powerless to Zelda. All other women he thought he could resist. . .

"No, I've no time for woman's prattle," Link bristled, walking past. Perhaps if he was a rude pig, Sheik would lose interest.

Her eyes widened, so he knew his response had surprised her. "Whuh-it's not prattle!" she objected, her own temper sparking, "I want to explain yesterday—how I found you."

"I've no interest in that story," Link insisted.

He was nearly past the clearing and back into the men's camp. Sheik called out bitterly, "Aren't you at least going to thank me? I saved your life!"

Though he was tempted to turn and see her expression (he knew she must be positively outraged), Link kept his back to the Sheikah, saying, "I owe you nothing."

It was a lie, of course. Link wasn't sure what Sheik had done to him, if she'd used potions or a fairy or some bizarre Sheikah healing ritual. But whatever it was, he knew he'd not be alive without it.

But he wouldn't thank her. Whatever it was that she'd done had also introduced her into his life. And the last thing he needed was to be reunited with Zelda tomorrow with this other woman grappling for his attention.

Best she realize now that his heart would never turn for her. Though it pained him to be so arrogant, he knew it was necessary.

Stalking off into camp, eager to dull his mind with cooking or conversation with the soldiers, Link thought he heard Sheik say something else. Whatever it was, he ignored it. This was for her own good.

"Link!"

Link nearly jumped. Still agitated, he rolled his eyes, "Goddesses, Proxi, you startled me."

The orb of blue light flit around his face eagerly. "Sorry, but listen, I want to talk to you about Sheik," Proxi said.

"Well," Link huffed, "I don't want to talk about Sheik."

"Link, I think you're being really rude!" Proxi pushed, "Why are you so cruel to her? You wouldn't be here if she hadn't helped you, you know!"

Link debated whether or not to trust the fairy. Finally, he decided that it couldn't hurt if Proxi knew some of the truth. "Because," he lowered his voice, "I already have feelings for a woman, Proxi—someone back home. And it seems like Sheik is attracted to me. I don't want to encourage her."

"Oh!" Proxi's disposition seemed to dim with disappointment, "But Sheik seems so nice! And she's a warrior like you! Are you sure you can't give her a chance?"

"Absolutely!" Link snapped. Zelda was not negotiable.

Proxi didn't press the matter further. She was distracted now, "So who's this woman at home then? What's her name? Is she beautiful? Have you kissed her?"

" _Proxi!_ " Link hissed. To his horror, he could feel a warmth spreading through his body, "For pity's sake, it's not your business! Yes, of course she's beautiful. She puts the heavens to shame. But you don't need to know her name and I'm not discussing whether or not we've kissed."

"Aw, Link! C'mon!" Proxi urged. Her light glowed brightly once more. Her emotions were very fleeting.

"No!" Link said, "That's my final answer."

To Link's surprise, the fairy didn't assail him further. Once he was in the camp, though, he couldn't help but subtly lift a hand to his side. The injury he knew he'd endured at the mercy of the dragon knight was gone. Completely healed. He knew he owed that to Sheik, and that thought bothered him.

* * *

After nursing their wounds, all of the Gorons returned to Eldin Caves. The remaining captains of their forces had explained that, though currently clear, the caves were still unstable. "We must be ready in case of future attacks," one had said gravely.

Somber, Impa had nodded her understanding. Hence, the camp was composed of strictly Hyrulean soldiers. And Sheik.

Still seething from earlier, Sheik had laid her bedroll (given to her by Impa with a wary eye) a distance away from all the others. She didn't particularly want to be near Link at the moment, and he had made it clear that the sentiment was mutual on his part. Besides, if the character she'd created herself had opted for a life of isolation from the Sheikah, sleeping in solitude couldn't hurt her act.

 _Her act._ Though, for some reason, Link despised her, he and Impa were Sheik's only hope of freeing herself from the Skull Kid's spell. If Link would only permit her to be near him, perhaps she could find some way to reveal her true identity. She had to make him see who she really was. Or else she'd never be free—and Sheik didn't think she could survive in a world where Link loathed her.

The forest was alive with sounds of the night: cooing birds, chirping insects. The moon set everything aglow, and a campfire crackled at the center of the soldiers' bedrolls. With these lights, it was very easy for Sheik to see Link distancing himself from the camp, sneaking quietly into the underbrush.

Sheik sat up, curious. Did no one else notice his absence?

Unable to resist, Sheik stealthily crept after him. It didn't matter what she looked like or sounded like. She and Link were connected by an invisible pull, as if there was some magnet in each of them. Or maybe just Link was the magnet. She was merely the shrapnel, helplessly drawn to his energy.

Link stopped in a clearing a short distance away. Sheik watched as he gradually allowed his posture to loosen. Believing himself to be out of sight, he tossed his cap to the ground and raked his hands through his hair. Sheik bit her lip. He was apprehensive—deeply upset about something. Even though there was space between them, she could see him trembling.

How she yearned to console him! To take him into her arms. Begin to repay all the comforts he'd bestowed upon her in the past.

"Sheik! You shouldn't be here!"

Sheik's own hand was over her mouth instantly. And it was a good thing too. Had her own reflexes not kicked in, she very well might've screamed.

"Proxi!" Sheik whispered, exasperated, "You scared me half to death! You must stop sneaking up on people like that!"

"Sorry!" Proxi barely acknowledged the accusation, "But Sheik, you shouldn't be here! Link would be angry!"

"Keep your voice down!" Sheik whispered, "He's going to hear you!"

"Then you need to leave!" Proxi pressed, "I think he wants to be alone right now. And Sheik, he doesn't really like you very much."

Sheik frowned, unable to resist some of her own sarcasm, "You don't say? And why might that be, Proxi?"

"Well," Proxi paused, perhaps debating what to disclose, "I think he's already given his heart to someone else, Sheik. I think that he thinks you have feelings for him, and he doesn't want you getting any ideas."

"Hmph," Sheik grunted.

Internally, she cursed herself. _Goddesses!_ Was her attraction to Link so very obvious? She guessed she might've curled into him, naturally, as they'd slept the night before. Her own body had betrayed her. In her sleep, no less!

"Fine!" Sheik finally whispered, "I'll leave him alone!"

She didn't even attempt to deny Link's assumptions. Sheik had so little faith in her ability to conceal her heart, she was sure even a fairy like Proxi would be able to see right through the fog of her lies.

"Oh thank you, Sheik!" Proxi zipped around happily, "And don't worry. I think you're just wonderful—I just know you're going to find a great man one day!"

"Yeah yeah," Sheik waved the fairy away, still irritated, "Keep it down! You're going to give me away!"

"Oh right! Sorry!"

Sheik retreated to her camp, lying down on her mat with her head still whirring with information. So Link was determined to keep her far from him. Part of Sheik's heart swooned at his loyalty to her. He was an honorable man, to be sure.

However, this complicated matters as well. She _needed_ to be close to him. She had to somehow show him that she was really the queen in disguise. "It's not what you think," she muttered to no one in particular, tracing a finger absently through the dirt.

It looked like she was going to have to win Link's heart a second time. This time, though, there'd be no banter, no unspoken attraction, no conversations. There'd be no flirtations from Link, egging her on to believe he might feel the same. Quite the opposite, in fact.

This time, in brief, things would be exceptionally challenging.

* * *

Wizzro cackled. The queen's Sheikah general was not so hard to track as she believed herself to be—such overconfidence! Of course, Sheikah had always borne great conceit. The twisted wizard was hardly surprised.

Clearly, the Hyrulean stragglers were headed for Faron Woods. However, Wizzro would be waiting for them there.

This time, he'd not be so quick to retreat.

 _This time, he'd be ready for them._

Still. It couldn't hurt to have a little surprise waiting for them. Something to warn them of whom they dared trifle with. It seemed this particular Sheikah was obnoxiously persistent. She needed to be reminded of her place.

Wizzro's red eyes slid over to a cage. Within, the Goron they'd captured in Hyrule Castle sat slumped and dejected. Wizzro had gathered through torture that his name was Dakaro. Since he'd been found in Hyrule Castle itself, Wizzro guessed he must be a significant figure among his people. Perhaps even a friend to the Hyrulean royal family.

A few bokoblins chattered amongst themselves outside the cage. One prodded at the prisoner with a pitchfork, laughing gleefully. The Goron didn't even raise its head in response.

Wizzro released his own jovial laugh as a devious plan came together in his mind.

It was perfect! Cia'd be so pleased. And these Hyruleans would receive some much needed humility.

"Bring the Goron scum to me!" Wizzro screamed, "I've thought of a _delicious_ new use for him!"


	7. The Stifled Optimism

**In the future, I think I will have to write several chapters in advance for my stories. I am sorry to all who are following this tale and are consistently waiting for a monthly update instead of for what I'd hoped to be a weekly or "every two weeks" update.**

 **Still striving for that. As well as providing chapters full of quality content. You all will always have my best effort at both of those things. Thanks for supporting me thus far!**

 **And I promise Link stops being a dunce really soon. He's just really hurting right now, kay?**

* * *

The morning brought hungry bellies. It did not escape Sheik's notice that Link awoke before the other soldiers. The only other person awake was Impa. Frankly, Sheik wasn't surprised. Impa had always awoken before the stars had dimmed. Curious, Sheik slipped near to her guardian, following Link.

"I'll go fetch us some breakfast," Link whispered to Impa, his voice still scratchy and gruff from sleeping. He readied his bow, snapping its string with his fingers to ensure its tightness.

Impa nodded her permission, and Link turned to go. When he saw Sheik standing there, his face instantly broke into a scowl.

Even if it was merely a hunting excursion, to Sheik, this was an opportunity. She dare not let it pass her by. Time was working against her, and she needed to find a way to wheedle past Link's defenses. Just enough to prove him to him who she really was.

"I'll come with you," she said as authoritatively as she could manage.

"You will not," Link's eyes narrowed, "Step aside. I don't need any extra baggage to slow me down."

Sheik's facial wrappings concealed her look of shock. However, she would not need to reprimand Link herself. She had an ally. "Link, let the girl go with you," Impa said, "You know she's capable. You saw so for yourself yesterday."

Link shut his eyes and took a deep breath. Sheik could see the unspoken battle between her admirer and her guardian. Impa was testing Link's limits, trying to break him into submission so that he could be a proper soldier for her. And Link was desperately striving to be patient, knowing that he had no choice but to answer to Impa if he ever wished to see Zelda.

"Very well," Link finally growled, not lessening his glare at Sheik.

He held up a finger in warning, "The moment you get in my way, you return to camp. Understood?"

Sheik huffed, crossing her arms. _Goddesses!_ Link could be downright intolerable when he wasn't in love with her! "It will be as you say," she replied.

Link walked past Sheik in broad, quick strides. Sheik hurried to keep up.

She sensed that she was in for quite the experience.

Link didn't know how much of this he could handle. He knew it could only help him to be in Impa's good graces. But how much of her ordering about could he tolerate? Being alone with Sheik was the very thing he was trying to avoid. He would have to put his every effort into being curt with her.

"Hey! Would you slow down?" Sheik snapped.

Link had been walking briskly on purpose. Perhaps if he could tire the Sheikah, she'd give up. "Had enough?" he asked.

"Hardly!" she scoffed, jogging alongside him, "But I don't see how we're supposed to see any animals if we fly past them all!"

Link rolled his eyes, "I know what I'm doing. There won't be any animals in this part of the woods anyway."

They had passed a few clearings on their way to make camp yesterday. Link intended to investigate those, especially the ones that had pools. Water had a way of attracting all manners of wildlife.

In the meantime, he needed to create a reason to separate himself from Sheik. He hated— _absolutely hated_ —the fact that he was physically attracted to her. He wondered if she could tell that she caught his eye. Regardless, he was never going to allow this stranger to come between him and Zelda.

"What do you intend to use to hunt with, dare I ask?" Link asked, trying to sound as brusque as possible.

Sheik lifted the dagger from her side. Link shook his head, "Din's Fire, Sheik! Just turn back now. A knife's not going to do you any good. You can come along for the hunt when you have more than a child's plaything as a weapon."

Sheik seized his arm. In a rapid movement, she swung it behind Link's back and pinned him to a tree with her body. The blade of her knife was poking into his neck as he swallowed. "Child's plaything, eh?" she spat, "Listen, Link. I can handle myself. I don't need you analyzing my weapons or my tactics."

Link shoved her away with his free arm, "Get off me! If I'm such sour company, why come with me?"

Link hoped that Sheik didn't notice the heat that had rushed to his face. Curse this infernal power she had over him! She wasn't all unlike Zelda in that way. . .

Sheik seemed temporarily stumped by the question. "You," she wet her lips, "You. . . intrigue me. You remind me of, er, me. I want to know more about you."

Link chuckled cruelly, walking on, "Is that so? Well, we're nothing alike. And I don't trust you."

"Yeah?" Sheik's anger was evident, barely controlled in her voice, "Well trusting isn't something that comes naturally! You have to choose to do it."

Link stopped in his tracks, his skin prickling with gooseflesh. He shuddered, releasing a breath. He looked over his shoulder, seeing Sheik trembling where she stood with rage. "What. . . what did you say?" he breathed.

Those words. . . it was the very advice he had given to Zelda that one night. It felt so long ago now, but his memories flashed him back to the queen's bed chambers, Zelda's soft skin cupped in his hands.

Sheik's gaze softened. She exhaled and repeated, "I said that trust is a choice, Link."

Link's heart pounded in his chest. Sheik's eyes were intently focused upon him, almost as if she was pleading with him to _do_ something. But what?

He shook his head, his annoyance returning. If he allowed this Sheikah to get into his head, he'd be a lost cause for sure! "Whatever," he muttered, continuing to walk, "I'm not choosing to trust you, if that's what you want."

"What will it take then?" Sheik asked, her footsteps sounding behind his, "Why do you dislike me so?"

Link was _not_ about to explain that. Thankfully, they had reached one of his clearings. He held up a hand, signaling for silence. "What?" Sheik hissed.

"Shut up," Link whispered back, gradually motioning for Sheik to come closer.

At the pond, lapping from its water, was a stag. Its head was decorated with a wreath of antlers. Abruptly, it reared its head, its ears perking straight up. It grunted, its breath creating clouds in the cool of the morning air. Link fitted an arrow onto his bow, drawing back the string.

He could feel Sheik's eyes on him, which made his palms sweat. He shut his eyes and swallowed. " _Get a hold of yourself!_ " he told himself, " _You'll see Zelda later this day. Then you can forget all about this meddling, other woman!_ "

When he opened his eyes again, he let his arrow fly. The stag yelped as the arrow pierced its hide. It swiftly galloped away, but Link had landed another arrow before it escaped the clearing. The beast fell to the ground with a thud.

Link smirked. He moved to sling the beast over his shoulders. It would no doubt feed a few men, in the least. However, no sooner had he moved then Sheik gasped, pushing him to the ground from behind. "Look out!" she breathed.

Link's fury simmered within him. "What in Hyrule—" he muttered.

A thundering of hoof beats sounded. The dirt shook beneath Link's fingertips. Sheik's weight pressed into his back, holding him in place, as a stampede of deer rushed through the clearing. Apparently, the call of their fallen companion had sounded an alarm. Link covered his head with his arms, shielding himself from flying debris. Finally, the herd had passed.

"You're welcome," Sheik nodded briskly, standing and freeing him at last.

Link glared, "We missed countless kills! You've set us behind if anything."

Sheik crossed her arms, unamused, "I saved you from being flattened! It'd do you good to learn a little humility and say thank you when someone spares your life!"

"Please," Link shouldered the fallen deer, "Don't go getting a big head and act like I'm indebted to you or something. I'll thank you when your actions warrant it!"

Sheik snarled. Her arm flew out to the side, slashing through the underbrush in a fluid motion. With her other arm, she reached into the bush, fetching the rabbit she'd just killed. "If you're just going to be difficult, then forget about it!" she snapped, "Let's keep moving. We wouldn't want to miss any more of your precious kills!"

Sheik led the way this time, walking in front of Link in a storm of agitation. Link gulped. He loathed it, but Sheik was almost _more_ beautiful when she was angry.

He had to stop thinking about her!

* * *

Sheik was at her wit's end as to how to get through to Link. He was determined to be as objectionable as possible, it seemed. "What a pig-headed, no good. . . " she grumbled, fisting her rabbit in one hand.

She'd thrown Link's own words back at him. And for a moment, one fleeting moment in time, it had seemed to work. Link had almost acted like he'd remembered, like he'd realized to whom he was speaking. _But no!_ He'd just reverted back into his shield of sheer egotism!

Even though he was being inexcusably arrogant and rude, Sheik could still acknowledge, sadly, that Link was handsome as ever. It made Sheik ache to be so near to him but so distant at the same time. How he acted now reminded Sheik of when he'd been upset with her in the castle, when she'd refused his advances. Back then, changing his temperament had been easy. A kiss was all it had taken to soothe Link's nerves and return him to his usual self. And she couldn't very well do that now! Sheik was certain Link would kill her if she so much as tried.

Sheik sighed. She knew why Link was frustrated with her. Proxi had been nothing but clear the night before. And that was what was perhaps most frustrating of all. Link _knew_ she was attracted to him. Her curse could hide her identity but not her emotions, apparently. And in honor of. . . well, _her_. . . Link was trying to lose her interest. If only Sheik could get him to see the truth! And the sooner the better. She could only imagine how he might react when they reached Faron Woods that day and there would be no queen waiting for them.

What else could she do? Surely there was a way to get Link to let his guard—

Sheik shrieked as she pitched forward. Lost in thought, she'd stepped into a pit masked by a covering of vines. Just as she began to tumble forward, a strong grip fastened onto her wrist, yanking her back. She had the presence of mind to catch her rabbit before it fell into oblivion.

Once her feet were on solid ground again, Link turned to walk on without a word. He didn't even bother to ask if she was alright. All the same, Sheik knew that something had shifted between them.

He'd saved her, though he hadn't needed to. And it had been the prime opportunity for him to claim that she was being burdensome and force her to return to camp. Yet he'd done nothing.

Sheik smiled, "Hey!"

Link hesitated, but eventually looked over his shoulder. "Thank you," she said, "See? It's not so hard."

Link rolled his eyes, "Just try to keep up. We'll head back to camp after another kill."

This time, Sheik wasn't deterred by his bluntness.

* * *

Link shot another beast, this time a boar, and he and Sheik returned to camp. He made a beam out of a fallen tree and tied the animal's hooves to it. He and Sheik managed to transport the kill back to camp that way. Upon arrival, they were greeted by several hungry soldiers. Impa raised an eyebrow. Perhaps she was impressed that they had not killed each other.

Sheik had worked herself into a hunger as well. She wanted to eat near Link, but she knew better than to push her luck. Especially since she was actually doing well with him. Thus, she settled for eating close to Impa. After all, Impa was her other opportunity to break the curse.

But there proved little time for conversation or chances of proving herself to Impa. As soon as the troop had eaten, the general commanded they keep moving. A part of Sheik melted at how eager the Sheikah was to find the queen. She knew Impa must miss her terribly, and she hated what the army was going to find when they reached the woods.

Just as endearing was Link's poorly hidden enthusiasm. He hadn't said another word to Sheik since saving her, but Sheik saw that he couldn't conceal his grin. He missed Zelda, and it rended Sheik's heart. How could she warn him and Impa? What could she say that wouldn't arouse suspicion and still prepare them for what they'd find?

Nothing, Sheik realized sadly. If she tried to say that the queen wouldn't be there, surely Impa would question how she knew such a thing. And then what was she supposed to say? No, sadly, the only real option was to remain silent.

* * *

Link knew that Sheik was behind him. He sensed it. If he had a horse, he would've urged it forward and out of range. But of course Impa had known better than to bring horses into Eldin Caves.

Impa led everyone onward and Link didn't question her sense of direction. He kept close, intending to improve his reputation with the general. But. . . he could feel Sheik trailing behind him like his shadow. It frustrated him to no end that Sheik seemed to have a similar goal in mind: gaining Impa's approval. Link didn't know why Sheik was so bent on gaining his and Impa's trust. He also didn't know why Impa allowed her to stay so close! Surely Impa had not permitted herself to be blinded by bias, allowing Sheik special privileges merely because Sheik was a Sheikah.

"Back up, would you?" Link whispered through his teeth.

" _Link!_ " Proxi chided, flitting around his head, "Be nice!"

Sheik shot Link an annoyed glance, "You should learn to tolerate the presence of others if you intend to travel in a company. I believe that might be expected of a soldier."

Link rolled his eyes, not missing the small smirk that flickered across Impa's lips. _Just perfect!_ The general found this torture amusing.

"Tell me of your training in the castle," Sheik said quietly.

Against his will, Link's cheeks flushed. Thinking of the castle instantly revived visions of Zelda. "No," he hissed.

"Come, it'd help pass the time along if we had something to talk about," Sheik urged, undeterred.

"I don't want to talk to you," Link wasn't sure how many different ways he could say it.

"Link!" Proxi said, "Come on now. I want to hear about it too! I want to hear about the woman back at—"

" _Proxi!_ " Link snapped. Now he _knew_ he had to be red all over. _Why must Proxi be so impertinent?_

To further Link's embarrassment, Sheik was smirking slyly. Worse yet, Impa seemed to be paying attention as well. If there was one thing Link needed to _not_ discuss in front of the general, it was his illicit relations with the queen of Hyrule.

"Where did you come from then? Why did you choose to be a soldier?" Sheik asked, still smiling.

"I'll answer if you do," Link sneered. _Fine!_ He'd play along. Anything to change the subject.

For a moment, Sheik was taken aback. Her smile waned, but she shrugged. "Fair enough," she muttered.

Link couldn't deny he was interested to hear her response. Impa seemed just as intrigued. "Like I said before, as a Sheikah, it's my duty to answer Hyrule's cry for help. I came to join when I heard the Hyrulean army was in Eldin Caves. You see. . . "

Sheik inhaled and gradually said, "Though I lived alone, far from my people, I've always felt that I was meant to be a part of something beyond me. I've always heard this strange call of fate, a call to be a part of a destiny that is greater than myself. I'm still trying to discern what it means, but I came because I thought this might be it."

Link had frozen midstep. Proxi zipped around his head worriedly, "Link? Link! What's the matter?"

Link could barely think. For the second time, Sheik had said something that was eerily similar to something he'd once said to Zelda. In private! This Sheikah woman was like a ghost, haunting him, tormenting his mind. _How could she know the feeling? How could she possibly feel the same as him?_

Link eyed her. Sheik was watching him intently, having stopped walking as well. _What did she want?_ Her eyes looked nearly. . . hopeful. She was clearly waiting for something to happen.

Link swallowed thickly. His mouth felt dry, his head abuzz from Sheik's uncanny power over him. "Who _are_ you?" he asked quietly, continuing to walk. His knees felt weak.

"Do you know?" Sheik prompted gently.

Whatever was she going on about? What was _wrong_ with him?

Goddesses, the quicker the army reached Zelda the better! Sheik was going to drive Link mad if he delayed!

"What bizarre reasoning!" Link forced himself to say.

"Oh?" Sheik's eyes glared, "I don't suppose you would know the feeling?"

"Of course not," the lie tasted bitter on Link's tongue.

"Well," Sheik huffed, "Regardless, I held up my end of the bargain. Now it's your turn."

Link shook his head. He had no choice. He quickly conjured up a lie, "I joined the royal army because it had been my lifelong dream. My father was a soldier, and his before him. It's all I've ever known."

"When are you going to tell the truth?" Sheik growled.

"When you explain what it is you're doing!" Link retorted. He'd had enough of these strange mind games! There was more to Sheik than she was letting on, and he was tired of being toyed with!

"What _are_ you talking about?" Sheik asked.

Link was about to explode. He couldn't take this! Thankfully, Impa interrupted, "Silence! Both of you! Faron Woods is nigh!"

* * *

A respectful hush fell over the small band of soldiers as they followed Impa's lead. Awed, Sheik looked around. Impa brought them onto a wooden platform. This platform connected to other hanging platforms to create a treetop village. Wooden bridges and massive tree branches both served to connect this strange but beautifully-crafted structure. Sheik didn't dare look down. Instead, she focused on Link. His eyes were wide with anticipation. Sheik withered slightly inside. She'd been too late. . . he'd soon find that his Zelda was not awaiting him.

Impa, too, seemed to walk more quickly, more excitedly. Ever alert, her eyes swept the area. She, too, would not find what she was searching for. Without warning, apprehension filled Impa's eyes. She gasped.

"What is it?" Link asked immediately.

Not bothering to explain, Impa bolted ahead. Sheik, Link, and the soldiers had no choice but to follow.

Sheik yelped with shock and horror at what she saw. Overcome with a tirade of emotions, she crumbled to her knees. Her body shook as she clapped her hands over her mouth.

Swinging lifelessly from a tree branch directly overhead was the body of Dakaro. His expression was troubled, his neck twisted at an odd, unnatural angle.

 _They'd killed him._ He who'd seen to it that Zelda escape the castle safely. He'd given his life for her. . . and they'd taken it from him! Who would the Gorons look to for leadership now? What had Sheik done?

Impa seemed just as disturbed. Though she made no sound and shed no tears, she wielded the giant's knife quickly. Her eyes narrowed as she scanned the area once more. Sheik knew her guardian well enough to know what that look meant. The general wanted blood.

"Who was he?" Link asked softly.

Sheik could've slapped him for his irreverence. However, she had to remember that Link hadn't known Dakaro. He couldn't help his curiosity.

"The Goron who was protecting the queen," Impa said quickly. Her voice was savage, a furious snarl. In all her years, Sheik had never seen her so angry. Impa never lost her temper completely; a Sheikah was always trained from birth to remain in control. But Dakaro's death might very well be the key to unlocking her full wrath.

Instantly, Link's expression changed. He, too, quivered slightly where he stood. "Wh-where is she?" he asked. His voice cracked.

Right on cue, Wizzro materialized in the air next to Dakaro. "Ah, you've lost your queen, have you?" he jeered.

Link's sword was immediately drawn, his own rage apparent on his face. Sheik stood, wiping her eyes. A heated battle was sure to ensue.

"Well, you'll not find her, I'm afraid," Wizzro laughed, "Her little friend fought so valiantly to save her! But in the end, it was a pathetic display. Breaking him bit by bit was just a riot!"

"Where is she?" Link roared.

Wizzro merely cackled louder, delighting in Link's agony. "She's dead, Hyrulean fools!" the twisted wizard shouted, "Deceased! Without life! No more! It was a joy to hear her pitiful screams, to watch the tears endlessly stream down her face!"

"No!" Impa breathed in disbelief.

Link said nothing, merely shaking where he stood. Sheik saw tears begin to pool in his eyes. _No!_ If only there was a way to tell him it wasn't true!

"Perhaps if you defeat me, I'll give you the body for a proper burial!" Wizzro taunted, vanishing once more.

"After him!" Impa ordered, steadying her voice.

No sooner had Wizzro dissipated then swarms of bokoblins dropped down from the trees, having been hidden by the leafy canopy above.

Sheik readied the Goddess' Harp. Link planted his feet. In his current state, Sheik pitied any who dared to cross him. He had blinked back his tears, but it was clear from his hardened features that something had erupted within him. As far as he knew, the source of his affections was dead, and he would not rest until blood had been spilt for her. He clenched his teeth, looking animalistic.

"Once we fend off these beasts," Impa bellowed, "We head for the Deku Tree at the center of the woods. We do not rest until we have the dark wizard in chains!"

Sheik's eyes flashed around, trying to come up with a decent battle strategy. The odds were against them; there were far more bokoblins than Hyrulean soldiers. Even with Impa and Link's skill combined with her own, a victory seemed unlikely. If they were to hope for triumph, they needed _something_. . . a secret weapon. . .

"Wait!"

Several of the bokoblins froze in their advancement, as if under some kind of spell. Lightning rained down from the sky, zapping each of them until they evaporated like dust on the wind.

As soon as they disappeared, a young woman dropped in front of Link and Impa, clapping a large tome shut. Sheik took a step backward. Had this woman summoned the lightning they'd just witnessed?

The woman had aquamarine hair and violet eyes, clearly some sort of magical being. From behind her facial wrappings, Sheik frowned, for the woman wore an outfit that exposed her toned midriff. She was dressed in white and violet, and judging from the way she wielded her book, Sheik assumed she was someone not to be trifled with.

"Who are you?" Impa raised the giant's knife in warning.

The woman parted a loose hair from her eyes, saying in a light, melodic voice, "My name's Lana. And I think we're here for the same reason."

"Clearly you can wield magic," Impa said guardedly, "Where do you come from?"

"I'm a sorceress," Lana smiled gently, "From the same clan as Cia, the root of our troubles. If you help me catch Wizzro, her wizard henchman, I'll help you find her."

Judging from the look in Link's eyes, Sheik knew that he was instantly in favor of Lana's plan. Something flared within Sheik in reaction, a pinching: hot feeling in her belly. She knew that she didn't want Link to even _look_ at Lana, much less side with her.

Another part of Sheik was ashamed of herself. By Farore's Wind, she'd only just met Lana and she was already jealous of her!

And yet, there was something about the way Lana let her eyes flit to Link that Sheik did not appreciate. Perhaps the emotion was warranted.

"We'll help," Impa said quickly, "We'll discuss this further once we've cleared the forest. I have several questions to put to you."

"It will be as you say," Lana nodded, "Now we must clear the monsters from the Deku Tree. Should Wizzro claim it, he will control the entirety of Faron Woods!"

Lana broke into a run toward the Deku Tree, a massive tree that rivaled a cluster of towers with its size. Impa, Link, and the string of remaining soldiers followed, all with weapons at the ready. Sheik lifted her fingers to the harp.

Though she didn't want to confess it, perhaps Lana was what they lacked.

With Link's unadulterated fury, Impa's prowess, and now Lana's sorcery, the hordes of bokoblins seemed less menacing. Sheik was temporarily alarmed at the sight of gibdos, a more fearsome foe, emerging from the Deku Tree. A scream from these monsters would paralyze anyone nearby. Sheik took it upon herself to handle them, quickly strumming the Goddess' Harp. A few blasts of energy knocked them back, but to her horror, one kept on toward her. Its mouth dropped open, about to scream.

"Link! Watch out!"

It was Proxi's voice. Link had swung in front of Sheik before she'd blinked, blasting the gibdo back with a fire rod he'd acquired. The monster withered into dust, unable to retaliate as it burned. Before Sheik could thank Link, he'd bolted off, trying to aid Impa and Lana in defeating some deku babas that had sprouted.

Though he was already gone without a word, Sheik's heart warmed within her. _Ha!_ So even with Lana there, he still had his eyes on her, determined to protect her. She was closer to getting through to him than she'd thought!

With the gibdos handled, Sheik made her way for the Deku Tree as well. Inside the massive tree, dancing around on the air, was Wizzro. "Ah! What's this?" he laughed, "Made it past my army, have you? Well, if you think you've saved the forest, you can think again! You haven't seen anything yet!"

Wizzro lifted his arms, laughing maniacally. One of Link's arrows whizzed through the air, seconds too late as Wizzro disappeared. Link shouted in frustration, running up alongside Impa to join Sheik.

Before Wizzro had disappeared, he had summoned something with dark magic. Something was different in the air. . . oddly, Sheik could smell it. "What's that?" Impa asked warily.

The crackle and hiss of burning wood filled the air. "The tree!" Lana exclaimed, her eyes frantic, "It'll burn to the ground! We must help it!"

"Link!" Proxi flew into the tree after the warriors, "Link, I've meant to tell you! As a fairy, I can sense the presence of others of my kind! I think there is a Great Fairy nearby. . . I can feel her! I think she will be able to help us!"

"A Great Fairy's magic would be powerful enough to save the tree!" Lana said, "Be quick! We'll help fight the monsters!"

Link nodded wordlessly. Impa and Lana positioned themselves, preparing for the bokoblins they'd left behind to catch up. Sheik was torn. But as Link darted past the incoming hordes, narrowly dodging a poison arrow, she knew what she must do.

"Sheik!" Impa barked.

But Sheik was already chasing after Link. "What are you doing?" Link growled, raising his shield not a moment too soon as a bokoblin slammed down its club.

"Covering you!" Sheik snapped.

Swinging her body, she kicked a bokoblin away. With the seconds she had, she quickly strummed the harp. A dizzying cyclone of electricity surrounded her in response. She spun around, sending the charging bokoblins flying.

"I don't need your help!" Link shouted, swinging his sword and battling his way toward a stone staircase. The Great Fairy must wait behind the huge doors at the top, Sheik thought.

"You can't do this alone!" Sheik argued.

"Link! Sheik! Now's not the time!" Proxi tried to interrupt, "Pay attention!"

Another gibdo and two moblins waited near the top of the stairs. "Get past them! I'll distract them!" Sheik offered.

This time, she was determined she'd not be so easily bested by a gibdo. Albeit reluctantly, Link slashed his way past, sending the gibdo spinning toward Sheik. For a moment, Sheik thought she caught a glimpse of fear in his eyes—fear for her safety.

" _Go!_ " Sheik urged.

Link hastened past the doors. Sheik drew her dagger, stabbing at the gibdo. She just had to keep it from opening its mouth. The two moblins were rushing her as well, their huge hands ready to seize her. Yanking her knife out of the gibdo and scolding herself for thinking that'd be effective, she hurriedly plucked the harp's strings. A wave of energy rippled out around her, knocking the enemies back. With a final twang from her fingers, a tunnel of fire poured down from the sky, engulfing the gibdo and moblins both.

Staggering backward from exertion, she caught her breath. She really needed to learn how to control this harp—it was proving itself to be a most valuable ally! She would have to ask Impa about it, subtly.

A light mist washed over her face, dampening her clothes. What? She'd only just summoned fire. . .

Link rushed back down the stairs. "Are you alright?" he paused to ask.

The rain began to pour, making his hair hang in his face. The Great Fairy must have acquiesced Link's plea. Sheik nodded briskly, her heart fluttering that he was concerned. "Of course," she replied with a knowing smirk, "Back to the tree! Impa needs us!"

"Impa?" Link asked, running at her side.

Goddesses, Sheik needed to be more careful! "The general," she corrected, blushing.

Proxi squealed with fear upon arriving back at the Deku Tree. Though the Great Fairy's rain had ended the fire, a gigantic, crablike monster was wreaking havoc inside. "Wizzro sent us a present!" Impa snarled, coming at the monster with the giant's knife.

Two huge, ironclad claws adorned the monster's front legs. As Impa tried to bludgeon the monster, it snapped its claws together, creating a shield in front of its large eye. This red eye rested on its torso, observing the small band of resistance it met. Behind its front legs were two longer, thinner legs, also ironclad with pointed tips. The monster pounded these legs into the ground, trying to spear Hyrulean soldiers. Its four back legs scurried around frantically, making for a quick-moving and formidable adversary.

"Ah!" Lana cried, knocked from her feet by one of the sweeping metal forearms.

The monster clicked its tongue with satisfaction, raising its pincher to finish the sorceress. Link dove in the way, the monster's leg shaking in resonance as it clanged against Link's shield. Link cried out from the pressure but did not budge from his position between Lana and the beast.

The unpleasant feeling from before returned as Sheik watched Link defend Lana. Though it was hardly the time to do so, Sheik was overcome with anger at the sorceress.

" _Sheik!_ " Impa interrupted Sheik's thoughts, "Its eye! See if you can strike the monster's eye!"

As if on cue, the creature raised its eye. Sheik screamed, barely leaping out of the way as a beam shot out toward her. The blast shot through the trunk of the Deku Tree, leaving a singed hole in its wake.

Impa did not relent on her assault, trying to hit the monster's legs with her blade. But the thing was too fast for her. The monster repositioned itself, fixated on Sheik as a target. It opened its forearms, revealing its red eye once more. The screech of the monster thundered throughout the tree as one of Link's arrows pierced its eye.

The creature stumbled backward, collapsing, temporarily stunned. "Now!" Impa cried.

Sheik did not hesitate; this might be her last chance to act. She flew at the monster, plunging her dagger into its unprotected eye. Another scream echoed from the beast.

Sheik fell forward as the monster vanished from beneath her. Much like when she'd fallen into the pit, steady hands gripped her by the waist, catching her. Sheik didn't have to turn around to know it was Link.

The two said nothing once Sheik was standing again. "Phew!" Proxi said, "Glad that's over! What a scary monster!"

"No sign of Wizzro," Impa commented with disgust, "Filthy coward!"

A few bodies of fallen soldiers lay nearby. The bokoblins though, seeing the last defense of their leader fall, had fled. Lana gazed at the hole in the Deku Tree's trunk, her eyes full of sorrow.

"I. . . I think I can heal the tree, though it may take some time," she said, "You all should rest here; it's safe now. Once I'm sure the Deku Tree is alright, I'll tell you what you want to know."

* * *

Link had barely spoken since the battle for Faron Woods had ended. For that matter, neither had Impa. Sheik was growing restless.

It had taken nearly an hour for her to do so, but Lana had managed to heal the wound in the Deku Tree's bark, sealing the hole completely. It agitated Sheik, but she had to admit that Lana had proven useful. The men that remained were in much better spirits after Lana had shared some of her food supplies with the army.

Nevertheless, when the sorceress returned to the camp, Sheik immediately tensed. "I believe you owe us a story," Impa said.

Lana sighed, "I may have misled you into thinking I know much about Cia. As to where she is now and what her current plans are, I know nothing. But what I do know, I am glad to share. And if you seek to stop her, then we strive toward a common aim. I would be honored to offer you my assistance."

Lana sat down next to Link. To Sheik's relief, Link tensed as well. Lana said, "Cia was once the guardian over the Gate of Souls and the balance of the Triforce."

 _So Impa had been correct with her theory._

"The Gate of Souls?" Link muttered.

"Yes," Lana said, "A portal to other realms. It has long lay hidden in the Valley of Seers, where it has been protected. But the Gate of Souls was not the only thing with which Cia was charged to guard. She was also meant to watch the balance of the Triforce, the ancient power of the goddesses."

Sheik noticed that she was clenching her fists. She tried to force herself to relax, stretching her fingers. But the story was suddenly all the more ominous. . . had Cia had access to the Triforce?

"Cia's soul became corrupted," Lana turned away, a distant look in her eyes, "All light being cast from her being by the new darkness that consumed her. She has since opened the Gate, unleashing monsters from all eras into Hyrule."

"But for what cause? What was it that corrupted Cia?" Impa pressed.

"I don't know," Lana said, shifting her gaze to her lap. It was almost as if this topic was. . . painful for her, "The darkness that overtook her was locked away as well, but I don't recognize it. It seeped into Cia gradually; she wasn't always like this."

Raising her eyes at last, Lana finished, "And I don't know what Cia hopes to achieve. I—I'm not sure what she wants."

"You talk about her like you knew her," Proxi said.

Lana frowned but answered, "Yes. She was once a-a friend."

"How curious," Sheik marveled to herself. Lana really would be like a secret weapon. Since she had known Cia, she could likely identify the sorceress' weaknesses! However. . . would Lana be willing to betray an old friend?

"And what of the queen?" Link whispered.

Sheik's heart seized up within her. Link's face was stoic, but she did not miss the hurt reeling behind his eyes.

"There's been no queen here," Lana said quietly, "No one except for you and the monsters have come to Faron Woods for several days now."

There was a long silence. "We cannot waste time," Impa eventually said, "Now that we know Cia's potential, we must see to it that she is stopped."

"We're not going to wait for the queen?" Link's voice wavered. Sheik sensed he was on the verge of an outburst.

Impa's brow furrowed. Her voice cold, she said, "Since fleeing Castle Town, I have been unable to sense the queen's presence. Though it is uncertain, we have no choice but to act as if. . . she is no longer alive."

" _No!_ " Link's response was immediate, his voice cracking in protest.

"If she lives yet, the queen can take care of herself," Impa went on, "We only put Hyrule at risk if we use what little time we have to linger for a futile hope. The queen would not have wanted Dakaro's life to be spent for nothing!"

"You move on because you rule in her stead!" Link leapt to his feet, outraged, "If she's gone, you become queen. This is what you've wanted, you power-hungry tyrant!"

Sheik's heart dropped to her stomach. _Link didn't know to whom he spoke!_ Impa was instantly on her feet, and a swing from her arm had knocked Link backward. He gripped his jaw, scowling at the Sheikah as he doubled over in pain. Proxi shrieked with surprise.

"If you dare accuse me of such ludicrous treachery again, I'll cut out your tongue," the general said, "I am not in the royal lineage; it would be absurd for a Sheikah to claim a Hylian throne. And if you ever challenge that I love the queen of Hyrule as my own daughter, I just might kill you. I'd die before I'd rejoice in her death. My heart breaks to think she may be beyond us now, but I know she would want her country to be safe. So we act as she would in her stead. Had you known her, you'd recognize that this would be her wish."

Sheik winced. She knew that Impa's last words had been a personal attack, since Impa _knew_ that Link had known Zelda rather intimately.

 _What was there to say?_ Sheik could promise that Zelda lived, but Sheik knew that Impa would not relent until Sheik confessed how it was that she knew such things. Impa's confession of love had also stunned Sheik. Of course she knew Impa cared about her, but she had never known Impa viewed her as her very own daughter. And it wasn't as if Impa would have ever said as much in the presence of Zelda; a Sheikah would never show such a soft emotion before the royal family.

Insulted but knowing he could not say more, Link stormed away. Helplessly, Proxi flew after him. Lana's face was pale, her eyes wide. Impa sat back down peacefully, as if she'd merely asked Link how his day was. "Where do we go tomorrow?" Sheik asked, unable to stand the uncomfortable silence.

"The Valley of Seers," Impa said lowly.

Sheik shuddered. Despite how ill-prepared for such a confrontation she felt, it seemed they would all be facing Cia very soon.

"Is Link in love with the queen, then?" Lana asked. To Sheik's disapproval, the sorceress' eyes trailed after Link.

Impa scoffed, "I'd hardly call it love. He has a child's infatuation."

Sheik frowned reproachfully, but her facial wrappings masked her irritation. "Oh," Lana said simply. But she looked a bit too mournful over the news for Sheik's liking.

* * *

Those of the soldiers who remained slept restlessly. Honestly, their constant tossing and turning made it difficult for Sheik to sleep. Well. . . there were many things that kept Sheik from sleep. Another was the fact that Link had not returned since his earlier fight with Impa. Perhaps more concerning yet was the fact that Lana had also since disappeared.

"Sheik."

The whisper made Sheik bolt upright, her hand instantly on her dagger.

"I've been meaning to speak with you for some time now," Impa said calmly, "Please come with me."

As Sheik stood and followed Impa, she dared to allow herself to hope. _Could it be? Did Impa know who she truly was?_

Impa brought Sheik to the edge of the Deku Tree. Beyond them, the forest fanned out in all directions, alive with the sounds of the night. "Sheik, you must be honest with me," Impa said, "Do you know much of your history?"

 _What could she say that might indicate her identity?_

Sheik replied, "I can tell you that my parents died when I was very young, but I do remember them."

 _Did that confirm Impa's suspicions? It was a fairly big hint!_

"Were they, do you know, descended from Hyrule's royal family?" Impa asked, her facial expression unchanged.

She could hardly contain the anticipation bubbling up within her. _Impa knew! The curse would be lifted! The truth would be revealed!_

"Yes," Sheik said again.

"Sheik," Impa frowned, "Whyever did you not mention this sooner?"

 _Yes!_

"I could not," Sheik answered truthfully.

 _If only Impa would say it! Speak it! Break the spell!_

"Do you know who I am?" Sheik asked.

"Yes," Impa looked into the distance, "The bastard child of the king's, next in line for the throne of Hyrule."

Sheik's excitement deflated as quickly as it had risen. "Whuh? Whatever do you mean?" Sheik stammered.

"I have seen the way in which the Goddess' Harp answers you," Impa said, crossing her arms solemnly, "It would only obey a member of the royal family of Hyrule, yet you wield it with ease. I was baffled from the moment we met. I knew a Sheikah could not belong to the royal family of Hyrule. Unless. . . well, I only hoped it could not be so."

Impa sighed, bowing her head, "The king did sometimes take leave of the castle, though I daren't assume what he might be doing. And your isolation from your kind. . . I see why the Sheikah could not accept you."

Sheik shook her head violently. She had to put an end to this absurdity! " _Impa!_ " she said harshly, forgetting herself for a moment, "That's not who I am! None of that's true!"

Impa frowned, giving Sheik a sideways glance, "You're bold to call me by name."

Sheik scolded herself internally. She _really_ had to stop doing that!

"Pray tell, who are you then, Sheik?" Impa asked, "What are you trying to say?"

Sheik could scream of frustration. "I. . . I can't. . . never mind," Sheik muttered.

Impa shook her head, unamused. "Don't allow your origin to shame you," she said, "It is not your past that defines you, Sheik. I will speak more of this should it become relevant, but take care in the coming days Sheik. Should the queen's fate be fixed, you may be the only one fit to sit upon the throne of Hyrule. For the sake of a land for which I care deeply, I implore you to be cautious. No more disappearing in the heat of a battle. I see that you have a desire to protect Link, but you must control yourself."

The entire conversation had become nothing short of maddening. Quite obnoxiously, it seemed that Impa could find ways to lecture Zelda regardless of what form she was in! "Yes, whatever," Sheik mumbled.

Shoulders hunched in defeat, she turned around, "I'm going back to bed, if that's all."

"Yes," Impa nodded, not turning around, "For now, it is."

Grumbling to herself as she retreated, Sheik caught sight of something. Returning to camp was Lana. She, too, looked as if she had suffered some sort of defeat, judging from the gloom in her eyes. Immediately, Sheik's interest was piqued. She had a feeling that if she followed the direction from whence Lana had come, Link would not be far away.

* * *

A twig snapped.

Link repressed his groan. "Lana," he said, trying not to allow his voice to sound gruff, " _Please._ Leave me in peace."

"Link, it's not Lana!" Proxi said.

The only person he wanted to see less than Lana seated herself in front of him. From where he sat on the ground, his arms propped atop his knees, Link lifted his head and glared.

"Get out. I don't want to see you."

"Well, that's unfortunate," Sheik replied, making herself comfortable.

Link rolled his eyes, standing, "Sheik, if you know what's good for you, you'll leave me alone."

He hoped Sheik wouldn't notice the redness to his eyes. It had been humiliating enough to have Proxi hovering around while Link had cried. He didn't need Sheik always sticking her nose into his business as well. "I'll go," Sheik stood as well, "But I have to tell you something. It can't wait."

Before Link could object, Sheik said gently, "The queen is still alive."

In spite of himself, warmth grew in Link's heart. Sheik was nurturing his starving optimism, the optimism he was trying so desperately to stifle and silence.

He didn't want to allow himself to hope. If he did and was to find out that Zelda was dead, he knew it would kill him. If he was to be of any service to Hyrule, he had to crush any such anticipation now and act as if she was already gone.

Torturous as it was, he knew Impa was right in saying Zelda would have wanted them to save Hyrule if she could not. If all that remained of her was her wishes, Link would see to it that they were met.

"Don't ever say that again!" Link growled, "Don't speak of things you know nothing about!"

Link saw pain flash across Sheik's eyes before they scowled at him. "I'm telling you the truth!" she snapped, "Is this not what you want to hear?"

"I want to hear nothing!" Link spat, "I want to be left _alone!_ "

Sheik flung up her hands, "You—you're impossible! If you cared for the queen, you'd be hopeful for her sake!"

The words stung. They also enlivened Link's temper. But Sheik was not to be stopped. She burst, "You swore you'd be with her! You were supposed to _trust_ in that!"

The tip of Link's sword was pressed to her chest in an instant. "Link!" Proxi squealed.

Link ignored her. " _What_ are you?" he asked breathily, "Answer me truthfully. I won't ask you again."

He'd had enough! How did Sheik know so much? What sort of dark sorcery was at play here. . . allowing her to peek into his and the queen's most private moments?

Sheik began to cry, " _Who do you think I am?_ "

"Link, what are you doing?" Proxi zipped around his head in a frenzy, "Snap out of it! Put your sword away!"

" _Sheik,_ I warn you!" water pooled in Link's eyes. _Din's Fire!_ He was just so frustrated with all that had happened today. Why must Sheik be present to witness him break?

He steadied his voice, blinking, "How do you know so much? How do you know about me and the queen? What is your secret?"

Sheik clapped her hands over her face and fell to her knees. Link lowered his sword, noting that the hand that held it was shaking. Sheik looked so desperate. "I can't tell you!" she cried, "Oh, _goddesses,_ Link, I can't!"

Though the blade still trembled, gripped by a yet uneven hand, Link raised it once more. "I have to know," he said, trying to sound firm.

" _Link!_ " Proxi protested yet, this time dancing around the sword, desperate for Link's attention, "Pull yourself together! Don't hurt Sheik!"

" _Farore's Wind!_ " Sheik cursed, her voice was practically a scream as she scowled up at Link.

What in Hyrule was she so upset about? She was quite fearsome when she was upset.

"I knew the queen," Sheik exclaimed, though she now looked furious as she said so.

She stood, "I knew about your relationship. And I _know_ she's alive. If you know anything at all, _which I'm strongly beginning to doubt,_ you'll believe me."

Hand still shaking, Link sheathed his sword. He wiped at his eyes. It made sense. . . Sheik would've had to have known Zelda to know so much about her. Though—why had Zelda never mentioned Sheik's existence to him before? And why had it been so hard for Sheik to confess that she knew the queen?

"Sheik," Link finally said, "Never speak of the queen to me again. Things she might've once said. . . things she must've told you. Even if she is alive, I can't allow myself to believe it."

Sheik's eyes were livid, boring straight through Link. He considered redrawing his sword. . . the Sheikah looked like she could murder him. " _Impossible!_ " she snarled to herself, giving Link a quick, disgusted glance.

Seething, she turned back toward camp. Link couldn't deny he felt relieved as she did.

"For Hyrule's sake, Link!" Proxi scolded, "What's gotten into you? What was all of that?"

However, it was as if a thought occurred to Sheik. She froze, her back straightening. Link could practically see her reluctance as she gradually turned to face him once more. Her eyes were still wet with angry tears.

" _Fine!_ " she hissed, "I won't mention the queen. Or anything she's ever said. You have my word. After _this!_ I answered your question, and I will leave you alone if you answer one of mine."

Link's chest tightened. Whatever was coming, he sensed it couldn't be good. It was a risky game, but Link knew he'd never be allowed solace if he didn't play along. "As you wish," he murmured.

Even to him, his voice sounded so worn. It'd been such a long day.

Seeming to calm at last, she asked coolly, "By what would you recognize the queen? If she were unable to speak to you or show herself, how would you know it was truly her?"

Against his wishes, Link could feel his heart quicken in his chest. Merely speaking of the queen melted him—why was Sheik tormenting him so?

"I-I don't understand," he murmured.

Coldly, Sheik stared at him. He hated this look. Something about it made him feel as if Sheik thought he was stupid. " _I mean,_ " she said harshly, "If the queen were unrecognizable by her features and her speech, what would be a way in which you would know her? Without a doubt, you would know it was your queen before you?"

Why in Hyrule did Sheik care? Link couldn't figure her out. He daren't allow himself believe Sheik might reveal Zelda to him. And besides, Link could've sworn that Sheik cared for him. He'd not missed the adoring looks she'd given him when he'd saved her from the pit and Wizzro's monster.

What—goddesses, _what_ —did she want? Why were women so obnoxiously complicated? Zelda had been coy, but she'd not been this confusing!

Yet Link knew Sheik wouldn't leave without an answer. Ignoring the heat that spread throughout his body, he whispered, "Her kiss."

"Oh?" Sheik arched an eyebrow.

"Yes," Link frowned, "Her kiss is unmistakable. Now do as you said! Let me alone!"

Looking. . . unsatisfied, Sheik stalked off.

Perhaps Link had finally severed ties with her. It was undeniable that she was furious with him. Perhaps at last he'd be free of her distraction and temptation.

Something thwacked against the side of his head.

"Ow!" he scowled, giving Proxi a glare.

"Listen!" she snipped, "You have _got_ to stop making these Sheikah women angry!"

* * *

Sheik curled into a ball on her sleeping mat. Though she'd done quite enough crying already, a few irritated tears still pricked her eyes. This curse was driving her insane! Link and Impa both were. . . _unworkable!_

And now she'd have to change her strategy. She was an honest woman, and she'd given her word that she'd no longer speak of Zelda nor quote her to Link. And just when she thought she'd had a stroke of cleverness, Link had given her the most unattainable objective ever.

Her kiss!

Oh certainly! She returned to her imaginings from earlier that day. Really, Link would probably behead her if she even attempted to kiss him while she looked like Sheik. How in Hyrule was she supposed to kiss him?

With how mad she was at him currently, she wasn't even sure she wanted to.

Sheik inhaled deeply and exhaled once more. It'd probably been an hour since they'd spoken, and, at long last, she heard the quiet footsteps of Link returning to camp.

Seeing his shadow by the moon and by Proxi's glow, Sheik's heart softened. His form was bent over, utterly defeated. He was exhausted already—Sheik could only imagine how he would feel the next day.

She watched him as he lay down, separate from the camp. Though he was nearly swallowed by the shadows (Proxi had snuffed her light), she could see his form shuddering. His pain echoed through her. He was crying even yet. And why wouldn't he be? He thought he had lost Zelda forever.

Sheik rolled over, bitterly acknowledging that she couldn't comfort him. A wave of determination swelled within her in response. She simply _had_ to think of a way to kiss him—daunting as the task may seem.

If she ever wanted to see his heart-wrenching smile again. . . if she wanted to repay the endless amount of affection and tenderness Link had showered upon her in the castle, teaching her to trust and hope and feel, then she would have to break this spell.


	8. The Wandering Heart

**Yeah, I changed Linkle's name. Because really, Nintendo. Really? LINKLE?!**

 **Gah, what were they thinking? I just can't write about a character with that name. So I apologize, but you're going to have to deal with Jade instead.**

 **But I do love her character. I'd love to think I'm a Zelda when it comes to this story. But honestly, just between us, I am wholly and undeniably a Jade.**

 **And to the Mr. Rogers anon: très soon!**

* * *

This dream was worse than the nightmares about Impa. In it, Dakaro was whipped, groaning in pain as tears watered in his eyes.

 _"Where is she?" Wizzro screeched, "Where's the queen?"_

 _Another crack of the whip._

 _Dakaro grit his teeth, saying nothing._

 _"Foolish lout!" Wizzro twisted his hands in front of him. Though he meant to sound menacing, it was clear that he was also irritated, "Is she worth dying for? I know you've no brains, but you ought to think this through! Is one mere, pathetic Hylian scum truly worth this?"_

 _The whip sliced through the air again._

 _Dakaro crumpled forward, his body giving out. His speech barely audible, he mumbled something._

 _"What was that?" Wizzro hissed._

 _Dakaro shut his eyes and said, "I said 'yes.'"_

 _Wizzro snarled in frustration, motioning for the moblin to lower the whip, "Enough! Finish him off! He's useless."_

 _The moblin dropped the weapon and bent over to fumble with Dakaro's chains. The Goron didn't resist as the moblin hoisted his limp body into the air. "I bet you plummet like a rock when you're dropped," Wizzro sneered, "Let's do an experiment, shall we? I know a perfect hanging spot."_

Sheik bolted upright, her clothes wet with a cold sweat. She sniffled, wiping at her eyes. The moon still hung overhead in the sky, but Sheik didn't want to sleep. She didn't want to see Dakaro again, dead for her sake. The guilt was overwhelming, and the vision repeated itself whenever she shut her eyes.

She whimpered into her sleeve, trying to muffle her sorrow for a fallen friend.

* * *

"Mistress?" Wizzro's voice made Cia jump. She'd been reveling in a rather pleasant fantasy, one that featured Link's lips against her skin.

"What?" she snapped, "I trust your prisoners from Faron Woods are not far behind you."

Wizzro dipped back, stooping into a bow, "Mistress, I fear I have news of a. . . slight setback."

Beneath a violet, cloudy sky, swarms of stalfos ambled about placidly in the Valley of Seers. They were docile when there was no threat present. The quiet was interrupted by tehi clicking of their joints, their heads swiveling to Cia's platform when her voice thundered, " _What?_ "

Wizzro stooped lower yet but kept his voice steady as he said, "Mistress, I fear we may have underestimated the strength of Hyrule. If it were not for a few champion warriors, I'd be able to crush them easily. But your hero and the general have been joined by some other pesky woman. . . a, oh what is it they call them?. . . a Sheikah, I believe. I'd like nothing more than to squash her like a gnat, but she is skilled in the art of battle."

"You mean to tell me that one woman is enough to foil your battle strategies?" Cia demanded, "This woman defeated Gohma?"

"No! Of course not, Mistress," Wizzro clarified, "She merely _assisted_ the others. She has some sort of musical instrument she is using as a weapon. It has powerful magic!"

"Wizzro," Cia raised her scepter, examining it but also reminding Wizzro of its existence, "Please do tell me you're joking."

At last, there was a slight shake to Wizzro's voice as he replied, "I'm afraid not, Mistress. But this woman is not the only person who came to their aid! They've also been joined by. . . Lana."

"Hmm."

Cia turned her back, pacing to the other end of the platform. The Gate of Souls, a malevolent presence, glowed in front of her, surging with its power. "So this is the path you've chosen, Lana," Cia muttered to herself.

When she turned to face Wizzro, she was calm again, "And what of the queen? What did the Goron tell you?"

"N-nothing, Mistress," Wizzro said, "He proved to be. . . distastefully obstinate."

"Pity," Cia waved her scepter once more, envisioning Zelda's head beneath it as she brought it down, "Ah well. I suppose they'll all be at our doorstop any day now, since you've failed to defeat them both in Eldin Caves _and_ in Faron Woods."

Cia did not spare Wizzro a glower as she continued, " _Nevertheless,_ Link will soon belong to me. I'll have to assume the queen's fled. I can't say I'm surprised that she would run at the first sign of conflict. As for the general and this— _musician_ , I couldn't care less as to what sort of death meets them. But Lana, when she arrives, is to be left to me. Understood?"

"Absolutely, Mistress," Wizzro grinned.

"Hmph," Cia smirked. She eyed the horizon. How soon would she see Link coming up over it?

"I'll alert Volga to be on guard. And pay attention when they arrive, Wizzro," she said, "If I'm in good spirits, I'll even give you a demonstration: how to break a few meddling soldiers."

* * *

Sheik opened her eyes. To her relief, she wasn't rewatching a different variation of how Dakaro might've died. She'd suffered enough of those throughout the night.

Instead, she was peering up at Link.

Though a few insults came to mind, she decided to let him speak first. "I came to apologize," Link said lowly.

"Oh?" Sheik stood up, dusting off her clothes, "Did Proxi put you up to this?"

To Sheik's surprise, the fairy wasn't floating about in the background. What had Link said to convince her to leave him alone for a few seconds?

Link frowned, "Listen. I was very distraught last night. It was not my intention to threaten you. I just wish you would actually oblige me when I ask to be left alone."

Sheik raised her arms defensively, "Well, wish granted. It won't happen again."

"Sheik, I'm sorry," Link sighed.

"What do you want me to say?" Sheik put her hands on her hips, "You want my forgiveness?"

"I want to know how you know the queen," Link said softly.

"Ah!" Sheik smirked, "Making amends so you can wheedle information out of me? I see. Only I thought I was sworn not to speak of her?"

"This will be the one exception," Link said, "Why did you ask how I would know her?"

If only Sheik could explain! She never would have imagined that the Skull Kid's curse would be _this_ wearisome upon receiving it.

"I wanted to see if you truly know her as you think you do," Sheik finally said, "Because, I'm not so convinced."

Link scoffed, "Of course I do."

"Mm-hmm," Sheik bit her lip to keep from shouting at him.

A dreamy look swept over Link's eyes, and, for a moment, Sheik forgot to be furious with him. Suddenly, he was somewhere far away, breathing a beautiful memory, "I've had my share of kisses, trust me, Sheik. But I'd never forget hers in a million years."

"Oh really?" Sheik tried to ignore the venomous resentment storming in her gut. This "share of kisses" would have to be a topic of conversation once the spell was broken.

"Yes," Link smiled gently, looking down, "I meant want I said. I'd know her by it anywhere."

Honestly, Sheik couldn't hold his blindness against him. If Link was, say, turned into a Zora or a Goron or something and couldn't tell her so, she'd never once think that someone else had become Link. All the same, she couldn't handle much more of this agony.

His steadfast loyalty to her enamored her more and more. It was just. . . he didn't realize that she _was_ her. His trustworthiness was what was making this whole ordeal so unbearable. Goddesses, it was so complicated!

"Do you love her?" Sheik asked.

Link blinked, studying her for a moment. Sheik's heart galloped within her chest. " _Love_ " had always been easily avoided between the two of them. After all, they'd only really known each other for a little more than a month. The word had never been breathed aloud by either of them. But ever since Lana had questioned Impa the night before, Sheik's curiosity had been tempted.

She knew how she personally felt, and now might be a chance to peek into Link's own heart.

"Yes," Link stammered.

His bashfulness made Sheik want to seize him and kiss him there. "I-I never told her," Link muttered, his cheeks taking on the lightest shade of red, "But I know how I felt. I knew once we began our courtship that I loved her. We never spoke of it, and I didn't want to frighten her away should she not feel the same. And it was so soon. . . I wasn't sure she'd believe me. But that was why I was so adamant on leaving her."

Link's eyes became angry, a true hatred for himself brewing behind his scowl, "I _thought_ if I could prove myself in this accursed war, I might be able to marry her. I might at least be a more respectable candidate. But now. . . now it's clear that I should have stayed behind. Goddesses, I was such a fool! She tried to tell me. I should've—"

Abruptly, Link stopped. He forced himself to take a deep breath. "Never mind," he muttered, "It's useless to think on it now. I—are you crying?"

"Hm?"

 _In the name of Nayru, Sheik couldn't help it!_ She'd barely gotten any sleep the night before, Dakaro was dead, Impa thought she was some orphan outcast, Link almost killed her, but Link also _loved_ her. . . it was all too much.

"Oh no," Sheik lied, "My eyes just. . . water. When I wake up, sometimes. I must've. . . forgotten to blink."

She was such a horrid liar, truly.

She wiped her eye, "Anyhow, the queen wouldn't want you to be so hard on yourself, I'm sure."

She hesitated, but she couldn't resist adding quietly, "She loved you too."

Link's blue eyes widened. It was simply too endearing: the way his hand trembled as he raked it through his hair, the way his mouth dropped open ever so slightly. "Whuh—she told you?" he asked, awestruck.

Sheik nodded, "Yes, we were quite close, she and I. I know she feels the same way about you."

Link covered his face with his hands for a few moments. When he lowered them, his smile was practically glowing. Even in all the secret meetings Sheik had once had with Link back in the castle before the war, she had never before seen him look so ecstatic. " _Goddesses,_ " he mumbled to himself, straightening his hat on his head.

"Uh," he cleared his throat, smirking, "Did she. . . happen to say anything else about me?"

"I think we've discussed her enough," Sheik said with a grin, "You can talk to her yourself soon. I told you she's alive."

"Sheik," Link said seriously, "Do you know where she is?"

How in Hyrule to answer that question? If Sheik _ever_ caught sight of that wretched Skull Kid, she would wring its neck!

"N-no," Sheik said flatly, "I don't. But I _know_ she's alive. I've felt her. . . presence."

Impa would just love to hear that, now wouldn't she? That this strange Sheikah foreigner could sense Zelda when Impa herself couldn't?

Link looked unconvinced, "How is it that you knew her in the first place?"

"That's a story not meant to be told just now," Sheik had heard enough. Best they just keep on moving until they confronted Cia. Sooner or later, Sheik was bound to tell a lie foolish enough to get herself caught. Being put to death by Impa would be quite the ironic end.

Link frowned, but Sheik had already turned to go. "W-wait," he called.

Unable to refuse him, regardless of whether she was the queen or a Sheikah, Sheik glanced back over her shoulder. "S-so," Link looked even more embarrassed than before, refusing to meet Sheik's eyes as he said, "So, you don't. . . you aren't. . . attracted to me then?"

Sheik would have laughed at how red Link was. But she was trapped again— _how in Hyrule was she to respond to these questions?_ Of course she was attracted to him! _She was Zelda!_ She was _in love_ with him!

She finally settled for smirking, "I'd say your ego could do with some deflating, Link."

Overall, she felt fairly satisfied with herself as she drew near to Impa, who, unsurprisingly, was already awake and packing her things. It would be breakfast time soon, and for the first time ever, Link seemed to be on her side.

Only one problem remained and, unfortunately, it was colossal.

How to get Link to kiss Sheik.

* * *

Much like dinner the night before, breakfast was also provided by Lana. Knowing how Link truly felt about the queen put Sheik much more at ease around the sorceress. In fact, she nearly pitied her as Lana's eyes wandered to Link every so often. These gazes always went unnoticed by him.

Link and Impa avoided each other, but Proxi had told Sheik that he'd apologized to the general as well. Proxi, for one, was elated at a friendship between Link and Sheik. "He's got a lot of impressing to do," Proxi told Sheik, "But I think he has a chance at persuading General Impa!"

Sheik was less certain. She and Link were both stubborn as mules, and even still, Sheik knew that Impa outdid them both. Once the general had a poor impression of someone, that individual was fixed in her memory that way. But it would have been a shame to dampen poor Proxi's spirits, so Sheik said nothing.

As the group made their way through the forest, Link finally walking alongside Sheik without complaint, distant cries echoed through the air. "What's that?" a soldier asked.

Lana offered a confused glance, "I—I thought everyone had evacuated. Yes, there's a village close by but. . . well, surely it's deserted by now!"

Nevertheless, the shouts were unmistakable. "Come back here! Oh, someone! Anyone! Please! Help me!"

"We don't have time for this," Impa grumbled.

"I'll investigate," Lana volunteered.

"I'll go with her," Link said.

"Me too," Sheik said. It wasn't that she didn't trust Link. At this point, she wouldn't doubt him in an eternity. But Lana. . .

"Be quick," Impa snapped, "We move on without you if you delay."

Thus, the three (and Proxi, of course) veered off into the woods, running over the long roads created by the massive tree branches. The voice, light and feminine, became louder and louder until Link, Lana, and Sheik reached a clearing back on the solid ground of the forest.

Standing in it was a girl who, to Sheik's surprise, looked rather similar to Link. She had two braids of blonde hair, big, blue eyes, and a green cape tied across her shoulders. She had a crossbow raised, constantly adjusting it as three Stalfos closed in on her. Her back was pressed to one of the trees. As she swung her crossbow from right to left and then right again, it was obvious she didn't know whom she needed to shoot first.

Link wasted no time, ending one Stalfos with an arrow. To Sheik's chagrin, Lana had bested the other two with her magic before Sheik had time to react.

The rescued girl's gratitude was immediate. Her entire demeanor was instantly awash with a childlike joy, a huge grin occupying her face. "Oh thank you!" she said, "Thank you so much! Did you hear me? Normally, I wouldn't call for aid. I can usually handle myself rather easily, as I ought to. But I was just so outnumbered and my poor Cuccos were at risk and that nasty Skull Kid—"

 _Skull Kid!_

Sheik opened her mouth instantly, a hundred questions ready, but Proxi spoke first, "Who are you?"

The girl dipped into a bow, smiling cheerfully as she did, "Linkle, the Hero of legend, at your service!"

Link rolled his eyes at the enthusiastic display.

Proxi giggled, "Linkle? Your name is Linkle?"

Linkle bobbed her head, unfazed, "Uh-huh. Do you like it? It's been passed down in my family for generations."

"It's absurd," Link muttered.

" _Link,_ " Lana shot him a look, "I think it's lovely."

"It's _ridiculous,_ " Link insisted.

"Oh it's alright," Linkle shrugged, "He's entitled to his own opinion! I'm only trying my best to save Hyrule. My name hardly matters in the grand scheme of things!"

"You know, she kind of looks like you, Link," Proxi commented.

Sheik had had enough prattle. "The Skull Kid," she prompted, "You said something about a Skull Kid. Was there one here?"

"Oh my, your voice is so deep," Linkle gasped, "Are you a Sheikah? I'm sorry to say I've never met one before!"

"Never mind!" Sheik blushed, grateful, once again, for her facial wrappings, "What about the Skull Kid?"

"Oh right!" Linkle snapped out of her awe, "Yes, there was one, but I'm afraid he's long gone. He stole my grandmother's compass, and I'm simply desperate to retrieve it. But he called all these stalfos and even with my two crossbows, I just couldn't handle them all."

She frowned, scolding herself aloud, "I really need to improve if I'm ever to save Hyrule!"

"Which way did it go?" Sheik begged, "Did it say anything to you? Any hints as to where it might be headed?"

"Why are you so interested in a Skull Kid, Sheik?" Proxi asked.

Linkle shook her head sadly, "I'm so sorry, ma'am. I didn't see where he went. It all happened so fast. But that compass is an heirloom! It's one of the artifacts that proves my potential as hero of Hyrule. I really do need to get it back, so if you see him, please let me know."

Sheik groaned. Why must she come so close? That was even worse than not hearing of the Skull Kid at all!

"So what brings you all to Faron Woods?" Linkle asked.

"We really ought to be heading back," Lana smiled gently, "We're only passing through."

"Oh? Where are you off to?" Linkle cocked her head to one side. She seemed so. . . innocent, Sheik thought.

"The Valley of Seers!" Proxi said proudly, "To defeat the Black Sorceress, Cia, and save all of Hyrule!"

" _Proxi!_ " Link batted at the fairy. She dodged him, hiding behind his cap.

"Oh, _really?_ " Linkle's entire face brightened, "Save Hyrule? Oh my goddesses, could I come with you? I'd be so glad to help, you've no idea! Before that Skull Kid attacked me, I was on my way to Hyrule Castle! I heard there was a monster problem and they needed help!"

"We've got all the help we need," Link said quickly, "We're fine, so thank you, but no."

"Link!" Proxi protested, "We've lost countless men! We hardly—"

"Would you be quiet?" Link spun around, but Proxi evaded him, easily.

"I'd really be _so_ helpful!" Linkle insisted, doe-eyed and pleading, "It would be an honor to serve this land! I'm actually really skilled with my crossbows! I've been training my whole entire life for an opportunity like this!"

"You may join us," Lana said softly, offering a gentle smile.

"Oh, I can't thank you enough!" Linkle bounced up and down, "Oh goddesses! _Oh goddesses!_ Wait until you see me in battle!"

"Oh goddesses _indeed,_ " Link dragged a hand down his face.

Masked by her wrappings, Sheik grinned. It was amusing to see Link so exasperated. "Whatever! Just calm down!" he eyed Linkle, "We've enough chatter with one bubbly female already; we don't need a second."

"Are you referring to me?" Proxi gasped, taken aback.

"And we're going to have to call you something else," Link added, "I _can't_ call you. . . Linkle. Din's Fire, saying it even now makes me shudder."

"Link! Be kind to the poor girl," Lana said.

"Oh, it's perfectly alright!" Linkle nodded, "Whatever you say! I'm just so happy to be with you!"

"Stop that bouncing," Link ordered, "And. . . "

His eyes scanned the area, settling on the cape about her shoulders, "Green-no, _Jade._ Yes, that'll do nicely. Jade. From now on, that's your name."

"Ooh, I just love it!" Linkle-now-Jade clapped her hands, "It has such a pleasant sound to it! Jade! Hero of Hyrule!"

"Enough chatter!" Link reminded her, pointing a finger in warning, "Now come on. We have an impatient general awaiting us."

* * *

Jade was accepted by Impa with no conflict whatsoever. Link knew that their numbers were few, but the event still riled him. Sheik, Lana, and Jade had all been easily counted among Impa's allies. Why was Link the one soldier she despised? Did the Sheikah general just hate men?

Though it was maddening to watch Impa receive the women so well, Link knew that gender really wasn't the reason Impa was set on humiliating him. He'd made one fatal error Sheik, Lana, and Jade had avoided:

He'd romanced the queen of Hyrule.

He walked alongside Sheik. Since their conversation that morning, he didn't feel the need to put distance between them. Apparently, Sheik was in support of his relationship with the queen.

"What's bothering you?" Sheik whispered to him, "Clearly, you're disturbed over something."

Link shook his head, "It's just Jade. Impa let her join us with no questions asked!"

Sheik snickered. Link would've been irritated, but he found it hard to be upset with the one person who didn't question his love for the queen, "Why does Jade trouble you so much?"

"I just don't want someone slowing our progress," Link said, "Besides, she seems. . . naïve. I've seen her type before, and really, I don't think she will be able to help us."

"Give her a chance," Sheik elbowed him. Link could've sworn she was smirking behind her mask, "The soldiers could use a little bit of her optimism."

Link caught himself grinning at Sheik. For a moment, he felt warm and relaxed, like a summer breeze was smoothing across his skin. He frowned, forcing himself to look away.

 _That_ was the one problem.

Though Sheik seemed to be an ally, he just couldn't trust _himself_ around her. He adored her for advocating for Zelda's love for him and abhorred her for causing him question his love for the queen. Of course he loved Zelda. He'd meant every word of what he'd said. But Sheik. . . for some reason, the Sheikah was the only woman who evoked similar feelings from him.

She was so mysterious; there was something tantalizing about that. And she wasn't afraid to challenge him. . . not unlike Zelda. . .

"What is it now?" Sheik asked, "You've got that look again."

"Nothing," Link mumbled, "Excuse me."

He had to keep Zelda in mind. Though a part of him jeered that the queen was dead, a small piece of his soul dared to shout that Zelda was alive. If she was, though Link daren't allow himself count on it, then he had to be true to her.

Even if she wasn't, Link would not so easily forget her.

He still felt Sheik's red eyes on him, looking at him in what he'd always assumed was admiration. Yet, after their conversation that morning, he now believed the Sheikah would not threaten his relationship with the queen.

Sadly, his own wandering heart was the only threat. Helpful as she may be, Link needed to limit his time around the Sheikah before his emotions got the best of him.

* * *

"We can rest here for a bit," Impa said.

Gratitude filled Sheik's being. She'd never complain, but her feet had begun to ache fiercely. Walking alone wouldn't exhaust her, but sleepless nights and several days on the run had worn her thin. She slumped onto the ground, resting her head in her hands. A pounding drummed through her skull, dulled only by the sound of a river babbling nearby.

"Link, I'm saying this for your own good, but you smell kind of bad," Proxi said.

"For Nayru's sake, Proxi," Link groaned, "Would you at least keep your voice down?"

Jade giggled. Link rolled his eyes, giving Impa a quick bow, "Please excuse me."

Impa nodded. With that, Link vanished into the underbrush. Sheik could only assume he was going to take a bath. "Sheik!" Impa said, interrupting her thoughts.

Sheik looked to the general. Impa nodded toward the forest, away from the direction in which Link had vanished, "Scout out the nearby area and see to it that we're alone."

Sheik gave a quick nod, standing to her feet. As if it were a beam of light, Sheik could feel Lana's gaze hot against her skin. The young sorceress whipped her head away when Sheik looked in her direction.

Deciding not to dwell on it, Sheik set out into the underbrush.

When she had been a queen, Sheik had received ample training from Impa. Now that she was finally permitted to roam Hyrule freely, she was at last able to put her training to use. Trying to emulate what she imagined would be a Sheikah mindset, she kept to the shadows cast by the trees. Her Sheikah armor allowed her feet to make no sound as she walked, and she practiced drawing her dagger or the Goddess' Harp silently.

The silence was broken with a jolt of noise: a splash. Sheik turned her head. Eager to put her agility to the test, she grabbed a low-hanging tree branch and lifted herself into the air. Careful to keep from rustling any leaves, she made her way up.

Beneath her ran a river, the sun sparkling on the water. Sheik felt a blush warming her face as an unclothed Link submerged himself below.

She should go. . . she really shouldn't be seeing this. Besides, if this was where Link had gone to bathe, she'd likely made a full circle around the forest at this point.

But.

A smirk broke across Sheik's face as she turned away. Though it felt so long ago, it was only a few weeks prior that a bath of hers had been disturbed by Link. And while she'd been forbidden from talking like Zelda to Link, he'd said nothing about _acting_ like Zelda. Maybe a little revenge would be just thing to trigger his recognition?

Truthfully, Sheik missed Link's playful side. Before the war, the roles had been reversed. Zelda had been the somber queen, mostly at least, and it had been Link who had been ever-teasing, always cracking jokes. Sheik knew that side of him must be there yet, even if it had become buried by all the tragedy around them. A little mischief might be the necessary spark to light the fuse.

Besides, Sheik hadn't quite forgiven Link for embarrassing her that day. It was time for some warranted revenge.

With the ease of an animal of the forest, Sheik crawled back down the tree. Perhaps clambering up and down the vines of the royal garden had proved useful in more than one aspect of her life. She approached the river, hearing Link splash his face with water as she drew near.

A ball of light bounced through the air in the distance. But Proxi noticed Sheik too late. The little fairy's "Hey!" came just as Sheik snatched Link's clothes from the bush he'd lain them across.

In a most humorous display, Link's eyes widened as his jaw dropped. "Whuh-Sheik! What're you doing?"

To Sheik's amusement, his voice pitched when he cried her name.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Are these yours?" Sheik waved Link's tunic through the air as he quickly cupped himself beneath the water.

Link's face flashed back and forth between mortification and outrage. "Sh-Sheik!" he snapped, "Get out of here! Give a man his decency!"

"You know, we Sheikah take communal baths," Sheik purred, slinking closer to the water, "I can't believe you run into a battle headfirst but quake at the idea of a woman seeing you in the nude."

By this point, Link's face was a deep red. Sheik was devouring every moment. Even Proxi couldn't suppress a giggle. " _Sheik!_ " Link cried, backing away clumsily as Sheik toed the water, "S-stay back! What're you doing? What's gotten into you? Leave me alone!"

Sheik winked at the embarrassed soldier, tossing his tunic and pants back into the bushes. "Just surveying the area, Link," she replied, "Impa's orders."

Link scowled at her, still covering himself beneath the water, "Well, you've completed your mission. Now _leave._ "

"It was worth it to see you all flustered."

Sheik clapped a hand over her mouth automatically. The words, the words Link had once taunted her with, had slipped out before she'd had a moment to think. For one second, Link's face drained of color. The familiarity of the scene must've slapped him like a punch to the gut. He shook his head, breaking himself of his trance. He looked as mad as he had the night before when he growled, "Get out of here, Sheik."

Recognizing she'd gone too far, Sheik knew better than to test his patience. Furious with herself for slipping up, she retreated back to Impa.

* * *

"Sheik! Any threats to report?" Impa asked as soon as Sheik returned.

Sheik shook her head. At the moment, she didn't feel up to talking.

Impa must've read her expression, for the general did not press her further. She merely paced to the other side of the camp, looking out past the trees, "Well, sooner or later, we'll need to eat. Perhaps we should move on."

As Impa finished her thought, Link stalked up to the camp. Sheik couldn't help but think he looked handsome, his hair damp and tousled. However, a scowl was still etched into his face, and he didn't even cast a glance in Sheik's direction as he returned.

Impa shifted her gaze, her hard eyes resting on Link, "Link, your timing is ideal. Go and see if there is anything in the area worthy to hunt."

Link set his shoulders, a stern expression on his face. Sheik knew he couldn't appreciate being ordered about, but she also knew this was a challenge from Impa. One he couldn't afford to deny.

He gave a stiff nod and turned to go.

Sheik followed, the urge to do so as natural as breathing. "No, I don't need you!" Link said gruffly.

Seeming to remember their conversation that morning, his expression softened slightly. He sighed, saying through his teeth, " _Please,_ Sheik. Leave this to me."

But Sheik couldn't bear to leave him without trying to apologize for earlier; she had to regain whatever ground she'd lost with him. She replied, "Look, I saved your life the last time. And you know I can hunt just as well as you. You need to start learning to allow others to help you."

Link frowned.

"Ooh, can I come too?" Jade chirped from behind them, "I hunt all the time back in my village!"

"Yes, go and accompany them," Impa said, "Link can always use some extra assistance."

It was cruel of Impa—Sheik knew she was practically torturing Link for her own enjoyment. Nonetheless, Sheik had to be grateful in the moment. It was because of Impa's authority that she'd be allowed more time with Link.

There was a pitter of excited footsteps as Jade rushed to catch up with them. Link's grimace returned, darker than ever. Sheik readied herself for another brawl. From the steely look in Link's eyes, one was bound to come soon.

* * *

Sheik couldn't decide if Jade was a blessing or a curse. Her presence prevented Link from lashing out at Sheik, for one. But at the same time, the carefree, oblivious blonde archer was also the reason Sheik _couldn't_ engage Link in conversation. "So what's our strategy?" Jade asked, skipping ahead, "I lure out the beast and you two shoot?"

"We don't have a _strategy,_ " Link growled, "This is _not_ a team effort. It's every man for himself."

"Oh, like a competition?" Jade grinned, "Good! I'm always ready for a little—"

" _No!_ " Link snapped, " _Goddesses!_ "

Jade opened her mouth, but before she could cause further trouble, Sheik intervened. "Like I said, it wouldn't kill you to accept someone's help for once," Sheik said to Link.

The furious look Link shot Sheik silenced her. "We're splitting up," he said gruffly, "If you're such a skilled huntress, Jade, you'll prove yourself. Same to you, Sheik."

Sheik bristled, "Link—"

"Enough!" Link waved his hand, cutting her off, "I asked you to do one simple thing, Sheik! I asked you stop. . . talking in that way that you do, saying things _she_ once said to me, and you can't even do that!"

"I'm sorry! It was an accident; it won't happen again!" Sheik stuttered.

"What do you want, Sheik?" Link narrowed his eyes, "Truly?"

"T-to see you reunited with the queen," Sheik could feel her face growing warm. The way Link's eyes raked over her body. . .

"Then leave me alone and stop teasing me," Link said briskly, turning to go.

As he edged his way into the underbrush, he called cruelly over his shoulder, "If I didn't know any better, I'd think you were trying to seduce me. And the queen wouldn't want to hear that, now would she?"

Helplessly, Proxi followed after him as he vanished into the greenery. Sheik balled her hands into fists. Just like that, her rage was ignited all over again. She _was_ trying to seduce him! She. . . oh, Farore's Wind! She was going to lose her mind!

"U-uh, am I interrupting something?" Jade prompted. For the first time since meeting her, Sheik thought that Jade looked mildly embarrassed.

"No!" Sheik huffed, "Come on. We'll show _him_ who can hunt!"

"Ah, so it is a competition?" Jade began to smile.

"You bet it is," Sheik growled, "It's the sane against the raving mad!"

"Oh!" Jade cocked her head, a look of surprise on her face, "Er. . . which ones are we?"

* * *

" _Link!_ "

"Not now, Proxi," Link rolled his eyes.

He readied his bow. Killing something was just what he needed right now. How in Hyrule did Sheik know to work him into such a temper?

"Link, this is serious!" the fairy dove into Link's line of vision, refusing to budge.

"What?" Link asked, giving her a scowl.

" _What_ is going on with you and Sheik?" Proxi asked, "Why are you always so mean to her?"

"Proxi, you can't be serious!" Link scoffed, swatting the fairy aside and continuing to walk, "You saw her earlier today! I try to apologize and she. . . she tries to see me naked!"

Saying it made Link blush. Proxi snickered. "It is _not_ funny," Link glowered.

"Link, she was just playing around!" Proxi laughed, "I think she was just trying to get you to loosen up!"

"I don't think so," Link muttered, "That's not just 'playing around,' Proxi. That-that's coquetting."

" _What?_ " Proxi asked.

"It's _flirting,_ " Link rolled his eyes again, "That's exactly how. . . how I used to tease the queen."

"Link!" Proxi gasped, aghast, "You tried to see the queen naked?"

"Whuh-no! Not really!" Link's blush intensified, "What's the matter with you? It's all fun and games when Sheik does it but suddenly I'm such a villain?"

"But with you it was the _queen!_ " Proxi said, "My, you really had nerve didn't you?"

"Well, I never saw anything," Link said, "I was just toying with her. I mean, you should've seen her. She was wound tighter than a spring when we first met; I couldn't just watch her kill herself with stress. Though you seem so surprised to hear it, I used to be. . . more of a daredevil. Before the war."

"Well maybe Sheik was trying to get you to be that way again," Proxi suggested.

"That's not her business to do so!" Link exclaimed, exasperated, "And why are you always on Sheik's side? I thought I was your particular friend?"

"Link, look out!" Proxi squealed.

With his attention averted to the fairy, Link hadn't seen an arrow launched at his face. Thanks to his quick reflexes, he dodged without a second to spare. The arrow struck the tree behind him with a resounding thrum. "Proxi, hide!" Link ordered, immediately raising his bow.

The guttural squawking sounds all around confirmed what Link suspected: bokoblins. Perhaps a hunting party. Surely enough, three of the monsters leapt down from the trees, roaring as they swung their clubs around wildly. Link wasted no time, piercing the heart of one with an arrow.

But there was no time for satisfaction. A stabbing sensation burst in his shoulder, and he cried out in pain and surprise. He ripped the new arrow out of his skin, his flesh burning as he did so. There were clearly still more bokoblins in the trees. He drew his sword, slashing at the two bokoblins on the ground that he could see. He'd have to deal with the others later.

His sword knocked the club from the hands of one of the bokoblins. The creature was finished with one more swing of Link's blade. Link yelled, flinching. Another arrow stuck his back. He reached behind to snatch it out, two more bokoblins dropping from the trees in the meantime.

For the first time, he felt a fleck of dread stir within him.

He might be in trouble.

* * *

"Pretty nice, huh?" Jade grinned proudly over the stag she'd landed, propping one foot atop its body in triumph, "I tell you, I'm a force to be reckoned with."

"Yes, truly _inspiring,_ " Sheik muttered, crossing her arms.

Though she hated to acknowledge it, Jade was rather talented with her crossbows. Sheik was more than a little bitter that she'd yet to kill anything and Jade had now killed a stag _and_ two guineas.

"We might need Link to help us carry this one though," Jade frowned, kneeling beside her kill.

"No, we don't need him!" Sheik said immediately, "In fact—"

Her tirade was cut short as Link's cry sounded in the distance. Forgetting every wound he'd inflicted upon her, every harsh word he'd spat, Sheik's heart leapt into her throat. "He's in danger!" she whispered, her eyes widening.

Without a second thought as to Jade or anything else, Sheik tore off in the direction of Link's voice. "Sheik!" Jade cried, "Wait for me!"

Bounding over roots that stuck from the ground and dodging low-hanging branches were automatic responses as Sheik rushed toward the sound of Link. "Goddesses be with him!" she thought breathlessly.

She stumbled onto Link, throwing a bokoblin from his back. The monster smashed against a tree, not moving again as it rolled to the ground. Link spun around, thinking Sheik was another attacker. A small trickle of blood ran from his mouth, and his tunic was torn from where he'd been clawed. Otherwise, to Sheik's relief, he looked winded but alright.

Seeing that it was only Sheik, Link shook his head, lowering his sword. "Surveyed the area for threats, did you?" he sneered.

"I. . . " Sheik stammered, "Th-there weren't any earlier!"

Link shook his head again, sheathing his sword. "You're hurt," Sheik observed as he rolled his shoulder, flinching.

"I'm _fine,_ " he said through grit teeth.

" _Link,_ " Sheik sighed.

She screamed before she could say more. Unleashing a war cry, a bokoblin catapulted itself from the treetops, landing on top of Link. Link shouted as the beast dug its teeth into his shoulder.

Sheik threw herself at the scene, her dagger ready to draw blood. She'd driven her weapon into the bokoblin's back before she could even process the thought of doing so. The monster wailed, and Sheik yanked him from Link. Link whirled around, redrawing his sword and gutting the beast. Its head lolled to one side lifelessly.

Sheik could hear nothing over her own heartbeat thundering in her ears. Link's shoulders rose and fell as he panted. "Oh Link!" Sheik though she heard Proxi's voice in the distance.

The next thing Sheik knew, Link was tumbling forward into her arms. Sheik reeled backward, barely maintaining her balance as she caught his limp form. "Sheik!" Jade's voice sounded as she came into the area, "Sheik! Oh goddesses! Link! What's happened?"

"He's unconscious!" Sheik said, squinching her eyes shut with effort as she slung Link's arm over her shoulder for better grip, "We need to get him back to camp!"

"What about my deer?" Jade asked.

"Well, you're just going to have to find a way to carry it yourself, Jade!" Sheik snapped.

She didn't mean to be so abrupt, but honestly, eating venison was the last thing on her mind. She needed to get Link back to camp as quickly as possible. If she lost Link. . . forget the curse, forget the Black Sorceress. Nothing else mattered if she never heard Link draw breath again.

* * *

Once she had calmed down a bit, Sheik did have some pity for Jade. Several minutes after Sheik and Proxi arrived, Jade dragged her deer into camp. Seeing Jade out of breath and red in the face reminded Sheik that she herself hadn't exactly been the best representative to have been on the team for sanity. She felt better as Jade was assisted by some soldiers. Guilt appeased, she immediately returned her attention to Link.

Much to Sheik's disapproval, the only person really capable of tending to Link was Lana. However, Sheik couldn't risk exposing her feelings for Link even more than they already were by objecting. Thus, she was forced to watch, arms crossed, as Lana bound Link's shoulder.

Link hadn't yet awoken since his fall. Lana had quietly explained that he'd lost blood. Anxious as ever, Proxi zipped around the scene. Impa paused briefly to observe, muttering, "It's not safe. As soon as you're done, Lana, we need to keep moving."

"He won't be able to keep up!" Sheik said to Impa, "We need to allow him at least an hour to recover."

"We don't have an hour to spare," Impa said, "If the bokoblins have caught up to us, then every second we waste her is a gamble."

Sheik frowned beneath her facial wrappings. Impa looked down at Link, saying, "He shouldn't have been so reckless."

"It was an ambush!" Sheik protested.

"Adamant on defending him, are you?" Impa studied Sheik.

Nervous beneath her gaze, Sheik shifted her weight uneasily, "I just mean to say that it wasn't a fair fight. It wasn't something he could've predicted."

"Hm," Impa walked away from the bustle of camp, "Sheik come with me, if you will."

Though the last thing she wanted was to leave Link alone with Lana, Sheik knew she didn't actually have a choice in the matter. She stalked off after Impa, readying herself for a scolding.

Even with a curse, some things never changed, did they?

"Sheik," Impa said once they were out of earshot, "How did Jade seem to you when you were with her and Link?"

"Huh?" Sheik was temporarily taken aback by the question, "Er, she was. . . fine. She was a good shot. A bit cocky. Moderately obnoxious."

Impa smirked, "Regardless of how you like her, Sheik, you may want to consider her a close ally."

"And why is that?" Sheik raised an eyebrow.

Impa said seriously, "I suspect there is a strong possibility that Jade is the hero of legend."

Sheik let out a laugh before she could stop herself. Impa's severe expression did not waver. "Whuh-Jade?" Sheik recovered, "How is that possible? Why would it be her?"

"I was going to search for the hero of legend before the war broke out," Impa said coolly, "And the hero often can be a bit arrogant, so Jade's cockiness, as you say, could be expected. She is of the woods, as the hero often is, she is skilled with weapons, as the hero often is, and she seems to be pure of heart."

"Impa-" Sheik said.

" _General_ Impa," she quickly corrected at Impa's arched eyebrow, "I. . . I don't think it's Jade. She's a bit. . . juvenile."

"Then see to it that she matures," Impa said, "If we recover the queen or, if it is you who must ascend to the throne, Jade may be the key to restoring peace to Hyrule. I know you can handle yourself in battle, Sheik. I must say I'm impressed with what I've seen thus far. Thereby, can I entrust Jade's safety to you, should things go awry?"

"You want me to babysit her?" Sheik glared.

" _Should things go awry_ ," Impa repeated firmly.

"Yes, sure," Sheik rolled her eyes, "Though shouldn't she be the one protecting me?"

"That's my job," Impa said.

Sheik blinked. Impa's dedication to the Hyrulean throne struck her anew. . . she sometimes forgot the lengths to which Impa would go to protect the crown. In that moment, it was hard not to embrace Impa, protégé to mentor.

Giving Sheik a scrutinizing glance, Impa asked, "I trust you've told no one of your heritage and relation to the throne?"

" _Believe me,_ " it took everything within Sheik not to growl as she spoke, "I haven't."

Desperate to change the subject before Impa's logic became even more convoluted, Sheik said, "What about Link? What if. . . what if he's the hero?"

"Now you've allowed your favoritism to blind you," Impa said, "Don't be absurd."

Sheik had never seriously considered it before, but after hearing Impa's qualifications, perhaps he _was_ a candidate. "I'm being sincere," Sheik grimaced, "What if—"

"Sheik, that's simply impossible," Impa snapped, "No one as pigheaded, dimwitted, and licentious as he could _ever_ be the hero of legend."

" _Licentious?_ " Sheik exclaimed.

"By Din's Fire, what is it that you young women see in him?" Impa shook her head, repulsed, "Enough Sheik. My task for you is to keep close to Jade. She may be your saving grace in the days to come."

Sheik wanted to argue. She felt the need to both defend Link's character, but, at the same time, she knew that pinning Impa against her would do nothing. "As you wish," she finally muttered.

She was surprised that with all her opposition to the general, Impa had not yet recognized her as the spirited queen. No matter. At the moment, Sheik was much more concerned with how Link was faring anyhow.

Trying not to run and arouse Impa's suspicions of a romance further, Sheik walked as quickly as she could manage back to the camp.

* * *

Impa's orders were obeyed, and the troops were moving again once Jade's catches had been divided and everyone had eaten. Since awakening, Link hadn't said a word to Sheik or even looked at her. Actually, he hadn't said a word to anyone for that matter. Lana brought him some cooked venison, and though he hated to be rude, he didn't even have the heart to thank her.

"Link?" she asked. Her voice was so soft, as if she feared disturbing him.

Link raised his head just enough to meet her eyes. "Are. . . will you be alright?" she looked away when he looked at her, nervous beneath the attention.

"Yes," Link murmured, glancing back down at the food, "Thank you for healing me."

"It was nothing," she shrugged.

The atmosphere rapidly became awkward. Something about Lana left an odd taste in his mouth, like a soup that was missing a key ingredient. He often found himself slinking away from her as a result. And he wasn't blind. Sheik may have had him bewildered, but he could tell plainly that Lana harbored some sort of feelings for him.

"If there's anything else I can do for you, just say the word," she whispered, standing up once again to leave.

Link said nothing as she retreated to join the others. He ought to empathize with Lana more than he did. She was an outsider, not completely unlike himself. Even to eat, she sat apart from the other soldiers. Occasionally, she cast a glance in Sheik's direction, who didn't seem to notice her.

"Link," Proxi nudged his ear gently, "You need to eat to regain your strength. You were in bad shape back there!"

Silently, Link took a bite. "And. . . you know. . . " Proxi said hesitantly, "You probably should, you know, er, well, _thank_ Sheik. She saved you again."

"Proxi," Link muttered, keeping his voice low so no one would overhear him, "I know what I'm doing."

"You act so funny around her!" Proxi said in frustration, "Are you positive that you aren't in love with _her_ instead of the queen?"

 _That_ did it.

Link ate one more bite of his food and set his plate aside. Recognizing her mistake, Proxi pleaded, "Wait, Link, I'm sorry! I got mad—I didn't mean that!"

Lana, Sheik, and the soldiers regarded him with surprise when he walked into their midst, clearly surprised to see him on his feet so shortly. "Are we ready to proceed?" he asked lowly.

"Quite," Impa responded, sparing him no sympathy, "We're nearing the valley, so be on guard, everyone. More devils await us the closer we draw to Cia. Let's all pray we're more prepared for them than Link."

Link was too numb to even be insulted by her words. Proxi's question taunted him, flashing through him like a pulse.

He despised that it was even a question at all. He was committed to Zelda. Eternally. He had to sever ties with Sheik utterly and completely before he lost himself and the woman whom he loved.

* * *

Impa kept a rigorous pace as what was left of the army left Faron Woods. Sheik ached all over; she could only imagine the strain Link must be under with his recent injuries. He'd not said a word to her since he'd awoken. And she hadn't dared to approach him. Horrible timing had cost her his trust already. When she spoke to him, she had to be sure that it would be the opportune moment.

When Impa finally motioned for the soldiers to make camp, the forest was far behind them. The general found shelter beneath a rock overhang. The ground had become dusty, and where there had once been a tunnel of green trees, there was now a tunnel of huge, rock precipices and arches. It was clear that this area was devoid of life, as lush woods quickly shifted into barren desert. Sheik assumed the Valley of Seers must be ahead.

Staying secluded was more difficult without a canopy of leaves overhead. Thus, the camp was a bit more crammed than usual in order to fit beneath the rock overhang. There was, of course, no fire made. In terms of food, the scraps of Jade's catches were eaten. Impa forbade Link and Sheik from going off to hunt; even the Sheikah general seemed to think that nights in this passage were dangerous. "We'll eat in the morning," she said firmly.

Everyone spread out their bedrolls. Link, still silent, did not object when Sheik positioned herself next to him. He merely rolled onto his side, ignoring her completely. It surprised Sheik that he didn't lash out, but she assumed he must not want to cause a scene in front of Impa and the others. Perhaps she could work that to her advantage.

But she was out of ideas. Proxi was giving her pointed looks, as much as a fairy could do so, and she could practically feel the curious watch of Jade and the much more concerned gaze of Lana sliding over her.

At a loss as to what more she could do, Sheik tried to go to sleep.

* * *

It was a shuffling sound. Sheik sat upright instantly upon hearing it, her hand upon her dagger. Her heartbeat slowed to normal when she saw it was only Link, tossing on his mat. She was amazed Impa hadn't awoken, considering the Sheikah's attentiveness. But, Impa was on the other side of their small camp. And it wasn't as if Link was actually making sounds.

Sheik grew more concerned, however, when she saw Link's face, outlined by the moon. His brow was furrowed, a deep frown carved into his expression. In his sleep he was. . . distressed. Her grogginess still about her, Sheik acted on her sleepy intuition before she could think better of it.

She reached out, stroking some of his hair out of his face. His brow was sweaty from whatever dream he was having. Practically the moment Sheik touched his skin, Link's hand was tight around her wrist.

Sheik froze, her entire body tensing. Now she'd done it. Now she'd _really_ gone too far.

Link's eyes pierced her own, scrutinizing her from where he lay. Once more, he surprised her. He nodded away from the camp, signaling he wanted to talk to her. Discreetly.

Wandering out would have earned them a scathing rebuke from Impa. However, Sheik didn't see why it was necessary that the general had to know about this.

Once they were out in the desert, Link sat down atop a rock. It was strangely serene. The desert air was cold enough to make Sheik shiver, though she knew it'd be searing when daylight came. The night was thick with danger, but that made it all the more exciting to be away from every living thing with Link. There was no sound save for the wind. There was no light save for the moon and stars glowing above them. She and Link were easy targets for any raiding parties in the area, but between the two of them, Sheik wasn't concerned for their safety.

And Sheik knew, without a flicker of doubt, no matter how hard he tried to hate her, that Link would save her if she were ever in any danger.

When Sheik sat down beside Link, the condemnation she expected came. "Sheik, if you ever touch me again, I'll kill you," Link began.

Sheik rolled her eyes, "How level-headed of you."

"Sheik, I'm being perfectly serious," Link met her eyes, giving her a callous stare, "I don't understand you. I _certainly_ don't trust you, nor do I choose to. I don't know what you want with me or the queen or anything. But I need you to stay away from me. If you don't, I can't promise that I'll be reasonable in my dealings with you."

"I _want_ to help you," Sheik replied, "When are you going to be able to admit that you need help? How many times do I have to save your life for you to—"

"Stop!" Link whipped his head away, now focusing on the distance, "When we reach the Valley of Seers, I hope to find out what's become of Zelda. And to be plain, Sheik, I can't have you associating with me. I should've said as much sooner, and perhaps I'm partially to blame for allowing this madness to go on for so long. But this playfulness, this. . . _friendship_ , though I would hardly call it as much, has to end. I love Zelda, and I won't be swayed in that. I need you to try your hardest to understand and be respectful of my decision."

Sheik wished she could kiss Link then and there. Deeply, passionately kiss him. _The way he spoke of her—his loyalty to her!_ But she resisted, knowing to do so would be wildly illogical and, as Link had warned her, cost her life. "I understand that," she said, "But I _can't_ stay away from you, Link. You need me, whether you'll ever admit yourself or not. I need to protect you so that you can be reunited with the queen one day."

"Is that what this is all about?" Link shook his head, "Look, Sheik, I'll be fine."

"No, you won't!" Sheik fought to keep her voice from rising. She could feel herself growing hot with mounting anger, "Link, you would've died today! What would the queen have done?"

"Sheik," Link glared at her, "I don't need you intervening on my behalf. Today was a. . . mishap. I confess that. But what about you catching me bathing, Sheik? What about you finding me in the night and refusing to leave me when I demand solace? What about your uncanny recitation of things I've said or that Zelda's said? I've had enough of all of it!"

"Alright," Sheik relented, "You're right. I shouldn't have done those things. _I'm sorry._ "

Sheik sighed. She was waist-deep in lies already; she might as well take another step and fully drown. "The queen asked me to protect you," she said, "She can't live with the idea that you might perish before you can keep your promise."

Link bowed his head, saying sadly, " _Stop it._ You're talking about her again."

"Well, you started it," Sheik rolled her eyes.

Link exhaled, long and slow. He raised his head again, his eyes closed. When he opened them, his eyes looked sad when they found Sheik's, "Sheik, regardless of your intent, you. . . you baffle me. There just can't be any more of this confusion between us. Your teasing, your touch. None of it. I have to tell you as much. It ends now."

"Link," Sheik's eyes held their own sorrow as she returned his gaze, "You said you don't know what I want. And I've told you that it's to help you. And I _do._ Even now, I wish you would let me. I know what it is like to suffer from dreams, and it's not a fate I'd wish upon anyone. But also. . . "

Sheik bit her lip, saying gradually, "I want you to see who I _really_ am."

Link raised an eyebrow, "What do you mean?"

Sheik repressed a groan, looking away, "I can't say more."

"Sheik," Link's voice was worn thin, "This is exactly what you always do. How can I understand you if you speak in riddles? You have to tell me what you mean!"

"I _can't!_ You have to fig-" Sheik stopped herself before she said too much. She was in danger every second. Of pushing Link too far and having him kill her. Of saying what was forbidden and taking her own life.

"Link," Sheik said as seriously as she could, "I need you to do something for me. Just one thing. Then I. . . I'll never speak to you again. Not a word. I'll leave you alone forever. It'll be just as you wish."

Link edged away from her slightly, clearly ill-at-ease. "What's that?" he asked hesitantly.

"Don't. . . don't lose your nerve," Sheik said, "It will make sense later. But. I need you to kiss me."

"Sheik!" Link scowled at her immediately, disgust in his voice as he turned away, "Have you listened to a word I've said?"

"No, Link!" Sheik reached out for him, retracting her hands when she remembered his threat, "Look, I know it sounds insane, but I promise it's not what you think! You'll understand if you only do this one thing!"

"Absolutely not! _Never!_ " Link spat, "Goddesses, Sheik! I suppose you'll want me to make love to you next!"

" _It's not like that,_ " Sheik could feel the now familiar tears of frustration pooling in her eyes, "It would only be a kiss. I can't tell you why. I just need you to trust—"

"Well I don't!" Link interrupted.

He leapt off of the rock, clearly incensed. Sheik looked away. He must think his conversation had been all for naught, that Sheik had completely ignored him.

"You lied to me," he said.

Sheik thought his voice sounded. . . hurt. His eyes had softened into grief instead of anger when she dared to look at him.

"You said you weren't attracted to me," he said listlessly.

Sheik wiped her eyes, forcing all the other tears back down. She'd cried enough, and she wasn't about to do so again tonight.

"I never said that," she muttered.

Link stared, waiting for her to confess.

"It's an extremely complicated matter," she finally said, her voice just as dull as Link's.

Link shook his head, "No more, Sheik. I'm going back to bed. Remember my warning."

After he'd returned, Sheik finally followed.

Link resumed tossing and turning in a restless sleep. Sheik lay awake long after he did this. This time, she didn't reach out to touch him.

* * *

Lana didn't know what to believe. Link and Sheik. . . there was something about the way those two interacted. But she'd never seen anything like it before; she couldn't identify it. Was it love? Was it hate? It seemed to be neither and both all at once.

"What would Queen Zelda think of Sheik?" Lana wondered as she watched the two slip away from camp.

Her eyes were tired, but she often had trouble sleeping. At night, the voice was louder than ever, and it rarely allowed her adequate rest.

Tonight was no different.

"Lana. . . are you with him, Lana? Poor, naïve little fool. Do you _actually_ think you can win him over? You know what happens. You know the last words of this story already. He chooses the queen. He chooses that wretched queen no matter how this story spins itself—no matter what you try to do! Unless. . . you come back to me. Join me, Lana, and we'll have him at last!"

"No," Lana whispered, frowning.

She rolled over on her mat stubbornly, striving to discount the taunting.

If there were someone she trusted, she'd share her dark secret. Already it weighed upon her like a boulder, suffocating her and cracking her, bit by bit, gradually, painfully. She didn't know how much longer she could live with it before it utterly destroyed her. But. . . so far, Lana was certain that anyone she told would have her killed. And why shouldn't they? She was dangerous, after all.

Yes, she knew Link wouldn't react well. And Sheik. . . who was to say? Lana knew the Sheikah warrior didn't like her very much; she could read it in her red eyes. And even Impa seemed too ruthless to show compassion.

"I'll see you tomorrow," Lana replied to the voice in her head, "And I'll finish you myself. After what you've done, you don't deserve him. And you _won't_ have him. I'll guarantee it."

If no one could know the horrible secret she carried, Lana would just have to extinguish Cia on her own. Then nobody else would have to suffer for her sake. Link, Hyrule, _no one._

Lana tried to allow that thought to bring her to sleep. But, sadly, she didn't sleep until the beginnings of dawn had creased the sky.

* * *

 **Just a casual reminder that if you like music, I made playlists to accompany this story. The Spotify link is on my profile. I particularly recommend the song "Waiting" by Alice Boman for the tone of this chapter.**

 **I also posted two previews of this chapter on my tumblr before I uploaded it here because I am getting better at doing that. So the link to my tumblr is on my profile as well. I'll try to toss you guys some crumbs of my work on there if I consistently starve you of story for three weeks.**


	9. The Requiem Mass

**When I consulted my outline for what happens in this chapter, I was a bit taken aback. Like, "Oh. . . that's all?"**

 **But then I wrote it and nope. Still about as long as the others. Enjoy.**

* * *

Sheik gasped at the light kick in her side.

Had she really been sleeping so soundly? Though, perhaps it was not so unreasonable, considering she had never been so exhausted in her life. Even as queen, afflicted by her nightmares, she had never been pushed to such limits physically and emotionally.

"It's time to go," Link said gruffly, standing over her. He didn't look down at her as he spoke.

Sheik said nothing as she staggered to her feet. She had no teasing replies, no outraged questions. She never thought she'd give up, especially on Link, but the situation was beginning to look rather hopeless. From the embittered look on Link's face as he gazed out into the distance, it seemed clear that she'd finally ruined everything. There was no recovery after her desperation last night.

"What's for breakfast?" Jade asked, oblivious to the new tension in the company.

"We go without," Impa said, "There'll be nothing worth hunting in these parts. We ought to reach the Valley of Seers by noonday. We can eat once we've finished our business there."

"B-but you said we'd eat this morning," Jade protested.

Sheik, too, thought of Impa's empty promise as her stomach whined within her. Was the Sheikah general nervous?

Something that might have been sympathy flashed across Impa's face, but it lingered only for a moment. "We're too close," Impa said simply, "If you can't last a few more hours without, you're free to leave us."

Jade looked down, not commenting further. Link seemed annoyed at the decision, but he made no move to question it. Sheik noticed that Lana seemed strangely uneasy. The sorceress kept twisting her hands, avoiding eye contact with everyone. She even seemed to be mouthing words to herself, her brow furrowed in concentration. If Sheik hadn't lost Link's trust, she would have confided in him and drawn his attention to the sorceress.

A few soldiers eyed each other at Impa's command, but no one dared defy her. Stirred by the desert winds, sand blew past the camp, causing Sheik to raise her mask even higher on her nose. Though it was only morning, there was already a thick heat settling in the air. Rolling her aching shoulders, Sheik sighed. It was looking to be a very, very disagreeable day.

* * *

With Proxi's consistent company, Link had never fully grown accustomed to quiet. However, as Impa led the troop through the desert canyons, a reverent silence had fallen over the company. Even Jade had no bubbly commentary to offer on what they were seeing. Sheik had dropped back, bringing up the rear. And that suited Link just fine. The less he had to interact with the infernal woman, the better.

Thinking back on his dream last night, Link's fists clenched. The shame was nearly overwhelming. . . and then when he had awoken to Sheik's gentle touch on his face. . . had he not come to his senses, he might've done something truly stupid. Like kiss her.

He supposed dreams couldn't be helped. But nonetheless, he felt dirty reminiscing on the vision from the night prior. In his dreams, he had been sleeping in a glade, fireflies floating lazily around the clearing. A circle of trees had secluded him from the rest of the world, and a full moon had watched over him as he lay there. Then there had been a sound, something shifting in the grass. Link had sat upright, only to find that he was unarmed.

Desperately, he'd readied his fists as his only weapon, only to lower them when Sheik emerged. Though her face was still covered with the typical Sheikah wrappings, she no longer wore her armor. Now, she was donned in a white gown with a train that trailed behind her. Her golden hair, forever darker than his beloved queen's, was no longer braided tightly but now flowed freely behind her. Her red eyes were boring into Link, causing him to swallow uneasily. In short, Sheik looked enchanting. Like some sort of ethereal creature.

"Link. . . you must help me," she had asked in her deep voice. So much deeper than Zelda's. . .

"Whuh-what would you have me do?" Link had stammered, his hands coming to rest on her hips.

"Zelda's changed," Sheik had said, "She's altered, no longer herself. If you want to see her again, you only must do this one thing. . ."

"What?" Link had whispered. He'd been embarrassed at how weak his voice sounded.

"Kiss me," Sheik had whispered, her face now dangerously near his own.

"No! I—I can't!" Link had tried to step backward, only to find his feet didn't move.

"Just one kiss," Sheik had murmured, leaning up toward Link, "One kiss is all it will take. . ."

Sheik had reached behind her, beginning to undo the cloth that covered her mouth and nose. Link had wet his lips, holding her waist all the more tightly as her face drew nearer and nearer to his own. Just as Sheik was about to lower her mask, a blinding light consumed the glade.

Link had stumbled backward, Sheik suddenly gone. The trees and grass and fireflies all had vanished; all that had remained was this strange, shimmering, golden light. Covering his eyes, Link had squinted into it. "What are you?" he had asked no one in particular.

"Careful, Link," an airy voice had come from the light, "Zelda is in great danger. You can save her or you can doom her. Her fate lies with you. You must trust your instincts."

"Where is Zelda?" Link had asked the light.

He had jumped to his feet, spinning around, trying to find a source for the voice. " _Who are you?_ " he had asked again, pleading.

He'd awoken to Sheik before the light had answered, leaving him both mortified and bewildered. Then of course Sheik had _actually_ asked him to kiss her, no longer a dream, and Link had lashed out.

Even now, he didn't feel guilty for doing so. Truly, what had Sheik expected? If Zelda was alive, he would have to have a long discussion about this with her. He wasn't sure what it was about Sheik that evoked such a response from him. . .

Proxi, he was sure, had noticed that something was different between he and the Sheikah. He was proud of her for remaining mute on the topic, though. She merely lingered near his shoulder, perhaps frightened by her desolate surroundings.

There was a collective halt, Impa's hand flying up into the air. Otherworldly screeches and howls echoed through the desert caverns. Link's hand went to his hilt, prepared to draw his sword at a moment's notice. "Ready yourselves," Impa called over her shoulder, "We're here."

* * *

" _Ooh, has the hero come to see me at last? Well then, Link, don't keep me waiting. . ._ "

* * *

Sheik refrained from having any outwardly reactions to the news, though a weight settled in her chest as she followed Impa. The canyons had eventually disappeared, and the path had crumbled away. The road ended at a large crater, within which a heavy purple fog lingered. Impa had led their group to a rock that jutted out from the cliffs, overlooking the Valley of Seers below.

It was difficult to see anything through the haze of smoke, but there was no mistaking the sound. A thousand clicking and rattling sounds confirmed to Sheik that the valley was crawling with stalfos. The piglike grunts and shrieks confirmed that there were bokoblins roaming about as well. The fact that everything was obscured from view made the threat all the more menacing.

"What's our strategy?" Jade asked, "I can't see anything!"

Link rolled his eyes but said nothing. "When I was last here," Impa said, "there were several surrounding keeps, serving as defense for the altar that holds the Gate of Souls. If we could conquer these outposts, nothing would stand between us and Cia. So I advise we not rush the altar; we'll be cut down if we do. Instead, we should split. Some of us should take the west keeps and the rest of us the east. Then we take the Black Sorceress."

"I agree with Impa," Lana said.

"Which path do you take?" Link asked, eying the general.

"I will go to the east," Impa said.

"I'll accompany you," Sheik said.

Link had opened his mouth, but he shut it again once Sheik spoke. Grief rippled through Shiek, realizing that he'd intended to join Impa but changed his mind upon her decision. But there was no time to mourn Link's feelings toward her. The fate of Hyrule was at hand.

"I'll come too!" Jade volunteered.

"Well," Sheik thought bitterly, "Now Link's mind would _really_ be made up."

"Very well," Impa said, "Lana and Link, see that you take the west keeps. I'll divide what's left of our troops so that we have ample support."

It was time. Sheik kept from looking at Link and Lana as she, Impa, and Jade scaled the crater, heading east. She knew it would only upset her more, and she needed to stay focused. Impa gave her and Jade a nod, and with that, the Sheikah general dipped down into the mist. Sheik drew the Goddess' Harp and followed.

* * *

The mayhem of the valley was worse than Sheik had imagined. The moment that Impa and the Hyrulean soldiers entered the fog, hordes of bokoblins were instantly aware of their presence. The general grit her teeth and charged, readying the giant's knife. There was a flurry of green as Jade followed suit, her dual crossbows poised to fire. Sheik did a quick survey of the area as she brought up the rear.

The layout of the valley was as Impa had said. Several rock deposits jutted from the ground, curled and bent into unnatural shapes. Past them, at the center of the valley, was indeed a huge altar. Stone staircases led to its top, upon which was a huge, oval mirror. Though. . . it couldn't be a mirror. The object glowed violet, the same color as the fog, and black wisps of smoke wafted around it. When something that looked like a moblin crawled out of the mirror, Sheik knew the truth: this was the Gate of Souls.

Sheik barely had time to flick her fingers across the Goddess' Harp as four bokoblins ran at her, their clubs raised for the kill. A wave of energy shot out from the harp not a moment too soon, knocking the foes back. The shouts of Hyrulean soldiers and the clattering of stalfos fumbling toward them mixed to craft a requiem mass as Sheik strummed the harp. Every now and again, her fingers were not swift enough, and she'd have to whip out her dagger and slash the nearest enemies away. Cia's numbers were so much greater than theirs! Sheik was so occupied with protecting her own life, she hardly noticed that Impa and Jade had strayed from her.

What finally seized her attention was a blast of fire, illuminating the battlefield and unleashing a surge of heat. Though it was a good distance from Sheik, she still staggered back at the force of the explosion. Jade shrieked in surprise.

"Well, it seems some insects have dared to challenge me. Care to join your Hyrulean brethren in their graves?"

The figure who had said the words looked unlike anything Sheik had ever seen. It looked like a man, but the combination of his armor and helmet made him look reptilian and bestial. Particularly, the horns on his helmet curving around his head and casting shadow over his eyes made him look all the more like a demon from the deep instead of a conquerable foe.

This being was stalking toward Impa, who lay sprawled on the ground from the impact of the fire.

"Ah! This must be the fabled Sheikah general," the thing growled, "How the people will weep when they see me wear your severed head!"

"Impa! _No!_ " Sheik charged toward Impa's attacker. In the face of such danger, Sheik forgot herself and neglected Impa's title. In that moment, Impa was no longer a general. In that moment, Impa was _Impa_ , the woman who had raised Zelda herself and been her lone confidant and friend.

The horrid thing opened its mouth, a stream of fire gushing forth. Impa rolled to dodge the attack, but the flames still grazed her skin. Against her will, the Sheikah general's face contorted into a scream, her muscles clenching at the pain.

Sheik was no longer a warrior rushing to her mentor's aid. At the sound of Impa's suffering, she was whisked back to Hyrule Castle, and she was Queen Zelda again, shooting up in bed after hearing Impa's screams echo through her head.

Her premonitions—all those terrible dreams—had come true at last. Sheik knew the image of Impa in agony would be forever branded into her mind.

"No! Stop!" Sheik demanded, tears filling her eyes.

She plucked the harp quickly, but Impa's attacker leapt into the air, evading the waves of energy. "Music? I've seen it all now," he laughed cruelly as he landed, "How pitiful! Prepare to meet your end, you fool!"

An arrow zipped past, nicking the edge of Sheik's opponent's armor. The thing growled, whipping its head around. There stood Jade, swiftly reloading one of her crossbows. "That was a mistake," the thing opened its mouth once more, fresh fire churning inside, "The death of Volga, the mighty dragon knight, will not be at the hands of a mere _girl!_ "

Watching Jade react was like watching seconds tick away, one at a time.

First second: Jade's fingers loaded an arrow.

Second second: Jade's head snapped up to face her opponent. . . Volga.

Third second: Jade's pupils grew larger, her cheeks drained of color.

Fourth second: her mouth fell open, both shocked and terrified as Volga's roar trembled through the air. Flames flew from his mouth, hurtling toward Jade.

Impa's request rang in Sheik's ears.

" _Can I entrust Jade's safety to you, should things go awry?_ "

Though her heart yearned to check and ensure that Impa was alright, Sheik knew the general would never forgive her if she didn't intervene for Jade. In the seconds she had to spare, Sheik pivoted, throwing all of her weight toward Jade and tackling the archer to the ground. Volga's fire, though it missed their bodies, still warmed their skin at its proximity. Rapidly, Sheik clutched Jade to her and rolled the two of them away. She leapt back to her feet and strummed the harp again, causing Volga to quickly avoid her attacks.

"Sheik! You saved my life!" Jade exclaimed from the ground, "I owe you my allegiance for—"

"Never mind! Now's really not the time, Jade!" Sheik snapped, "Just be more careful!"

"Of course!" Jade stood and aimed both crossbows at Volga.

"You Hyrulean scum!" Volga spat when he landed from one of his jumps, "You're nothing more than a minor annoyance! Once I've cast you aside, you'll regret ever wasting your stupidity in thinking you could conquer me, the dragon's kin!"

With that, Volga released another roar, and his body blasted out a blinding light. Sheik was forced to guard her eyes at the brightness. Once the light had faded, Volga no longer stood before them. Instead, a red dragon, its face coated in a silver armor, unfurled its black wings. Its body lit up like a wildfire, and it spread its jaws, its belly swelling as impending flames mounted within.

"Sheik! Jade! Get out of here!" Impa shouted.

Sheik caught a glimpse of Impa. The general was hunched over slightly, and her expression, though fierce, could not mask the great pain she underwent. In that moment, Sheik knew that Impa would not live if she was left to face Volga alone.

" _No!_ " Sheik barely rolled away as Volga blasted fire where she'd stood.

"Sheik, think of Hyrule!" Impa barked, preparing the giant's knife as Volga took to the skies, "You have to save yourself! This foe is beyond you!"

"He's beyond you too!" Sheik longed to scream.

Instead, she cried, "I can't leave you!"

"I'm nothing!" Impa scowled at Sheik, irritated at being defied for so long, "Don't be a fool! Get to Cia!"

"Sheik, c'mon!" Jade begged.

Both furious and heartbroken, Sheik chased after Jade and left the battle. All of Sheik's nightmares were coming true before her own eyes. And she was being forbidden from preventing their realization. Trying to think of how Impa might act in her situation, she stifled her tears and ran toward the center of the valley.

Cia would pay dearly for what she had cost Sheik.

* * *

Link could sense that there was danger across the valley. He wasn't sure how, but he knew he was needed. Almost as if his name was being called—as if some power within him was tugging him elsewhere. "Lana!" he shouted, "Can you hold our ground?"

Lana, otherwise occupied with a bokoblin, risked a quick glance his direction, "I-I think so?"

"Good," Link began running to the east, "I'll be back, I promise!"

"Wait— _Link!_ " Lana ducked as the bokoblin took a swing at her, shooting it backward with a spout of magic from her hand, "Where are you going?"

Link didn't answer because he didn't exactly know. But as he neared the keeps that Sheik, Impa, and Jade were meant to be claiming, he saw the cause of his impulse.

A dragon, one that looked oddly familiar to Link, flew overhead, raining fire down upon all in its path. Impa, now alone, only just avoided each of his assaults. From the awkward posture of the general, Link knew she was injured. As she darted to one side, slower than her typical Sheikah speed, she grimaced.

A sinking feeling in his gut, Link knew Impa would die if she tried to outlast this dragon much longer.

In spite of all that Impa had done to agitate him and belittle him, he knew he had to help her. He rushed toward Impa, readying his shield. "Impa! Duck!" he shouted.

Impa looked at him, eyebrows raising in surprise, as Link leapt in front of her, shielding their bodies from an onslaught of fire from Volga, circling overhead. Through his shield, Link could feel the extreme temperature straining against metal. He grit his teeth, holding his ground over Impa.

An outraged screech sounded from overhead as the dragon finally relented, swooping downward into a dive instead. "Let's move!" Link yanked Impa to her feet, dragging her along as he dodged the dragon's attack.

Link couldn't shake the eerie familiarity of the dragon. Something about its metallic skull and glowing green eyes, its red scales. . . it looked like someone or something Link had seen before. . .

"Stay down! Just leave this to me!" Link said over his shoulder, allowing the injured general to stagger to the ground behind him.

He planted his feet and raised his sword as the dragon rushed him, its ironclad jaws open and ready. With one swing, Link's sword clanged as it hit the metal plates of the dragon's skull. The force of Link's blow caused the beast to veer to the side, temporarily stunned. "Link!" Impa called, shakily standing to her feet, "Be careful! He's not what he seems!"

As if on cue, there was a flash of light as the dragon became a man. Link's eyes widened with recognition. "You!" he muttered.

"The boy from Eldin!" Volga chuckled, "Now _this_ is a surprise. I could have sworn I'd finished you."

Volga reached behind him, drawing a long spear, "I suppose some of you Hyruleans are slow-learners and must be taught a second time. It will be my pleasure to end your miserable life. And this time, there will be no coming back!"

Link growled and prepared his sword. Volga leapt into the air, spear ready to impale. Link swung his shield upward, grunting with exertion as Volga crashed against it. The force of Volga's body weight was enough to knock Link to the ground, his shield spinning away.

"Link! No!" Impa yelled.

Link shouted in pain as Volga stomped onto his wrist, effectively pinning him to the ground. "Prepare to burn, boy!" Volga said, his mouth already filling with fire as he spoke.

Impa had stumbled to her feet and charged at Volga, only to be thrown backward once more. Just as Volga had opened his mouth, raining fire down upon Link, a shield of golden light had burst from Link's form. The force of the light flung both Impa and Volga away from Link. For a few moments, a perfect dome of shimmering light surrounded Link's form on the ground. Having no time to question what was happening, Link stood and drew his sword again, using his opposite wrist. The light dimmed and the magical barrier vanished as Link ran at Volga.

Volga lay stunned on the ground, his body shocked from the force of Link's magical attack. With a roar of frustration, he only barely evaded Link's blow, rolling sharply to one side as Link's sword pierced the ground where he had lain. "I was careless. . ." Volga muttered, jumping into the air and transforming into a dragon once again, "Next time, it won't end like this!"

Link cried out in anger as Volga flew away, successfully escaping any further attacks.

"L-Link!"

On shaky legs, Impa gradually stood to her feet again. Link hurried to her side, allowing her to lean into his side for support. "Come on! We've got to reach that altar! And I won't leave you behind!"

"Can you manage with your wrist?" Impa asked seriously.

"It's fine!" Link said. He led Impa along, moving as quickly as possible, without further conversation. Gratefully, Volga's presence had swept the area of the remaining bokoblins.

Impa had her doubts about Link's wrist. She assumed it was likely broken. Additionally, she didn't mention what she had witnessed. The golden light that had burst forth from Link. Impa had recognized it instantly. But now was not the time to discuss such things.

That had undoubtedly been the power of the Triforce.

And she had been wrong.

Link _was_ the hero of legend. There could be no question about it.

* * *

"We should go to the altar!" Jade called to Sheik.

"We can't!" Sheik protested, "We haven't claimed all of the keeps yet! If we don't manage them now, they'll swarm us when we go after Cia!"

"Sheik! Jade!"

Lana's voice echoed as the sorceress landed in the midst of the two. "The front gate is blocked!" Lana explained, "We can't rush the altar yet. But I've seen a bridge here on the eastern side—we have to try it as a way to get to Cia!"

"I'll come and help you!" Jade said, firing an arrow before turning to join Lana.

"It's too risky! I'll stay here and guard your back! We still have keeps to claim here," Sheik said. She only narrowly avoided a bokoblin club that came somersaulting through the air.

"I think we need more people," Lana said, "Where is General Impa?"

At the recollection of what had passed, Sheik's throat tightened. "Oh, um, she. . ." Jade stammered.

"Sheik! Jade!"

This time, it was Impa's voice that strained over the chaos.

"Impa!" Sheik nearly sobbed from relief at seeing her guardian. But battle had taken its toll. Impa seemed unable to walk on her own, her weight supported by Link.

Link said nothing as he helped Impa hobble over to the others. "I only need a moment," Impa said gruffly, nodding her head toward Sheik, Jade, and Lana, "Link, help them. Nearly all of the keeps have been claimed by our men. They need leadership to take the rest. You all must act in my place."

"I think we can get to Cia," Lana said, "We just need to lower a bridge here on the east side."

"But I can stay and help our men," Sheik said.

"Yes, lead them, Sheik," Impa said, "I have no doubt in your ability."

"I'll go with Lana," Link said.

Though it stung, Sheik strove to act unaffected by Link's avoidance of her. "You should go too," she said to Jade.

"But what about you?" Jade's eyes widened, "Will you really be alright by yourself?"

"I'll have Impa once she's recovered," Sheik nodded reassuringly to Jade, "And I have our men. I'll be fine. Link and Lana need you."

To Sheik's surprise, she caught Link's eyes upon her. He quickly averted his gaze but. . . it was almost as if he looked worried. Nonetheless, Sheik had no doubts that this time, for once, he would not come rushing to her rescue.

"Jade, go!" Impa said. The typical gruffness to her voice had returned.

Lana, Link, and Jade rushed to the east. In the mean time, Sheik wasted no time hurrying to Impa's aid.

"Sheik! Leave me be!" Impa said stiffly, jerking her arm away as Sheik seized it.

"General, you have to let me help you!" Sheik said, "You can't push yourself like this!"

"Allow me a moment and I will recover!" Impa said.

Seeing she would get nowhere with the stubborn general, Sheik snapped, "Fine! Only don't move from this spot. I'll see if I can rally our troops in taking the remaining keeps here in the west."

Leaning against the remains of what had once been a wall, Impa nodded her consent, "Very well. I'll join you briefly."

Sheik turned to leave the general, only to stop as Impa called after her.

"Sheik," Impa said, "I was wrong."

"What are you saying? General Impa, you're going to be alright! I promise you!" Sheik said.

"No, it's not that," Impa shook her head, "Link. He is the hero of legend. You were right."

In the midst of the pandemonium, a flicker of happiness lifted in Sheik's heart. _So it was true!_

But there was no time to revel in the truth. "Now go!" Impa commanded.

Sheik obeyed.

* * *

"Link! Wait!"

Lana's voice sounded faraway and dreamlike. Link had no intention of listening to it.

Now that he, Lana, and Jade had defended one of the remaining engineers in the army as he lowered the drawbridge in the east, "waiting" couldn't be farther from what he wanted to do. With Cia at last at his fingertips, he was determined to find out what happened to Zelda, once and for all. No matter the cost.

As he barreled up to the altar, the purple smoke grew thicker. Eerily, the bokoblins decreased in number, as if they kept a reverent distance from whatever he was about to see. As the stairs ended, Link found himself standing on a platform. There was the huge ovular mirror at one end, the source of the otherworldly violet light. The Gate of Souls. A woman stood in front of it, a birdlike mask hiding her face.

Her shapely body was accentuated by her outfit, all comprised of darker colors. But Link felt nothing but loathing for her. This was the woman responsible for everything that had happened. For him being torn from the castle. For Zelda's possible death.

"Ah, Link, the great hero. . . let me get a good look at you. . . "

The woman turned around, and Link could have sworn she was smirking at him from beneath her mask. She approached him, her hips swaying as she did.

"Stay back!" Link growled, raising his sword.

The woman laughed and snapped her fingers. A violet barrier shot up around the altar, boxing in her and Link from the rest of the world. "Now, you don't really mean that," she said lowly, "We're together at last. Don't you want to get to know one another? I know _I've_ been fantasizing about this very moment for _ages._ "

"My heart belongs to one woman," Link said, his body shaking with rage, "And if you've done so much as raise a finger against her, I swear I'll kill you!"

"Oh, tut tut," the woman clicked her tongue, "That's really no way to address the Black Sorceress, you know."

Link swallowed, keeping his sword raised.

"And you say as much now, but I think I can persuade you otherwise," Cia said, circling around Link.

Though Link longed to reach out and gut the vile woman, he knew he had to restrain himself. One hasty move could cost him his advantage, and he couldn't afford to miss the chance to seal Cia's fate.

She tapped her scepter against her hand. Link readied himself, should she choose to strike. "See, I've been watching you, handsome hero," she said, "And you know what I see? I see lips that claim to love a queen, but eyes that long for a Sheikah warrior."

Link gasped, his thread of restraint snapping. Against his better judgment, he leapt forward, slashing at Cia with his sword. She narrowly dodged his attack, leaping to one side. "Seems I've struck a nerve," she laughed.

"You don't know what you're talking about!" Link shouted.

His rage unleashed, he struck at Cia again, moving his sword in wild, broad strokes. To his growing annoyance, Cia easily avoided his attacks. Having a sound mind, she clearly had an upper hand. "Where is Zelda?" Link roared, "What have you done with her?"

"So eager to see her, are you?" Cia laughed, "Though she is not the Sheikah that you've longed for?"

"Shut up!" Link cried, continuing to slash at the evasive witch, "Shut up!"

Cia raised her scepter, flicking it in the direction of Link and zapping him with an orb of purple light. He instantly collapsed, unconscious. "What a pity," she commented, standing over his body, "I had so hoped to take you while you were awake. Clearly, you need to relax a bit first."

There was a sizzling sound, then a crackle. Cia whipped around, staring at the violet walls around her. Another crackle, then a pop like a firework. Cia gasped with outrage as the violet barriers shrunk, falling to the ground.

" _Lana!_ " she shrieked, balling her hands into fists.

* * *

"General! What are you doing here?"

Sheik whirled around, barely having time to speak as she gutted a bokoblin with her knife.

"You need to go!" Impa said, joining the fray with her giant's knife ready, "I sense trouble at the altar. I believe Link, Lana, and Jade are in danger. You can help them."

"But what about you?" Sheik kicked away a stalfos, sending its skull flying from its body, "You can't be here by yourself!"

"The men will not allow anything to happen to me," Impa insisted, gesturing to the few remaining Hyurlean soldiers, all engaged in battle, "Now go!"

Seeing no alternative, Sheik sliced one last bokoblin up the chest and ran for the altar.

* * *

"Lana, it's working!" Jade called in encouragement.

Lana, her eyes shut, continued to wave her hand over her book of sorcery in concentration. She knew she was the only person present who could rival Cia's power. Breaking down her magical barriers would be draining, but Link was in there alone with Cia. If Lana didn't intervene, there was no telling what the insane sorceress might do to him.

Lana gave a cry, raising her hand and waving it across the magic walls. Surely enough, there was a clamor of popping sounds, and the walls disintegrated.

"Great! Let's go save Hyrule!" Jade pumped her fist, giving a whooping cry as she barreled up the stairs. She nearly tripped as she prepared her crossbows.

"Jade! Wait!" Lana cried, slamming her book shut and chasing after her.

"Lana!"

Lana briefly glanced over her shoulder, seeing Sheik pursuing her. "I'm right behind you!" Sheik called, "Go!"

Lana reached the top of the stairs, gasping to see Jade and Link both sprawled across the ground. "Lana! You're just in time," Cia grinned at her, spinning her scepter through the air.

"Cia," Lana frowned, "Enough! You've gone too far!"

"Oh, Lana," Cia pouted, putting one hand on her hip, "You see, that's the difference between the two of us. When I want something, I actually go after it. And do you see?"

Cia gestured to Link with her scepter, who still lay unconscious on the ground. "I've gotten exactly what I want," Cia's teeth gleamed in a predatory smile.

"At what cost, Cia?" Lana frowned, "You're not yourself anymore! You have to listen to me before you lose yourself entirely!"

There was the sound of footsteps as Sheik reached the top of the altar. As soon as Sheik saw Cia, she whipped out the Goddess' Harp. "Lana! We do it together!" Sheik growled, her fingers on the harp's strings.

Cia cackled, throwing her head back in amusement. Lana did not miss the way her scepter began to glow an eerie violet. "Oh, you're too late, Lana!" Cia laughed, "I'm never listening to you ever again!"

* * *

The blast that followed slammed against Sheik's body. Some kind of dark energy shot out from Cia's scepter in a surge of power, causing Lana to scream and fall to the ground.

Sheik thought she must be fainting. If such a blast of energy could incapacitate a sorceress like Lana, then there was no logical reason that Sheik should remain standing. A natural impulse, Sheik's hand flew to cover her face as the wave of purple slammed through her.

And yet. . . to Sheik's shock, she was not thrown back by it. A golden glow surrounded her like a bubble, like she was inside a star. Sheik gasped.

The Triforce of Wisdom had never before shown its true power. Sheik had always known that an aspect of being its wielder was its protection, but in the past, the only benefit Sheik had ever received from the Triforce had been its faltering telepathic abilities.

Now, in the face of true danger, its full potential was unlocked.

When the wave of energy had passed, the golden light dimmed. Cia screamed, positively livid. "No!" she screeched, stamping her scepter on the altar in rage, "No, no, no, no, _no!_ You can't be! You can't be _her!_ "

Unsheathing her dagger, Sheik charged at Cia. But with one swoop of her scepter, Cia clouted Sheik over the head, sending her to the ground. Groaning with pain, Sheik cradled her face. Everything was spinning.

"You vile woman! Hiding in plain sight all along!" Cia spat, "So it would seem the hero spoke true after all. I must say you've really outdone yourself with this disguise. Even with my ability to watch over my hero, I didn't realize that the mysterious Sheikah devil was a woman of such significance."

Sheik's hopes rose within her: Cia knew she was the queen. If only she would say as much! Freedom from Skull Kid's curse was tantalizingly close. . . just as soon as Cia would speak her true name!

Though her eyes were watering from the hit and Cia's voice sounded muted, Sheik stood on quivering legs. "Pathetic!" Cia smirked, "You may have your beloved Triforce on your side, but even it won't make you a worthy opponent for me."

Sheik fumbled for her knife on the ground. There was the sound of rapid breathing drumming in her ears. . . was that her?

"You know," Cia taunted, beginning to walk in a circle around the disoriented warrior, "your hero seems positively determined to have you. And you do know, I'm sure, that if he cannot be mine, I certainly cannot allow _you_ to have him."

Cia whipped out her scepter, jutting it into Sheik's throat. Sheik gasped, the pressure against her windpipe choking her breathing. "Are you listening to me?" Cia hissed, forcing Sheik's chin upward so that Sheik was staring into Cia's violet eyes, hidden beneath her ominous mask, "If he won't have me, then he won't have _anybody._ "

Sheik jerked her head away, gagging as her hand flew to rub her throat. "I'll have to kill you, you know," Cia growled, "And for stealing the only thing I've ever wanted from me, I think I'll have to give you a very _special_ death."

Everything was so fuzzy. Sheik blinked repeatedly, trying to clear her vision. For the life of her, she couldn't focus. Where was the Triforce of Wisdom?

"So enjoy this curse," Cia said, "I'll give you a death sweet and slow, something that you can really savor. Aren't I so kind?"

Sheik raised her head, seeing Cia twirl her scepter through the air. A small black orb of magic formed in the air. As if it were a ball, Cia batted it with her scepter. It vanished the moment it hit Sheik's face.

Sheik gasped. The effect was immediate; she felt as if slime had coated her insides. "Listen, here's what I've done for you, you selfish brat," Cia smirked, "Already, your body is beginning to shut down and die. But before you yourself lose all your strength and suffocate on your own spit, everyone you've ever loved—everyone you've ever even _claimed_ to love—will perish before you. So that you can see it with your own eyes. So that you might begin to know what I've felt!"

"No!" Sheik wheezed.

"Oh, and I'll be taking this," Cia said.

Cia waved her scepter through the air. Sheik's body jerked forward, falling to the ground. It felt as if Cia had siphoned the air from Sheik's lungs; her body trembled as her breath left her.

A single golden triangle appeared in the air, torn from Sheik's being.

" _No!_ " Sheik thought. She'd have screamed if she'd had the strength to do so. She couldn't lose her Triforce!

"And our hero won't be needing his either," Cia said.

Her cheek pressed against the rock floor of the altar, Sheik watched as a similar triangle materialized over Link.

Link, the hero of legend. Now robbed of his right by a sorceress who claimed to love him.

A deep voice Sheik didn't recognize boomed across the skies. Had Sheik had to guess, she would've imagined it was coming from the Gate of Souls. But that couldn't be. . . could it?

"Cia. The time to call the fragments of my spirit is now."

* * *

 **Because you know what this story needed? More stakes! And you know what Zelda needed? Another curse!**

* * *

 **EDIT: Kudos to reviewer, Dan Blue, for pointing out a glaring problem with the original upload of this chapter. I have since modified Skull Kid's curse in Chapter Five so that in order to free Zelda of her Sheikah form, you have to identify who she is out loud.**

 **I also took out the part in this chapter where Cia, incidentally, identified who Zelda was out loud.**

 **Because that would just kind of ruin the story. Ya feel?**


	10. The Shredded Fabric of Time

**I told some of you that I thought I'd have this chapter up in a week.**

 **All I have to say is that I'm so sorry. I'm going to refrain from making empty promises in the future because life is unpredictable and I don't always know what the heck is going to happen.**

 **You might want to review the last chapter before reading this one to catch yourself up to speed. I know that I had to do as much.**

 **And apologies for that the last chapter was such a cliffhanger. In my mind, it wasn't a cliffhanger because I was like, "Clearly they know what's going on because it's what happens in the game."**

 **But it then occurred to me that some of you maybe haven't played Hyrule Warriors. So yikes. My bad.**

 **Also, did anyone else just completely forget that Proxi existed? Because I'm pretty sure I left her out of that last chapter entirely. The joys of writing over large gaps of time, whee!**

* * *

Sheik fought the feeling, but the world began to blink. Everything became a purple haze. She saw a collection of images, all in flashes.

Cia raising her hand, a complete glowing Triforce on it.

"But that would mean that Cia had the Triforce of Power," Sheik reasoned with herself sleepily, "And that's impossible."

Lana's face was in front of hers, saying something that Sheik couldn't hear.

"But Lana's unconscious," Sheik argued with herself further.

Goddesses, she really _was_ losing her mind.

Suddenly, she could hear Lana. She could feel Lana shaking her shoulders. " _Jade!_ " Lana was shouting, "Get Jade! Hurry! We have to get out of here!"

"Oh," Sheik thought, "I suppose I could do that."

She stood up and immediately collapsed again. "Never mind!" Lana cried, "Just grab hold of her! Wait for me!"

Lana seized Link's body and vanished. "That's odd," Sheik thought, crawling over to Jade and grabbing the sleeping girl's arm.

Lana materialized again, standing over Sheik. "Don't let Jade go!" Lana warned, gripping Sheik's arm.

"Why isn't Cia stopping us?" Sheik wondered, her mind still fuzzy.

She cast one last glance at the Black Sorceress. Cia wasn't paying them any attention. Whatever the sorceress was doing, she was completely rapt. Her head was thrown back, her arms lifted to the heavens. It was like she was under some sort of enchantment.

The pressure of Lana's nails digging into her skin brought Sheik back to reality. The feeling was like being caught in a windstorm. There was a hurricane of sound whizzing around Sheik, and then, silence. Sheik found herself at the edge of the Valley of Seers, Link's body lying limp on the ground. "Don't move!" Lana pleaded.

Lana's book of sorcery flung open in her hands, the pages flipping rapidly. A blue light glowed from the book. Lana disappeared. Or at least, Sheik thought she did. It was difficult to be certain of anything; it was all like some horrible hallucination.

Dying a slow death. . . only after watching those closest to her die first. . . was that all real too? Or was this all only Sheik's worst nightmare yet?

An orb of light flashed before Sheik's face. "Sheik? Sheik, what's happened to you? Are you alright?"

Proxi's tiny voice was frantic, panicking. But Sheik didn't have the strength or the presence of mind to answer her.

Lana materialized again, clutching Impa. The general looked all the worse for the wear. "She's going to use the Gate of Souls' power!" Impa said, "We'll be obliterated!"

Sheik looked to the altar in the distance. A stream of purple lightning poured from the sky, connecting the Gate of Souls to the heavy fog above.

"Everyone, gather around me!" Lana cried. She threw her book of sorcery into the air, the tome still emanating a blue glow. When it fell into Lana's hands once more, a sphere of blue light burst from the pages, encircling the small huddle of fallen warriors.

"Ah! A shield," Sheik thought.

Almost as soon as Lana had created her protective barrier, the ground rippled and rolled up like a wave in the ocean. A seismic blast of energy shot out in all directions from the altar. Beneath the light of Lana's shield, however, Sheik and the others were unaffected.

Once the wave of energy cut through the land, it left everything changed in its wake. Washing over green grass, it left ash and charred dirt. Slicing through trees, it left barren wasteland, not unlike the current state of the Valley of Seers.

But wasteland wasn't the only thing left in the wake of the energy. Still feeling as if she was delirious, Sheik watched a strange floating island lower out of the sky. In the distance, the ground gave way, evolving into a volcanic mountain, a ring of smoke circling at its top. Opposite the mountain, a desert land, containing a massive stone bridge and ominous palace, shot up from the earth.

"What in Hyrule?" Impa muttered.

* * *

"Excellent work, child. Three fragments of my spirit have been returned. The only one that remains is the one trapped by the Master Sword. . . "

* * *

When there was finally quiet after Hyrule had been ripped apart, Lana's shield flickered and vanished. The floating island, the volcano, and the desert wasteland still remained, each visible in the distance. The purple smoke still swirled in the sky over the Valley of Seers, but Lana had transported everyone so far from the altar, it was impossible to tell if Cia still stood at the top.

Stirring for the first time, Link sighed, blinking. "Z-Zelda?" he murmured.

Impa's face twisted with pain as she stood, immediately gripping her side.

"That blasted witch has manipulated the power of the Gate of Souls into open portals into different eras across the history of Hyrule!" Impa said, her hands clenching into fists, "Though where she got the power to do something so grave, I've no idea!"

Sheik knew the answer, though she daren't say as much.

The completed Triforce. . .

"Why would she want to do that?" Jade asked.

Her strength and memory returning to her, Sheik seized Lana's arm. "Let me go!" Lana wrenched herself free, alarm in her eyes.

"What aren't you telling us?" Sheik demanded, "I heard you talking to Cia at the altar! With whom do your allegiances lie?"

"This is madness!" Lana snapped, "What are you suggesting? I do not side with Cia!"

"You said you didn't know what she wanted!" Sheik protested, "I don't know what you were discussing, but it sounded as if her motives are quite clear to you!"

"Lana?" Impa prompted.

At first, Lana said nothing, her head bowed. Gradually, she raised it, her eyes flitting from Impa to Sheik to Link. She sighed and nodded, "I did not lie. I did not know what Cia wanted, but. . . I did have a theory."

"Why would you withhold this information from us?" Sheik demanded, "Do you realize the danger you might've—"

"No one was ever in any danger!" Lana interrupted sharply, "And I had my reasons. Everything has changed since I've joined you, and what I hoped to prevent by helping you has now become a reality."

"And just what exactly is that?" Impa asked.

"Cia is possessed by a darkness," Lana said, "One that compels her to do these awful things and has forced all the light from her heart. With her new power, she has opened portals into three different eras, as Impa has said. In each of these eras dwells a fragment of the dark spirit that drives her. At one point, the fragments of this darkness were all sealed away, safe in these different periods of history. But I know even now that Cia strives to reunite each of these fragments."

"No!" Impa exclaimed. Her voice conveyed both rage and disbelief, her eyes wide.

Lana continued, "Cia has opened portals into the era of the Hero of the Sky, the Hero of Time, and the Hero of Twilight. Once all of the fragments from those eras are gathered, Cia will be utterly overtaken, and the dark spirit within her will be fully resurrected."

Impa asked, "Where did Cia get this new power?"

"The completed Triforce," Lana said.

Sheik gasped. Lana. . . knew? Had she seen Cia rip the Triforce of Wisdom from her being?

"Impossible!" Impa said, "Link, raise your right hand."

Link obeyed, causing Impa to cry in alarm. "Your Triforce! It's gone!" she exclaimed.

"My what?" Link raised an eyebrow.

"Cia took it from him on the altar," Sheik said.

If Lana knew Cia had assembled the completed Triforce. . . then Lana had to realize that Sheik was the queen!

"But that still can't be!" Impa protested, "The Triforce of Wisdom is wielded by Queen Zelda!"

Sheik balled her hands into fists, anticipation mounting within her. Why wasn't Lana explaining? All it would take was the mentioning of Sheik's true name!

Lana looked away, "I-I don't know what became of the queen but. . . "

"No!" Impa breathed.

Sheik's heart sank within her. Perhaps. . . perhaps Lana _hadn't_ seen Cia take the Triforce from her.

"What are you saying?" Link's brows furrowed.

No one responded. "She's being held captive!" Link said, his voice swelling in volume, "She's alive!"

Impa bowed her head.

"Oh no!" Proxi cried.

"Oh no," Sheik seconded.

They couldn't possibly believe—?

Sheik's heartbeat quickened in her chest.

"She's not dead!" Link shouted, "She's alive! What's the matter with all of you?"

"In order for Cia to gain the Triforce," Impa's voice shook as she tried to verbalize the difficult thought.

"Look at me!" Link grew increasingly passionate, gesturing at himself, "I'm alive and she took my Triforce! Why would—"

"Silence!" Impa said sternly, "It does nothing to sit here and postulate what fate might have befallen the queen. Whether she be alive or dead, I know she'd not want us wasting time squabbling over her!"

Beneath the solemnity of her tone, her voice quivered slightly. Because Sheik had known Impa for her entire life, she recognized it: Impa was suffering as much as the Sheikah would allow herself. Even though the general had acknowledged that Link could be correct, Sheik could discern what Impa truly believed. She believed her queen was dead and already the Sheikah mourned her.

Impa straightened, "Before we can repair any of the damage Cia has inflicted on Hyrule, we have to travel to these eras and seal the gates she's since opened there. Until we can halt this entourage of monsters, we've no hope of defeating her and the evil she's summoned."

"But what about these fragments of an evil spirit that she's stolen?" Jade asked.

"Yes, what can we do?" Proxi wailed.

"The deed's already done," Impa said, "The best we can hope for now is that we can cut off her resources and defeat her before she gains access to the fourth."

"There's another?" Jade's eyes widened.

Impa nodded, "It's sealed away by the sword of evil's bane in the Temple of Time. Long ago, to prevent the evil from reincarnating, the sages of Hyrule sealed divided the spirit of evil into four segments. They never imagined that there would be a way to tear across space and time, past and future, to access all the pieces at once. However, the Triforce has allowed Cia to do just that. Her portals must have been active in these realms for some time, giving her the legions of monsters she would need. But it's only now, with the Triforce, that she has finally been able to summon forth the spirits from their respective prisons."

Link had said nothing, his face buried in his hands. Sheik could only imagine the emotions he kept at bay behind his palms: rage, heartbreak, shock.

"What must we do to avenge the queen?" he finally asked.

Proxi, despite her attachment to her rescuer, flitted to one side warily. Even she was taken aback by Link's tone of voice. Sheik repressed a shudder. Any adversaries of Link had best beware; his gaze warned that he lusted for blood. "I think we'd be most effective splitting up," Impa said, "We waste valuable time if we seek out each of the gates individually."

"I'll go alone," Link said.

"No!" Sheik immediately protested.

The look Link gave her made her flinch. "Jade will accompany you," Impa said to him, "Sheik, you will accompany Lana. _I_ will go alone."

"No!"

This time, both Link and Sheik objected.

"Let me go with you!" Sheik pleaded, seizing Impa's arm. Impa jerked away, frowning.

"I don't need any accompaniment!" Link insisted, giving Jade a look of disapproval. Gratefully, Jade was still fixated upon the altar far in the distance and did not notice that Link was looking at her as if she was a disease.

"Link!" Proxi objected, darting from one side of his head to the other.

"General," Lana said slowly, "I believe Sheik is right. Allow me to go alone; you've witnessed my magic firsthand."

"I trust your ability, but I am not certain I trust _you,_ " Impa said.

Lana stiffened. For the first time since Sheik had known her, she looked irritated. "There is no one who yearns for peace more than I," Lana said coldly, "I am against Cia and all that she stands for. Allow me to prove my allegiance and put an end to this suffering."

Sheik knew that Impa probably wanted Sheik to act as a spy and explore Lana's motives more closely. But Sheik also knew that Impa was a proud warrior. Overconfident and too severe to admit her own weaknesses.

Sheik didn't trust Lana either. But the thought of Impa going anywhere alone, still wounded from battle. . . the Sheikah general would kill herself.

"I agree with Lana," Sheik took Impa's arm again, holding it more firmly this time, "I refuse to be dissuaded. We Sheikah will conquer this together."

Impa's eyes narrowed, studying Sheik. Link repeated, " _I_ refuse to be dissuaded! I will do this alone, and you will allow me to do so!"

"What are we talking about?" Jade asked, finally alerted to the conversation once more.

"You are to accompany Link and seal the gate in your era," Impa said, glaring at Link, "Is that clear?"

"Absolutely, general!" Jade bobbed her head.

Link muttered something under his breath, scowling. Sheik's hand fell away from Impa's arm, her heart breaking for Link. Behind the fury that now consumed his face, she saw the agony he strove to hide.

In spite of his talk of preparing himself for Zelda's death, he hadn't been ready after all. He'd been secretly hoping all along that he could save her. Now, believing her to actually be dead (or, in the least, believing that she was not in the valley and there were no further leads as to where she was), he was a man lost. Sheik wished she could embrace him, wished she could speak the truth. But his eyes avoided her at all cost, focusing on the ground instead. Thanks to her recent recklessness, Sheik was shut out of his world forever.

"I still don't get it," Jade said, "What is this evil spirit that Cia is trying to resurrect?"

Proxi shivered, making a frightened sound.

"I daren't speak it aloud lest it prove to be true," Impa muttered, "All you need to know is that he's ravaged Hyrule throughout the ages, both as man and as demon. And should Cia be successful in her efforts now, the end will be upon us."

* * *

It was decided by Impa that she and Sheik travel to the volcano that had sprouted in the distance. Death Mountain. While a remainder of the mighty peak still existed in present day Hyrule, it was nothing in comparison to its predecessor from the ancient era of the Hero of Time. With the fabric of time now in shreds, Death Mountain was an active volcano once again, no longer the dormant and quiet hill it had become. It took Impa and Sheik two days' journey to reach Eldin Caves, the location of the new Death Mountain.

There was little conversation exchanged between Impa and Sheik as they traveled. Sheik concluded that this was likely to save time, but all the same, it made for very lonely and eerie traveling conditions at times. The first night, huddled around the small campfire that Impa had made, Sheik finally did get more than a few words from the general. "You realize that the fate of the queen plays an integral role in your future, Sheik," Impa said.

Sheik balled her fingers into a fist in frustration. Though she was glad to see Impa initiate a conversation with her, this was definitely not the topic she wanted to discuss. "Yes, I know," she said, hoping to cut the conversation short.

Impa continued, "Your life and protection are of the utmost importance now. I beg you to be cautious as we embark on this journey. Should a situation arise in which I'm in danger, I must ask you to be wise and concern yourself only with your own safety."

Unable to completely repress her former self as queen, Sheik rolled her eyes. Thankfully, Impa was looking at the fire. "General," Sheik said, "I cannot simply cast you aside. Would you ask me abandon our Sheikah heritage, the very foundations for our culture?"

Sheik knew Impa would likely be impressed by that. Sheik's many days passed in the royal library served her well now: for a Sheikah to abandon another would be considered treasonous. Unless. . .

"The foundation of the Sheikah is the protection of the royal family," Impa's red eyes met Sheik's, "And that is now you, Sheik. If the queen is dead, you are the only hope of Hyrule. You must leave me, should such a situation arise."

Sheik sighed, standing, "I will go and see if I cannot catch us something to eat."

"Very well."

Eldin didn't boast a wild array of wildlife, thanks to its heat and rocky terrain. But nonetheless, Sheik was eager to explore and rid herself of such grave conversations. Lately, Impa seemed to have an obsession with the macabre.

The subject of talk was not the only thing that alarmed Sheik, though. She had not missed the way Impa's body seemed so slow to heal. Even though Lana had administered one of her spells before the group had parted ways, Impa still bore a slight limp from the battle in the Valley of Seers.

" _But before you yourself lose all your strength and suffocate on your own spit, everyone you've ever loved—everyone you've ever even claimed to love—will perish before you. So that you can see it with your own eyes._ "

Sheik shook her head, trying to forget the terrible words as she explored the dead land of Eldin.

* * *

 **You know what we're abolishing? We're abolishing this idea of posting updates on Fridays or Saturdays. It originally was intended to provide some much-needed organization to my life, but I'm afraid it just hasn't been very good at that. Instead, it's more so encouraged me to be lazy right until the weekend, which has become a repeated pattern for multiple weeks. Even now, I had to split this chapter in order to have something to post before the year's end. Sheik and Impa's gallivanting in Ocarina of Time land has now been pushed into the next chapter, which, honestly, annoys me to have to do. And I'm a bit embarrassed by how darn short this chapter really is. I mean, it's my own lazy fault, but yeah. From here on out, expect updates on any given day.**

 **And I feel like we should talk. A bit of an explanation is owed, I feel, for my disappearing acts.**

 **I've been working on this story for over a year now. WHAT EVEN. That's ridiculous, because, as of now, there are only eighteen chapters plotted for this story. This is not meant to take forever to write! Originally, I naively thought I could have this fic finished by last May.**

 **But a lot has changed since I started writing this. I was still in college when I wrote the first chapter of this story (which blows my mind!). I've since graduated, gotten a job, and, on a personal note, almost completed my second manuscript.**

 **Yes, I want to be an author one day. And the largest reason I haven't updated as frequently lately is because I've been dedicating a lot of my free time to my personal projects. November, for example, was National Novel Writing Month, and I was working on my second manuscript almost exclusively.**

 **HOWEVER, that being said, I remember what it was like when I was in high school and in my prime fanfiction-reading days. I would come across a fanfic I l** _ **oved**_ **and the author had just completely dropped off of the face of the earth. It was** _ **so**_ **disappointing, and yes, I do know stuff happens sometimes that warrants that kind of behavior. Nonetheless, I still don't ever want to do that to you guys. I've said I'm not abandoning this story, and I really do mean that.**

 **I'm dissatisfied with this, at this point. It was meant to be my grand "magnum opus" of fanfics, but I really don't feel like Link and Zelda's love is quite believable. I know if I was a reader of this story, I would question how quickly their feelings developed for one another. I think it would have been better for me to write a ten chapter story about them falling in love and then a ten to fifteen chapter story about their Hyrule Warriors adventures.**

 **Maybe one day I will do some major edits and make that happen. But yeah, we're sticking to what I said about making empty promises. None of those. I'll talk about doing some rewrites when that's actually a guaranteed possibility.**

 **SO, my current plan—though there are elements of this story that I'd really like to edit and improve upon—is to keep writing and just wrap it up for the time being, keeping the details I've already written as they are and giving you guys a solid ending.**

 **We're halfway through this bad boy and the goal that I am pushing myself toward is to have you all a completed story as soon as possible. Even though I am working on some other things that mean a lot to me, I'd love to get this off of my plate and have the peace of mind of knowing I provided you guys with a satisfying, albeit imperfect, story.** _ **Maybe**_ **I'd even then be able to edit and repost it one day!**

 **If you're still here after the longest author's note I've ever written, hey thanks. Thanks also for sticking with a story. It's got a special place in my heart and here's to hoping you find out what becomes of our heroes ASAP.**

 **Happy New Year!**


	11. The Dust on the Wind

**I have slightly modified some of the dialogue that appears in the actual game, Hyrule Warriors, in this chapter. Typically, I try to keep the dialogue that comes from the game verbatim, but yeah, just so you know, mild changes here. In part because the actual Hyrule Warriors Impa is a tad nicer than the Impa in this story.**

* * *

It was like a glass wall had erected around where the dormant Death Mountain had once lain in Hyrule. The barrier flickered, separating the newly-created wasteland from a Hyrule of an age long-past.

"What is our objective once we go into this era?" Sheik asked.

Impa gave her a look. Sheik fought the urge to roll her eyes, the young queen caged inside her threatening to break free, "I _know_ that we are going to seal off Cia's gate into this area so that she can cease to summon monsters from this time. What I meant was what is our strategy of doing that?"

"The gate that Cia has opened will likely be in Death Mountain itself, since the mountain was the fragment from this era that was erected here," Impa said, "As in our present day Hyrule, Death Mountain was inhabited by the Goron tribe in the era of the Hero of Time as well. The sage of fire, Darunia, dominates this realm. Our strategy will be to speak with him and see if he has noticed any disturbances on the mountain that might point us toward Cia's portal."

Sheik nodded. With that, Impa led the way stepping through the translucent film that barred present from past, disappearing behind it. Sheik followed.

The sight that lay before them on the other side of the wall stole Sheik's breath. Death Mountain, its ring of smoke at its top, had been visible from the Valley of Seers. However, now that Sheik stood in the era of the Hero of Time, she saw the surrounding landscape. The mountain itself quaked with life, huge boulders crashing down its sides. Sheik could look over her shoulder and see, not the barrier she and Impa had entered, but a quiet village. Beyond it lay the expanse of a huge green field. "Ah," Impa said.

Sheik turned to her, and Impa explained, "We're in Kakariko Village. I recognize this place; my ancestors are from here. That field is Hyrule Field, as it is in our day but older and wilder."

Sheik would've continued to admire the new world around her, but the mountain groaned as another boulder rolled down from its peak. "Come. We must find Darunia," Impa said.

"Where are all the villagers?" Sheik asked, looking over her shoulder at Kakariko as she and Impa walked. There were several houses and stores, even a windmill that turned lazily in the mountain breeze, but there were no people milling about.

"If this is the state of the mountain, then I assume they've evacuated," Impa said, "Death Mountain seems on the verge of an eruption. Cia's doing, no doubt."

Impa kept a brisk pace, but Sheik couldn't help but notice the slight limp to the general's gait. Impa bore it unflinchingly, but Sheik's throat tightened. Cia's curse on the altar. . .

"Please, let us walk a bit slower," Sheik said.

Impa eyed Sheik harshly, "Are you hurt? We've no time for any sort of delay! Hyrule's fate rests upon us sealing this portal as swiftly as possible."

"I'm not hurt but _you_ are!" Sheik retorted.

Impa scowled and refocused her attention ahead. To Sheik's resentment, she didn't alter her pace at all. "You could've accompanied either Link or Lana, and yet you chose me. I'd like to know why," Impa said.

Sheik had no time to answer. A fairy, not so very unlike Proxi, darted in front of their faces. Sheik threw up a hand, temporarily blinded by the flash of light. "Hey! Listen! Princess Ruto is in trouble!" the fairy cried.

"The princess of the Zoras?" Impa asked. Sheik recalled such a name from the royal archives. Yes, Ruto had ben the sage of water from the era of the Hero of Time.

"She was abducted by the Gorons!" the fairy exclaimed, "Their leader, Darunia, used to be such a gentle soul. . . Someone named Zelda showed up and . . . he hasn't been the same since!"

"Zelda? Queen Zelda is here?"

Sheik detected a slight lift in Impa's voice. Despite all of her harsh talk earlier and explanations for why the queen must be dead, the Sheikah general was not against hoping.

Sheik, however, was utterly confused. As she was the only one who knew the true fate of Zelda, she knew that something wasn't right.

"Darunia would never capture Ruto. The two of them are both sages; they're allies," Impa said, "You must be mistaken."

"Let's go and see with our own eyes," Sheik suggested.

"I'm telling the truth!" the fairy insisted, "I saw the Zora princess myself! She sent me to find help!"

"We are on our way to Darunia. Can you show us the rest of the way there?" Impa asked.

The fairy bobbed up and down in the air excitedly, "Yes, yes, quickly! This way!"

The fairy flitted up the rocky path ahead, zipping up the incline of the mountain. The path curled around the mountain, becoming less traveled the higher it climbed. Kakariko became a small blot below, and Sheik could tell their fairy guide was impatient, slowing its pace to allow the two Sheikah time to properly climb the terrain. Sheik could hear Impa's labored breath ahead of her but said nothing.

Suddenly, the fairy gave a shriek of alarm. As the Sheikah rounded a corner on the mountain path, they were confronted with a barricade of angry Gorons. "It's villagers from Kakariko!" one Goron cried. Its tone of voice made it clear that this was not happy news.

"We're here to speak with Darunia," Impa said firmly, "Please grant us passage."

"Impossible! No one can pass through here!" one Goron captain shouted.

"They don't look willing to talk," Impa muttered, reaching for the giant's knife, " _Wonderful._ "

"Are we to fight?" Sheik's eyes widened. The Gorons were always such a peaceful people. Images of Dakaro as he had rescued Sheik. . . Zelda. . . from the castle flashed through her mind.

"They're not acting of their own accord," Impa said, "If Darunia truly has captured Ruto, then something is terribly amiss. We'll have to force our way through."

"It's true!" the fairy seconded, "You have to stop them! They'll destroy the mountain if they're left to their own devices!"

Reluctantly, Sheik readied the Goddess' Harp. She knew Impa, and she knew that the general did not delight in bloodshed. Perhaps there would be no killing. Perhaps they could make it through the masses by only stunning their foes and rushing past.

"One more step, and we'll flatten you with great, big boulders!" a Goron captain threatened, "If you want your precious village to endure, you'll heed my warning!"

"Kakariko!" Sheik breathed.

"Its fate now lies with us as well, it would seem," Impa said. Sheik saw anger flash in the general's eyes, "Follow me closely, Sheik. And do nothing foolish."

With that, Impa charged, swinging the giant's knife in quick, sharp strokes. Her blade flying through the air cleared a path before her, Gorons scrambling to get out of the way. "They defy Darunia!" a Goron voice cried, "Unleash the boulders! Stop them! Don't permit them to reach the chieftan!"

There was a great crashing sound, like thunderclaps cascading through the sky. But the source was not thunder. Sheik's heart leapt in her chest as she saw a steady stream of boulders tumbling their way. "Impa!" Sheik cried.

The fairy squeaked in fear, flying upward into the sky for cover.

"Dodge the boulders!" Impa commanded, clubbing a Goron who stood in her path over the head with the butt of her knife. Unconscious, her aggressor fell aside.

The order was easier said than done. Sheik had to scrabble up the side of the mountain, flattening herself on a ledge to keep from being steamrolled by the rocks. The Gorons might as well have been experiencing a light rain; they allowed the rocks to roll over their backs and lifted them and tossed them aside like they were toys. Frustration mounted within Sheik.

"More! More boulders!" a Goron cried, "They still stand!"

"We must find the source of the rocks and stop it!" Sheik shouted to Impa, "We'll never climb the mountain if this keeps up!"

Impa's eyes met her own and the general gave a quick nod of understanding. "I will veer east. You go west," she yelled, "Seek out the source."

Sheik was glad that Impa was heeding her advice, but the idea of splitting up unsettled her. The general's failing health haunted her mind once more. "No, I'll come with you!" Sheik insisted, leaping from her ledge.

Upon landing, she gave the harp a few quick strokes, sending the Gorons closing in around her flying. "I will accept no alternative," she added, narrowing her eyes at Impa.

Impa frowned, but there was no time to argue with Sheik. "This way!" she beckoned, taking the eastern path.

Surely enough, shortly up the path lay a small Goron keep, a fort with a large gate. The gate flung open, a torrent of more rocks tumbling forth from it. "There!" Impa cried, "We must seize control of that keep!"

This time, there was no mountain ledge to leap upon. Impa had thrown herself into a crevice in the mountain side, blending in as a Sheikah was meant to do. But Sheik was not a true Sheikah. And there were boulders hurtling her way.

"Sheik!" Impa cried out.

In that moment, Sheik could've sworn she heard terror in her mentor's voice.

Instinct took over. Sheik's fingers flew over the harp as the rocks raced toward her. A wave of energy burst from the instrument, slicing straight through the rock. Sheik shut her eyes, certain the debris would crush her. But the impact never came. When Sheik opened her eyes once more, there she stood, the bits of rock flying past as her fingers continued, of their own accord, to dance upon the strings.

Shocked faces of Gorons peered over the walls of the keep. A new voice broke out over the chaos of the falling rocks.

"Who dares attack the noble Gorons? Whoever you are, prepare to battle a Goron chieftan!"

Impa leapt free of her crevice, her knife ready. "Darunia!" she growled, "Come, Sheik! The keep! We have to put an end to this madness!"

The gate to the keep, still open from releasing the boulders, allowed Sheik and Impa easy access inside. It was a matter of moments before the two Sheikah had swept their Goron opposition aside, rendering them unconscious. A supply of boulders lay in a heap, ready to be used. Sheik was certain to close the gate, ending the barrage.

"Darunia. . . where is he?" Impa asked, "We must speak some sense into him!"

Outside, a river of rock continued to flow down the mountain. "There must be another keep," Sheik observed, "Let's investigate. Perhaps he awaits us there."

Evading the falling rocks, the Sheikah hurried westward. A second keep came into view, rock still pouring forth from its gate in an unending attempt to deter intruders.

"Kakariko will perish if this chaos doesn't end," Sheik said, "Though not all of these boulders are reaching them, I'm certain they'll begin to if this doesn't stop!"

"Then we must take this keep as well! This way!" Impa said.

However, Sheik caught sight of pain flashing across the general's face. The strain of their journey up the mountain was beginning to take its toll upon her; Sheik knew it. Nonetheless, Impa battered her way into the keep, knocking Gorons left and right with the giant's knife. Sheik hardly had to contribute with the Goddess' Harp; Impa had soon seized control of the West Keep and shut its gate, ending its assault down the mountain.

A roar of outrage sounded, just north of the keep. "Whuh?" Sheik's brow furrowed.

She and Impa climbed the walls of the keep, looking out past them. A Goron considerably larger than the others barreled toward them, rage plastered across his expression. "Is that. . . ?" Sheik asked.

"Darunia," Impa confirmed.

Sheik straightened her shoulders. She got a sense that this foe would be a greater challenge than the other opponents they had faced thus far, "We must stop his rampage, then."

"We need him to calm down so we can get some answers," Impa warned, "Try to harm him as little as possible. Mad as he may be at the moment, he is still an ally to Hyrule."

Sheik nodded. With that, Impa had already jumped outside the safety of the keep. Darunia sprang at the Sheikah, unfurling his body and swinging a great hammer. Impa, though she had begun on the offensive, quickly reverted to the defensive, each of her blows barely matching Darunia's as he flew at her with his weapon.

"Impa!" Sheik rushed to the general's aid, strumming the harp.

To Sheik's horror, the energy from the harp might as well have been ripples from a pond brushing against Darunia's skin. He didn't even acknowledge her attacks. Fear settled in Sheik's heart. Some dark power resided inside Darunia; she was sure of it. Everything about this battle felt unnatural.

"S-such strength!" Impa gasped, gritting her teeth as her knife met Darunia's hammer with a bang.

Seeing the harp's magic rendered ineffective, Sheik tried a different tactic. She drew her dagger and flew at the Goron. A sick sense of satisfaction filled her as the knife sliced through his rocky flesh. Darunia cried out with surprise and rage. Sheik instantly recalled Impa's command, guilt clouding her throat.

But the guilt was short-lived, for Darunia's attention was now on Sheik, the pest who had thwarted his mission. Sheik's heart raced, sweat pooling on her brow as she struggled to match each of Darunia's attacks. Impa hadn't been lying; his strength was impressive. Otherworldly.

There were two loud cries. The first that Sheik identified was Darunia, his eyes screwing shut and jaw dropping as he roared with pain once more. The second took Sheik a moment, but she finally realized it was Impa, crying out with exertion as she had brought down the giant's knife upon Darunia's back.

Unlike Sheik, the general had been careful not to draw blood. But the hit was forceful enough to make the Goron topple forward. Sheik's reflexes barely spared her from being squashed as she flung her body to one side.

For a moment, Darunia lay still, flat upon the ground. An audience of horrified Gorons closed in around the Sheikah, each watching with bated breath to see if their leader would rise once more.

He did.

"Not bad. . . I'll have to withdraw for now, but only so I can strike back twice as hard!" Darunia grunted.

He curled into a ball and swiftly rolled back up the mountain. "No!" Impa called, but too late.

The Goron chief had vanished.

"He got away!" Impa's voice betrayed her fury.

"Big Brother Darunia, we're on it!" a Goron captain cried, "We'll make these invaders pay for what they've done!"

"Sheik, we must make it up the mountain! We can't allow Darunia to keep on!" Impa shouted. Her eyes flicked left and right, watching the Gorons beginning to close in around her.

Sheik was still shaking from Darunia's attack. Impa, she saw, was nearly doubled over with pain. Defeating the sage had come with a price.

This battle had to end soon. Impa's life depended upon it.

Steadying herself, Sheik could only bring herself to nod. Her fingers trembled, but she made them dance across the harp's strings nonetheless. Numbly, she watched the Gorons fly aside at the flick of her hand. Slowly but surely, she and Impa began to creep up the mountain, creating a force field around themselves with Impa's wide swings of her blade and the waves of energy flowing out from Sheik's harp.

"Ah!" Impa cried out without warning, clutching at her side.

"Impa!" Sheik cried.

"I'm fine! Keep going!" Impa snapped.

She continued to swing the giant's knife, but her strokes seemed more wobbly, less focused. The full pain of her injuries seemed to have caught up with her.

Darunia's voice boomed down the mountain once more, "I feel my strength returning. . . Brothers, we're marching out again!"

The Goron chieftan once more rolled down the mountain. Sheik gasped, her fingers stilling over the harp, "He looks like he hasn't a scratch on him! Will there be no end to this battle?"

"The chief's room lies ahead!" Impa managed through her clenched teeth, "We must reach it! His base must be hiding his secret."

"Then we must penetrate it," Sheik resumed her playing, blasting Gorons aside as she attempted climbing the mountain higher.

"Go! I'll handle Darunia!" Impa called.

There was no time to object. Sheik moved as quickly as she could. The climb was difficult and slowed by the flood of Gorons that kept appearing to oppose her. There was only so much time to force her way forward while she was simultaneously playing the harp.

Reaching the top of Death Mountain brought only disappointment. Sheik could not keep from crying out upon finding Darunia had sealed off his chamber with boulders. She flew back down to where Impa was currently engaging the Goron chieftan in combat. Before she could reach the scene, Sheik watched, horrorstruck, as Darunia managed to get in a blow, pummeling Impa with his hammer and sending her body flying back from the impact.

" _No!_ " Sheik cried.

She dropped to the side of her fallen mentor. "Sheik! Get away!" Impa hissed, her eyes clenched shut and teeth clenched in agony, "He's coming back! You're not safe!"

"I don't care!" Sheik protested.

"Get into his chambers! That's the only way this can end!" Impa sat upright then stood. She hunched over immediately, clutching her stomach.

"You can't keep fighting!" Sheik's voice rose in volume as hysteria clawed at her insides, threatening to break out, "We have to go back to Kakariko! _Now!_ "

"That's not an option!" Impa thundered, "Get away! Leave him to me!"

"I can't get in! The way is barred!" Sheik blocked Impa's path, preventing her from returning to where Darunia patiently awaited her return, grinning maliciously, "This is madness!"

"You have to think of something," Impa growled.

" _No!_ " Sheik screamed, " _You_ think of something! I'll fight Darunia— _you_ go try to break into his chambers!"

"Remember our discussion! Remember Hyrule's future! You cannot throw your life away!" Impa shoved Sheik aside, " _Get out!_ "

With hot tears blurring her vision, Sheik ran back up the mountain, knowing there'd be no convincing Impa. Was Cia's curse really to claim one she loved so soon? How did Link fare? Was he suffering as well?

Banishing him from her thoughts, Sheik played the harp with new frenzy, maddeningly driving the Gorons aside as she resumed her climb. What was there to do? The only thing that could break through rock was. . .

At the top of the mountain, a new detail caught Sheik's attention. Sitting unused lay one last Goron keep, perhaps intended to serve as a last resort for an ambush.

Newly inspired, Sheik rushed toward it. If she could be quick, Impa's life might be spared.

A line of Goron defenses poured out from the Chief's Room, the door sealing once more behind them. Rather than rush to join their chieftan in his battle against Impa, the soldiers focused their attention on Sheik. Sheik narrowed her eyes, her fingers plucking the strings with new resolve. She would not be deterred.

"Don't get in my way," she growled.

From below, Darunia bellowed orders to the new line of infantry, "Brothers! Show them the strength of the Gorons!"

Sheik cast a quick glance over her shoulder as she continued to climb, eyes widening to see Impa gradually backing up, meeting Darunia's attacks blow for blow. Darunia's strikes with his hammer were intensifying, quickening in their delivery. Impa's defenses, on the other hand, were slowing. She was moving more clumsily, like she was disoriented. Sheik had to hurry.

With a cry of power, Sheik blew the last of the Gorons aside with the harp. Her fingers were beginning to ache from having to play so much and so rapidly, but the temporal pain was quickly forgotten as she reached the keep. Her heart soared within her to see a pile of boulders awaiting her in the corner of the abandoned keep.

There were two gates. One aimed down the mountain, able to provide a rockslide against intruders if needed. The other gate faced the Chief's Room: the source of all the rock from the heart of the mountain.

Sheik opened the second gate. Dragging her fingers across the strings of the harp one final time, she sent out a blast of energy that struck the boulders, prompting them forward.

Surely enough, several tumbled out of the gate, barreling straight for the sealed-off chamber. With a great smash, the door was broken to bits, allowing easy access into the Chief's Room.

From her position near the mountain's peak, Sheik heard Darunia's outburst of temper, "Aah! The premium rock sirloin I had hidden in my chambers! It's ruined!"

"Sheik, go!" Impa commanded, taking advantage of Darunia's distraction. The general came at him with a new fury, though Sheik could still see that she was weaker with each attack.

Not waiting for Impa to fall, Sheik rushed into the Chief's Room. Immediately something struck her as being. . . off. The room was well-lit by lamps, but still a darkness resided there. Sheik could feel it sliming over her skin; she could _sense_ it. "The sorceress. . . " she murmured aloud to herself.

As if waiting for her to guess as much, three big poes immediately materialized in the room. Sheik's hand flew to the Goddess' Harp as she got into a battle stance.

The poes did not wait for her to be ready. They rushed at her immediately, their spindly arms outstretched. Sheik shut her eyes and centered her focus. She dragged her fingers across the strings, sending out a powerful blast of energy.

The poes flew back from the impact, but Sheik knew it would take more than a well-aimed blow to end them. One had already recovered, swinging its lantern and hurling a ball of purple energy at Sheik.

Impa's words came back to haunt Sheik:

"You are the only hope of Hyrule."

Impa was facing death even now. Sheik couldn't waste time, and she couldn't afford any mistakes in this battle. If she fell, Impa would fall too. _Hyrule_ would fall. She couldn't have any missteps.

Sheik dodged the ball of energy, sending up dust as she slid across the floor of the cave. The other two poes tracked her with their yellow eyes, readying their own magical attacks for her. Sheik knew the Goddess' Harp would be less effective against the poes due to their own magical prowess. Her brain racing, she decided a physical attack might be more effective.

Stowing the harp, her hand fell to her thigh where her knife was securely fastened. Just as a ball of energy formed in the hand of the nearest poe, Sheik drew her knife and threw herself at her opponent.

Poes were tricky. They had physical bodies, but they could disappear at will. Praying she would be quick enough, Sheik slashed upward in a firm stroke.

She struck true. With a ghostly squeal, the poe evaporated, fading into oblivion. Sheik cried out, falling to the ground in pain as a ball of energy hit her from behind. It was like electricity searing through her veins; fire scorched down her back.

She blinked, seeing everything blearily as her eyes watered. She had to be more careful. . . she couldn't die. . . she couldn't let Impa down. . .

With her arms trembling slightly, Sheik stood once more, swiftly stepping aside to avoid another ball of energy hurtling at her. She felt like she might throw up, her nerves feeling singed from her wound, but still she leapt at one of the remaining poes. To her pleasure, the poe hadn't expected an attack. Using its surprise to her advantage, Sheik cried out as she swung her knife upward.

Another shriek. Another cloud of dust.

Only one poe remaining.

There were great, thunderous footsteps outside of the Chief's Room. "Hey! What's going on in here?" Darunia boomed.

If Darunia was here. . . where was Impa?

Refusing to let panic overtake her, Sheik focused on the last poe. She had to defeat it and swiftly. She was no match for it and Darunia combined, especially with Darunia's everlasting energy supply.

There was already a purple glow forming in the poe's lantern as Sheik hurried toward it. It would be a race against time of who was ready to attack first. Sheik raised her knife. The poe raised its lantern.

The last scream was different than the others. It echoed throughout the room with an air of finality as the poe convulsed before vanishing.

At last Sheik's exhaustion caught up with her. The effect of her wound left her feeling light-headed, and she fell to her knees where the poe had disappeared.

She had to get up. Darunia would be upon her in moments. She had to move. . .

"Whoa, I feel kinda strange. . . " Darunia mumbled. From the instability of his voice, it sounded to Sheik like he might be sick himself.

The ground shook as Darunia collapsed, groaning in pain. When he sat upright, shaking his head, a volley of explanations poured out from him, "Huh? We surrender! We give up! I didn't realize what we were doing! Forgive us! Someone was twisting our minds!"

"Would you mind kindly releasing Princess Ruto?" Sheik grit her teeth as she stood. She needed rest. She needed to find Impa.

"Oh! Yeah! Of course! Man, I feel terrible for everything we've been doing. . . " Darunia shuffled toward the back of the room. What Sheik had assumed to be a wall proved to be a boulder. Darunia heaved it aside as easily as if it had been a curtain. A female Zora ran out from behind it.

"Well, _that_ was a terrible experience," she exclaimed, "I am Ruto, princess of the Zoras!"

She surveyed the room, her chin upturned as she did so. Sheik was instantly reminded of Oreni from the way the princess frowned as she took in her surroundings. If her temperament proved to be anything like Oreni's, then Sheik was in no mood to put up with it.

"Ruto! A thousand apologies—" Darunia stammered.

Ruto silenced him with a raised hand. She looked at Sheik, studying her rescuer with narrowed eyes, "You want to know who caused this? I'll explain, but not until we leave this filthy mountain. . . "

* * *

Darunia had abandoned his battle with Impa when he had sensed Sheik nearing his energy supply: the dark enchantments of the three big poes.

When Sheik found the general, she was in poor shape, bleeding through her armor on one side. "It's fine," Impa insisted, "It's not the worst I've suffered in battle."

The fairy that had alerted Sheik and Impa to the danger of Death Mountain flitted nearby uncertainly. Sheik swallowed. Only she knew that this battle was unlike other ones. Impa's body would not recover as it always had, even if there were potions to aid her. The curse was Sheik's dark secret, and it would be the death of her and all who got close to her.

At least Impa permitted Sheik to support her weight as she slung one of the general's arms over her shoulder. "We need to get Ruto off of the mountain," Sheik explained, helping Impa walk and ignoring the pain that still flared in her own back, "We'll see to our injuries in Kakariko."

" _Kakariko?_ " Ruto's tone of distaste made Sheik want to slap the princess.

Sheik had no tolerance for an attitude.

"Well, we can't go too far!" Ruto continued, "The source of your troubles is in my beloved home, the Water Temple."

"We'll help, but the general needs medical attention first," Sheik said, "So we go to Kakariko."

"What do you mean? What is in the Water Temple?" Impa asked Ruto.

"Princess Zelda is there with teems of monsters," Ruto said, "I don't know what's come over her!"

"The princess Zelda of this age or the queen Zelda of our age?" Sheik prompted.

Ruto arched her brow, "How am I to know? I wasn't up close and personal when she threw me out of my own home. All I know is that she's Zelda."

"Either way it doesn't make sense," Impa grumbled, "There is something larger at play here; something foul."

Sheik silently agreed. She spent the night raiding Kakariko's deserted potion shop to try to find something to ease Impa's discomfort. At least with the village emptied, there was no competition to find places to sleep.

A few red potions remained on the shelves, which Sheik gladly confiscated as she returned to the others. Darunia, motivated by his guilt at his actions, volunteered to join the Sheikah and the Zora princess in their journey to free the water temple. The fairy, who introduced herself as Navi, accompanied them as well. The fairy's bouncy personality reminded Sheik of Proxi. Which reminded her of Link. Which left an aching feeling in her chest that she forced herself to shove aside.

But the questions still tormented her. Was Link alright? Was he, like Impa, dying even yet? Was there anything to be done even if he was?

In the abandoned home that the small group had claimed, Impa pulled Sheik aside and spoke in a low voice, "If Queen Zelda is possessed, then we must free her."

Sheik could do nothing but nod. How was she to object and say this Zelda couldn't be Zelda at all?

Impa went on, "I suspect the portal we seek must be in the Water Temple. If there are teems of monsters there and it is guarded by Zelda herself, then that leaves me to assume the Black Sorceress must be involved in some way. I originally thought it might be on Death Mountain when that fairy alerted us to the disturbances among the Gorons, but I now think that all might have been a diversion."

Once more, Sheik nodded numbly.

A flicker of hope danced in Impa's eyes, ". . . I daren't hope lest I be disappointed. Yet it seems she may live even yet, in spite of all odds. If we can break her of this spell she's beneath, Hyrule shall be saved."

Sheik felt like her organs were caving in on themselves, like she was dissolving and fading away like dust on the wind. How could she bear this torture of carrying a truth she could never reveal?

"This topic makes you uncomfortable," Impa's eyes narrowed, "Why?"

The words sat there, clumped together in Sheik's throat. She knew she would have to select her answer carefully. "I. . . do not think this Zelda is the true Zelda," Sheik finally said.

"Well, obviously she is not acting of her own free will," Impa said, "But, you believe her. . . not to be Zelda at all?"

"Yes," Sheik said.

Impa studied Sheik for a moment before saying, "Well, we shall soon see. I advise we eat and rest for now."

Sheik's eyes fell to Impa's side. The area was heavily bandaged, but Sheik knew the dark truth. The wound would not heal. Even with the aid of the red potions Sheik had stolen. And if Sheik couldn't figure something out quickly, then the general would perish before her eyes.

Ruto had proved of some use by luring some fish to the edge of the Zora River. She and Darunia had gone to it while Impa and Sheik had settled into the house. Perhaps they'd gone together to make amends for Darunia's behavior. Sheik had more pressing matters to deal with, so she didn't spare it much thought.

When Impa retired to her bedroll for the night, Sheik watched the Zora princess and Goron chieftan speak in low voices. Her exhaustion, both physical and emotional, ignited a spark of anger within her. Darunia, Ruto. . . they were supposed to be sages! They themselves had witnessed the princess of their age disguise herself as a Sheikah—did it not occur to them now that a similar event might be occurring? Why could nobody see the truth? Why could Impa and Link not be saved?

If Ruto was as stupid as Oreni, Sheik bitterly realized there was no hope.

Sheik sighed and lay down. It was useless to get upset. Why _should_ Darunia or Ruto suspect anything was amiss? As far as they knew, she and Impa were travelers from a different age. Their business did not concern the sages, save for the fact that it could be Queen Zelda of the present who currently wreaked havoc upon their way of life. Why would Darunia and Ruto waste time speculating on Sheik's identity when their own people suffered?

Shutting her eyes and racking her brain for ways to expose herself, Sheik lay down. The warmth of Navi's tiny body settled down beside her, the thrumming of the fairy like a tiny heartbeat to anchor Sheik in her despair.

* * *

Navi departed that morning, causing a small part of Sheik to shrivel at her departure. The memory of Proxi had been inescapable, and Sheik had clung to anything that reminded her of simpler times. Times when Impa and Link's lives weren't dangling on a precipice.

The Water Temple was reached the next day and, as surely as Ruto had claimed, was crawling with monsters. Quite strangely, the Water Temple was not, in fact, submerged in water. Instead, it stood in a drained pit, fully visible on dry land. Though Sheik had not visited Oreni's realm in her current age, she knew that this could not be right.

Perhaps most horrifying of all was the monsters' commander. Sheik's mouth dropped to see herself, her _true_ , queenly self, smirking in the distance, surrounded by troops of stalfos.

Like magic, the queen's voice echoed over the hordes of monsters so that her opponents could clearly hear her threats. "Hm. Invaders. Someone destroy them for me," Zelda said smugly.

"The queen!" Impa's brow rose, "We must intervene—her life depends on us acting with the utmost caution. The fate of Hyrule rests on us sparing her life but freeing her of this strange enchantment she is beneath."

Sheik, of course, longed to say that the queen was not even the queen at all. But she bit her lip.

"This is it," Darunia grunted, preparing his hammer, "Time to free this temple and get to the bottom of this."

"Glad you're finally seeing things my way," Ruto tilted her chin upward. Sheik resisted the temptation to roll her eyes.

"We'll never get through if we all just barrel in there," Sheik said, "We should split up and attack in several areas to weaken this maniac's defenses."

What Sheik _really_ meant was that she and Impa should attack separately from Darunia and Ruto. Impa nodded in agreement, but her interpretation of Sheik's suggestion was quite different. "A good idea," the general seconded, "Sheik, you and Ruto find a way to break into the temple and locate the portal. Darunia and I will draw the queen's defenses away."

"General!" Sheik exclaimed, "Would it not be wiser if you and I worked together and the sages also were a team? We're each more familiar with—"

"No," Impa cut in harshly.

She did not wait to hear any further objections, for she drew the giant's knife and stalked forward. Sheik balled her fists. She was not about to watch a suicide take place.

Like much of Sheik's life recently, however, the Sheikah was not permitted a choice. "He-ey there! Help me!" Ruto cried.

Sheik whirled around to see the Zora princess cowering as stalfos rushed toward her, their hands open and ready to tear her to bits.

"Princess Ruto is the only one who knows how to get into the temple. Keep her safe!" Impa shouted, throwing herself at the hordes of monsters with Darunia following behind.

Rolling her eyes, Sheik knew she couldn't follow Impa. If the Zora princess died, there'd be no way to infiltrate the temple, reveal this strange imposter, and cut off Cia's power.

Sheik's body, to her alarm, objected as she charged toward the stalfos surrounding Ruto. She could feel her muscles straining, a soreness spreading throughout her. If she was so tense from battle, she could only imagine what Impa must feel like.

In spite of her pain, Sheik was able to strum the harp enough to send all of Ruto's attackers flying. The Zora princess gawped at her, clearly not expecting such power from a musical instrument. "That harp—" Ruto said, "You. . . remind me of. . . well. . . Sheik. Sheik from my own era."

Sheik's eyes widened. Was her salvation truly about to come at the hands of a conceited Zora princess?

But Ruto's wonderment was broken as the angry grunts of stalfos filled the air. Ruto looked away from Sheik and at her beloved Water Temple. "Let us go into the Water Temple," Ruto said, "And put an end to this disaster Zelda has brought upon us."

Annoyance flickered within Sheik. "This isn't even Zelda at all!" Sheik snapped, "She's an imposter!"

Ruto cocked her head and, for a moment, Sheik feared she'd said too much. Had she disturbed Cia's curse?

To her relief, she continued to draw breath; she wasn't going to fall to the ground dead yet. Ruto said, "If what you say is true, then we could always use the Lens of Truth. . . A hero left it in the temple some time ago! It always reveals what is true."

Newly inspired, Ruto flew ahead, a cyclone of water forming around her as rushed at the temple. "I'll go underwater and find the Lens of Truth. We can meet back up later," she shouted.

"What? No! The general told us to stay together!" Sheik argued.

But it was useless. Ruto had set her mind to something, and, much like her descendent, Oreni, seemed incapable of hearing reason. Sheik didn't want to think about what would happen if Impa saw the Zora princess in the temple unaccompanied. Sheik would probably be dismissed from the mission. And then what? How would she save Impa and Link and herself and Hyrule?

There was no option but to chase after Ruto. Feeling like a common dog given to obeying its master's orders, Sheik stormed after the princess. To Sheik's surprise, Ruto proved herself not completely inept in battle. The Zora princess had magical abilities, and Sheik couldn't help but be impressed as Ruto put them to use. Ruto forged a path for herself through the hordes of stalfos, summoning impressive typhoons of water from around her to cast them aside. Sheik could barely keep up. Her fingers (and body, for that matter) ached from the battle yesterday, and she felt like the energy blasting out from the Goddess' Harp was weaker than usual.

As Sheik found herself moving slowly, she soon lost sight of Ruto altogether. Cursing to herself and checking to see that Impa and Darunia were occupied in the distance, she tried to guess which passage of the elaborate temple Ruto had taken. Before she could select a path, a voice—Zelda's voice, but all wrong at the same time—echoed throughout the area, "I have captured your ally! If you want her to remain safe, lay down your weapons!"

Sheik clenched her jaw, forcing her way onward all the more passionately. Damsels in distress, curses working against time. . . was this what the hero of Hyrule dealt with on a daily basis?

"Oh, my goodness! I require some aid!" Ruto squealed, her voice resounding throughout the temple.

As Sheik darted through the labyrinth of a temple, desperately trying to track the Zora's shrill voice, she heard heavy footsteps thumping behind her. A quick glance over her shoulder confirmed that Darunia and Impa had joined her. If Impa was disappointed to see Sheik without Ruto, the general did not comment on it.

Then again, there wasn't much time for comments. Just as Sheik reached a large chamber teeming with stalfos, she noted the shut gates beyond it. Her gut told her that beyond those gates she would find Ruto. Impa's instincts must've guided her similarly. She turned to Darunia, saying "Come! We must find the lock switches that open those gates!"

"You got it, general!" Darunia said.

Impa gave Sheik a quick glance, as if to see if she'd be alright left to the room by herself. Sheik nodded wordlessly. She knew what was expected of her: Ruto was still her responsibility, so it was on Sheik's shoulders if to rescue her. Beyond the expectation, Sheik saw more in Impa's eyes. Suffering. Anguish. Impa disguised it well, hid it behind the mask of solemnity that she always wore, but Sheik knew the general well enough to see through it.

Impa was dying.

Sheik swallowed as the general ran alongside Darunia, her pace ever so slightly more lagged than the Goron's.

Sheik was thrown back into battle by charging stalfos closing in around her, their arms outstretched for her throat. She used the harp to splinter their bones into pieces. She used her knife to serrate them herself. Whatever suited her fancy in that moment, whatever provided a better distraction from the pain she'd brought onto those she cared about, she used.

In the midst of the violence, there was a great slamming and rumbling sound. For a moment, Sheik was confused. But then it occurred to her—Darunia's magic hammer. Smashing something.

The gates flung open, water pouring out from behind them, and suddenly all was clear. The lock switch had been eliminated.

A Ruto who looked far too gleeful for having just been in imminent danger darted out from behind the gates. Sheik found herself becoming annoyed again. "Finally, I can get out of here!" Ruto exclaimed.

Sheik noted that the Zora carried some object with her, something Sheik did not recognize. It looked like a large magnifying glass, but there was no mistaking the large symbol of the Sheikah clan engraved upon it. Following Sheik's gaze and then noting the stalfos swarming in from all sides, Ruto thrust the item forward. "I'm. . . getting tired. . . I'll leave the rest to you. Good luck!" she said.

Sheik blinked, shocked, and watched as Ruto fled the temple. If there wasn't a battle currently raging on, Sheik would've screamed at her. A Zora princess—the _leader_ of her people—a deserter?

Sheik transferred her rage from one princess to another: the imposturous Zelda still awaited her beyond the newly opened gates. Sheik now recognized the object Ruto had recovered, images from ancient texts in the royal library came back to her. The Lens of Truth.

Sheik lifted it to her eye and nearly fell backwards. Ahead lay the chamber from which Ruto had just fled. What had first looked like a solid wall, now behind the Lens of Truth was revealed to be a long, dark tunnel. Trusting her instincts, Sheik ran toward it.

The tunnel led into a huge chamber, an eerie light flooding the space. Sheik soon saw the source: a huge mirror, looking not unlike the Gate of Souls, glowed against the wall. Sheik was sure that it must be the portal they were seeking it.

She was even more sure when she saw Zelda, in her very likeness when Sheik had once been queen, step out from the shadows, stalfos flanking her on each side.

"I have no idea how you broke my spell. . . But no matter. You leave me no recourse. . . " Zelda, or whoever the villain may be, said. Her voice made Sheik's head spin. She sounded exactly like the queen, except for a foreboding undertone beneath her words.

The false queen cast her hands upward and cried, "My loyal servant, King Dodongo! Come forth! Burn these fools to the bone!"

* * *

Impa and Darunia turned around, hearing a strange crackling sound. Crashing through the ceiling of the temple fell a huge, lizardlike beast. It had two horns on its huge head, and when it reared its face forward, fire gushed from its mouth.

"Oh perfect!" Darunia muttered, "I've seen this sucker before—we're in for a roughhousing!"

Impa didn't want to acknowledge it, but there was a horrible pain racking through her body. Her insides felt like they were on fire. She narrowed her eyes, frowning and trying to fight against the strange sensation within her.

She knew she'd taken a beating yesterday, but she was capable. A battle-worn and decorated warrior. She'd spent years tempering her body for war. The skirmish had been nothing she'd not dealt with before, so why did she suffer now?

"General?" a hint of uncertainty laced Darunia's deep voice.

"Yes! We need to attack!" Impa grunted.

The Goron chieftan barreled toward the creature with a spirited battle roar. Impa forced herself forward as well. Taking care to dodge the flames, she swung the giant's knife, trying to land a hit and cripple the monster. Darunia had adopted a similar strategy, slamming the magic hammer around and trying to crush the monster to oblivion.

Impa bent back, evading a kick from the dragonlike beast. But then—something she did not account for. All at once, the pain within her soared, blurring her vision and ringing in her ears.

Perhaps she should have heeded Sheik's warning. Perhaps she had put herself beneath too much strain.

As she evaded the kick and fell victim to the searing pain, the monster spun around. Its massive tail was a force Impa had not predicted. It sent her flying, slamming against the wall of the chamber.

"General!" Darunia exclaimed, hurrying to where she lay on the ground. Everything came in and out of focus for Impa. Her side, which ought to have healed from the red potion Sheik had brought her yesterday, still felt as if it was splitting.

What was happening? What was wrong with her?

"I regret to say I need help," she muttered.

* * *

Sheik did not see King Dodongo but she heard him. In the chambers behind her, she _felt_ a terrible, beastly roar echo through the tunnel, creaking in the hollows of her bones. From the sound, Sheik knew this monster must be huge.

Her attention, however, was still captivated by her imposter.

She had to get rid of this Queen Zelda; that was her priority. If she could vanquish this enemy, then perhaps its summoned monsters would fall with it.

Sheik drew her dagger and ran at Zelda, ready to reveal whoever had stolen her face and her authority.

Zelda drew a rapier that looked much like the one Sheik had lost upon fleeing the castle. The sight of it distracted Sheik, but only for a moment. Zelda leered at her as their metal met. Then another distraction.

An outcry of pain from Impa, sounding down the tunnel.

Sheik couldn't help it. The instinct was just too natural.

Her eyes whipped over her shoulder, seeking out the source of the cry.

Zelda took advantage of the distraction, and Sheik cried out as Zelda brought an elbow to her face, breaking the contact of their blades and forcing Sheik to the floor.

Sheik clapped a hand over her nose, feeling the blood spurt out from it.

The queen grinned down at her. It was a predatory smile, the kind a moblin might wear before it bludgeoned its victim to death.

Sheik barely rolled away in time to avoid being sliced in two.

* * *

"General! General Impa, do you hear me?"

Darunia's voice sounded so distant, but Impa could feel the warmth of his breath puffing against her face. Something was all wrong. Specifically, something was all wrong with her.

Settling into her stomach like a stone came the truth: she and Darunia could not win this battle.

As her consciousness flickered, she realized Darunia was cradling her close. She could feel his rock hands holding her frame. Since when was she ever a delicate thing to be cherished—a wounded sparrow?

She brought shame to her very people.

A faraway voice thrummed in her ears. The sound compelled Darunia's hands to loosen around her.

"There is no victory unless I help. It's just a little, fire-breathing lizard. I can handle it!"

"Ruto's voice," Impa blearily thought to herself. The Zora princess. . . had returned?

"Go!" Impa croaked, hoping Darunia would not object.

She only needed a moment. . . one moment to stand to her feet again. . . then she would join in the battle. In the mean time, she was certain that Ruto could not handle King Dodongo alone. If Darunia could not abandon Impa to aid Ruto, then Ruto's reappearance would be for nothing.

Darunia, thankfully, obliged. "Don't you move, general," he grunted, propping Impa against the temple walls.

Impa was not one to take commands from anyone else. She eased herself to her feet, flinching. Through fogged eyes, she saw Ruto and Darunia come at the monstrosity, Ruto wielding a typhoon of water and Darunia's hammer lost in a flurry of movement.

But was it enough?

Impa couldn't help but morbidly ask herself the question.

* * *

The false Zelda did not let up in her attacks. Though her swings of the rapier were clumsy and awkward, they were relentless. And Sheik was weak. To her frustration, while she would normally be able to best this opponent in form alone, Zelda proved to be a larger nuisance than normal due to Sheik's exhaustion.

There was barely a breath in which Sheik was able to land a blow of her own; all of her time was dedicated to dodging the persistent jabs of Zelda.

"Give up! You pathetic worm, your resistance is futile!" the queen taunted. The fact that it was her own voice, her old voice, that belittled her made Sheik shudder.

"Augh!" Sheik's back arched, her face contorting, as Zelda striped the sword down her back. Sheik could feel her blood oozing from her new wound. Her lips already bore the crusty remains of the blow she'd suffered to her nose.

Her time was short. She'd pass out from exhaustion and blood loss if she didn't do something _fast_ to deter Zelda.

If she failed, she dreaded to think what would become of Impa and Darunia, alone against the creature Zelda had summoned. Everything was upon her shoulders, suffocating her slowly. She could not afford to fail.

For a moment, the briefest of moments, Zelda leered, admiring the damage she'd inflicted on Sheik. This was the goddesses' gift: a moment, only one. And Sheik would not take it for granted.

Seizing it and holding it upright, Sheik shone the Lens of Truth at Zelda. Light poured out of the glass, bearing down on Zelda like fire and causing the queen to writhe and squeal. Sheik held it steady, determined. She could not back down now, even as she felt her blood seeping through the back of her Sheikah armor.

"How did you see through my disguise?"

It was no longer a mirror image of her old self that stood before Sheik. Sheik grit her teeth, watching a confused Wizzro squirm before her.

"Impossible!" Wizzro exclaimed.

Sheik unsheathed and threw a dagger at Wizzro before another moment had passed. She cried out with rage as Wizzro sank into the floor, vanishing as the dagger whizzed through empty air.

* * *

Darunia grinned with satisfaction as the magic hammer slammed into King Dodongo. Though he knew the blow had been a heavy one, he was surprised to see the giant lizard howl and flop to the ground, its life leaving its body.

"Is it dead?" Ruto's voice conveyed her surprise as well.

"I. . . I think so," Darunia muttered. He watched the fallen enemy carefully, in case this was only a cruel trick.

But the monster poofed away in a cloud of smoke, leaving nothing behind. "How odd!" Ruto exclaimed.

"Sheik!" Impa hobbled over to the others, holding her side and wincing with each step.

"General! Be careful!" Darunia chided.

Impa glared at him, silencing his further protests. "We must get to Sheik!" Impa clarified, pointing with her free hand to the tunnel, "Quickly!"

* * *

The sight of Impa nearly made Sheik cry out. Sheik had never seen her mentor so weakened. The monster that Wizzro had summoned had clearly taken its toll upon her. "General!" she rushed to her.

Impa, true to her character, waved off Sheik's concerns. "The portal, Sheik!" she shook her head and pointed, "We must seal it!"

In the wake of all that had happened, Sheik had forgotten about the purpose of the mission. Against the wall of the chamber still lay the huge portal. But Sheik faltered. The Triforce had been torn from her being by Cia. What power did she have to seal the portal?

Impa interpreted her hesitation. "Sheik," she said more softly, "Pray the goddesses give you strength. If your heart is pure, they will grant you the power you need. We Sheikah walk in their blessing; I do not think they will abandon us now."

Sheik, of course, was not really a Sheikah, but she straightened her shoulders nonetheless. Perhaps the goddesses would still favor her. What other choice did she have?

As she faced the portal, Sheik had to refrain from shuddering. It was like she had just dove into icy water; staring into the portal felt like a slap of cold—danger—through her flesh.

Sheik raised her hand, praying to the goddesses that Impa was correct.

A breath of relief escaped her as a golden glow emerged from her hand. The moment the light hit the portal, the portal evaporated as easily as if it had been a mist rather than a physical object.

Sheik collapsed to the ground.

* * *

"Her back. . . she's bleeding worse there. She must've taken quite a beating without us!"

Sheik saw only blackness, but she could hear voices. Faraway trickles of sound buried in oblivion.

"You and her both, General. You need to potions—quickly!"

"We haven't much time. Sheik and I must return to our own age as soon as possible."

"Well you both must rest before you return. I fear it will not go well for either of you if you continue to push yourselves!"

"I know of a place where you can find rest."

Sheik knew that the voice was Ruto's. A stubborn string of her was vehemently opposed to following whatever advice she would give. She'd abandoned them in battle, after all!

"It is a home isolated from villages and other locations that might attract unwanted attention from the enemy. And its residents are loyal to the royal family of Hyrule."

"Then let us go," Impa said, "We can afford to pass one night there."

"I'll see if I can scrounge up some potions before you set out. And some horses. It's not far from the Water Temple. . . goddesses willing, you'll be there by nightfall."

"Thank you, Darunia. Thank you both, really. We'll be off."

* * *

When Sheik came to, she was lying in the grass, having just had a red potion spilt across her lips by Impa. She was still a bit delirious, but she could've sworn Impa smiled ever so slightly when she opened her eyes.

"You have done well," Impa said quietly.

The general's expression still carried so much pain, so much death, but for one blissful moment, Sheik forgot the curse and felt genuine pride swell within her.

She had completed the mission, and Impa was pleased.

But reality returned swiftly. Everything within Sheik ached. Every muscle, every bone. It was difficult to not long for the warmth of her royal bed, and perhaps also for Link sitting across from it, guarding her as she slept. Such a memory felt so distant now, more like a vision Sheik had dreamt up than an even that had actually taken place.

True to his word, Darunia provided Sheik and Impa with horses. While riding quickened their pace, it did little to soothe Sheik's tense body. She wanted to sleep. She wanted to see a medic. She wanted to put food in her belly. How much farther until this place of rest?

The sky was ablaze with the sinking sun; the day had been spent, Sheik realized with a pang of sadness. One day left of Impa's life. Link's. Her own.

With the inferno colors of passing time guiding their path, a small house gradually became visible on the horizon. Sheik wondered at the presence of the house; in the current Hyrule of her age, no one lived in the middle of the expansive Hyrule Field. Who dwelled there in the era of the Hero of Time?

The closer the two Sheikah drew, the more obvious it became that this was not just a house but a ranch. A large fence kept a few horses enclosed as they grazed. A barn stood to one side, the clucks of cuccos sounding from inside. Impa dismounted in front of the house on the property and knocked at the door. A woman opened the door. "Can I help you?" she asked, giving the two Sheikah a confused glance.

"Are you Malon of Lon Lon Ranch?" Impa asked.

"I am," the woman answered. She was very beautiful, with rich, red hair that flowed down her back and blue eyes. Though Sheik assumed this woman must be older than her, she still had a youthful face and rosy complexion.

"We are allies to the royal family of Hyrule," Impa said, "I will tell you our story if you will permit us inside. We seek shelter and a meal for the night."

Malon smiled and opened the door wider, "Any friends of the royal family are friends of the ranch. Please do come in."

* * *

Sheik said nothing as Malon set a bowl of hot soup in front of her. Though she strove to conceal it, Impa sat stiffly across from her, clearly still in pain from battle. Sheik knew that Darunia had given Impa another red potion. A potion that, once before, had saved Link when he was on the brink of death. All words were stolen from Sheik's lips as she watched Impa now, wholly unaffected by any attempts at healing.

"My husband should be home soon," Malon said, "These surely are strange times. Princess Ruto was right to say that you'd be safe here."

"Thank you for your kindness," Impa said.

"I can't imagine what you two have been through," Malon's voice was solemn.

"We have only done what was necessary to ensure Hyrule's safety," Impa said, "We should be fine after a night's rest.

Sheik suppressed the urge to dump her soup over Impa's head. She'd had more than enough of the Sheikah general's nonsense.

When Malon returned to the kitchen, Sheik seized Impa's hand. "You're unwell!" Sheik whispered, "Why do you deny it?"

Impa yanked her hand away and glared at Sheik, "What has come over you? I'm fine. The damage I suffered in battle was severe; it is not unusual that my recovery might take longer as a result."

"General, this is not strength!" Sheik strove to keep the emotion from weighting her voice, "To deny injury is stupidity not courage. You'll wear yourself to the bone lest you stop and ask for aid when it is warranted! One night's rest? You require one _week,_ in the least!"

"We have not got one week, Sheik!" Impa snapped, "For a Sheikah, you seem to have little control of your emotions."

For a fleeting moment, hope glimmered within Sheik's eyes. Perhaps the queen inside of her would betray her.

But the moment had come and gone in a flash. Impa turned her attention to her soup, muttering, "Keep your head. Put these thoughts behind you."

Sheik's fingers tightened around her spoon. But before she could explode and say something rash, the door creaked open and there was a happy cry from Malon.

No greater distraction from Impa's pain could have been provided. The moment Sheik turned around in her chair and saw the man who had entered, she gasped aloud and dropped her spoon.

Though he surely couldn't be Link— _that would be impossible_ —the man that now embraced and kissed Malon resembled Link more than any man Sheik had ever seen. He had the same blonde hair that hung in his face, the same piercing blue eyes, even the green clothes he wore somehow brought Link to mind.

Absorbed by the scene unfolding before her, convinced it was some sort of mirage, Sheik hardly noticed Impa standing and dropping into a kneel. "Sheik!" Impa hissed, snapping Sheik out of her trance.

Though she wasn't sure why she needed to do so, Sheik mimicked Impa, kneeling in the presence of Malon's mysterious husband. "Oh! Please, that's not necessary!" the man's face reddened as he beckoned Sheik and Impa to rise once more.

"It is an honor, sir," Impa nodded her head in acknowledgement, "To meet the man who saved Hyrule from oblivion, the Hero of Time."

Sheik's eyes widened in shock. The Hero of Time. . . married to Malon?

"Please," it was obvious that this Link was uncomfortable beneath the attention, "I did only what I ought to have done. And I am at a disadvantage here; clearly you know my name and yet I do not know yours. Malon, who are our welcome guests?"

"Their names are Impa and Sheik," Malon explained, gesturing accordingly, "They are here by way of magic, sent from another time than our present day, sent to help Darunia and Ruto."

"Ah, sent from another time," Link smiled, "How I know that life."

Sheik thought about how Link was probably one of the only people who could possibly understand what was happening in her Hyrule at present, with Cia opening the portals.

"Impa and Sheik," Link turned the names over in his mouth, "How interesting. I know two others by those names here in the present time."

Link's eyes fell on Sheik. Though this was not _her_ Link, Sheik blushed and averted her eyes. "You especially," Link smiled, "Resemble the Sheik I once knew. Though you are a bit more. . . feminine, I should say."

Link chuckled, "The princess really did have me fooled into believing she was a man when I knew her as Sheik."

Malon and Link shared a smile, revisiting memories that Sheik and Impa did not possess. "But the past is not the point," Link said, "I ought to thank you both for your assistance. I've only just now returned from Kakariko Village myself after investigating this matter with Darunia. He's a dear friend, and I owe you a multitude of thanks for saving him before I had the chance to do so myself."

"His actions were not his own, sire," Impa said, "He was possessed by a dark magic from our time, one which we have, blessedly, removed."

"Time travel is not unknown to me," Link smiled softly.

He did not look at Malon this time, though there was a sadness in her eyes as she watched him. This memory was one unique to Link, a story that, regardless of how often he might share it with Malon or others, could never be fully understood by anyone except himself. Though he smiled, there was a shadow of grief masking the gesture, a combination of fondness and pain alike.

"It bears its burdens," Link said, "Again, I thank you for making the sacrifice to help us."

"It is as you yourself said, sire," Impa said, "We did only what we ought to have done."

Link nodded, "Well, then we are joined in that mind. We are also, I admit, joined in our hunger. Malon, shall I prepare more food?"

"That would be unnecessary—I have some saved for you of course," Malon grinned, "When have I ever not?"

"Never," Link smiled back. They shared another kiss, a sweet, tender kiss.

Before Sheik could rationalize the words, they'd already flown from her mouth, "How is the princess?"

Link broke away, no doubt surprised at the abruptness of Sheik's tone. "Oh, she is well, I believe," Link said, "I will go to Hyrule Castle tomorrow to alert her of Darunia's progress, to save you both the trouble of doing so. But to my knowledge, the events on Death Mountain have not affected her."

"She is alone, then?" Sheik asked.

The expressions of both Link and Malon expressed that they did not understand Sheik's question. "That is to say—she is unmarried?" Sheik said, flustered, "I. . . it's a curiosity of mine. The queen of our era is unmarried as well."

"Oh, yes, she is unmarried," Link smiled in understanding, "Yes, Princess Zelda is a very close friend and a strong woman. I don't believe she's ever been tempted by the idea of marriage. She's quite independent."

Link chuckled, once again visiting some memory Sheik could not imagine. "Sheik?" Impa muttered beneath her breath. No doubt she was wondering if Sheik had lost her mind. Sheik didn't care.

Sheik would've replied to Impa had she any idea what to say. The news of her ancestor, living alone as she did, was like a winter frost creeping through Sheik's body. She had always believed Zelda had married the Hero of Time, and to now see him happy with another. . . did the same fate await her? Was this as it always had to be? Had Impa been correct in her beliefs of celibacy?

Sheik felt like her world was crumbling away, and she was grateful when Malon stole the attention. "Now, you've told me a little bit about yourselves," Malon addressed the Sheikah, "But I'm afraid I'll have to ask you to say it all again; I know my husband will be greatly interested in the going-ons of future Hyrule."

"Yes, perhaps I can be of service to you," Link said seriously.

"No," Sheik thought to herself. There'd be nothing that this Link could do to help. It was too late.

* * *

After all that had happened, Sheik needed a moment to clear her head. Several moments. Days, probably, but she knew she couldn't afford that much time. Impa had been quite clear on that matter.

Her only escape was to claim to need some fresh air before bed. Impa seemed skeptical of the request, but, thankfully, she allowed Sheik outside.

Most of the horses were in the stables, but one chestnut mare still grazed in the moonlight. Sheik leapt over the fence and approached the mare, needing something to do. The mare's ears straightened as Sheik drew near. Giving a quiet nicker, the horse trotted away. "Oh come on now," Sheik muttered, "I just wanted to stroke your mane is all."

"I'm afraid she is not very trusting."

Sheik gasped. Her knife was drawn as she spun around in one fluid motion. Her surprise turned to embarrassment to see the Hero of Time smirking at her. "Goddesses, you're quiet," she said.

"I learned it from Sheik," Link's grin grew, "She was extremely stealthy. I never once heard her coming."

"Hm," Sheik sheathed her knife, "Well, she taught you well. You're on your way to becoming a Sheikah."

Link whistled, and, to Sheik's surprise, the mare trotted to Link's side happily. "How'd you do that?" Sheik asked.

"It's her song. She always comes when she hears it; Malon taught it to me," Link said, "Here, whistle as I do."

Link whistled the tune once more, and Sheik copied the notes. To her surprise, the horse nickered and nudged up against her. "Her name's Epona," Link said, "She's always had a fondness for me, but see? She's warming up to you now."

"Is that how you met Malon?" Sheik asked quietly, "By buying her horse?"

Link chuckled and scratched the back of his neck. Though everything was dark and only lit by moonlight, Sheik could've sworn there was heat rising in his cheeks, "Actually, I didn't exactly. . . _buy_ Epona. But Malon was good enough to let me keep her."

He smiled. Sheik could see that in Link's mind, he was in a different place and time once more, "To answer your question, I met Malon when I was still a boy. Of course I didn't have feelings for her at first; our love came with time. But I will say that she was always in my heart after our first meeting."

Sheik didn't dare look at Link for fear of crying. She kept her eyes fixed upon Epona's mane as she sifted her fingers through it. "It's funny, you know," she said quietly, "I didn't mean to be abrupt in dinner. It's only that, from the era in which I herald from, I had always believed that the Hero of Time married Princess Zelda."

"Is that so?" Link sounded surprised, "Is that recorded in the history books?"

"Er, not exactly."

Now Sheik could feel heat flooding _her_ cheeks. The story she'd read always simply stated that Link found Zelda once more after he'd been returned to the present era. It was more of a. . . personal interpretation that he married the princess. And the records Sheik had always referred to were recorded by her ancestors. If Zelda from the era of the Hero of Time had been in love with Link, what use was it to expose that now? This Link was already married.

Sheik shook her head, finally creating an explanation, "It's more just what I assumed. I suppose I thought that the princess and the hero deserved each other."

"Well, love's not about who someone deserves," Link said, "It's about who someone wants, who someone chooses."

Sheik nodded stiffly. "Forgive me, Sheik. It seems the discussion of love is difficult for you?" Link asked, softening his voice.

Sheik swallowed, "I. . . I am close to the queen of my era. And I know that she deeply cares for a man who is. . . quite like yourself. Very heroic, but common. And I fear that her heart will break because fate will not allow them to be together. Because it simply wasn't meant to be."

"Well, that just shows you've not been listening to me."

Sheik looked at Link but he was smiling sympathetically; the words had not been spoken out of anger, "Does this man love the queen?"

"Yes," Sheik said.

"Then, if he is 'quite like me,' as you have said, he will choose her," Link said, "It's not a matter of fate. I wouldn't worry over it."

Sheik nodded, not trusting herself to speak. Link squeezed her shoulder and turned to go back inside, "Though I doubt she'd ever say as much to you, I believe that Impa is worried for you. Best you come back inside soon and get some rest; I think that that is what she wants for you."

* * *

Sheik did not linger with Epona for much longer. There was a spare room above the barn that Malon and Link had lent out to the Sheikah. Thus, with an occasional cluck from beneath the floorboards, Sheik settled into bed, her back to the general across the room.

"General?" Sheik asked into the dark.

"Yes?"

"Did you ever believe that the Hero of Time married the princess of his era?" Sheik asked.

"Don't be absurd," Impa muttered, "Why would the princess have married one not of noble blood?"

"You kneeled in his presence!" Sheik exclaimed, sitting up in bed, "Clearly he commands respect! Even if he did not, what does it matter? The way the princess speaks of him in the royal records always struck me as the way of one who is in love!"

Impa must've been too tired to notice Sheik referencing the royal records.

"Quiet down before you disturb our hosts," Impa's voice reprimanded, "And I don't know the heart of the princess of this time. Perhaps she loved him, but it's of no matter. She remembered her duty to Hyrule and recognized that she could best fulfill it alone. And it would seem that the hero sought companionship that reminded him of his own origins. That's all there is to that."

Sheik couldn't recall the last time she'd felt both so full of rage and heartbreak alike. Simultaneously, she was grateful that the dark concealed the tears that tracked down her cheeks. Even with the Hero of Time's reassurances of love, Impa's harsh cynicism brought doubts to Sheik's mind.

Link had joined the war to try to win Sheik's— _Zelda's_ —hand. Were friends that all that Sheik and her Link could ever be? Were all of Link's efforts to prove himself and make a name in vain? It'd done nothing for the Link of this era. Sheik laid back down in her bed, pulling the sheets over her head to hide. Despite how scratchy they were, she bit into them, muting the sounds that wobbled in her throat.

 _If_ she was successful. . . _if_ she could break Cia's curse, somehow, and the Skull Kid's. . . Link would still have to marry a farm girl and put Sheik from his mind. And if she failed, which seemed more likely, Link would perish. Impa would perish. Whichever way it happened, Sheik would be just like the princess of this era. Alone.

She and Impa would depart the next morning, and Sheik would be more than eager to put this visit far from her mind.


End file.
